TOTDG Book Two: Rising Demons
by Dark Guard Productions
Summary: When Neos Drakon comes to Remnant it truly wasn't by choice however now he must fight grim, all the while trying to remember how he got there in the first place. Unfortunately other forces are closing in. He can't help but wonder can he save his new home? Ehh... Probably not. This can be read without reading any other dark guard series.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Slayer: Hello! Here we are with Chapter one re-mastered!**

**Judan: Finally… Now we just have to fix everything else… It's going to take forever.**

**Slayer: So true…**

**Shadow: Wait! What about those joining us for the first time?**

**Slayer: Ah yes… Well for those of you that are new, we decided it would be a good idea to re-edit this chapter.**

**Judan: Yep! Trust us the version before this was pretty terrible.**

**Shadow: While it has improved it's still kind of bad since we used the original as a base.**

**Slayer: Yep… but oh well we only did this because we saw what Qrow actually looked like.**

**Shadow: And that's pretty much it, can we do the disclaimer now?**

**Judan: Sure ahem… We here at the Dark Guard productions, own nothing but OC's and reality building concepts. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

**Everyone: Now here's the redone story!**

(S/N Slayer's notes)

(J/N Judan's notes)

'_other language'_

_Thinking_

"_Telepathic communication"_

_***impotant notes***_

Tales of the dark guard: Book two Rising demons

Chapter one: To start Again

Things started out just fine, Neos Drakon a boy of *******nine years*** of age, had just finished leaving the Mojave. The farewell party was rather nice since all of his *******friends***were there. The ***Courier***knowing him the longest gave him a gift to grow into. It was his own version of the ***ranger armor***. The Courier was a twenty two year old man with black hair, brown eyes, and a strong build. The man was at least six feet nine inches tall. Neos was rather tall for his age, being four feet four inches.

He had dark black hair and blue eyes. For clothing he wore a brown long duster with brown desert pants. Over his duster was an iron pauldron on his right shoulder. On his knees he had leather knee protectors. On his chest he wore a black long sleeved shirt underneath a tactical vest.

For weaponry he had a black four foot long ***daito*** on his waist, on his right side. On his left he carried a black ranger sequoia. A powerful five shot revolver using .45-70 rounds. On the sides of his vest he also had two .45 auto pistols. On his left wrist was a pipboy five-thousand given to him by the Courier after he got the "Blingboy". While on his right wrist was a steel gauntlet. For his hands he wore red fingerless gloves. Now despite being 9 years of age he's unfortunately has been forced to fight in many wars and kill many enemies.

Unfortunately as well he has a slight superiority complex, mostly when dealing with what he called the ***lesser***__races. You see he was a Dragon knight, a being imbued with the power of an ***elder dragon***. This allowed him to also take on the dragons form.

His master an elder dragon named ***Patriarch*** saw this, and wanted him to go out and meet other people. Patriarch knew he couldn't really help his student in his dimension, so instead he's been sending Neos to other ones. This most recent one happened to be a nuclear fallout waste land. Despite this Neos had quite a lot of fun dealing with the local inhabitants.

His journey was one of great challenge and he loved challenges. Within the first few weeks of arriving to the Mojave, he encountered the Courier while he was off trying to find a man that shot him in the head. They've been together ever since. Among those who decided to leave with him to his home were… Raze'thur his constant demon companion, and ED-E a robot he repaired in a town called Prim.

The three were pretty much inseparable. Neos had just finished saying goodbye to everyone and opened up a portal to the world of Rivellon. Stepping through the three companions walked down the dark corridor of the dimensional tunnel. Raze'thur bored of the silence spoke to his companions with his demonic voice.

"You know Neos I think I'm truly going to miss that place." Turning his head to his greatest friend, Neos let out a small rare smile before addressing him.

"I know what you mean, for humans they were amazing people. Strong too, after all it's not every day a dragon, even one as young as me, loses a wrestling match with a cybernetic enhanced madman." They all laughed even ED-E though his was a happy beeping sound. Everyone in the Mojave knew about the ***unorthodox*** methods of the Courier. A more famous incident caused by the man, was when at a place called the Sierra Madre, instead of opening the way his "employer" wanted him to.

He instead took a rocket launcher to the doors and blasted his way in. It was indeed rather amusing hearing the old man behind the scenes, sputter incoherent sentences. Still slightly laughing Raze'thur continued speaking.

"Yep I must admit those were good times. In fact I doubt Patriarch will ever believe the insane adventures we had. Especially when we tell him about Muggy." Neos chuckled as he remembered the mug obsessed robot. Once again the trio went back to paying attention to the silence of the void around them. However this didn't last long as Neos and Raze'thur, started to feel a darker presence from around them.

"Raze'thur, ED-E I don't think we're alone anymore." ED-E gave out a series of beeps, suggesting he was not in the mood for a fight at that moment. Raze'thur answered him sadly.

"Sorry ED-E but we really don't have a choice here. To be honest I'm surprised any of our enemies managed to find us here. However the aura our guest has feels familiar." Neos grunted in agreement and pointed in the direction ahead of them.

"Raze'thur I think we're about to find out who our guest is."

"Hmm your senses have increased quite a bit since last we fought. I'm truly surprised you both sensed me coming." The trio tensed as they saw a large black demon come out of the shadows. Like most demons from Rivellon he had orange crystals forming hands and claws, as well the same crystals forming wings on his back. His head was alien in nature, and had thick tubes attaching his head to his body. The demon looked like a larger version of Raze'thur. Both Neos and demon companion recognized the demon immediately. Hissing Raze'thur spoke to him with a voice dripping in venom.

"Ba'al why have you come here? More importantly how are you still not in ***Tartarus***?!" The demon bellowed with laughter mocking those in front of him.

"Fool! I was once the great demon general for the demon king himself! There're secrets even the demon king, your father! Hasn't… taught you yet." Neos knew Ba'al was just trying to goad Raze'thur into attacking first. So placing a hand on his friends shoulder he started his own mind game.

"Don't let him get to you my friend. After all we both know he was exiled by your father for adding in Yuthor'tuls schemes." Neos couldn't help but smirk as he saw the demons red eye, glow even a brighter shade of red at his comment. He knew what a sore subject the current topic was for the former general. After all once upon a time the demon king was his closest friend. Yuthor'tuls was the demon kings brother. It was he who first decided to plague Rivellon with demons. This caused the demons to have a bad rep with the current inhabitants. But thanks to demons like Raze'thur things were slowly turning around.

"He should have just followed us! He should have seen the weakness of the mortal races and come with us to conquer them!"

"My father saw the greed and darkness in your plans and decided against it! However I must thank you for showing up. Because now the three of us can make you pay for what you've done!" ED-E started charging up his attached laser, Neos took out his Daito and one of his .45's, while Raze'thur got into a fighting stance. Ba'al also prepared for combat. The tension in the air quickly rose as the fighters waited to see who went first. However despite the anger Ba'al displayed earlier, inwardly he was smirking as the three in front of him fell for his trap.

By the time the three felt as though something was wrong, it was too late. They were jumped and pinned down from behind by three other demons. Ba'al quickly started speaking in demon.

'_Hold them down as I cast the spell!' _Ba'al quickly took a breath before speaking again.

'_dimensional unrest!' _Suddenly everyone was surrounded by a swarm of magical energy to bright for anyone to see in. When everyone could finally see again, they were in a lush forest with bright green leafed trees. Ba'al only cackled again as the other 3 demons left and his enemies looked around in confusion.

Line break is here all right

Today was on odd day for the woman Glynda Goodwitch. First she talking with her friend Summer Rose, than she received an emergency call from Ozpin. Now Ms. Goodwitch is a middle-aged woman with light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face.

Her eyes color is bright green and she wears thin rectangular glasses. She has teal hanging earrings with small beads. She also wears a white long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body has a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings.

On her feet she wears black boots with brown heels, and wears a tattered cape that is purple inside and black on the outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally across her cape. Having both been called in she and Summer left the café they were at to go meet up with Ozpin back at Beacon academy. An academy meant to train future hunters and huntresses. The jobs of Hunters were to defend the people from the threat of Grim, along with stopping other threats to humanity. Now the grim are a strange group of beings.

They're strange for the fact that they don't have souls. Now all living beings have souls, without them they cannot survive. Normally when people do lose them they go insane, and start searching for others souls to claim as their own. However those are just people born with souls. Grim are born soulless.

However they attack humanity with a drive unknown to any creature. Why they do this still remains a mystery. But until the next generation is ready to fight them, it falls to hunters and huntresses like Glynda and Summer to protect humanity.

"So I wonder what Ozzy has for us today that seems so urgent?" Despite knowing each other since their own days in the academy, Glynda still doesn't understand why she insists on being so unprofessional. Looking at her white cloaked friend with a sigh she proceeded to answer her question.

"To be honest I'm not entirely sure. He just said that he was calling you, me, and your brother Qrow. For a special assignment."

"Wow so that means he must be quite worried if he's calling in the big guns like us."

"Quite, however I do believe he said that he'd be joining us on this mission as well." She watched as Summer's mouth practically fell to the ground when she heard that. Most days now Ozpin sits in his office signing paperwork and watching over the youngest generations of hunters. For him to actually need to be on a mission was quite nerve racking. Still the two got on the earliest ship to beacon, and made their way towards the headmaster's office. The room was circular in shape with only Ozpins desk in the center of it.

Ozpin in appearance is a middle-aged man with gray hair and brown eyes. On his face he wears shaded glass spectacles. Around his neck is dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it. He wears an unzipped black suit over a black-buttoned vest, with a green undershirt underneath. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. Despite his hair color however his eyebrows are actually black.

As the friends entered the office from the elevator's entrance. They noticed another man with graying black, spiky hair, with a red, tattered cloak, wearing a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He also wore a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his fourth finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant.

Quickly Summer ran over to her brother, while doing so white rose petals fell around the path she took. Summer herself had black hair and silver eyes. While her outfit consisted of a white cloak, black long laced combat boots, and a medium length black dress. The office was quickly filled with happy squeals as Summer continued to hug her older brother.

"It's been awhile how have you been Qrow? Meet anyone yet? Wait tell me about the groups you've been following!" Qrow for his credit didn't let on that his sister was annoying him, but instead quickly gave a brief summary of recent events. Glynda sigh in exasperation at her energetic friend and Ozpin only gave a slight chuckle before cutting in.

"I'm sorry to cut the family reunion short but we have important matters to attend." Instantly Summer stopped hugging her brother, and directed her full attention to the speaking.

"Alright then I'll try to keep this brief since we'll need to move quickly. You see three hours ago our monitors in emerald forest, noticed grim running away from an unknown source. At the same time they also picked up on a high energy fluctuation." Qrow raised an eyebrow at that. Usually grim never run. The younger grim always charge in head first, while the older ones actually use some strategy to fight. But if something was making them run I couldn't have been good. Glynda however was more confused on the energy signal they picked up.

"Could you clarify, why you're concerned? These things mostly end up being ruptured concentrated veins of dust."

"Yes you're quite correct on that. However this time it wasn't dust we picked up on, but rather a strange signal that resembled aura." The others in the room looked at each other with worry.

Glynda quickly reprimanded him on the matter. "Ozpin if what you're saying is impossible! No one could ever have enough aura, to have it show up on the scanners."

"You misheard me, I said it resembled aura not that it was aura." Qrow's brain started to rack its way around what Ozpin said.

_Aura is the energy given off by the soul. It acts as a barrier to protect us as well as empower us. If there is something like aura… why haven't we discovered it yet? _Ozpin looked at the only other male in the room seeing the cogs working in his mind.

"Yes I know what you might be thinking Qrow, which is why I suggested all of us to go and investigate the disturbance. Everyone get ready I'll answer any questions on the way there."

Line break is here all right

Looking around Neos most certainly knew he wasn't in the wasteland anymore. Or even in Rivellon for that matter._ Seems like we bit off more than we can chew here. I can only guess that Ba'al is much more powerful than the last time we fought. With the way he dragged us all from my dimensional tunnel to somewhere else… I truly don't know if we can come out victorious this time._

Now normally dimensional traveling took large amounts of energy. Also it should be normally impossible for someone to take others out of their own dimensional rifts. But here Ba'al did so, which had managed to baffle the young dragon knight to no end.

The looks of confusion on his enemies' faces, did not go unseen by said demon however.

"It seems to me you're quite baffled young dragon. Here let me enlighten you as to how I've done this." For some reason at that moment, Neos felt an urge to shoot him in the face, with the sequoia right then and there. However actually needing to hear his enemies monologue, he said and did nothing. Ba'al took that as his cue to continue.

"You see me and my master have found new benefactors to help us. They broke us out of Tartarus and gave us knew power and knowledge. All we had to do was help them when they needed it. Not a bad bargain no?" Neos could feel him smirking despite the demon not having any lips to smirk with. Still He wondered who these benefactors were. Because if their anything like his last ones things were about to get complicated, again.

So deciding to look into this later he nodded to his companions and charged at Ba'al. Raze'thur ran to outflank him, while ED-E started to shoot him with his laser. The sudden attack caught Ba'al off guard allowing them to have initiative.

Holding his black Daito in both hands, Neos went in with an overhead slash with blazing speed. At the same time Raze'thur tried to claw at the larger demons back. Breaking out of his shock Ba'al sneered at the pain the laser caused him, and used his right hand to block Neos, while simultaneously using his left to block Raze'thur. Neos jumped back a bit to disengage, and started to gather energy in his left hand for a magic missile. This left Raze'thur and ED'E to distract the demon.

Quickly turning around to attack the smaller demon Ba'al lashed out with his right arm to cleave Raze'thur in two. Noticing this Raze'thur quickly rolled to his left and attacked with his left claw, slightly managing to cut Ba'al before the larger demon jumped away. When he landed Neos let out his spell, hitting the large demon with seven powerful magical spears of light. Staggering forward a bit from the blows in pain, he was awarded with another round of lasers into his chest.

Growling Ba'al decided he had enough of the small metal ***Eyebot***, and ran towards the laser firing robot. ED-E seeing this unloaded another round into the demon. However enraged as he was he ignored the pain, and smacked the poor eyebot deep into the forest. Seeing their companion get launched into the sky Raze'thur and Neos, screamed out his name in despair.

Hearing this Ba'al only laughed again. Feeling anger boil inside him Neos put away his sword. Looking at his opponent Neos's eyes turned into golden slits and his teeth grew sharper. Knowing what was happening Ba'al jumped back to get distance between him and the fire breather.

Suddenly a distortion appeared around Neos making it impossible to see. When it ended however in Neos's place stood a large four legged black dragon. The dragon was just as large as the demon himself. With a wingspan of 12 meters it was a rather large beast. However Ba'al knew this to be the point where the fight truly began. Raze'thur stood in awe of the dragon, for despite seeing it many times he'll never get over his friends transformation.

Getting into a fighting stance the dragon prepared to combat the demon, while Ba'al prepared to do the same. This however was the moment he had been waiting for; he decided that it was now time to get serious.

Line break is here all right

A few minutes before ED-E got sent flying Ozpin, Glynda, and the rest of the group were slowly making their way towards the location of the disturbance recently being dropped off in a bullhorn. Or a VTOL (Vertical Take-Off and Landing) tiltjet aircraft. An airship with high armor and great maneuverability in exchange for carrying space. They all had their weapons out and were carefully scanning for any grim or for whatever they were searching for. Ozpin carried a sword which also acted as his cane.

Glynda was holding onto an extendable riding crop that also acted as a wand. Summer was carrying a scythe that matched her most prominent color of choice. While Qrow was holding onto a large single edged sword. The blade was separated into a few pieces, while the handle had what looked like gears inside it. The forests name was Emerald forest. An apt name because of its bright green colors. However the part of the forest they were in was probably the densest.

This caused some mutterings from Summer every time something caught in her cape. Qrow and Glynda were having similar luck, but decided to take it out on the thing they were searching for when they found it. If they found it that is, they were starting to believe it was just a glitch since they were getting near the source. Yet no sign of it has been seen. This prompted them to believe it ran off without leaving a trace, stayed where it was, or never existed in the first place. The four of them were slowly starting to think the latter was the most likely, and that it was only a glitch in the system.

However their opinions changed… when Ozpin noticed something coming at his head. He quickly ducked underneath what he believed to be some large metal ball. Unfortunately for Qrow who was right behind him was struck instead. This caused him to back into Glynda, who backed into Summer which caused the three of them to fall to the ground. Groaning Qrow looked down to see a large antennae covered metal sphere lying on his chest.

Quickly putting the thing onto his side he got up and helped the two he knocked over up. The group of four quickly recovered and surrounded the strange contraption. Observing it Ozpin made his discoveries to his three teammates.

"Well this is a first, I don't think I've ever seen anything like this before. Base on its design I don't think that it's Atlesian make and it certainly wasn't made in Vale." Qrow stepped up to it and picked the strange contraption off the ground holding it at eye level. He carefully turned it around to look for any markings suggesting where it came from. All he saw on it was the names Eyebot, Ralphie, and Enclave. This didn't make any sense to the natives of *******Remnant*******. However they were all shocked when they heard the contraption start beeping, and rise out Qrows hands.

Looking around ED-E had no idea who these people were. However he did know he needed to get back to the others. So ignoring the surprised looks of those around him, he locked onto the signal Neos's pipboy was giving off and flew towards it. This confused the four natives even more since it was heading into the direction they were.

Summer quickly turned to Ozpin before speaking. "Hey Ozzy you think that's what caused the signal?" With some hesitation the man answered her.

"It could be but… it looks rather small to have caused the warning to go off. Either way we must pursue, it might just lead us to what were after." Agreeing with his judgment, all of them started to run after the floating metal ball.

Line break is here all right

The dragon and demon were staring each other down just waiting for the other to move. Normally Neos is calm, level headed, and tactical. However still being young and not having complete control on his dragon instincts yet, he tended to be a little impatient in his dragon form. Which was shown when he started growling at his foe and charged at him with his right paw, which now had sharp white talons. Ba'al knowing the fight had begun once again dodged to the left, timing it right so he could aim a quick kick to the dragons side.

Seeing the kick coming Neos used his wings to spin to his right, out of reach of the offending leg. Landing on his right leg and right arm he used them to spin back towards Ba'al. However this time he used enough force to spin over the demon, allowing him to lash out with his left arm while above him. The demon ducked underneath the blow and turned towards the large lizard, which had turned himself around to face him.

Seeing a quick intake of breath was all the warning he had, as hot flames spewed forth from Neos's mouth directed at him. Uttering a quick barrier spell he managed to block the flames. However he wasn't able to defend himself from Raze'thur's claws. While focusing on the dragon he completely forgot about the smaller demon. Snarling in rage and pain he caught the demons second strike, and threw him at the dragon in front of him. The two rolled a few meters before settling in a tangled mess. Righting themselves as fast as possible they took their stances again. Waiting to see what the large demon would do next.

When the two saw ED-E come out of the woods, they were happy to seeing him relatively unharmed. However their faces turned to shock as they saw four humans run out right behind him. The humans looked on with utter shock as they saw the both demons and the dragon.

Summer still shocked spoke first. "Um Ozzy I don't think we came prepared for this." Glynda nodded her head to her friend.

"For once I actually agree with Summer. Obviously the world is ending."

"HEY!" Ozpin and Qrow ignored the two in favor of observing the creatures in front of them. Ozpin noted that the small metal contraption went over to the dragon and smaller demon. He was right in assuming the contraption would lead to the source of energy. However he never quite expected this outcome.

Neos despite being happy his friend returned was still shocked at the humans. Seeing Ba'al turn his attention towards them he called out to them.

"WAIT! Don't come any closer make a run for now!" This shocked the hunters and huntresses as they didn't expect the dragon to know how to speak. However for Ba'al it gave him an opportunity to shove his left claws into the dragon's chest. Neos felt the pain of both the wound and the demonic poison that was starting to flow inside him.

Coughing out hot blood on to the demons arm, he reacted by blowing fire into the demons face. Not expecting the flames Ba'al wasn't able to defend himself quickly enough. So he pulled his arm back while clutching his face in pain.

"ARRGH! You'll regret doing that DRAGON KNIGHT!"

"Ha you can give the pain but you can't take it by the looks of it." However Neos's words were just for show as he himself was feeling the effects of his wound. This forced him to revert back to his human form however. Shocking the natives even more. Qrow was the first to voice his observation.

"The dragon's just some kid! How is this even possible?" None of them knew the answer for that question, as they watched the larger demon thrash around in pain. Summer though kept her eyes on the young boy who was clutching his chest, while the smaller demon tried to keep him standing.

"Come on guys! Dragon or no he's hurt! We need to help them, after all it is our fault he took the hit in the first place!" Glynda only shook her head at her friend preparing to be the voice of reason.

"Summer we don't even know what's going on! We're dealing with things beyond our scope. We need to fall back and think of what to do nex.. SUMMER!" She shouted her friends name as she took off in a swarm of white petals. Intent on harming the monster before them, cursing she was soon followed by Qrow. Ozpin took out his sword and charged at it as well. This left Glynda behind. Her face scrunching in anger she too ran into the fight.

Raze'thur truly never thought he would ever see a human running in to save them. It was in truth always them who ran to help strangers in need. However here was some that were running head long into danger. It wasn't like he didn't appreciate the gesture. But he knew they were way out of their league. Unfortunately Ba'al knew it to. Raze'thur watched as Ba'al quickly turned around, and hit the woman in white with the back of his left hand. This sent her flying into a tree with a loud thud. Ba'al laughed as he heard her yelp in pain.

Taking the opportunity of Ba'al's back turned to him Raze'thur jumped onto the larger demons back. Ba'al quickly noticed this and started to try to get the smaller demon off his back. Qrow took the opportunity to quickly start slashing away at him with his sword. Ozpin seeing what was happening, also started to rain blows down on the large creature in front of them. Ba'al yelling in pain finally managed to grab Raze'thur's leg, and swung him at the men in front of him.

Ozpin rolled to the side but, Qrow got sent flying along with the small demon as they collided. It was here that Qrow decided the smell of the demon, was not something he wanted to smell again.

"Sorry about that." Raze'thur muttered.

"It's fine but how do we fight this thing? No offense to you of course." Raze'thur gave him a look before turning towards the fight.

"You don't fight him. In fact take the other humans and leave. This fight is way too much for you."

"I highly doubt that." Raze'thur quickly pointed in front of him while looking straight forward. Turning towards where he was pointing, Qrow was surprised to see the larger demon trying to use Ozpin, whom he managed to catch as a flail to try and hit his younger sister.

ED-E managed to make the demon let go, with accurate shots to the arm that was flailing the smaller human around. However Ozpin still hit Summer when the demon let him go. Neos grimaced in pity and stood up. His wound wasn't all the way healed yet but he knew he had to do something. Raze'thur saw his friend stand up, but before he could move Ba'al's voice echoed throughout the clearing.

"ENOUGH! You worms think you can fight me! The great demon general!" Neos snorted before speaking out at him.

"You mean former general right?" If looks could kill Neos knew he'd have died a thousand times over. In a bout of rage Ba'al charged the wounded dragon intent on ripping him to shreds. However before he got there a white blur got in his way, and slashed at him with its scythe. Too angry to care about the wound Summer inflicted on him.

Ba'al jabbed his right claws forward. Everyone's eyes grew wide with horror, as they watched helplessly as she was impaled with the demons claws. Not caring for his recent kill Ba'al tossed the woman away towards Glynda. She quickly ran towards her friend, and started to try anything she could to try and save her. However the claws managed to pierce her heart so nothing could be done. Qrow watched as his sister breathed her last breath.

"ARGH!" Screaming with unfiltered rage and grief he charged the demon in hopes of avenging his fallen sister. Neos also felt his rage break as he once again turned into the mighty dragon. Ozpin in grief didn't act hastily knowing that would be their death. However he stood at the ready waiting to find an opening for the demon.

Ba'al was waiting for this moment however, when the dragons emotions clouded his thoughts. He knew dragons were emotional creatures, which is why they spent so long mastering them. However Neos was still very young a child even, so he knew he wouldn't be able to keep his emotions in check. Laughing he dodged every blow the human and dragon directed at him.

Glynda looked up from her friend's body to see the fight, and knew it wasn't going well. The monster was tiring both Qrow and the dragon out. Putting Summer down she gripped her riding crop and made some motions with it. Instantly a magic circle appeared in front of her. She didn't want to enter the fight with the others so close to the demon, this was on the off chance he used them as shields. But… at the moment she truly didn't care anymore.

Ba'al barely had time to react, as he saw purple crystal like projectiles come towards him. When they hit him he knew they stung but weren't as powerful as the dragons spells. However he knew she presented a problem. His solution was to grab Raze'thur when he went in for a kick and throw him at the blond human.

With a cry of indignation of being thrown so many times, Raze'thur wasn't able to do anything as he hit the female human. Both of them rolled off into the woods. However this time they stayed unconscious. Growling in satisfaction he turned towards the dragon, and the scythe wielding human. He could see Neos was barely standing, from the life water quickly pouring at of his chest. While Qrow was also on his last legs. Ba'al would never admit it, but he too was tiring but was in obvious better condition.

Ozpin knowing that they wouldn't last much longer. Went to the eyebot still firing at the demon, trying to lay down some cover fire.

"Hey small metal contraption." ED-E stopped firing and turned towards Ozpin.

"I need to know if you can stall him for a couple of minutes. Can you do that?" ED-E looked back toward his friend and the other human. Seeing their battered states he turned back to Ozpin, and gave off determined beeps. Ozpin unable to really understand him took it as a yes.

"Okay good now when I give the signal you charge in." With that Ozpin ran to where he hoped the demons blind spot was. Neos knew he was losing too much blood, and that if he didn't treat it soon he would die. Looking at the man next to him he also knew that he was on his last legs. His eyes widened as the man over extended a scythe swing and left himself open.

_You know this is really going to hurt. _With that thought Neos steeled himself and ran in front of the man as quickly as he could, and brought up his wings to protect them. Ba'al just laughed as he saw the dragon knight go flying off into a large boulder with a satisfying crunch, when his head hit it.

Watching as the dragon reverted to human form he took one last look at him. He wanted to savor this moment, and watching as blood fell down his face he knew he had won. Although he did get a cheap shot in even he would admit to that. But still he took on everyone here and beat them all.

"Hahahaha! Oh how the mighty have fallen. You know I never could get over the fact that a child defeated me. Though I suppose your training did help along with Raze'thur. But now I will squash you like an ant and prove demons are stronger than dragons." Ozpin realizing that the demon was about to crush the unconscious dragon boys head, gave the signal to the Floating robot. Who began to give everything he had to gain the large demons attention. Unfortunately for him it worked.

"Argh! You! I'll turn you into scrap metal!" ED-E Quickly started to fire even faster as the demon raced towards him. Now despite not having true AI… ED-E could feel pain, happiness, anger, and sadness. Now however he was experiencing absolute fear as the demon raced at him. His only hope was the human somewhere nearby. So he was most relieved when Ozpin with an aura infused stab, came out of nowhere and plunged his blade into the demons skull.

Ba'al started thrash around in agony, as his brain was cooked from the aura pouring into his skull. After a couple of moments the demon fell to his side and laid still. Seeing victory ED-E and Qrow ran towards their down comrades at the same time. At that moment Glynda and Raze'thur ran out of the woods. Only to see that the fight was over. Raze'thur ran towards his friend while Glynda ran towards hers. Both she and Qrow could only stare in grief at the lifeless body of Summer.

Ozpin seeing this held back his sorrow and cleaned his blade. Deciding he should leave the other two alone for the time being, he went towards the demon cradling the head of the dragon boy.

"I hope you know we expect an explanation for this?" Raze'thur turned towards the human and nodded his head in understanding. Qrow picking up his sister moved towards them followed by Glynda. Seeing how everyone was there Raze'thur started talking.

"We are not exactly normal as you may have guessed. In fact we're not even from this dimension." Glynda tried to speak but Raze'thur cut her off.

"Please wait until I'm done to ask questions, this will take awhile." Closing her mouth shut she nodded and looked towards the ground.

"Thank you I know this must be hard for all of you but bear with me. Now you see there are multiple dimensions out there. Each one more different than the last. You see My name is Raze'thur, the prince of the demons over in the world called Rivellon. The boy here is named Neos Drakon, and the robot is known as ED-E. He's a duraframe steel eyebot, meant to record conversation, hack systems, and hold stored items. He also comes complete with a long range scanner, and rapid fire lasers as you've no doubt seen. He was from another dimension as well. But Neos here fixed him up and we've been together ever since."

ED-E gave some cheerful beeps while bobbing up and down. The three humans couldn't help but smile at the display,

"But we pale in comparison to what Neos is. You see Neos was gifted with the magic of an elder dragon. Thus allowing him to transform into one. You see we met because his master and elder dragon named Patriarch, wanted Neos to experience different and unique things. We first met when I was in a terrible situation. However he saved me and I've sworn myself to him ever since. Usually I only come to him when needed. But he asked if I wanted to go with him on his next travel so I said yes. In fact we were just on our way home from our latest journey, when Ba'al the other demon you fought attacked us."

Raze'thur than looked down in remorse.

"I'm sorry all of you got mixed up in this but we never intended for it to happen. Even Neos warned you to run and now…" Quickly looking at his dragon friend in shock, he remembered that he was practically bleeding out.

"Listen I know we don't deserve it but I must ask you tend to Neos's wounds, before he bleeds to death."

"Why don't you do it? I mean he is your friend." Glynda wasn't in the mood to help them since in her mind, they're the reason Summer's dead.

"Listen I would if I could but my hands aren't exactly made for this." For emphases he put his hands up in front of him and waved them around. Qrow and Ozpin looked at the unconscious boy then looked each other. They both came to a mental agreement. Moving over to the boy Ozpin carefully picked him up as to not agitate his wounds more. Glynda looked on in shock.

"Ozpin what are you doing! This boy is clearly dangerous. We don't know if he'll doing anything once he wakes up! Not to mention it's his fault that…" Surprisingly Qrow quickly rebuked her.

"I don't want to hear it! We all knew that in any battle we could die. That was a fact we took to heart when we became hunters and huntresses. Summer died saving the boy. So I believe we should do everything we can to make sure she didn't die in vain." Glynda looked once again to the ground while Ozpin called for immediate evac. Raze'thur thankful for the help spoke up.

"Thank you we are forever in your debt. However I must take my leave now. I must inform my father about what is happening with the demons. Or else more might show up here. Don't worry I'll return soon." Ozpin nodded towards the demon before he disappeared within a dark portal. However ED-E stayed behind not wanting to leave his master. Sighing they all waited for the sound of the ship to come by.

Line break is here all right

It was a week later when Neos woke up to a white room. Peering around he noticed some tubes going into his arm, as well as other areas. Trying to sit up he felt an intense head ache and a sharp pain in his chest. Deciding it would be best that to just lie back down, he didn't even notice the other person in the room until he spoke.

"Finally awake are you?" Jolting a bit Neos saw a man in green sitting beside his bed. He looked familiar but he couldn't quite place it.

Ozpin looked at the boy that has been in a coma for the pass week, and smirked at the timing of his visit that day.

"Who are you?"

"Ah thought you might not recognize me. Let me introduce myself I'm Professor Ozpin headmaster here at Beacon academy. I must ask how are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by an airship to be honest." Ozpin smiled a bit until he saw a panicked look start to set into the boys eyes.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything." Sweating a bit now Neos shook his head for no, and turned his head towards the headmaster.

"Do you know who I am?"

**And there we go… The re-mastered version. This was due to the airing of RWBY Season three. So I thought a little editing on the first chapter would be good. We'll probably do that for the next few as well. So thanks for giving this a shot.**

_Glossary of notes._

_Nine years of age: Despite being so young Patriarch took him under his wing (no pun intended) and turned him into a power house of skill and knowledge. After all who can ask for a better teacher than a dragon?_

_Friends: This includes the followers one can obtain in Fallout Newvegas._

_Courier: Ah yes the fabled Courier, he was the one who taught Neos how to survive in the wasteland and is the same guy who took over Newvegas as well. If questioned as to why he wanted to fight 2 armies, he would just shrug and say to see if I could._

_Ranger armor: His design was more unique than most. Instead of a helmet, it instead had a hood and a white skull mask with all the same augmentations of the Elite riot helmet. The duster instead of its dirty desert brown was dark white in color. What he wore underneath though would be up to him._

_Daito: it is more of a straight and very slightly curved katana. However this one was forged by Neos using a piece of his own soul. He recently made it so it doesn't have a name yet._

_Lesser races: Humans, vampires, demons, dwarves, anything that really isn't an elder dragon._

_Elder dragon: The top of the food chain in dragon culture. The weakest being drakes followed by, wyrms, and ancient dragons._

_Patriarch: An old two legged elder dragon who has taken it upon himself to teach Neos the way of the dragons, as well as to train him in things other than fighting._

_Unorthodox: In the game there were so many things I wanted to do but couldn't, however here I made the Courier a bit different than his usual in game self. Hence many situations could be solved by waving a grenade in someone's face. Or even just shooting a lock with a plasma pistol. Or even blowing a door off its hinges with a rocket._


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter has been revamped.**

**Slayer: Well here it is the 2****nd**** chapter to the story. Today I'll introduce the partner I've created for Neos hopefully you'll like him.**

**Neos: You might be giving a bit too much info there.**

**Slayer: Yes but… Wait! How did you get in here!**

**Neos: I have my ways. Plus that reminds me, when are you going to finish the first book? And when are you going to finish Bladedancer's story?**

**Slayer: Umm… Anyway I don't own anything except OCs and reality building concepts so please review and tell me what to work on, or even if you have any questions. So without further ado here's the sto…**

**Neos: You didn't answer me!**

**Slayer: I don't have to you're practically me! But as I was saying let the story continue!**

**"Dark inner voice"**

_"Light inner voice"_

_Thinking_

*Important notes*

_'Other language'_

Chapter Two: Shadow Master

**Four years after Neos's arrival and Three years before the start of Rwby**

It was just another normal day in the city of Vale. People were walking up and down the streets and driving cars. Everyone seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere; all of them were oblivious to the peace that was currently in the air. All but one at least, the person in question was sitting at an outdoor café, sipping some herbal tea and eating a small sandwich.

The person was a fourteen year old boy with white hair, which covered his eyes somewhat. His eyes though slightly obscured were blood red in color. His clothes consisted of a hoodless black duster that is opened in the front, with a white long sleeved shirt underneath with metal plates sewn on top. The seams of the duster are also colored white. He also wears black slacks and white combat boots that also have metal plates sewn in. On the back of his coat he wears his crest which is a silver dragon, curled up around a silver dust crystal. On his hands he wears fingerless white leather gloves. On his left and right side are white pouches.

On his right side was a katana in a black wooden sheath. On the side of his chair was a black and white box that was made out of metal. Despite his coat and shirt if someone were to look they would see a well-toned body conditioned for fighting. The boy's name was Zachary Tanner or Zach for short, a self-trained Mercenary. At the moment he was relaxing and enjoying a nice deserved break from his work. At least he was until he heard his work scroll start beeping. _So much for peace and quiet_ he thought bitterly before he took the offending object from his pocket. He gave an audible groan when he saw the name and picture of the one calling him.

The picture was that of an older male with white hair and a black business suit. Sighing he answered the call.

"I thought I told you I wouldn't work for you anymore, especially after you used my other side to cause a… *incident*. So what do you want now Mr. Schnee?" There was a grunt and a pause, before a gruff and deep voice came from the one on the other side of the line.

"You know I wouldn't let most people talk to me like that. Most who do usually disappear overnight."

"Ha! If you tried there would be a litter of *body parts* from men in white suits."

"Which is why I try not to upset you, and refrained from calling you for more jobs. But this one is a bit different and I'm sure you'll be fine with this one."

"I'll decide that for myself after you tell me what the job is." This was said with a little bit of a sneer, talking to the man that owned the largest dust company on the planet always angered him. Mostly for the way the man said things as though everyone would do what he said without question.

"Listen I need you to come to my home and help train my younger daughter for a couple of weeks." Zach blinked in surprise from what he just heard. What the man said was right this wasn't a job he would normally be opposed to. However he never truly expected the man to actually ask him, to help train Weiss his youngest daughter. Especially after the "incident" but if the pay was right who was he to refuse?

"Okay I must admit the idea is exactly a bad one. But first I have two questions. One what will I be paid, and two why me? I mean can't Winter just teach her? She is in the military." There was a pause that lasted a minute before Schnee answered him.

"For the first question you'll be paid every hour you train at a rate of hundred an hour. For the Second question… well to be honest you're the only one I know that would train her correctly. Anyone else would probably just flatter her and tell her she's doing great even if she wasn't. As for Winter… haa… unfortunately as you said she's in the military, as such she's too busy to do it."

Zach could easily see that, most people wouldn't care about the heiress's life; as long as they got paid they were happy. He had met Mr. Schnee's daughters a few times, when he actually came in to talk to the big man himself. Winter the Oldest was strict but deeply cared about Weiss. But… Weiss, the one he would be training was sort of a brat.

However he knew she wanted to become a great hunter, so sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose. He came to a conclusion.

"Alright I'll take the job, but I want no funny business you hear?"

"Understood and thank you for accepting. I'll need you here by elven tomorrow so you can start as soon as possible. The job itself will only be for four weeks. Now I need to go since I have other matters to attend to." With that the call ended, irking Zach for ending it without a goodbye. Grumbling he went back to his tea that had now gone cold. Calming himself down he bent over to grab his metal case on the ground, before tying it to his back. Turning he addressed a nearby waitress.

"Check please."

_**This line break should be priceless**_

Like he was told he was at the Schnee's place of dwelling the next day at 11o clock. He looked to once again marvel at the huge mansion which was aptly named white castle. Being a sarcastic person as well as a logical thinker, he could only think of the ridiculousness of its size as he waited to be escorted in. _Talk about announcing ones presence._

To him the house did look rather nice but the size and design made it hard to actually guard the place from harm. To someone of his skills he could easily break in and kill everyone in their sleep. He quickly shook his head from those violent thoughts, while berating himself at the same time. It was about five minutes later that a butler finally answered the door. He was in a black suit and was an older fellow with a bald head.

"Ah thank you for waiting patiently follow me and I'll tour you around the estate." Zach only motioned for him to continue, while adjusting the strap of his duffle bag he carried on his shoulder. He quickly entered the parlor to see the painting of the family in between two sets of stairs. One led upwards while the other led down. The Butler motioned for him to follow down a hallway on the left where he was led to a large dining room.

"Here is the dining hall, now breakfast is at seven, lunch is at twelve, and dinner is at six." Zach nodded his head to indicate that he understood. The butler than led him out of the room and into the kitchen. It was abuzz with cooks and cleaners getting ready for lunch. The Butler stopped and turned to address Zach again.

"Here is the kitchen where all of the meals are made." He paused before leaning into Zach's ear to whisper something. "Now a word of advice no mid night snacks unless you want our head chief Victor to attack you with a butchers knife." They both laughed at that while said chief turned to give them a stink eye. Both of them cleared their throats before moving on. The Butler showed him the training area that was underground. It was rather large and had two parts to it. One was a shooting range and the other was a large dueling arena. After that he was shown to his room on the upper floors.

"Finally here is your room Mr. Tanner, now if you need anything just use the intercom next to the door."

"Thanks, but wait before you go can you tell me your name since I didn't get it, and when I'll be actually training Ms. Schnee." The Butler turned and smiled at him.

"My name is Gregory Hewn the head butler, and you'll be training her after lunch for about two hours every day. Now if you excuse me there are other things that need to be done." With that he left Zach who looked around his room. It was definantly larger than what he's used to since he lived in an apartment. The bed was queen sized and the TV was definantly massive being at least ninety inches.

He set his stuff down to go look at the attached bathroom. It like everything else was huge with a big bath. He left that alone for now though to go over to his temporary bed. Setting his bag down on it he got onto it and laid back with his arms behind his head. Sighing he looked at the clock to see that he had twenty minutes before lunch. He quietly muttered to himself before relaxing his back.

"Yep this is truly going to take some time to get used to." He laid there for about five minutes before getting up and heading back to the dining hall. When he arrived he wasn't surprised to see the very same person he was going to train, already there. When he arrived Weiss Schnee turned her head to look at him with an upturned nose, as if he already disappointed her. Weiss was *dressed* in a white combat dress that stopped just above her knees, with a long sleeved pale blue bolo jacket that was zipped up.

On the back of the jacket was the Schnee logo which was a snow flake. She also wore long two inched heeled boots on her legs, the color of which were white and had black laces on the back. Her hair color was also white and done up in a lop centered pony tail. Her skin was rather pale, and she had a scar over her left eye that wasn't there the last time he saw her. He could only guess as to how the fourteen year old heiress managed to get the scar.

Adopting an irritated look at the attitude of the heiress he looked at the table. Seeing how it could seat fifteen people on each side and Weiss was sitting in the middle on the right side of it. Zach decided to take a seat on the left side and two seats higher than her, so he wouldn't have to really look at her while also not trying to look like he was avoiding her. Seating himself he looked at a clock that was situated above the entrance to the room, he saw that he had ten more minutes before the meal started.

Sighing while thinking he was doing that a lot today, he turned his attention toward his new trainee. He decided to try and talk to her in order to break the silence in the room.

"So it's a pleasure to see you again Ms. Schnee may I ask if anyone else will be here?" Seeing how there were only nine minutes left before lunch, he was wondering where everyone else was. Looking at him with the same I'm better than you look; she huffed and answered his question.

"I'm afraid everyone is indisposed at the moment and it will only be you and me plus a few others here." Resisting the urge to twitch his eyes he instead nodded his head in understanding.

"I see well at least that gives us time to discuss your abilities at the moment." Weiss answered him quite heatedly after he said that.

"I'll have you know right now that my skills are perfectly fine, and I truly have no idea why my father hired _you_ for this." Zach took a few seconds to calm himself, after the clear insult to his own abilities. _I truly don't know why I agreed to this but I'll make sure she knows her place real soon._ With that thought Zach only smirked sadistically, slightly creeping out the heiress.

_**This line break should be priceless**_

After lunch they got up to get ready for today's training. Today would be about Zach taking note of Weiss's skills, so he could better come up with a training regimen that would suite her. Meeting in the dueling ring he took note of Weiss's weapon.

It was a straight rapier with a revolving chamber with different colors. Zach could guess that it was meant to channel different dusts in order to increase her fighting abilities. Zach counted at least seven colors. The rapier looked about three feet long while being two inches wide at the base and ending in a thin point at the end. It also has four prongs coming from the top of the revolving chamber making a sort of hand guard. The blade itself is silver grey in color.

He had only his four foot long katana, the guard is four circular metal rings that are spaced evenly and are black in color. He would've brought his other weapons, but decided that killing Weiss even by accident wasn't a good thing. So he left all of his knives and dust bombs in his room along with his strange metal case. He did however keep his .50 silenced semi-automatic pistol inside his coat. Just in case it was needed.

They both walked to separate ends and waited for the large screen to adjust to their auras. It took a second but soon their names and pictures appeared on the screen. Underneath both was a green bar to indicate their aura levels. If one bar became red the fight would be over and the other would be declared victor. A count down of five came on screen while Weiss got into a fencing stance holding her weapon in her left hand. Zach however rubbed the back of his head and put a hand on his katana. His plan was to let her make the first move and attack accordingly. After all he needed to see what her current skill level is.

However Weiss took it as him not taking the fight seriously. She did however raise an eyebrow, when Zach took out a metal human skull shaped *mask* and put it on. However she just scoffed at it. Then the countdown finally turned zero and a loud bell sounded. Zach winced at it but Weiss just took off at high speeds with her arm back hoping to hit Zach in the stomach. Zach recovered quickly enough from the sound to see Weiss almost on him. Despite her being fast to the normal eye, she was still rather slow to him, so it was rather easy to side step to the left and watch as she missed completely.

Weiss however wasn't expecting that so she stumbled a bit from the miss, but quickly recovered and turned to face him. Only to block an incoming strike to her head as a black blur came at her, the force of the impact sent her off a few dozen meters. She quickly summoned some glyphs to slow her down. Zach watched as she did so in interest, wondering what else the strange glyphs could do. Weiss on the other hand looked up to see Zach not even moving, with a black and white katana in his left hand and his right hand in his coat pocket. The blade of the sword was black but the back of the blade was white. Weiss admired the look of the sword, before getting angry at the lack of signs of trying in Zach's body language.

Using her right hand she summoned another glyph below her before attacking him at an even faster speed. Zach however could still see her and moved his sword to parry her off to his left side. She slipped passed him but this time she didn't stumble. Instead she used her speed to back up to the front of him again with her arm held to her right side. Using her speed she attacked him with rapid stabs and slashes hoping to either disarm him or directly hit him. Zach however just blocked with the same speed of her attacks surprising the young heiress. Seeing how she wouldn't be able to get through his defense with her current strategy she backed up a few meters.

Zach only resumed his relaxed posture and waited to see what she did next. Already he could see the flaws in her technique, and noticed she seemed to have no experience against an opponent as fast as she was. Also no experience against any living, breathing, and thinking person for that matter, the way she fought suggested she was used to fighting *robots*. He snorted a bit at that thought. _Of course she's just fought machines not like there is anyone else to spar against here._ He quickly took note that Weiss was activating her revolving chamber on her rapier. _Seems like she's getting serious._

The blade glowed up with blue runes before she swung sending a wave of ice at him. Mildly surprised he air dived to the left and quickly got to his feet to block the rapier which was now on fire. The slash was also slightly stronger than before. He took this into account before shoving Weiss back with raw strength. Weiss was annoyed because she used both hands in that attack, Zach however was still only using his one hand. She took her eyes off him to look at the screen only to be surprised at the aura levels. Hers was now in the yellow while Zach's was still in the green and barely any of it was gone.

Zach took advantage of her distraction and closed the gap between them in a burst of speed. Weiss almost didn't have enough time to bring up her weapon before once again being sent off a few dozen meters by Zach's strong sword strike. However this time she was sent rolling and ended up on her back. Grunting in pain she used her weapon as a crutch to slowly stand up. She was panting heavily now while Zach kept on observing her movements. He was beginning to see where she needed to improve on and made a mental note of it.

Weiss took a few deep breaths before getting back into her stance. Once again the rapiers chamber revolved, however now the color was cyan. She did some sort of twirl while three glyphs appeared and she then pointed the sword at him. Instantly the three glyphs came at him as fast moving projectiles. He cut through one and then another, while dodging the third. However he never lost sight of Weiss. So he was prepared as she rushed him now with her sword glowing white. He raised his sword to block it, however this time he wasn't expecting the strength behind it. As such he was now the one thrown onto his back.

Weiss smirked only for it to change into a look of shock, when using his right hand he flipped himself back on his feet. Zach brushed himself off before looking at her. He couldn't help but grin behind his mask at her shocked face.

"Well I guess it is my turn to attack." She instinctually blocked a sword slash sent at her head. _I didn't even see him move!_ Weiss was now starting to panic as she was barely able to block all of Zach's sword strikes. Each one rattled her arms and hurt her hands as she took to holding her weapon in both hands now.

Soon enough though Zack knocked the rapier out of her hands, and kicked her in the abdomen knocking the wind out of her. This sent her tumbling back on the ground; she quickly tried to get up only to have Zach's katana at her neck. He turned his attention towards the screen to see her aura now in the red while his was still in the green. Backing up he sheathed his blade and offered Weiss his hand.

Still in some pain she accepted the hand and stood up while looking at him in disbelief.

"How did you do all that? More importantly why is your aura still in the green?! Especially after all the attacks I sent at you." He let go of her hand and took off his mask before answering her.

"To be honest I've just trained myself to overcome the many obstacles I face in my line of work. But there are always more to overcome so I've just kept training and training, besides unlike most aspiring hunters and huntresses, those I fight usually want to kill me. So you know more practice in extreme conditions."

"Yeah but you're not older than I am. So why do you have to do all that?" Turning around he looked towards the ceiling.

"Well to be honest if there is one thing me and your father have in common, it is our hate of the white fang. Two years ago they took something from me and now I hunt them for revenge."

"What did they take from you?" Sighing Zach looked back at her to see both concern and curiosity. He chuckled a bit and her face became angry.

"Hey! I'm being serious here!"

"I know it's just I wasn't expecting you to be this curious about me. But about what happened I really would rather not talk about it. For now just know that I'm here to help you become stronger and my past won't get in the way of that." Zach ruffled the shorter girl's hair with his right hand before walking off. Weiss only growled in anger before following him out of the training room.

_**This line break should be priceless**_

The next week went by fast for Weiss. As part of her new temporary schedule she got dressed in her combat attire, and went to go eat lunch only to see that Zach wasn't there. Wondering where he was since he was always there telling her about what they were going to do that day, she sat down and ate in silence. If she told herself the truth she was actually quite used to his presence, it certainly was a nice change from the usual of her just eating in silence. She quickly ate and headed off towards the training area. As she approached she heard gunshots. Walking towards the shooting range she was surprised to see Zach, firing a black and white silenced sniper rifle at targets a thousand yards away.

He was hitting the bull's-eye each time. Impressed she approached him when he needed to reload and tapped his shoulder. He looked up to see her impressed look.

"Ah sorry I was just working on my aim a bit. After all, all I've been doing is using my sword as of late."

"No you're fine I just was expecting to see you during lunch is all. By the way your aim is impeccable, and I really don't see the need for you to work on it." Smiling he shook his head a bit before standing up. He handed Weiss the gun so she could look at it in more detail. The overall length was four and a half feet. The stock was made of metal but had a cheek rest made of white leather.

The scope was ten inches long and also white. The barrel was black except for the silencer that was white. Weiss turned it over to look at the clips which were also white; the size was .50mm and could hold eight rounds before needing to be reloaded. The rifle was bolt action with the action being white. The rest of the gun however was black.

She decided it was an impressive weapon before handing it back. She was surprised again when he twirled it, only for it to change into the black rectangular case he sometimes carried.

"Ah you know I was wondering what that case was."

"Yep took me a while make it just right but, it truly was worth it in the end. Well enough about this it's time for more training." Zach then took off towards the sparring ring. Weiss smiled and followed after.

_**This line break should be priceless**_

Soon enough the four weeks went by and the time came for Zach to say goodbye to Weiss. Even if he was skeptical at first he soon came to see her as a friend instead of another spoiled brat. As for Weiss she too thought of him as her friend and was sad to see him go. However she knew he had other things he needed to do. They promised to keep in touch and talk as well as try to hang out in vale sometime. But seeing how over protective her father was they didn't see that happening often.

Zach for his part was impressed with Weiss's improvement, and proud to see he made a difference in her life. They were talking to each other and saying their goodbyes before Weiss asked him something.

"You know I plan on applying to Beacon in three years right?" Looking a bit skeptical at the random question Zach nodded his head.

"I was wondering if you would also be applying, after all with your skills it would be rather easy to do." Zach put his left hand to his chin and thought about it. After a few seconds he lowered his hands and shrugged, before folding his arms.

"To be honest I'm not too sure if I will. I mean I already have a stable amount of work and I have quite the pay. So in truth I really don't know, and besides that any team or partner I was assigned wouldn't be able to keep up with me."

"Well I think you should apply, after all with a legal hunting license you could get more jobs than an average mercenary."

"That may be but I also have my own issues to worry about." Weiss only looked down and nodded her head in understanding. During his stay she asked him about the incident he was a part of, and seeing how her father could just tell her he told her himself. He was quite thankful that she didn't judge him for it.

"That would be a problem. But you've haven't had anything like that here at all, even though in the beginning I was rather rude towards you." She looked down in shame before he laughed and ruffled her hair again. She only huffed in annoyance but didn't do anything since was used to it.

"Don't worry about it, and besides that wouldn't be enough for me to truly be angry at you. Mostly for the fact that I know you can't hurt me." This made her scrunch her face in annoyance since even after the three weeks and her improvements. She never did get Zach's aura down below the green. Zach said goodbye and started to walk down the courtyard towards the street. Before he was thirty feet away he heard Weiss call out to him. He then turned to look at her.

"You better apply to Beacon! Because I want to be able to fight you and beat you! You understand that!?" Zach laughed before turning around again, before waving his hand in a mock gesture of agreement.

"I understand Ms. Schnee and I hope to see just how much you've improved by then! Take care Weiss." She smiled as he left and turned around closing the door behind her.

_**This line break should be priceless**_

About a week later Zach sighed once again, as he walked down a familiar road in downtown Vale. He was making his way towards a book store called Tukson's Book Trade. The store was the usual place he went to in order to find new books to read.

He also knew that Tukson was associated with the white fang however; he also knew he was thinking of getting out. The man was part of the faunus organization before it went psycho on everyone, and went around destroying everything. Tukson was a man in his late twenty's and wore a short-sleeved beige shirt with black accents and a zipper that went down underneath his color bone. Beneath this he also wore a white shirt. As for his face he had black hair and hazel eyes. His hair was neat and professional; he also had side burns and hairy muscular arms.

He also wore black slacks with a belt that had a silver buckle. On his feet were brown slip on dress shoes. When Zach entered he was greeted by the cheerful and polite voice of the store owner.

"Hey! It's been awhile since you've come around. How's things been going for ya?"

"Fairly well just did a job for Mr. Schnee again but this time I rather enjoyed it." Tukson looked at him with a questioning eye, while he was putting some books into some shelves. Zach saw this and laughed a bit.

"No don't worry; it wasn't like any other jobs he's given me. This time he asked me to Train his daughter Weiss for a while." Tukson's eyebrows rose at this in surprise.

"Really? Wow never thought he'd let anyone do that least of all you."

"Hey! I am a very competent fighter thank you very much. And if I do say so myself I can teach others fairly well to. I mean I helped teach some *classes* over at Signal once." Tukson raised his hand in mock surrender while laughing and walking behind the checkout counter.

"Yeah well I'm sure you'll be riding high for a while now. As for this moment what can I get you?"

"I think I'll just browse for now if I find anything I'll tell you." Tukson nodded his head towards him and sat down in a chair and started reading a book himself. While browsing Zach came upon an interesting *book* called Balance of the Souls.

He read the back and found out that the book was about a man with two souls, fighting for control of the same body. Zach intrigued went up to purchase it when the bell to the shop sounded. He turned around to see a girl that looked his age come in. She had black slightly wavy hair, which stopped above the middle of her back. Her eyes were amber and looked cat like. Her *clothes* consisted of black shorts and a purple tights with black boots. She also wore a white short-sleeved shirt underneath a black long-sleeved opened coat.

On her back was some sort of thin rectangular box with a handle and ribbon hanging from it. What stuck out the most though were her black cat ears on top of her head. Zach thought the girl was rather cute to say the least. However he berated himself quickly after thinking so and turned to Tukson. Tukson himself greeted the girl kindly.

"Well I'll have this one here Tukson." Tukson quickly turned his attention towards Zach before taking the book and looking up how much it was worth.

"That'll be eighty lien please." Zach raised his eyebrow a bit at the price.

"That's rather a lot." Tukson shrugged his shoulders before answering him.

"To be honest it is a rather rare book now a days and I only have one left."

"Fair enough I suppose." Zach reached inside of one of his pockets and pulled out his visa, swiped it, and then put in his pin number. Signing it he put it back into his pocket before grabbing the book off the counter. By this time the girl came up to the checkout stand. Moving around her he started to make his way out the door when he heard them start talking.

"I was wondering if you have a book called Balance of the Souls, because I can't seem to find it anywhere." Tukson shook his head at her apologetically before answering.

"Sorry Miss but I just sold it to that young man right there." The girl's ears flattened sadly after hearing that.

"Oh well sorry to bother you." Silently cursing himself for being the nice guy that he was, Zack went up to the girl and tapped her on her left shoulder. She turned around and looked at him.

"Hey I heard that you wanted this book and I have a deal for you." She eyed him suspiciously but nodded for him to continue.

"I'll give you the book if you get me lunch, how does that sound?" She looked at him with surprise before smiling.

"Sure I can do that!" Zach smiled and motioned towards the door before moving towards it and opened it. He kept it open waiting for her to follow. As she left he turned to say goodbye to Tukson only to see him smirking.

"Well way to go killer. Tell me how the date ends would ya?" Zach scowled, and dragged his hand down his face before waving goodbye and letting the door close. Outside he saw the cat girl waiting patiently for him. Walking up to her he gave her the book which she took gratefully. They then proceeded to walk towards the nearest café, which turned out to also be his favorite one as well. Breaking the silence the girl started to introduce herself.

"Well my name is Blake Belladonna, what's yours?"

"I'm Zachary Tanner, but everyone calls me Zach it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise… You know most humans would ask me about my ears by now. Not to mention most wouldn't give a book and ask me out to lunch either. So what's making you so nice?" She looked at him expectantly, only to frown a bit when he laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Ah only the part where you said I was human." She looked at him in surprise.

"You mean you're a faunus?"

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean by that?" Blake was getting slightly frustrated at Zach's answers, but calmed down when he started to scratch her behind the ears.

"Well I'm actually only half and half." He stopped scratching her ears when he said that and Blake looked at him wide eyed.

"Wow a half-faunus that is extremely rare, so which one was it your mother or your father?" At this Zach gained a sad look before answering.

"I don't really know to be honest; you see about three years ago I woke up on the street with amnesia. I only really remembered my first name, and if it wasn't for a human man named Milo Tanner I'd probably not be here today." Blake looked away sadly at this.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Zach once again started to scratch her ears with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry about it, besides it's not your fault and it's not like you knew so you did nothing wrong." This along with the scratching cheered her up and she even started to purr for a bit, before noticing and quickly pulling away with a red face. Zach chuckled before putting his hands in his pockets. They walked in a comfortable silence before Zach stopped in front of the café he usually visited. The *name* of the place was Mikes Café, Bakery, and Sandwich shop. There they went inside to be greeted by the cashier.

The Cashier was a woman in her early twenty's with brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing the standard female uniform of the café. The uniform consisted of a high collared, tan short sleeved shirt with four bottoms at the top, three of which were undone. It also had a white apron and a black middle length skirt with tan tights. The shoes consisted of brown confers.

"High there Zach good to see you again I assume you want your regular table?"

"Yes that would be nice Julie however this time I'd like an extra chair." Julie blinked a bit before looking at Blake who in turn, looked at her feet and shuffled them a bit. Julie quickly grew a smile and returned her attention towards Zach.

"Well! Seems like someone finally has a date!" Both teens turned red at that and Julie started laughing again before handing them their menus and leading them outside.

"We'll be with you in a few moments now so just hang on for a minute." Still slightly embarrassed they only nodded their heads. After she left Zach gave another all too often sigh before turning towards his companion.

"Sorry about that Julie's a bit energetic but a good person at heart."

"Don't apologies I'm sure she's a good person. So anyway do you know what your faunus half is?"

"Yeah I found out when I was taking some tests over at a hospital. Turns out I'm a dragon faunus or something like that." Blake gave a look of surprise and covered her mouth with her left hand.

"Are you serious? I truly thought there weren't any left!"

"Yeah well it turns out I'm the last but no biggy. It lets met do jobs that I've normally wouldn't be able to since I look mostly human. I mean besides my eyes, elongated canines, and slightly sharper teeth, no one is really able to tell that I'm a faunus." Blake now recovered from her surprise nodded her head.

"Yeah even I didn't know you were before you told me." By this time another waiter came up to them and asked what they wanted. Blake answered first before Zach could.

"I'll have the tuna fish sandwich and a coffee with cream and two sugars." The man quickly wrote her order down on his note pad before turning to Zach.

"I'll have my usual please." The man smiled and wrote some more before turning to go.

"It seems you come here often?" Blake was smiling at the familiarity of Zach and everyone working at the café.

"Yeah well I've done a few jobs here, and took care of some idiots harassing Julie. So I make it a point to come here often. Plus no one here cares if you're faunus or not, so that's a plus in my book." Blake looked around to see that he was right, since there were both humans and faunus interacting here. This brought a large smile to her face.

"Yeah it seems like a very nice place to be." Zach smiled and soon after the waiter came back with their orders. Zach thanked the man only to slightly scowl when he winked at him suggestively. Zach just shook his head and started eating. While eating he noticed that Blake exhibited a cat like love for the fish in her sandwich. This caused him to chuckle a bit. After a few minutes of silent eating Blake looked towards him with a hesitant look.

"Um I would like to ask you a question."

"Sure go ahead what do you need to know?" Her eyes darted around to make sure no one was near enough to over hear their conversation, before continuing with her question.

"I want to know what you think of the white fang." Zach took one more sip from his tea before answering her.

"You're a member aren't you?" She only looked at him with shock, and before she could say anything he held up his hand in her face.

"Don't worry I have nothing against you personally, and I won't say anything to anyone." Blake calmed down a bit and nodded her head in thanks.

"As to what I think of the organization as a whole well… I personally think their very misguided, and believe their only going to make things worse in the end." Blake stared at him intently and nodded for him to continue.

"Now I know that individually some white fang aren't too bad but, there are some that will follow orders even if they are quite wrong. You remember Milo Tanner the man I told you about?"

"Yes what about him?" Blake was starting to know where this was going, and was really hoping that she was wrong.

"Well about two years ago five members came to the café he owned. They wanted to know about a deserter who was known to come there often. Milo knew who they were talking about but decided to say nothing and told them to leave. Sensing things were about to get violent I left to go get help. However I was only around the corner when I heard a gunshot." Blake covered her mouth in horror and had tears coming from her eyes. Seeing this Zach still chose to continue knowing Blake needed to hear this, as much as he needed to get it off his chest.

"I ran back and peered behind the corner, only to see them walk out. I was about to approach but the building exploded while they made their way into a nearby ally. I myself ran to see if he was still alive, however there was a big fire and I couldn't get near it. After that day I took Tanner as my last name to honor him, and I've been fighting the white fang ever since." When he finished his story Blake had a look of sorrow, and was staring at her hands which were clenched in her lap.

"Listen Blake, look at me here." Slowly her eyes met his as she lifted her head.

"I do not hate the people in the white fang. After all I've never met all of them. Some like Tukson are friends of mine. However I must warn you to try and leave when you can. Or else they might force you to do something that you'll regret." Blake sat up straight with a pleading look on her face.

"But how can I do that? I was with the fang even before it became what it is. How do I just leave it behind?" Zach took of his right glove and stuck it into his pocket and grabbed her right hand. She looked at this in shock but turned her head towards a smiling Zach.

"You could always try and become a huntress." No longer caring that he was holding her hand she looked at him skeptically.

"Are you sure about that? I mean I know how to fight but what will being a huntress do?"

"Well for starters it would allow you to be safe if you decided to join Beacon or Signal. Plus you'd be able to help others see faunus in a good light instead of a bad one. Even if it would only be those you will help. But as a man once said you need to protect others before you protect yourself." Blake bit her lip while looking to the left thinking about what he said.

"I'll think about it but I won't promise anything." Zach let go of her hand and stood up from his chair.

"That's all I ask. But for now I need to quickly run off to the restroom you just finish your meal and I'll be right back." She only nodded her head in reply before getting once again absorbed in her meal. However Zach did not go to the Restroom instead he went back to Julie and paid the check, despite the deal of Blake paying for it. Walking back a look of sadness came to his face. He didn't exactly tell Blake everything that happened that day two years ago.

_**This line break should be priceless**_

_Flash back_

Zach now twelve could be seen staring at the fires while crying his eyes out. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. Suddenly he was filled with rage and his mind became blank. His red eyes started to glow as he stood up. He walked over to a shadow and sank into. In the ally the white fang members were laughing about the look on the man's face as he died. That was until Zach appeared right in front of them. They laugh at him and made some comments, but Zach just stood there with glowing eyes. The one in front a bull faunus got annoyed and told him to move. Silence was his only answer.

"Okay kid you asked for this." The man then took out his gun and fired, only to have the bullet be blocked a spike made of shadows. Surprised then irritated he continued to open fire. Zach just moved forward towards him while more spikes blocked each bullet until he was right in front of him. The bull faunus was now slightly scared the same went for his buddies. He was about to yell again only to feel something sharp on his neck. The others just stood there as a shadow decapitated their friend. All of them opened fired; however before the second one in line got a shot he was impaled with multiple shadow spikes in the chest instantly killing him.

Three left they activated the guns sword modes to try and defend themselves against the shadows. However they only watched in horror as Zach melted into them.

"Where did he go?!"

"I don't know but watch out he could be anywhere!" Zach appeared behind the one in the back killing him with another decapitation. Now only two left the one in front of the recently deceased charged Zach with his sword. However this would prove useless as Zach's shadows grabbed the blade and pulled it out of his hands. After which he was turned into a faunus pin cushion. The last one decided to run away. But it would be useless as Zach appeared in front of him only to stab him with more shadows.

When all of them lied dead Zach fell back and fainted. He would wake up a few hours later and remember everything. He panicked, and it took him quite a while to calm down and start moving again. Picking up the mask of the white fang member he put it on and left. He would soon learn that what he did was his semblance which he called *shadowmancy*.

That day was the day he also decided to fight against the white fang. Since then he's only killed three more times each time it was due to his other side. Each time he would only grieve for the loss of life and feel disgusted with himself.

_**This line break should be priceless**_

_Flash back end_

Zach soon came back to the present and went back to where they were sitting. They spent the rest of their time there eating in silence, both just enjoying each other's company. When they were finished Zach gave Blake one more scratch behind her ears and left. Blake only smiled and entered to pay the bill.

"Hey Julie Zach just left so I'm here to pay for our meal." The woman looked at her confused for a few moments, before a look of understanding came to her face and she smiled.

"Sorry dear but Zach already paid for the meal so you're already good to go." Blake's mouth hung open a bit before recovering and saying good bye. As she left the store her gaze fell down to the book Zach gave her. Smiling and shaking her head she headed home with a little bound to her steps.

"Zachary Tanner huh? I hope we meet again one day."

_**This line break should be priceless**_

**Omake**

**RWBY Antics: One**

**Hosted by: ED'E**

ED'E was floating down the street getting weird looks from everyone around him. However he didn't mind since he was used to all of it. What he wasn't used to was the city. Even after four years he still didn't have everything mapped. He stopped however when he saw a young girl with cat ears and black hair, pacing back and forth as though she was lost. Seeing her distressed he approached her. Seeing him she stared with curiosity and suspicion. However using a new pre designed voice he addressed her.

"You seem to be lost may I help you find your destination?" Her expression turned to surprise but then changed into a smile.

"Yes actually do you happen to know where a Tukson's Book Trade is?"

"Yes actually if you would follow me it is this way. By the way I am called ED'E."

"My name is Blake Belladonna and I'm thankful for the help."

"It is my pleasure to help you. After all my master would help you so why shouldn't I?"

"Master? You mean the one who created you?"

"No sadly my creator is no more; however my master was the one to find me and fix me up after I was shot." Blake looked at the eyebot in surprise.

"Why would anyone want to shoot you?"

"Sadly I don't know however I'm forever grateful to my master. And will be his constant companion until I turn to rust."

"That sounds nice, even though you're a machine I wish more people were like you."

"Why thank you Ms. Belladonna anyway this is the shop and I must bid you farewell. After all I still need to map out the entire city! Now good day."

"Thanks you have a good day as well." At that ED'E left and Blake shook her head in amazement. After all she couldn't believe she was helped by a robot of all things. Smiling she walked into the door to see a boy her age wearing a black and white coat.

**Notes**

**Incident: This was the last job he took for the Schnee dust company. During it Zach once again had his other side take over. He was angry that he found that this group's leader was the same one that sent the five members to the café. However Mr. Schnee knew this and wanted to use Zach's rage to kill the man instead of bringing him in like he normally did. **

**Body Parts: It's well known that "Dusk" or Zach's alias while he's out on a job would go into a blind rage sometimes and start hacking at limbs. However as mentioned this has only happened four times.**

**Dressed: Now don't look at me and say that she looks different but I made her dress this way to show that this is indeed three years before beacon. To me it would rather ridiculous to wear the same outfit for three straight years in a row.**

**Mask: His mask is built with a sound recording device, gas mask, and inferred vision just in case his Faunus eyes aren't enough. He also obtained it after wearing the white fang mask for after the first year creating it himself.**

**Robots: Most likely training robots but still they wouldn't be able to provide any kind of quick tactic change, or smooth flow of form that trained combatants would usually have.**

**Classes: Though it was only as a training club, under the supervision of Qrow he still helped train a few students for a couple of months.**

**Book: I have no idea the name of this Book. However for story sakes I came up with this name. Please do not quote me on this or get mad at me for using a different name, if the real one is known. Because I swear I could not find it.**

**Clothes: As with Weiss this is three years before Beacon, so don't get angry at me for changing their clothes please.**

**Name: Yes this is a made up café that I will be using in the story. But the characters in it won't really affect the story too much.**

**Shadowmancy: Zach is literally able to control shadows even use them to quickly travel. However he needs shadows for it to work. And only the shadows touching his shadow can he control. However each shadow he can stretch to attach, to different ones and there for increase his range exponentially.**

**Slayer: Well I can say that was a job well done. How about you Zach?**

**Zach: I'm a mentally unstable killer who's had a horrible life. What do you think!?**

**Slayer: Well you know me I like to make my characters miserable.**

**Neos: I'll say I mean you already killed off Ruby's mother! And killed off quite a few OCs already! Not to mention you've now created two amnesiac teens with incredible powers that they can't correctly control!**

**Slayer: Yeah I know isn't it great! However I did set Zach up to be Blake's boyfriend later on so that's a plus to him.**

**Neos: You've also introduced her to a deadly floating eyebot.**

**Zach: Yep now if you do anything happens to her I'll murder you!**

**Slayer: You do realize you're both based on me right? Which means killing me would be like killing yourselves.**

**Zach/Neos: ….**

**Slayer: That's what I thought now I must end the chapter. Again I don't own anything except OCs and reality building concepts so please review and tell me what to work on, or even if you have any questions. As for now this is Slayer Infinium signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Slayer: I'll just say it quickly this is a revamped chapter…**

.

.

.

.

.

**Slayer: Yeah for chapter Three! Now while writing this… I have no idea if I'll put this up the same day, as chapter two or a day after. However I do know that I'll be killing myself writing this. Mostly due to the fact that I barely finished chapter two an hour ago! The time is currently 2:20am yep I'll probably be brain dead in the morning, but I really can't help it! Besides that… wait a minute why do I smell something burning?**

**(door gets blown off from hinges with Yang standing in the opening. Said door than proceeds to go through other wall)**

**Slayer: No! My house!**

**Yang: That's what you get pairing my sister with someone!**

**Slayer: We're not even there yet! That doesn't happen for a few more chapters!**

**Zach: Actually it is highly hinted in this one.**

**Slayer: You traitor! Also come on guys spoil alerts!**

**Yang: I truly don't care now get over here so I can pummel you!**

**Slayer: Ha! Bring it on sister! I control everything here so you don't stand a chance! Zach please do the disclaimer as I teach this blond a lesson!**

**Zach: Well this won't end well. Anyway Slayer Infinium doesn't own anything besides OCs and reality building concepts everything else goes to their respected owners.**

'**Crash! Boom!'**

**Zach: Great it seems as though I'll have to run damage control. So without further delay here's the chapter!**

**Yang: YOU CUT MY HAIR! 'Very loud explosion follows'**

**Zach: Oh boy…**

**"Dark inner voice"**

'_Light inner voice'_

_Thinking_

*Important notes*

Chapter Three: At the start

**Seven years after Neos's arrival, Four years after Zach's first incident, Current time Start of Rwby**

It was a clear night in Vale as Neos walked down a street to his favorite dust shop. He was currently by himself since ED'E needed to *recharge*. Which was actually why he was out in the first place, his destination was a nice dust shop called From Dust till Dawn. Currently he was wearing the outfit he got from the courier. Of course he wouldn't have known that unless ED'E and Raze'thur told him about it. Neos sighed at the fact he still didn't remember much before looking back at the shop.

It wasn't an overly large or fancy store, but it held many types of dust and a few weapon catalogues/magazines. He entered the shop to see an old man with grey hair. He had quite few wrinkles around his face and always seemed to close his eyes. The man also wore a green shirt, a red apron, and grey pants. He's always felt guilty at never actually learned his name. Mostly because everyone called him Shop keeper, during the day the old man ran a small food stall called a Simple Wok.

Everyone who lives in Vale has seen him at least once doing something or other. But still no one knew his name, and has only called him shop keeper or shop keep. Not that the old man seemed to mind, however today he decided to ask him his name… when he purchased his items. Greeting each other Neos started to walk down the aisles of the store, quickly looking to see if there was anything he might be interested in. Before getting the yellow dust crystal that he needed for ED'E. Looking he noticed a girl a year younger than him, reading a catalogue on weapons.

She was wearing a red hooded cape, with black tights, and black and red combat boots, with black being the main color. Though he couldn't really see the front of her, or her face but he did see that her hair was short and mainly black with tints of red in it. He could also pick up some loud music with his dragon hearing. Shrugging as he didn't see anything of interest. He walked back up to the counter, and asked the owner for a large finely cut yellow dust crystal.

He quickly swiped his card and paid for it. While the owner took one out from the display case, underneath the glass case that served as the checkout counter.

_Right here's my chance to ask his name._ Right when he was about to open his mouth… the doors to the shop opened again. This time he turned around to see a man with a white red collared suit, with black slacks, and black and white red laced dress shoes. He also wore a small grey scarf, and had a black bowler's hat with a red band around it. On his hands were black gloves. His hair color was orange, and long bangs covered his right eye. He also carried a white handled cane.

The eye he could see however had black eye shadow and long eyelashes. Behind him were men in pure black suits, with red ties, and sunglasses. All of them also wore black hats. Neos could already tell that tonight just got irritating. He backed away to the side of the counter, and waited to see what would happen next. However the girl didn't seem to notice what was going on. Worried he made his way over just in time for one of the *grunts*, to come over and point a gun at her.

_**Wouldn't you want to own this line break?**_

Zach was making his way down an ally wondering what he would do next, when he heard the sound of glass breaking. Running out of the ally he saw two people, a girl two years younger than him wearing a red hooded cape, with black tights, and black and red combat boots. She also wore a black blouse with a black corset over it with red lace. The cape was attached to the shirt with white cross shaped pins. She also wore a black skirt that stopped above her knees with red trimmings. Her eyes silver in color and she had short black and red hair. However what surprised him was the huge red and black scythe, that she was holding in her left hand.

The other person that was next to her was about a year younger than him. He wore a white opened duster with a black tactical vest underneath. His pants were also white and were tucked into dark grey long boots. He also had dark brown hair and blue eyes. On his left wrist was some sort of brown metal device, which he had never seen before. He also had black fingerless gloves. Zach could appreciate the look of the outfit since theirs were similar. The same guy also had a daito on him, and some black metal contraption in a leather holder on his back side. However currently he was holding out two silver pistols.

Walking over to them he took out his own pistol.

"Hey what's going on here?" They both turned to him as he made his way next to them. The girl was the first to answer.

"Well we were just minding our own business when these guys…" she quickly pointed over the grunts and the man with the cane. "Started to rob the place so we decided to beat them up." The guy next to her nodded in confirmation.

"Well that's basically it in a nut shell. I see that you're armed want to help?" Zach looked back at the men, who were now coming at them with red bladed swords. Shrugging he looked back at the other two.

"Sure not like there's anything else to do for the day." They both smiled before turning their attention towards the incoming men. Zach stayed back while the other two charged in.

_**Wouldn't you want to own this line break?**_

The girl named Ruby Rose was fairly excited to be fighting alongside the other two. Not that any of them actually needed help fighting anyone here. That was made fairly obvious when she took two out, with a quick spin of her scythe, than took out another two by hitting one, and sending him flying into one behind him into a light post. Her new comrades seemed to dispatch the remaining ones with ease. The boy with the twin pistols just blocked blades, with said guns and kicked them into walls. The other… just shot an electric dust bullet into his targets, and watched as they twitched on the ground.

Looking back towards the store, she saw the man in the white suit come out smoking a cigar.

"Well I truly believe you were worth every cent." However this was said in a sarcastic voice, towards the unconscious grunts on the ground. He then threw the cigar onto the ground and turned to address the trio.

"Well it seems as though we must say goodbye here." He then pointed the bottom of his cane at them, and it opened up to make a crosshair. He fired a red projectile at them. Ruby was about to use her Scythe Crescent Rose's gun, to jump high and out of the way. But she saw something black come up quickly, and block the incoming projectile that promptly exploded.

When the smoke cleared she was surprised to see, it was the white haired boy's shadow that blocked it. Looking at the other guy next to her, see could see he was surprised to. They quickly recovered though, and started to look for the man that fired at them. It was the guy with the twin pistols that pointed at him, while he was climbing up a ladder on a nearby building.

Ruby turned towards the shop keeper who just made it out of store.

"Do you mind if we go after him?" He gave an affirmative nod as a go ahead. The trio than ran towards the building and all jumped onto it in different ways. Zach used a shadow platform to raise himself to the roof, while Neos literally just jumped. Ruby however jumped and used her gun to quickly reach the top of the building.

_**Wouldn't you want to own this line break?**_

Neos having got there first called out towards the man who just growled.

"I must admit you three are rather persistent." Ruby and Zach then had to cover their eyes as a bullhorn came up from his side of the building, blowing strong winds into their faces. Neos however wasn't really affected since his eyes were made to handle strong winds. He saw the man throw a red dust crystal at them and aimed his cane towards it. Realizing what he was about to do he grabbed Ruby, and turned his back towards the explosion. Hoping he could protect her from the blast. Zach however just brought up a shadow shield to protect himself.

The man in the suit laughed as he saw the explosion. But looked on in confusion when the smoked cleared up, he then saw a pale blond haired woman. She was creating a purple glyph, protecting everyone from harm. Neos let go of Ruby and looked behind him, to see the last person he wanted to meet this night. Sighing to himself the other two looked at him in confusion, when he addressed the woman.

"Hi mom nice night right?" Glynda Goodwitch turned towards her adopted son with a scowl.

"Yes it would be… if I didn't find you lot causing trouble and property damage." Ruby and Neos looked at the ground sheepishly while shuffling their feet. However Zach tuned out the conversation, and started attacking the bullhorn with shadow spikes. Realizing the fight was still going on, Glynda got out her riding crop and started attacking the ship, with purple magic in the form of shards. The man flailed a bit when the two attacks hit the ship he was in, and moved to the pilot's seat. Telling the one flying that they had a huntress. When they could see someone again they saw a tall woman, in a short red dust infused dress with yellow eyes.

She quickly started to fire well fire at them. Zach shadows blocked most of them while Glynda, started attacking with more shards from every angle. One even almost hit the man flying the ship. Trying to help Ruby and Neos let loose with their guns, only to have the woman block them with one hand. She then created a ring of fire circles underneath them. Neos once again grabbed Ruby but this time rolled with her out of the way, the same way Glynda did. Zach however only cocooned himself in shadow negating any damage he might have received. The ring of fire underneath them then shot up into the air engulfing where they were before.

It died down after a second; Zach then lowered his shadows only to scowl as the man, which he knew as Roman Torchwick flew off. He then turned towards the others, to see that they too were watching him fly away. Although he did raised an eyebrow at Neos and Ruby who were on their knees, and also holding onto each other's arms. They noticed after a few seconds and let go hurriedly with red faces. Neos than stood up and helped Ruby to her feet. The three teens than turned towards Glynda, and before anyone could talk the red clad girl jumped in excitement.

"You're a huntress! Can I please have your autograph?" Zach face palmed while Neos looked at her in surprise. Glynda however did not give her an amused look.

_**Wouldn't you want to own this line break?**_

Soon after the trio found themselves in a dark interrogators room. With only a single wooden table and one over hanging lamp for light, which only illuminated the middle of the room. Zach Being a mercenary was used to such rooms. He also wasn't intimidated by the Beacon professor in the slightest. The other two though he could tell were rather worried. Especially the one who called the woman his mother.

He could definitely understand that one; after all he lives with her. He was brought out of his thoughts by a loud slap and an eep from Ruby. The three of them had introduced themselves on the way over. Looking at it Professor Goodwitch slapped the table with her riding crop. He saw her sigh before talking again.

"However there is someone that wants to talk to you three." Zach was rather surprised to see Headmaster Ozpin show up, with his cane sword… and a plate of cookies. He looked at Ruby first.

"Ruby Rose… You have silver eyes." Looking uncomfortable Ruby said thanks. Neos however only rolled his eyes, while Zach gave him a deadpan stare. After all what could be a more awkward first impression than that! Ozpin only said hello to Neos who responded in turn, before turning his attention towards Zach.

"Zachary Tanner… you have red eyes." Zach only gave him an are you serious look, before Ozpin put down the plate of cookies, and sat in the chair on the opposite side of the table. Ruby ate one in a single bite before scarfing down the rest. Zach's mouth hung opened at the inhuman speed she was devouring them. Neos tried to get one but his hand was smacked away with a hiss. Zach was starting to wonder, if she had a much obscured snake faunus ancestor. Ozpin didn't look phased at all though, and gestured to a screen that Glynda brought in. Playing on it was the fight before.

"Now I need to ask both You Ms. Rose and you Mr. Tanner, where you learned to fight like this." Seeing how Ruby had a mouth full of cookie Zach decided to talk first.

"Well to be honest I've trained myself, and gained experience through my work as a mercenary. But I'm sure you know all about that right?"

"Yes in fact I started to follow your career, after you helped oversee a sparring class over at Signal. Qrow was rather interested in your abilities." At the mention of her uncle, Ruby stopped eating and stared at Zach.

"Yes well it was a pretty fun job, compared to my usual ones and I quite enjoyed the dusty crows company." He said that last part with a smirk, while Ozpin adopted the same facial expression. He then turned to Ruby.

"Now I must ask you where you learned your skills." Ruby pounded her chest, in order to swallow the rest of the cookie in her mouth, before answering him.

"I was taught at Signal academy actually."

"Your teachers taught you how to use, one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" Ruby became a little nervous but answered anyway.

"Actually it was my Uncle Qrow who taught me." This gained looks of surprise from both Zach and Neos. Thinking back both of them could remember, seeing her around the academy a few times. Zach berated himself for his lack of observing while Neos just looked impressed.

"I see that was why your skills seemed to resemble his. You know there are only two others with scythe skills as good as, or better than yours. One is your uncle, and the other is in this room." Zach and Ruby both turned their attention towards Neos, who looked as though he was trying to disappear into his seat. Zach quietly started to observe, and missed the explanation as to why Ruby wanted to become a hunter. Not like he would've understood a word she said though, with how fast it had come out. However he did catch what Ozpin asked all three of them.

"Do you three want to go to my School?" Neos nodded his head and said yes while Zach only nodded.

"More than anything." Was what Ruby said Ozpin looked at the three and smiled.

"Congratulations then you three you're now accepted."

_**Wouldn't you want to own this line break?**_

A few days later they were all on a large passenger ship. Zach and Neos were standing by the windows, while watching Ruby receive a death hug from a blond haired girl. The girl was slightly taller than Ruby and had long curly blond hair, that reached all the way down her back. Her eye color was violet, and she wore a yellow scarf. On her feet were brown shoes with white socks. She also had on brown shorts, and a half skirt that was brown with white at the bottom. She also had on a brown jacket with short sleeves over a black shirt.

She was Yang Xiao Long, and apparently she was Ruby's older sister. Zach and Neos winced in sympathy, as they heard the younger girls bones creak. Thinking to save the girl Neos went up to introduce himself.

"Hello again Ruby may I ask who your friend is?" The blond let go to slightly glare at Neos while Ruby recovered.

"Hi Neos this is my older sister Yang. Yang this is one of the guys who helped me during the robbery. The other one is over there next to the window his name is Zachary Tanner, but he likes to be called Zach." Zach only waved and said hello. Yang smiled and waved back before returning her attention towards Neos. Neos smiled and put his hand out for a shake.

"Neos Drakon Goodwitch at your service." Seeing how he was being polite Yang smiled back and gripped his hand.

"Yang Xiao Long at yours!" She then leaned into his ear, so only Neos and Zach with his faunus hearing could hear.

"If you do anything with my sister your dead." Still smiling cheerfully she let go of Neos's hand, and turned her attention towards Ruby. Neos for his part was now rather intimidated, while Zach looked at him with sympathy. They turned their attention towards the sisters, which were now arguing about bees and knees. This thoroughly confused them, since they weren't really paying attention to them. However the four of them all looked towards a screen, that was covering some news, before Glynda Goodwitch's face appeared on screen.

"Who's that?" Yang asked to the group and about a second later both Neos and Glynda answered.

"My mother/Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh…" Personally Yang couldn't see a resemblance but shrugged it off. However the screen continued to talk.

"All of you have been accepted to come to this prestigious academy. All in order to hone your skills and protect the world. As of right now though we are experiencing an unprecedented time of peace."

_Peace! I've done enough work around the bend, to know things aren't as peaceful as they seem._ Zach then grumbled a bit but didn't say anything. The only one to notice seemed to be Neos, who gave him a look of concern before the screen turned off. This allowed everyone on board to get a glimpse of the city below, and the Academy they were currently headed to.

Neos although being there a few times still admired the large castle like building. Even Zach after seeing and being inside White Castle had to admit it was impressive. He chuckled making his three new acquaintances look at him.

"It seems as though our new home will be rather interesting." Yang looked back with a smile while putting her arm around Ruby.

"I'll say! I think we're all going to enjoy it here." At that Both Zach and Neos jumped back a bit, with Neos pulling both Yang and Ruby back. This was because a Blond haired boy, ran in front of him trying to hold in his vomit. Zach could only look at the boy in pity.

"Well that certainly isn't a good first impression. Too bad though motion sickness is actually a fairly common problem." The three just looked at Zach with questioning eyes. Noticing this he answered the silent question.

"I've been on many jobs and have met quite a few people with motion sickness. Truly it isn't that big of an issue." The others just nodded their heads before Ruby talked again.

"Well I guess it was nice while it lasted right?"

_**Wouldn't you want to own this line break?**_

An hour later and the ship landed. When it did the blonde with motion sickness ran out the door, and started up chucking in a nearby trashcan. Everyone exiting gave him various looks of pity, amusement, and disgust. Truly it wasn't his day.

That's when the four friends exited the ship. Zach ran off saying he wanted to get a look around before the assembly for new students, and headed off somewhere. However Neos knew he wanted to examine different people, to see their current skill level. Both of them may hide it but, they knew the two of them were most likely the strongest students in the academy. So Neos understood that he was curious about just how far ahead they were, compared to the others.

_But that didn't mean he had to melt into the shadows and completely disappear!_ Yang stared with wide eyes after he did this, but he and Ruby only scoffed and continued on. As they were walking on they saw a large statue of a man in armor holding a sword up to the sky in victory. Along with a woman with an axe looking up at said man, underneath them was a cave, with a Beowolf coming out and looking at them. This however remained unnoticed by Ruby who was zipping about looking at weapons.

"Oh look at that! Oh my gosh that guy has a fire sword! Ooh the girl has a collapsible bow!" She was quickly reined in by Yang who was dragging her back by her hood.

"Ow, Ow."

"Come on Ruby their just weapons." Neos scoffed a bit at that since he himself was also a bit of a weapon nut. But didn't say anything because even he admitted Ruby was a bit too excited.

"How can you say that?! Weapons are a part of ourselves! Our souls! It's like meeting new people… but better!" Neos scratched the back of his head sheepishly, because he knew that she didn't know just how right she was. After all… his katana was actually forged from a piece of his soul. Looking towards the academy, he was both happy, and surprised to see ED'E coming towards him.

"ED'E what are you doing here? I thought I left you with mom?" The two girls looked up to see the Eyebot fly towards them. Yang was staring at him with curiosity, while Ruby was stared in wonder. When he got near them, he sent a few happy sounding beeps directed at Neos.

"I see so you couldn't wait and decided to just show up eh? Well while you're here I can introduce you to Yang and Ruby." He then turned to the mentioned girls with his arm held towards them.

"Ruby, Yang this is ED'E an Eyebot that has been with me for as long as I can remember. Despite that not being very long mind you." ED'E gave out some more happy beeps. Yang gave a happy hello while Ruby exploded with energy, and started asking questions at a mile a minute. This was quelled when Yang pulled down her hood covering her entire face.

"You know Ruby you should go out and meet new people, instead of being the Weapon and Robot dork that you are." Successfully pulling up her hood so she could see again, she addressed her older sister.

"Why would I need to meet new people if I have you guys? Not to mention Zach is somewhere around here." Yang rubbed her head before answering her.

"Well… my friends are here bye!" Somehow to Neos's shock Yang's "friends" appeared out of nowhere, and ran past them spinning Ruby around, and making her dizzy while they took off.

"Wait where are you going? Do we need to put our things in lockers? Do we have lockers?" Neos noticed that she was about to trip over some luggage, and grabbed her arm before she did.

"You okay?" Ruby recovered and smiled at him.

"Yeah thanks." All of the sudden a loud voice appeared behind them.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Blinking they turned towards a girl that Neos recognized as Weiss Schnee.

_Oh great isn't this perfect. Darn it Zach where are you when we need you?_ While talking on the ship Zach told Neos about the job he took training the heiress. He thought with him here, at least he would be able to talk to the girl. However with him off who knows where they were left on their own.

"Um sorry." Ruby however didn't know who she was talking to, and tapped her pointer fingers together with an apologetic look. Weiss however just opened up a brown case, and started waving around a vial filled with red dust. Neos knew this wouldn't end well.

"These are dust! You know ice, fire, and lighting! If you're not careful you could blow up the entire school you dolt!" Some dust was now coming out of the vial, starting to make Ruby sneeze. Neos seeing this quickly jumped to the ground, with his hands behind his head.

"HIT THE DIRT!" Not a moment later Ruby sneezed and caused an explosion. Expecting this Neos got up while brushing himself off. Ruby however was now being yelled at more by Weiss, and was apologizing profusely. Having enough of the girl's attitude he snapped at her.

"That's enough! She said she was sorry already besides… this was actually your fault princess!"

"It's heiress actually." All three of them turned around to see a girl, with black hair and a purple bow. She also had a one of the dust Vials in her left hand.

"Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee dust Corporation. The largest distributor of dust, and related products worldwide." Weiss folded her arms smugly.

"Finally some recognition."

"To be fair I recognized you right away I just didn't care." Weiss turned her glare over to Neos who held his hands up in defeat; the girl with the bow though wasn't finished and continued talking.

"The same company with controversial labor forces, questionable deals, and business partners." At this Weiss turned back to her in outrage, before grabbing the vial of dust that she was holding and storming off.

"Man I wish Zack was here he probably would have handled that better."

"Why Zach?" Ruby turned towards her new friend.

"Well he actually helped train the heiress or so he told me. By the way thanks for the help?" He turned back to see the girl from before, walk away while reading a book. However the girl was deep in thought.

_Could he have meant the same Zach that I met that day? I wonder if he's also attending Beacon._ Neos just watched her leave while Ruby sank to her knees. So far it wasn't going very well for her first day. Neos looks down towards her, before smiling and raising his hands out to the side.

"Welcome to Beacon Ruby!"

_**Wouldn't you want to own this line break?**_

Zach while all that was going on, was sitting in a courtyard full of trees and a couple fountains. He decided to relax there before heading back, to find everyone in the auditorium. He began to wonder if Weiss was already here. He chuckled at the thought of anyone messing with her luggage.

Weiss sneezed and wiped her nose with a tissue a butler handed her. She wondered if anyone was talking about her.

As for Zach his thoughts then turned towards a certain cat faunas. He wondered if Blake ever left the white fang, and if she decided to take his advice and attend Beacon this year. He admitted to himself that he had indeed developed a small crush on the cute black haired girl.

"Sorry but vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind." He was brought out of his thoughts at the sound of Ruby's voice. He looked at them from his spot to see Ruby, Neos, and the boy that threw up on the ship. Raising an eyebrow at their new choice of a companion, he smirked evilly before melting into the shadows.

"Well how bout I call you crater face!"

"Hey that explosion was an accident!" The boy just laughed before introducing himself.

"Well my name is Jaune Arc. It's short sweet and roles of the tongue. Ladies love it." Both Ruby and Neos looked at him skeptically, before answering at the same time.

""Do they?"" Slightly put off from their question, Jaune tried to defend what he said.

"Of course they do! I mean I think they will. Or least I hope so I mean my mom always says… oh never mind." Ruby laughed while Neos chuckled.

"Well my name is Ruby rose, and this is…"

"Neos Drakon Goodwitch it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." At that moment Zach came out of shadows.

"And my name is Zachary Tanner but you can call me Zach!" This made everyone practically jump out of their skins. He was just laughing his head off though.

"Zach do not do that! Plus where were you? We could've used your help against Weiss a bit earlier!" Zach stopped laughing while his eyes grew wide.

"You had a run in with Weiss? By the sounds of it she was mad at you to. So what did you do?" Ruby and Neos than explained what happened, with the explosion Ruby made, because Weiss was shaking the vial of dust. Zach only dragged his hand down his face.

"It seems I'll have to talk with her later then." Neos grunted in agreement.

"Yeah well in the end a girl with black wavy hair and a purple bow, showed up and diffused the situation."

"Wait seriously? Did you happen to hear her name?" Neos looked in surprise at Zach who seemed fairly interested in the girl.

"No she didn't give a name, she took off reading a book before we could ask her. After words we met Jaune here. Why do you know her or something?" Zach was about to answer but was cut off by Jaune.

"Um guys do your happen to know where we are?" Looking around they realized they wondered pretty far from the main building.

"Yeah don't worry; I've been here a few times with my mother so just follow me." With that everyone followed after him when he turned around. However Zach was in thought about the girl Neos mentioned, He wondered if it was Blake he was talking about.

_**Wouldn't you want to own this line break?**_

Somewhere along the way Zach decided to melt into the shadows again, while saying see you there. Although he was mainly looking for Blake, however the others had no way of knowing that. They arrived just in time for the beginning ceremony.

"Hey Ruby! Neos! I'm over here and I've saved you some spots!" They looked over to see Yang yelling out to them.

"Oh hey Yang! Well we'll see you later Jaune." Ruby than quickly ran to Yang's position.

"Take care man." With that Neos patted him on the shoulder to run after Ruby.

"Yeah bye… Oh great now where will I find another group of people to talk to?" So lost in his thoughts he didn't notice a red headed girl, looking in his direction. Back with Neos and the sisters, Ruby began to berate Yang for ditching them.

"Then after you left, some girl came waved some dust in my face and I exploded!"

"Yikes melt down already."

"No she literally means she exploded. I believed there was some ice, fire, and maybe some lightning."

"Are you guys being sarcastic?" Ruby folded her arms and pouted.

"I wish but there is an actual crater out front. It was all thanks to that crabby girl to!" Neos turned to see said crabby girl walk up behind Ruby. Once again cursing Zach, for not being here he tried to get Ruby's attention.

"Um Ruby." She just continued on, "Um Ruby." She still didn't hear him, "RUBY!"

"WHAT!"

"YOU! You're lucky we didn't get blown off the school!" Ruby jumped into Neos's arms when she heard Weiss's voice.

"Oh no it's happening again!"

"OH my gosh you actually exploded." Neos let Ruby down both of them blushing slightly at what happened. Luckily before things got to out of hand, Zach decided to reappear right then. A little disheartened at not being able to find Blake. The scene he came upon though… only made him rub the spot between his nose and eyes.

"Weiss do you really have to do this on the first day?" Weiss turned around in surprise but then smiled at her old friend.

"Well it seems like someone decided to come to Beacon."

"Yep along with my new friend's right over there." He then pointed toward the other three. Weiss looked a bit sheepish.

"It seems like you two got off on the wrong foot here. Besides based on what I heard it was mostly your fault. So let's just start over okay?"

"That's a great idea! Hi I'm Ruby Rose it's nice to meet you." Weiss for her part looked skeptically at the hand Ruby offered, but took it nonetheless. They then turned towards the sound of Ozpin clearing his voice.

"I'll keep this brief. All of you have come here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and require new skills. And when you are finished, you hope to dedicate you lives to the protection of the people. " He took a brief pause to look around before continuing. "But I look among you and all I see is wasted energy. In need of purpose… direction. You assume knowledge can free you of this. But your time here at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." With his piece said he left the stage only for Ms. Goodwitch to come and speak.

"Now everyone will meet in the in the ballroom. Tomorrow your initiation will begin. Prepare and get plenty of rest now off with you!" Zach grimaced behind the meaning of Ozpins words. He himself had seen both famous hunters and rogue hunters. He actually fought a few, in fact Roman was actually a rogue hunter.

"Did he seem off to you?" Zach looked towards the others and sighed, deciding to let them discover the true meaning of Ozpins speech later. But if he had to hazard a guess Neos also knew the meaning. He looked at Neos who looked back at him. They both gave a knowing nod before everyone turned to follow the crowd.

_**Wouldn't you want to own this line break?**_

After eating dinner in the dining hall, everyone went to go get themselves ready for bed. Zach ended up disappearing again trying to search for Blake one last time, while Neos and Jaune went to the restrooms to get changed. Neos then ended up burning Jaune's footy pajamas, and handing him one of his own pairs. This consisted of a plain white t-shirt and blue pajama pants. Neos's own consisted of a black t-shirt with grey pants.

"You know you didn't have to go that far?" Jaune was complaining about his incinerated footies.

"Sorry but it needed to be done. You'll thank me for this later trust me." As they exited the bathroom they found a sadden Zach, already dressed for bed in a black long sleeved shirt and black pants.

"Hey what's wrong man?" Zach looked up to his new friends and waved a bit.

"Huh… well you see I was actually looking for the girl, you and Ruby ran into earlier. You see I think that she might actually be an old friend of mine. However we haven't seen each other in three years."

"I'm sure we'll find her eventually. I mean everyone will be in the ballroom." Neos was trying his best to cheer up his new friend and luckily it worked.

"Yeah guess you're right it's just… I don't even know if she'll recognize me, or if I'll recognize her." Jaune was confused by this.

"Um Zach as far as I'm concerned you're the only one with red eyes, white hair, has sharp teeth, and is male in this entire school. How could she not recognize you?" At the point both Neos and Zach were looking at Jaune with surprised expressions.

_Wow he's right, wonder why I didn't think of that?_ Zach recovered first by slapping his face and calling himself an idiot. Jaune and Neos just pat him on his back and laughed. When they entered the ballroom, they could already see everyone lain out everywhere. Looking around they spotted Ruby and Yang. However Neos also noticed that ED'E was snuggled up with, the red and black colored girl.

_Huh wonder where he went off to._ They quickly went over to them. Yang was already set up on Ruby's right side along with ED'E sitting in between them, so Neos set up on her right side. Jaune went to Yang's right side while Zach set up next to Neos. Neos saw Ruby writing something down and inquired to what it was.

"I promised to write to my friends at Signal about my days here at the academy."

"Ahh that's so cute." Ruby promptly threw a pillow at yang's face.

"Oh be quiet, I didn't really get to bring any of my friends here."

"What does that make us?" Ruby threw another pillow this time at Neos's face.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" However she couldn't help but laugh a bit while saying that. Zach zoned out of conversation as he looked around, and spotted a Girl in a black yukata. With the colors of grey and white as secondary colors. She had a purple bow on her head and had black wavy hair. However what caught his attention the most were her amber cat like eyes. She was over on the far side of the room up against the wall reading a book. Zach got up without saying anything and started to make his way towards her. Everyone was confused by his actions until they saw who he headed over to.

Neos was the first to recognize the girl. "Hey I think that's the girl from early when Ruby exploded."

"Yeah but why would he be moving towards her?" Ruby tilted her head to the side in confusion, only to bump it on ED'E and cry in pain.

"I think I know why, he told me and Jaune he was looking for an old friend, who he said looked like the girl we described to him." Yang smiled devilishly.

"An old friend or a Girlfriend!" Yang started to laugh, only to have another pillow thrown at her from a recovered Ruby.

"Yang!"

"What! I'm just saying what everyone's thinking."

Neos looked at her."Yang I believe you're only person here who thought that"_._

_**Wouldn't you want to own this line break?**_

Zach was making his way over to the person he thought was Blake._ Man if I'm wrong here this will be rather awkward._ However he steeled himself and decided he would at least try. So stopping four feet away from her he decided to open by talking about the book. After seeing it he was even more sure she was Blake, since it was the same one he got for her all those years ago. It was the Balance of the Souls; it was even worn from time and use. So taking a deep breath he spoke.

Blake so entrapped in her own thoughts and the book, she didn't even notice him approach.

"You know I never really got to see if that book was any good." Blake stopped reading when she heard that familiar voice. It was deeper that's for sure but still familiar and kind.

_It can't be could it?_ She slowly looked up to see a familiar smiling face.

"Hi Blake it's been awhile." She just stared at him the same boy who changed her life with just a few words, a book, and a meal. She slowly put down the book and jumped at him hugging him tight. Zach was now sure that this was indeed Blake and returned the hug. The others watched in surprise at the display but didn't interfere and only smiled.

After a couple minutes they pulled apart while still holding onto each other's arms. Zach then took a closer look at her, when they met before Zach could definitely say she was cute. Now however he could easily say she was very beautiful. Blake could say the same thing only that he was handsome instead of beautiful. Blushing slightly they let go of each other.

"So I see you took my advice seeing that you're here." Blake nodded her head lightly.

"Yes it was hard but I've finally made it here, and now I'm ready to make a difference."

"That's good to hear." After a bit of standing they sat against the wall Blake was previously sitting against.

"You know you've never actually did answer me about the book you know?"

"I didn't did I?" She was smirking and leaning a bit against his right shoulder. Zach let her and put his right arm around her, and started to scratch her cat ears that were hidden in her bow.

"Nope I definitely think not." Blake laughed a bit.

"Well you never let me pay for your lunch so were even." Zach scratched the side of his head.

"Well I couldn't let you pay for the meal, while you had more important things to think about." She gave him a look.

"Is that really why you paid instead of allowing me to keep my end of the deal?"

"No not really, the truth of the matter was I couldn't let such a cute girl pay for both our meals." Blake face turned red when he said this, but she recovered and started to smile again.

"Well next time I'm paying no matter what you say." Zach chuckled a bit.

"I'll hold you to it then."

_**Wouldn't you want to own this line break?**_

**Omake**

**RWBY Encyclopedia: One**

**Host: Shadow**

A tall man is seen in a black cloak that completely covers his entire body, except for his legs which he has on long tattered black pants. Inside the cowl of the cloak though are red glowing eyes. He also has a yardstick in his right hand a controller in his left hand. The room he is in is a theater with a white sheet acting as a screen with a projector at the far back of the room. He then clears his throat and talks towards the audience. Or this case you the readers.

"Well welcome back everyone! I'm back in action. Some of you might know me from the first book. But even if you don't, do not worry about it! I'll most likely not be appearing in the main story of this one. For those of you who are new the Encyclopedia sections are times where we explain certain abilities, and powers of the main OCs. So if you want more information on something just leave a review, asking for an encyclopedia section. If we receive none we'll just continue randomly with different ones." Shadow then presses a button on the remote to show a video of Zach using his shadows block Roman's candy cane.

"Zach's semblance as previously stated is shadow bending. With this he can do some interesting things. For example if he wants he can make a platform to lift himself up to higher places. Or use it to cut enemies to bits while blocking any incoming fire." The screen changes to where an elven year old Zach was brutally killing the white fang, before it quickly changes to him using the cocoon shield.

"I think that's enough of that. But here we can see how strong he can make his shadows. However the more shadows he's using the concentration it requires. Plus the stronger he makes them the more aura it takes up. So he's a long way from being able to take out armies with just his shadows alone. The main issue with his abilities though is the fact that he needs to have shadows to work with. He may be able to stack them up but his own shadow must be touching other shadows."

"One last thing the technique he likes to call shadow walk. With this he becomes shadow and can travel quickly to different shadows. However he can't interact with the world at all. Or at least not yet hint, wink, hint. Any way this was my first reappearance and I'll be with you till the end of the line! Anyway see ya!"

**Notes**

**Recharge: During his time in Remnant ED'E's fusion battery got damaged so Neos needed to find a way to fix it. So he created a small battery that ran on lightning dust. It lasts just as long as the other battery, but costs a lot more.**

**Grunts: Seriously they pretty much all look the same. Not to mention they're rather worthless.**

**Slayer: Well now I seem to have finally taken care of Yang at the cost of the HOUSE!**

**Zach: You really shouldn't have touched her hair.**

**Slayer: I know that don't remind me.**

**Shadow: Looks who's here!**

**Zach/Slayer: AHHH!**

**Shadow: Well is that the type of greeting you give to someone who is planning to fix your home.**

**Slayer: At what cost?**

**Shadow: You give the universe over to me and 'gets punched in the face'**

**Bladedancer: That would be major spoilers if I let you finish**

**Everyone: How are you here!?**

**Bladedancer: Oh you know I have my ways.**

**Slayer: I killed you off! In a way at least.**

**Bladedancer: Yeah but am I truly dead?"**

**Slayer: No…**

**Bladedancer: So I can be here.**

**Slayer: But you're literally Neos!**

**Bladedancer: Yes my name is Neos Draconis**

**Slayer: You know what screw continuity! Anyways I've been up for twenty two hours now. Any way who enjoyed Zach's and Blake's little scene together? I think it was slightly rushed but to be honest the two barely met again. And both of them changed the others life significantly. So now I think I'll just quit here. Especially since it is now nine in the MORNING! Again I don't own anything except OCs and reality building concepts so please review and tell me what to work on, or even if you have any questions. As for now this is Slayer Infinium signing off!**

**Shadow: What about your house?**

**Slayer: I'll think of something… also for the Rwby enthusiasts out there, each of you gains an internet cookie for each subtle difference you come across in the story. Yes most things are on purpose. Except grammar… that will always be a weak point.**

**Zach: Wow you actually admitted it.**

**Slayer: Ugh… also while I type this it has now turned to ten eighteen wonderful.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Slayer: Well I'm back with another chapter Yeah!**

**Shadow: However your new house is still under construction.**

**Slayer: Please don't remind me. My only solace is that Yang's in the hospital for at least another two chapters.**

**Neos: How did you win anyway?**

**Zach: Yeah I was wondering the same thing.**

**Slayer: As the author I control everything in this world. So all I did was drop twenty blue whales on her.**

**Bladedancer: Why does that sound familiar?**

**Slayer: Oh you're here too… Man this is strange but since you're here do the disclaimer! Your creator commands it! But first I would like to apologize for the last chapter. As you could probably tell I was completely out of it halfway through. To be honest I still don't know why I kept writing. Anyway Bladedancer do your job!**

**Bladedancer: Okay! Slayer Infinium doesn't own anything except Reality building concepts and OC's which there are many. Everything else goes to their respective owners. So without further ado….**

**Everyone: Here's the story!**

**Neos: Hey Bladedancer why do you look familiar?**

**Bladedancer: Umm… Don't ask that question.**

**Slayer: Yeah best not to think of that…**

**?: HEY!**

**Everyone: Huh?!**

**"Dark inner voice"**

"Light inner voice"

_Thinking_

*Important notes*

_'Other language'_

Chapter Four: Team building Fun!

**Seven years after Neos's arrival, Four years after Zach's first incident, One day into Beacon academy.**

The next morning came rather quickly for everyone. Although it was a bit too quick for Neos's tastes, this was mostly due to his dragon side. You see being such large and powerful creatures they tend to take long naps. In fact Patriarch before he met him was planning on sleeping for a thousand years. However Neos had no way of remembering that conversation. However at the moment, he was having an internal debate on whether to get up or not. He could imagine Zach having the same problem because of his faunus half. However Zach didn't have a metal ball bouncing on top of his chest.

"ED'E get off me before I turn you into scrap metal." ED'E gave a few humorous beeps.

"Fine you're right I couldn't do that but I can take out your battery for a bit." That said ED'E quickly got off and moved to the side. Neos Dragged his left hand down his face. Because of ED'E he could no longer fall back asleep so he decided to get up. However as he tried to move he felt his right arm be squeezed by something. Confused he looked to his right to see that Ruby was holding onto it. In fact she was snuggling with it. He turned red a bit before sighing. He now wanted to get up but at the same time he didn't want to wake her up. However Neos knew they needed to wake soon, so turning onto his side he used his other arm to gently shake her awake.

"Hey Ruby it's time for us to get up." He was trying not to startle her awake so he was talking in a lighter voice than what he usually used.

"Five more minutes…" Neos couldn't help but find Ruby adorable at the moment. So not wanting to be the one to force her up he turned to look at his left side in order to get Zach to do it. Only to find him not there, Neos raised one eyebrow in confusion but figured he was still with the girl from before. Turning back to Ruby he shook her a bit harder than before. This time her eyes started to open up and she sat up letting go of Neos's arm allowing for him to sit up and start putting away his things. Ruby rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before stretching and giving out a yawn.

"Morning Ruby, sleep well?" Ruby turned towards him but it took a while to register his question. When she did a smile grew on her face and she nodded.

"Yes actually! In fact I had a dream where I was hugging a cute baby dragon. Don't know why I did but it was cute! Hey do you have any idea about what it meant?" Neos visibly froze up while his faced turned red; Ruby noticed this and looked at him in confusion.

"Umm hey are you all right?" Neos came back to his senses at her question. Turning red even more he quickly finished putting his stuff away before addressing her.

"Yeah I'm perfectly fine! Why wouldn't I be? It's not like I know anything about tiny black dragons. Hehehe…" Ruby was now looking at him with both surprise and confusion.

"Hey I never said what color it was, so how did you know it was black?" Neos was now in a bind. He had no doubt that Ruby sensed apart of him in her sleep while she was cuddling with his arm. However because of his slip of tongue he might be forced to tell her what he is. The people who knew about him in this world he could count on his hands, with Zach being the newest addition thanks to his accursed abilities. Zach was already practically his brother mostly because of his dragon faunus half. So there was a bit of a kinship there. However he wasn't ready to tell Ruby. But he did know how to distract her.

"You know Ruby ED'E wanted to show you how his laser weapon worked." _Sorry ED'E but I swear I'll make it up to you._ He could visibly see Ruby's eyes go wide in excitement and turned her attention towards the floating eyebot. Said eyebot was now trying to back away slowly all the while he was giving off angry beeps towards Neos. In fact Neos visibly winced at the language he was using to both insult and threaten him with. Neos gave ED'E an apologetic look before grabbing his stuff and running away to get ready for the day's events.

_**This linebreak is worth ten Million! Won't you buy it?**_

On the far side of the room the half-faunus saw the entire spectacle. He was doing his best not to laugh or move because of the sleeping beauty leaning on him. Blake and him hadn't moved from their positions last night because they were so busy catching up with each other. Zach knew he would have a sore back but thought it worth it. Blake wouldn't have it as badly as him because he was the one supporting her so he knew she'd be fine. He took a look at her face and using his free arm brushed a few strands of hair out of her face.

Zach didn't want to wake her up so he was slightly glad that she started to wake because of the noise Ruby and ED'E were causing. She gave a cat like *yawn* before wiping the sleep from her eyes with her right hand before noticing Zach next to her. Looking at him she gave a warm smile which Zach returned in kind.

"Good morning kitten you sleep well?" She blushed at what Zach called her but still kept on smiling. Say what you will but he liked Blake and wasn't going to let her get away from him. However he also wasn't going to force her either.

"Yeah I had a rather nice sleep, one which I haven't had in a while." It was actually the first time in *months* that Blake didn't have to worry about anyone in the whitefang finding her. Even if they did she felt safe being next to Zach. Mostly because she knew that he would protect her. Looking around her eyes widened when she saw ED'E trying to run away from Ruby. Who was holding onto some of his antennae's trying to not let him escape.

"Hey Zach I actually know that robot." Zach looked towards ED'E and Ruby with a raised eyebrow.

"You mean ED'E?"

"Yes he was the one who helped me find Tukson's book store the day I met you. How do you know him?" Watching the scene she was trying hard not to laugh at what she was seeing.

"Well I actually personally know the owner. However Ruby there isn't it, Neos the one who actually owns him ran away a bit ago and threw ED'E to the wolves. In fact I can introduce you later if you want." Thinking back to the day that changed her life she remembered what the little robot told her about his master.

"Yeah alright based on what ED'E told me he seems like a great guy." Zach nodded his head in agreement.

"Yep and besides that the two of us have a bit in common." He slyly said making Blake look at him with squinted eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Zach chuckled and started to scratch her ears hidden in by her bow.

"Let's just say the two of us have the same opinion when it comes to giant lizards." Blake's eyes widened at this, the only conclusion she could make was that he was also a dragon faunus.

"No it's not quite what you're thinking but close. But before you ask know that it's his secret so I won't tell it. The same as I won't tell anyone your secret." She nodded her head in understanding and stretched out her back making Zach get up and rolling his shoulders.

"Well I'll catch you when we're getting our equipment." He offered his hand to Blake who took it and was hoisted up by him with relative ease.

"Sure then you can introduce me to ED'E's owner."

"Yeah in fact I'll introduce you to all my friends." Blake looked a bit apprehensive but agreed anyway.

"Sure I don't think there's any harm with that. So I'll see all of you at breakfast?" Zach smiled and nodded his head yes and turned to get dressed. However he stopped and took a few deep breaths. This confused Blake and was about to ask if he was alright, until he turned back towards her and put a hand under her chin and kissed her forehead. The move was sudden and stunned her and before she could say anything he stopped and smiled at her.

"So I'll see you there right?" Blake only nodded dumbly and raised her hand to same spot that he kissed after he walked away to get changed. Unfortunately for the two a certain blond saw the whole thing and managed to take a picture with her scroll.

"Hey Ruby I think I have perfect teasing material! Umm Ruby?" Yang looked over to her sister to see that Ruby was still trying to keep ED'E from escaping. She somehow also managed to get Jaune, (who had woken from the commotion same as her) in on it. She sighed and dragged her hand down her face.

"What am I going to do with you?"

_**This linebreak is worth ten Million! Won't you buy it?**_

Some could say breakfast was strange for the group of friends. When they got there everyone sat at the same table. Blake was sitting next to Zach on his right side and Weiss was sitting on his left. While on the other side of the table sat Neos with Jaune on his left and Ruby on his right, Yang was also sitting on Ruby's right while glaring at Neos a bit. Neos was trying his best not to be affected but unfortunately felt as though someone was burning a hole through his head. Ruby was however was just happily sitting in between them was eating her breakfast.

Jaune was staring at the behavior of Zach and Blake whom he had introduced when they all sat down. However the reason why he was staring was because their faces were a bit red and each time they looked at each other they would turn back to their food even redder. But at the same time they were pretty close to each other. Weiss also noticed but instead smiled for her oldest friend and mentor. She believed that he deserved someone to be happy with. She herself never felt any attachment to him in that way. Not that she didn't think that he was amazing or not a good guy to be with; it's just that she's always looked at him as a sort of mentor or brother.

However that didn't mean that she wouldn't beat the crap out of anyone who hurt him. After all she wouldn't be as strong as she was now without him. Turning towards Neos she could only raise an eyebrow at him and ED'E. Who was currently stomping on his head (or at least the robots version of stomping) in anger. What was stranger was that Neos wasn't even doing anything about it. Also on the other side of the table Yang got bored of imagining a hole in Neos's head and turned towards Zach and Blake. She then decided to have fun at their expense once she saw their faces. She quickly dug around her pockets for her scroll, while Neos gave a breath in relief.

Pulling out her scroll in triumph Yang search through her pictures for the latest one. Smirking she clicked on it and stood up from her seat while clearing her throat.

"Attention everyone! I Yang have something to show all of you that will make all but two of you laugh." When she said that Neos, Zach, and Blake froze up and became unmoving. Neos Froze because he wasn't sure of Yang finding out about Ruby snuggling with him, the other two hoped she didn't mean the kiss.

"Take a look at our newest couple!" With that she showed the picture of Zach kissing Blake on her forehead. Everyone but three of them started to laugh even Weiss giggled a bit at it. Zach and Blake however turned redder than Ruby's hood, while Neos sighed in relief. Ruby noticed that and asked him, and because he was so relieved he didn't really think about what he said next.

"Oh I just thought she took a picture of you cuddling my arm in your sleep." By the time he realized what he was saying it was too late. Ruby now was as red as the others and Yang stopped laughing. Jaune surprisingly patted Neos's shoulder.

"Well it's been nice knowing you man." After Jaune's words ED'E started to play the clichéd funeral music you often hear after someone dies in a cartoon. All the while giving off a series of beeps that seemed to be laughter, to him this was payback for earlier. Suddenly as if a switch was flipped Yang's eyes turned red and she started to let out flames and snapped her attention towards Neos. Or at least where he was, because he was no longer there. Neos was now running for his life towards the lockers. His plan was simple grab his pipboy and get to the cliffs where he would hopefully be safe until the start of initiation.

As part of the plan he was also planning on using up all of his *Stealthboys* as well. He just hoped ED'E could make more later. It truly was a good thing he watched the initiation before with his adoptive mother, so he knew where everything was already. He could also prepare for being launched into the forest by Ozpin's version of aerial faith plates. His memories were starting to annoy him, mostly because he remembered the most unimportant details of his lost knowledge. For example he remembers meeting a guy that was *soulforged* to a chicken! He also remembers accidentally killing him by eating said chicken. Then he also remembered eating a talking pumpkin.

Yeah his past life sure was strange. He managed to get to the lockers and put on his pipboy and atomatized a stealth boy when Yang caught up to him. She was aiming a punch at him while he quickly put on the device and activated it while rolling out of the way. Yang was shocked at his sudden disappearance and was looking around for him when the others made it. Zach, Blake, and Ruby were still pretty red from earlier though. Yang sighed and decided to corner him later seeing how more people were starting to come in.

_**This linebreak is worth ten Million! Won't you buy it?**_

Zach now recovered from the earlier incident could only look at Weiss with a deadpanned stare. She was currently talking to a red headed girl in orange and red Spartan like armor. She was also wearing a short red skirt and had a shield and sword on her back. Her eyes were green and she wore her hair in a ponytail. She also wore a bronze circlet that dipped in a small triangle between her eyes. Zach knew her as Pyrrha Nikos. A four time Mistral regional tournament champion and mascot for the Pumpkin Pete's marshmallow flakes cereal, where she has her picture on the box. Personally he never touched the stuff since it was pretty bad for you.

However he wasn't looking at her but at Weiss's evil mastermind look. He could already tell she was trying to rig the teams in order to get a good team. Sighing he figured she probably forgot all the lessons on teamwork he gave her. However he grew curious when Jaune walked into the conversation and started to try and "flirt" with the Spartan like girl. For some reason she didn't seem to mind, especially when she found out that he didn't really know anything about her. Weiss however was getting rather annoyed at his cluelessness of people of "importance".

He shook his head and turned towards an orange haired girl that has turquoise eyes a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Her crest, a hammer with a lightning bolt, was on its back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively. She also wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her chest and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her symbol on their soles.

She also seems to wear some sort of armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist. It seems she has a light-gray or off-white bow at the back of her skirt, with ribbon extending to the skirt's bottom. All in all she was definantly one of the most colorful people he's seen. He also noticed that she seemed to be a boundless source of energy and was currently talking the ear off of a familiar face.

"Hey Ren! How've ya been?" Ren has long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes are also magenta. He wears a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. He also wears a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit, and light-tan pants with black shoes. In total his outfit reminded Neos of the Chinese. Which is another stupid piece of information which is practically useless to him, but he doesn't complain because he knows that he is at least remembering some things.

Ren was a bit startled by his voice but turned around and smiled at his old friend.

"Ah Zach I had no idea that you would be coming to Beacon this year." Behind him the orangette was staring at Zach wondering who he is.

"Yeah well somethings happen and now I'm here. Anyway who's this behind you?"

"Oh this is Nora Valkyrie; I believe I've told you about her before." Zach folded his arms and nodded his head.

"Yes I do believe so." Unfortunately it was there that Nora literally jumped in between them and started asking Zach questions faster than he could answer. He was luckily saved by Jaune yelping in surprise. Turning around he saw that Jaune was speared to the wall by Pyrrha's spear. Its name is Milo and it can turn into a sword, spear, and a semi-automatic rifle. It was also red and gold in color.

"Sorry Ren but it seems I'll have to catch you later. Right now I better go see if my friend there is injured." Ren nodded his head in understanding before leaving with Nora to go to the cliffs where the initiation would begin. He started to make his way to Jaune as Pyrrha pulled her spear out of his hood and walked off with Weiss. Ruby got there first however.

"Hey Jaune you all right?" Her voice had concern for her friend.

"Yeah although I don't see what I did wrong. My dad always said all women look for is confidence." Zach shook his head and rolled his eyes. Theyboth turned towards him when he spoke.

"Jaune I think we need to talk about this at a later date. However my first piece of advice is not to flirt with Weiss or flirt with someone she's talking to. Not that I've ever done it but I could guess at what might happen. Now looking at you I could see that I was correct, so thank you for that at least." Jaune gave a depressed laugh.

"Well you know me I aim to help as many as I can. But I actually didn't try to flirt with Weiss. So at least I have that going for me." Zach gave him a knowing smirk before helping him up.

"Yep that wouldn't have ended well. More than likely she would have frozen you solid instead of spearing you to a wall." Ruby gave Jaune a pat on the back and a sympathetic look.

"Come on guys we should get going." Zach and Jaune nodded in agreement and the trio left the lockers.

_**This linebreak is worth ten Million! Won't you buy it?**_

Neos was finally able to turn off his stealth boy when all of the students lined up on the metal plates on the ground. Yang noticed him from her spot on Ruby's left and gave him a death glare. In return he gave her a wave and a nervous chuckle. On his right side was Jaune followed by Zach. Currently Zach was glancing at Blake who in turned looked at him. Both faces turned red and went back to looking at Ozpin and his adoptive mother. Currently she was looking at her scroll while also petting ED'E who took his place next to her. He stood straighter when Ozpin began to speak.

"In just a short moment all of you will begin your initiation into Beacon. Now your objective is simple… Get to the temple at the end of the forest and retrieve a relic. Do not hesitate to destroy any opposition if you do you may die." Neos heard Jaune give a nervous chuckle at that.

"Now I know all of you have been hearing rumors of teams and partners. I will now put those rumors to rest." At that point Glynda stopped petting ED'E and turned her attention towards the crowd.

"All of you will be creating teams that will be with you the entire four years you stay at beacon. The teams will be made of two groups of two." He looked at Ruby when she made a sound.

"Today will be the day you'll make these groups and gain your partner. This is why it is important that you choose a partner that you can work well with." She stopped speaking so Ozpin could continue.

"That being said the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the rest of the time you remain here at Beacon."

"WHAT!" Neos winced at Ruby's outburst, Neos however already thought that Ozpin would come up with something like this.

"Now each of you will be launched into the forest, now all of you remember your landing strategies. Any questions?" Jaune raised his hand to try and ask one however Ozpin ignored him and launched the first student. Soon after the student to his left was launched it was Neos's turn. He turned towards Jaune and Zach and gave a salute before preparing to be launched. It wasn't too long after that he felt the feeling of weightlessness and yelled with joy. Now being a dragon he had no fear of heights and loved the feel of the wind as he soared through the sky. However he also knew if he didn't do anything he'd be impaled on a tree branch. Unfortunately he couldn't use his dragon form as a landing strategy because of all the people around him.

So instead he created an aura shield in front of him and smashed through multiple trees as he was coming towards the ground. When he landed a large crater was created, smiling at his successful job of not being impaled he started to make his way towards the temple, at least before he heard someone screaming.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Neos looked up from his position on the ground and saw Jaune cartwheeling through the air. He lost sight of him through the trees but saw a spear head off in his direction.

"Thank you!" Neos only shook his head at what had happened._ I think he'll need some training after this._ With that thought he started his walk towards the temple while taking out his twin pistols. He wasn't even ten feet from the crater he made before he heard some growling. He stopped and took an offensive stance. That was when a pack of beowolves appeared and surrounded him, Neos counted fifteen in total. He smirked at the large black colored werewolf like creatures. Their eyes red and glaring at him, already he was making plans to shoot in between the white bone armor that covered them.

"One versus fifteen eh? Well I must say you've handicapped yourselves quite a bit for this fight." He opened fire on the closest wolf. It was dead before it knew what hit it. That's when the others howled in anger and charged him. He jumped up and turned upside down midair and started to spin shooting the grimm which were around him. With that stunt done five laid dead and they started to disappear into dust. Using his instincts he dodged an attack from behind a beowolf had tried to take off his head with a swipe from its claws. However since it failed it lost its balance allowing Neos to aim at its jaw and fire while jumping up again giving the grimm a massive uppercut. Neos than began to spin and fire at the other grimm coming towards him. Soon there were only eight left. The ones left began to become cautious.

However before they could do anything they were all impaled by dark shadow like spears. Neos sighed and holstered his pistols.

"You know I could have taken them down right Zach?" He turned to see Zach walk out from behind a tree to his left. However this time he had on a skull mask which looked almost like his. He quickly checked to see if his own mask was still in his pipboy. He quickly selected it and put it on. Both teens just stared at each other. Zach was the first to speak.

"Well this is a rather interesting coincidence." Neos could only nod his head in agreement. Both stood there for a while before shrugging and taking off their masks as to not confuse anyone later.

"So Neos since we're partners I'm going to have to know what you can do." Neos brought his hand up to his chin in thought.

"Well let's see, you already know about my increased *physical* abilities. However I can use fire rather proficiently. Not that it's much of a shocker there, but I can also use ice and lightning, and non-elemental attacks."

"Like what?"

"Oh things like aura missiles, aura bolts, aura shields, and summoning of void lizards."

"Void lizards?"

"Yeah, they're raptor like in shape only that their arms are shorter and their heads more rounded. Also instead of scales they have fur that varies in color form lizard to lizard. They also have a high amount of intelligence, and are very fast. A fully grown void lizard is about the size of an alpha Beowulf." Zach hardened his face with thought as his imagination tried to recreate the beast he was told about.

"Is it possible for me to learn how to summon one?"

"Sure just need to get out the summoning contract, but I suggest we do that after initiation. The binding of the contract takes quite a bit of time and energy." Zach grunted in agreement before stopping and pulling out his anti-material rifle and looking through its scope.

"Do you see something?" Neos was now starting to wish that he had made a scoped rifle so that he could just see things farther away.

"Yeah it looks like some smoke and a fairly large Nevermore. I also see… Oh Monty Oum." Zach brought his gun down and rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing things correctly, before bringing it back up to look again.

"What is it?! What did you see?" Zach sighed and put away his rifle before answering him.

"Well… it appears as though Weiss and Rwby are partners now however…" Neos motioned for him to continue.

"It also seems that they decided that riding on an untamed nevermore was a good idea. Currently they are a few kilometers away from the temple but they should get there soon. My suggestion, hurry ourselves over there before they get eaten." Neos quickly nodded before the two of them started a mad dash towards the old temple.

_**This linebreak is worth ten Million! Won't you buy it?**_

The temple turned out to be made of tan stone, and was circular in shape. In the middle of the circle were stone stands with different color chess pieces on top. Zach wasn't too worried about the pieces as he was worried about both his old and new friends. The nevermore was still a little ways off and well past his rifles range. He would need it to get closer before he could fire. So instead he went over to inspect the pieces. There were a few missing already so he figured that some other pairs had made it already. Examining them he found that there were two colors black and white. He knew then that both the pieces and the colors represented who they were. So thinking about what he knew of himself and what he knew of Neos he picked up the black knight piece for their group.

He knew more than likely Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Blake would probably choose the white knight pieces but the black knight just felt right. He knew they were protectors, but he also knew that they were more than willing to get their hands dirty in order to protect everyone else. He knew the girls would always never kill someone but would try and protect the people that they could. That was what made him and Neos black knights, and the others white knights. Deciding that his choice was sound he turned to tell Neos of his decision. However he saw him frozen stiff while looking off into the forest. With confusion he turned his head to where Neos was looking at, his own eyes widened a bit when he saw Blake and Yang exit the forest. _If I remember correctly Yang still wants to beat him to death, well I guess that's it for our partnership._

"Hey Neos it's been great knowing you pal. I make sure to visit your grave every year."

"Thanks I'll make sure to haunt you." At this point Yang and Blake finally noticed them, Blake waved a friendly hello while Yang waved at Zach and glared at Neos. Even when they were within talking range Yang didn't say anything to Neos. So understandably he was relieved to be out of the line of fire at the moment.

"Hey I see that you two paired up. Run into any trouble out there?" Zach may have asked both of the girls but his question and concern was mainly directed at Blake. Blake shook her head for no while looking towards her new partner, as of the moment she was trying to see if she needed to hold her back from killing Neos.

"No we killed a couple of Ursai but that was about it." She peered behind them to get a good look at the ruins

"Yep those are the "relics" and the temple. My suggestion is to pick one that would suit you. Although I already have a good idea about what piece you should choose." Before she could ask what he meant Yang having stopped glaring at Neos went over and snatched up the white knight piece. She waved it around while turning to look at her partner with a goofy grin.

"How about a cute little pony!" Blake rolled her eyes but still smiled at her.

"Sure I don't see why not." However when she turned back to Zach she could see him smirking. It then dawned on her that he knew that they would pick that piece. How he knew she could only guess at but he still knew. She was about to ask how he knew before she heard a loud scream.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Looking around Zach and Neos looked at each other before face palming at the same time. Yang however was looking frantic to find the source of the scream.

"Some girl's in trouble!" Neos snorted a bit before shaking his head.

"Um Yang I do believe that was actually Jaune." Blake and Yang both looked at him confused while Zach was nodding his head in agreement while folding his arms.

"HEADS UP!" All of them looked up to see Ruby falling from the sky towards them. Zach cursed because he forgot about the nevermore that Ruby and Weiss was on. However before he or Neos could act to save her Jaune flew out of nowhere and slammed into her. This changed their directory into a nearby tree. Blake pointed at the two of them before directing a question at Yang.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Yang could only gape at what happened.

"Umm…" All of them then turned towards a bunch of loud noises to see an ursa come crashing into the clearing. They then saw and heard an explosion and the thing toppled over with Nora on its back.

"Ahh… it's broken." Zach watched as poor Ren ran up next to her and tried to catch his breath.

"Nora never do that again." When he turned towards her she was no longer there instead she was already looking at a white rook. Zach and everyone else was caught off guard from her sudden appearance. She then picked up the rook and put it on her head while doing some type of dance.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" Ren was very quickly losing his patience.

"NORA!" she stopped and giggled.

"Coming Ren!" Everyone just continued to gape except for Zach who was looking at Ren with pity. However Blake would be the one to break the silence.

"Did she just ride in on an ursa?" Yang only gave the same response as before until Pyrrha ran in with a very large deathstalker behind her. The oversized Scorpion took a swipe at her but she managed to dodge it.

"Did she just run here with a deathstalker on her tail?" At that point Yang lost it.

"I CAN"T TAKE IT ANYMORE! Can we just have two seconds before something else happens?!" Neos counted out two seconds on his fingers before Ruby tugged on Yang's sleeve.

"Umm Yang." Yang just looked down defeated while the rest looked up.

"Huh I can't believe I forgot about that thing twice now." Looking up everyone could see Weiss hanging off of the feathers of a giant nevermore.

"Ruby how could you leave me up here!" Everyone turned to Ruby who just shrugged and spoke in a calm voice.

"I did tell her to jump." Zach gave another one of his famous sighs and looked down in exasperation. Blake noticed this and patted him on the back while giving him an apologetic smile. Yang out of her funk looked towards her younger sister.

"You know she's going to fall." Ruby just scoffed and folded her arms.

"Pfft she'll be fine." Without a look of concern or care Ren spoke up immediately after that.

"She's falling." And fall she did, Zach was about to use his shadows to save her but… Jaune jumped out of the tree he was in and caught her.

"Just dropping in." Zach's eye started twitching when he heard that. It was by far a pretty lame line for saving someone, another reason was because while they were distracted they forgot about gravity. After realizing they were still in the air they held each other tightly and fell. Jaune hit the ground first followed by Weiss who landed right on top of him.

"My hero." Weiss sarcastically said while inspecting her nails.

"My back!" Was what Jaune said in pain from his position underneath her, and behind them was the deathstalker that was still chasing the Mistral champion. Zach looked at the scene and pinched the bridge of his nose while closing his eyes._ Note to self, train Jaune in both fighting and the use of words, because we really don't need to ever hear something that corny again._ When he opened his eyes again he saw Pyrrha finally get hit by the deathstalker and get sent face first right in front of where they were.

"Great the gangs all here, now we can die together!" Neos gave Yang a very dry look before turning his attention towards the giant scorpion. The best solution would be to quickly deal with it than turn their attention towards the giant death bird in the sky. However said bird could still easily fire its black feathers at them disrupting and hindering their movements. He would have to consider his options; He knew that he and Zach could probably take them. But he also had to worry about the others safety. But it seemed as though Ruby had a different idea.

Chambering another round in crescent rose she prepared to take off. "Don't worry guys I got this!" Using her semblance she then took off only to be tripped by one of Zach's shadows grabbing her leg. She fell face first into the dirt. Propping herself up on her hands and knees she started to spit the dirt that got into her mouth. "Hey what was that for?!" She directed the question towards Zach however he was looking off into the forest. He seemed to be focusing on something, Neos looked at his partner in confusion.

"Umm is something wrong?" Zach didn't reply, instead he kneeled down on one knee and put his hand to the ground. He then closed his eyes as if he was concentrating on something. Everyone was confused by his sudden actions. "What are you doing? You do realize that we have two large grimm heading our way to kill us right?" Again no answer from the half faunus, instead they saw his aura start to become visible. His aura was black and slightly glowing around him. _Whatever he's doing he's really concentrating on it. _Everyone was surprised to see his shadows start moving across the ground suddenly in a burst of speed. The shadows headed towards the west side of the forest.

Blake watched him with concern growing on her face. Turning back towards the grimm she noticed that they stopped moving. "Hey guys what's up with the grimm?" The others turned their attention towards the grimm who seemed to be frozen in place. "Hey you think this is Zach's doing?" Neos shook his head at her question.

"No Zach's abilities are mostly over shadows not live beings. He can use his shadows to trap opponents by tying them up with them. But he can't stop opponents that his shadows aren't connected to." Neos looked over in the direction of where the shadows went. "However Zach has devoted a large part of his training to sense auras. As much as I would like to say I'm pretty good at it, Zach was the mercenary and had plenty of practice." He raised his hand to his chin in thought. "Most likely he sensed something in that direction and sent out his shadows to investigate. My guess is that the grimm also sensed whatever is there." Weiss was about to say something when the nevermore and deathstalker ran in the opposite direction of where Zach's shadows went.

If that wasn't worrying than Zach suddenly collapsing onto both hands gasping for air was. Blake ran towards him and dropped to one knee and put her hand on his back. Her face was full of concern. "Hey are you all right? What happened?" Zach raised his hand to show that he was alright and got to his feet with Blake supporting him. Yang would have teased the two if it wasn't for the look of fear on Zach's face. Zach started talking despite him still being out of breath.

"Sorry but that took a lot out of me. I've never attempted to look that far with my shadows before. But we don't have time for me to discuss what that was about. You just need to know that we need to get out of here fast." He was still panting and looking a bit frantic in the direction he sent his shadows.

Neos looked at him with concern. "Zach what did you see?" Zach looked at him angrily before snapping at him.

"We don't have time for me to tell you! Just trust me that something big is coming our way and I don't think we'll be able to kill it. So everyone who hasn't grabbed a piece, grab one and let's go!" Neos was about to give an angry retort when everyone felt the ground shake a bit and the trees start moving. Jaune gulped and bit and ran to pick up a white rook piece. Ruby decided to go along with it and grabbed a white knight piece.

Ruby than ran on top of a rock and waved for everyone to follow her. "Well I'm normally one to fight but I agree with Zach at the moment. So let's move out people!" Jaune nodded his head in agreement. "Run and survive by not being stepped on by something massive. That is a plan I can go with." Everyone started running back towards the cliffs where the initiation started.

_**This linebreak is worth ten Million! Won't you buy it?**_

Along the way Zach filled them in on what happened.

"So before Ruby started to run towards the deathstalker I felt something on the edge of my senses. As it got closer I could feel that it wasn't friendly so I stopped Ruby and started using my shadows to see what was over there. Trust me when I say it took a lot of concentration. I only caught a glimpse of it but it was huge and severed my connection with my shadows." Weiss and Neos looked over towards Zach in concern. As far as they knew someone who could do that to his semblance was indeed powerful. Stopping at the bridge of the ruins leading to the cliffs they caught their breath.

Neos was the first to catch his breath thanks to his dragon blood. "Do you know how the thing back there stopped your semblance?" Zach held up his hand to say to give him a few moments before he answered.

"Yeah it stopped it by giving off a bright flash of light. How it did it I don't know since I couldn't really see it. However I do know if it can get rid of my shadows I'd be useless fighting it. Well not completely useless but you know what I mean." Neos nodded his head in understanding; Zach relied a lot on his shadows for defense and to attack multiple opponents in quick succession. Further discussion was stopped when the ground shook and a massive creature plowed through the trees. The creature had a slightly transparent body, and large bat like wings. Its head was square in shape and it had sharp vampire like teeth that overlapped each other. What was strange was a red eyeball with orange veins floating inside its mouth. It's body was also serpent like without arms or legs. The eye also seemed to be slightly damaged as though it just came back from a fight. It was thirty feet long and twenty feet tall. In all honesty it was a massive beast colored whitish blue with leathery skin. The ten teenagers looked at in shock and awe before they covered their ears when it gave a loud high pitched roar.

The three non-humans of the group were the most effected since they had stronger hearing than the rest. However everyone recovered in time to dodge a white laser that came from its mouth. It was dragged slightly cutting off the piece of the cliff which the bridge was attached to. Zach grimaced realizing that it was on purpose, it seemed to be quite intelligent cutting off their escape route. It gave off a few screeches while throwing its head upwards. Everyone realized that the creature was laughing at them. Zach annoyed got out his rifle and started to fire explosive .50mm rounds at it. Unfortunately he wasted three rounds with the bullets going right through it. Growling in frustration he rolled out of the way of its large sharp teeth as it tried to take a bite out of him. Everyone was in a slight panic now because all of their attacks weren't affecting the strange creature.

Dodging another laser Jaune started to yell out in fright. "Why can't we hurt this thing?! Nothing we do seems to have any effect on it!" However the creature also seemed to be mumbling about something. What it was didn't matter. The creature sent out another white beam of energy however this time Zach watched closely to see where it originated from. Before this point the beam seemed to come from its mouth however by looking at it the beam came from the eye itself. This gave him an idea.

"Everyone keep it busy for a bit I have an idea!" Everyone gave an affirmative nod and charged at the creature. Neos who was using his sword sheathed it and took out the black contraption from the leather sheathe on his back. It had a metal pole in between a black scythe blade that was three feet long and six inches wide at the base going smaller until it became a one inch tip. Another curved blade that was one foot in length and two inches wide was on the opposite end. Both blades were curved over the pole. Then Neos twirled it while pressing a button. The pole that was one and a half feet extended to five feet in length. The scythe blade propped up and a circular blade expanded on at the top of the pole connecting to back to the pole. The curved blade also sprung up pointing downwards. The weapon had turned into a six foot long scythe. Neos charged in with it and started to spin it over his head with one arm while aiming it at the creature's torso while putting some aura into it. Finally it seemed to do a little bit of damage with a few scratches appearing.

The creature screamed and used its wings to jump back a few meters. Ruby watched with amazement as she was finally able to see Neos use his scythe skills. Looking at the scythe she could see that it was made to be spun around quickly, in order to keep up a chain of slashes while blocking any incoming attacks from behind or to the side. However she was brought out her amazement when the creature reared back and started charging its laser instead of just quickly firing it off as it had done before. Zach's voice was heard from behind them.

"Ok everyone quickly throw every long range attack you have at its eye!" Everyone did just that even if Jaune had to chuck his sword because he had no long range weaponry. The creature cried out in pain and discharged a large beam of energy into the air instead of it being directed at the group. That was when Zach lined up his shot and fired his gun straight into its eye. Everyone quickly covered their ears in pain at its loudest scream yet. However when it stopped it started flapping its wings and created some sort of purple vortex behind it. The creature gave one final scream at them and flew through the vortex which quickly closed behind it. Everyone looked at each other for a bit before they started cheering in victory. During this Ruby and Neos hugged while jumping for joy while Zach jumped from the tree he took position in. He looked over to see Yang give Neos a death glare, however she didn't say anything.

For his part he just leaned against the tree watching them. However despite everyone being happy he was still concerned. The creature they fought definantly wasn't something normally found in emerald forest, or on Remnant at all for that matter. Despite his new worry he smiled when Blake came up to him, they gave each other a quick hug before both of them leaned against the tree. _Oh well I'm sure we can worry about that later._ Zach thought as he started laughing when Neos and Ruby realized they were hugging and pulled apart with red faces. Then everyone started to laugh as Yang started to chase him around.

Back on the cliff Ozpin and Glynda were wearing looks of concern. They had recognized the purple vortex as a dimensional gateway. It was the same kind Raze'thur would use to travel. This type of gateway was designed so only the user could go through it. This was why Raze'thur had to leave Neos and ED'E here instead of taking them back to Patriarch.

"Headmaster do you think it was sent to kill Neos?" Glynda was worried about her adopted son's safety mostly because he still wasn't as strong as he was seven years ago. "I mean what if they finally found him?" Ozpin seemed to think carefully as he drunk from his seemingly endless coffee mug.

"No I don't think so, at least not yet anyway. Besides the creature already seemed to be wounded by something, its eye was slightly bleeding and it seemed to be moving as if it was in pain. No doubt it attacked them out of fear and not malice. However that creates another question." Glynda realized what he was getting at and nodded her head.

"Yes what could have hurt it in the first place?" Ozpin nodded his head slowly before turning back to watching the group celebrate their victory. However even Goodwitch smiled at her son and Ruby hugging. Because to her it was about time he finally liked a girl.

_**This linebreak is worth ten Million! Won't you buy it?**_

A few hours later everyone was in the auditorium at Beacon, and Ozpin had just announced the group that made up team CRDL (Cardinal). Ozpin then called up the next team.

"Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren. You've picked the white rook pieces, as such from today onward you will be known as team JNPR (juniper) led by Jaune Arc." Jaune was taken completely by surprised.

"Wait you mean me?" Ozpin only smiled and nodded his head towards him.

"Congratulations young man." Everyone in the crowd clapped for them, then Pyrrha gave him a congratulatory punch on the shoulder that accidently knocked him down. There were a few laughs at the scene while Pyrrha helped Jaune up. They then moved to leave the stage when Ozpin held his hand up. "Sorry but we're not done yet with your team so please stay up here." The new team looked confused but stayed up there. Ozpin then went on to announce the next team.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao long. All of you have chosen the white knight pieces, as such from now on you'll be known as team RWBY (Ruby) led by Ruby." Ruby looked surprised while Yang gave her another bone crushing hug. "I ask that you too stay up here for we're not done yet." Both teams were now even more confused but did as requested. Ozpin took another sip from his mug before clearing his throat.

"Zachary Tanner and Neos Drakon Goodwitch please step forward." With some concern they both walked up to the stage. "Both of you have chosen the black knight piece, however we do not have anyone else to pair you with. So we changed things a bit. Both of you will be known as team mercenary. However both of you will lead teams JNPR and RWBY as advisors. Zachary Tanner as JNPR's advisor and Neos Goodwitch as RWBY's. Now I expect great things from all of you." All three teams high fived each other and cheered while Ozpin kept on smiling and Glynda gave Neos a tight hug while expressing how proud she was. "Well it is looking to be a rather interesting year."

_**This linebreak is worth ten Million! Won't you buy it?**_

In another dimension five people hidden in shadows were bickering with each other.

"We have once again lost Eugon's signal! We just managed to reacquire its energy signal to!" Another to this figures right raised his hands a bit.

"Calm down you can't expect to just capture the creature easily. Besides its now been heavily wounded twice, whoever just fought it was rather lucky as well." There was a grunt from the person on the opposite side.

"Yes they sure were, since normally the blasted creature can destroy entire countries. Anyone remember Malaysia?" Everyone mumbled in agreement, and then the one who spoke first started yelling again.

"If it weren't for those idiots in charge of her incarceration we wouldn't be in this mess! It's a good thing that idiot Gabriel Dennis incinerated himself or I would've given him an even bigger punishment!" The second figure than spoke up again cutting him off from yelling further.

"Yes but let's not forget that captain Daniel de Fernandez betrayed us to the *W.R.C.* Now Jack of Doom has more knowledge of our plans. However we managed to at least get rid of Bladedancer." All the figures stopped talking when they heard a deep chuckle coming from the last person in the group.

"Is something funny Night? If there is we would like to hear it. After all you *Darkwraiths* know more about the on goings on in the *W.D.O.* than the rest of us." A figure wearing a pitch black cloak with a hood then stepped out into the only light in the middle of the room. The cloak covered his whole body so only his yellow demonic eyes were showing; in his right hand was a black polearm. It was as tall as he was which amounted to a giant eight feet. When he spoke it was deep and it had an echo to it.

"Yes while Bladedancer is dead, we never actually managed to grab his soul. Which means knowing Maxis he probably did something to it, currently my group is trying to locate said soul. However I fear we might already be too late and that he already reincarnated it as something else. But that isn't as worrying as another report we just got. Jauk if you would please show tell us of your report?" Another man stepped out of the shadows behind Night. The man had a small hat with a feather on it. One that would be usually seen being worn by sixteenth century British sailors. His eyes were a cerulean green and his hair was dark grey. He also had on a high collar long coat. The collar reached all the way past his ears while he wore a scarf mask over his mouth. The coat itself was closed in the front and went down past his knees. The coat also slightly covered his legs in the front. His pants was also leather and was tucked into long boots. On his hands were closed leather gloves with big cuffs that went over his coats. His entire outfit was colored with different shades of brown. On his sides though were two identical katanas. Their handles were curved and eight inches long. The blades were three feet long and were in black scabbards. The swords hilts were simply a circle with metal pieces connecting them to the sword. However they had a shiny sheen to them as well. Over all his clothes seemed to be reminiscent of gothic Victorian aged clothing.

The man looked around the assembly before putting his hands behind his back. When he spoke it was with a mix of British and French accent.

"Gentleman let me tell you about the discovery of a new *Void Spawn.*"

_**This linebreak is worth ten Million! Won't you buy it?**_

**Omake**

**RWBY Antics: Two**

**Hosted by: Raze'thur**

He was bored there just wasn't any other way to put it. Without the constant companionship of his dragon knight friend there wasn't much for Raze'thur to actually do. Then he had an idea to get rid of it. If he could've smirked he would have done so, but his race of demons had not the muscles and tissues to do so. He quickly opened up a portal to Remnant, his plan… to freak out the inhabitants a bit while saving some from different criminals. After that he would quickly teleport back home. He just needed to be careful as to not be caught by Neos, or Tartarus forbids Glynda Goodwitch. He didn't know why but the woman scared him quite a bit, even if he wouldn't ever admit it out loud.

He ended up appearing at some docks behind a couple of Schnee dust crates. Chuckling he started to move within the shadows for his victim… I mean target. After wondering around for twenty minutes he finally found something. From an alley he saw a group of three human males harassing a faunus female. The faunus was a younger woman who appeared in her early twenties and was selling ice-cream from a stand. She was also a dog faunus from the appearance of two dog ears on the top of her head. She was wearing a regular ice-cream vendors outfit and had brown hair and brown eyes. Raze'thur chuckling evilly snuck up behind her. The three men instantly stopped bothering the woman and gaped at the demon behind her. Confused she too turned around and stared in shock at the black and purple colored demon in front of her.

"Good afternoon my name is Raze'thur and I couldn't help but notice you three bothering this woman. So unless you wish to be eaten and then have your souls sent to the abyss I would suggest you leave NOW!" They instantly ran away in terror screaming at the top of their lungs. This also caught the attention of everyone else on the streets. This in turn caused mass panic and everyone but the woman he just saved ran away in terror. Knowing what he's just done was probably the worst idea ever he slapped his face with his right hand.

"Umm why did you help me?" Raze'thur looked back at the woman he just helped and was surprised that she didn't run away as well.

"Well I'm actually here because I was bored, and when I saw you in trouble I just decided to help. Anyway I'm Raze'thur the demon prince at your lovely ladies service." He then gave a short bow towards the faunus who just laughed at the way it looked before introducing herself.

"Well my prince my name is Scarlet Flameburn and I truly appreciate your help today." She then looked around to see if anyone else was there, seeing that everyone ran off she turned back towards Raze'thur. "Well you caused quite a stir around here, was that part of the idea to?" Raze'thur slumped in defeat at the question.

"No in fact I was trying to stay in low profile. However more than likely my friends here will see me mentioned in the newspaper and get rather angry at me." He straightened up and looked directly at her. "However I still think that it's worth it since I was able to help you. However now I must leave before the cops show up." Scarlet nodded her head and chuckled a bit.

"Oh I think they'll probably send in huntsman but I see your point. Anyway once again thank you for your help hopefully we'll meet again someday." Raze'thur nodded before running off into the alleyway again. He felt good about what he had done and he was no longer bored however… He was also dreading what Neos and his adoptive mother were going to do to him now that he was most likely in the paper. He shuddered and stepped into another one of his portals to go home. His last thoughts was that he at least was no longer bored.

**Notes**

**Yawn: It is a strange thing that cats and dragons have a very similar yawn. As in they both sound the same and the way they do it is entirely the same way.**

**Months: Blake had left the whitefang a couple months after meeting Zach, which meant she's been on the run for quite a while. When she went to Beacon she hadn't had a peaceful non worried filled rest for at least the last four months.**

**Stealthboys: An interesting invention made in the Mojave. Originally designed by Robco it turns the user invisible for as long as it has power.**

**Soulforged: The ability to bind two souls together. By doing so they take on traits of the other, for example the man that was soulforged to a chicken clucked and waved his arms like a chicken. While the chicken became more self-aware and could talk like a human, however if one dies the other dies so when Neos ate the chicken… I think you can guess what happened.**

**Physical: Dragon knights are generally faster, stronger, more agile, and smarter than normal humans. They can perform incredible feats like how Neos's normal jump allowed him to get to the top of the building in chapter three.**

**W.R.C: The World Restoration Corporation led by Jackson Grove also known as Jack of Doom. The W.R.C. is an interdimensional organization meant to protect other dimensions from outside threats.**

**Darkwraiths: A creature born from the Abyss. They are unnaturally powerful and incredibly strong. Having been born from the Abyss they have access to all forms of Abyssal magic, Darkwraiths are also immortal unless killed by another. Currently there are only three Darkwraiths left.**

**W.D.O: World Destruction Order, despite its name their true goal is to conquer and subjugate different dimensions. Their main beliefs is that no one is capable of ruling themselves as such they must take over and force order on them. However they are in a constant struggle against the W.R.C. who wants to do the opposite.**

**Void Spawn: Someone born from the void. Unlike void walkers who are given powers over void magic, void spawns are born from it giving them access to some of the more lucrative abilities the void has to offer. Unlike Darkwraiths however they are not immune to disease and poisons, although they have a much higher tolerance than humans. Their life spans also vary depending on how strong they get, the stronger they are the longer they live.**

**Slayer: Okay mind telling us what you're doing here Sally?**

**Zach: Yeah you're not even part of the Dark Guard series at all. In fact you're part of a different thing all together.**

**Sally: Well you see my creator Countera has been granted permission to use this account to put some of our stories up. In fact we've already created a crossover during this book and the last.**

**Slayer: Oh yeah I forgot about that since she's my younger sister and all.**

**Shadow: You do realize that this might confuse others later on right?**

**Slayer: Yes but she was nice enough to let me use Eugon so I thought we could at least let her post somethings. However there will definantly be a difference between our stories.**

**Neos: Oh yeah by the way Shadow your brother showed up during this chapter.**

**Shadow: Please don't remind me.**

**Zach: Oh and we've now finally picked a writing style that we will be working with from now on.**

**Slayer: Yes that is wonderful. Plus to all you readers things have diverted from the canon even more now. However the biggest change will happen later. For now don't forget to review so I can make the story better, so this is Slayer Infinium signing off.**

**Bladedancer: So I'm finally dead huh?**

**Slayer: Yeah but you can still be part of the chats here.**

**Bladedancer: That's good to know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Slayer: Well here we are again. Only this time things are going to get even further away from canon. You know why?**

**Neos: Why?**

**Slayer: Because I say screw canon!**

**Zach: I really do wonder about you sometimes…**

**Shadow: Oh yeah by the way the construction worker told me to tell you that the house is done.**

**Everyone: YAY!**

**Bladedancer: For some reason I have an urge to blow it up now.**

**Slayer: You do that and I'll delete your story.**

**Bladedancer: But you've never went past chapter prologue though.**

**Slayer: Umm… Shadow do the disclaimer!**

**Shadow: Okay… Slayer Infinium doesn't own anything except reality building concepts and OCs. Everything else belongs to their respective owners. Now Ruby can you kick us off?**

**Ruby: Sure! Now without further ado here's the story!**

**Neos: When did you get here?**

**Ruby: Oh I just came back from visiting Yang in the hospital.**

**Slayer: How long does she have left?**

**Ruby: About one more chapter.**

**Slayer: Alright then people let's prepare!**

**Zach: For what?**

**"Dark inner voice"**

"Light inner voice"

_Thinking_

*Important notes*

_'Other language'_

Chapter Five: A new Arrival.

**Seven years after Neos's arrival, Four years after Zach's first incident, Day two of Beacon.**

**Location the void.**

The *Voidwalkers* part of the void is an interesting place. It is a place full of floating islands and is filled with nothing but a white fog as far as the eye can see. It changes based on which voidwalker is visiting though. As if it senses who's there and changes itself to better suit their needs. However today at this time there aren't that many left. Really only a handful out in the never ending rifts of time and space. Today this realm of the void is being used as a meeting place for two individuals. One was an old man with shoulder length white hair, a neat and trimmed large white beard, and silver eyes. His attire consisted of open white robes with a blue silver sash and silver blue pants tucked into white long leather boots. He was holding onto a brown wizards staff that had a club like head. The staff was taller than him by four inches despite him being six feet seven. Despite his robes you could see that he was strong and muscular even though he looked like an old man.

The other one was a young slim man with oily brown hair and eyes of pure black, as if looking in them you could see the abyss. He wore a brown jacket, brown slacks, and black dress shoes. Both beings were currently in a heated argument.

The old man was waving his hand to the side as though the current topic was just for show. "Listen I've already made my decision as to what to do with the current subject matter. Besides outsider I'm truly surprised you care so much." The outsider grit his teeth and clenched his fists so hard that his knuckles turned white.

"Listen Maxos (A/N yeah sorry I've been spelling his name wrong) you're right but this time you're using one of my voidspawns. This is quite different than using a voidwalker like Corvo, a voidspawn is someone born from my void so that we can interact with the outside world. Usually they have memories and knowledge of their home and who their patron is. Except now you've taken one and sealed not only their memories but powers as well." Maxos scoffed at him before retorting.

"Let's not forget what I did to my own champion." Maxos than gave an audible sigh and looks down ashamed. "I've taken everything from them all in order to defend the balance of reality. I've even created the charred council but they have slowly corrupted themselves which is why I've created the W.R.C."

"Hahaha! You think I really care about your champion and their sacrifice? In truth all he is worth is entertainment. However your champion is working with my voidspawn so I want to be sure they're ready for the times to come. I only ask you send someone to join them."

Maxos raised his left hand to his chin in thought before giving a smirk towards the old god. "I think I can do two things, send someone to help, than send someone to test them. At the very least it will be entertaining."

_**These line breaks are slowly becoming self-aware**_

**Location Karakura town.**

Ichigo Kurosaki an average seventeen year old high school student and ex-substitute soulreaper, he has spiky orange hair with slight side burns, and brown eyes. He is also fairly tall about five foot elven inches. He's also fairly muscular and in top athletic form. However his face is set on a permanent scowl, he was currently wearing a white t-shirt with am opened blue button up over shirt. He was also wearing grey jeans and had white sneakers. Currently his left hand was in his pants pocket while he carried a plastic bag in his right. Closing his eyes he gave an audible sigh.

_I hope I remembered to get everything or else Yuzu's not going to be happy_. He was currently on his way home from a store run, in which he was sent by his younger sister to go get ingredients for tonight's dinner. At this current date it has been seventeen months since the winter war and fifteen months since he lost his powers. The winter war was a battle that happened between the soulreapers and the arrancar led by three traitors from the soul society. Also known as the afterlife and home to the soulreapers, the arrancar were hollows or demons formed when spirits of the dead reside too long in the world of the living. They eventually are filled with negative emotions and end up losing their hearts and go on to be driven by and insatiable hunger for souls. Their most distinct attributes are the holes in their chest to signify the loss of their hearts, and their white masks which is what is left of their hearts.

The arrancar were a group of hollows who crossed over and gained soulreaper powers. This allowed them to regain their humanity and limit the desire for souls. The soulreaper equivalent is the vizards, soulreapers that crossed over to gain hollow powers. However this is getting off track a bit, during the winter war Ichigo used a powerful attack known as mugetsu. The attack defeated the enemy leader Sosuke Aizen. However the cost was all of his powers. This led to him being here today and living a normal life. Or at least as normal as it could be considering he still had orange hair and his friends were all kind of crazy. Even his teacher was a bit insane, for example she and the class were all kidnapped once and they woke up in the mountains. She shrugged it off and told everyone to start stargazing.

However despite all this she's still a good teacher and Ichigo was still one of the top fifty students in the school. However today his life would once again be turned up on his head, truly he picked a wrong time to close his eyes as he didn't see the black vortex ahead of him until it was too late. He couldn't help but cry out in fright and surprise as he found himself weightless and falling through an endless abyss. He closed his eyes and awaited to wake up in the soul society.

_**These line breaks are slowly becoming self-aware**_

**Location back in the void**

"So Maxos is the boy coming or are you just pulling my leg?" The outsider was starting to get impatient with the old *Broodknight*. Maxos only chuckled which in turned aggravated the old ruler even more.

"In time my old friend in fact he's almost here see?" The outsider turned to where Maxos was pointing to see a rift open up, a few seconds later he could hear some screaming and a blur shot out of it landing in a heap on the ground.

Said heap groaned painfully before righting itself and sitting up using its arms as supports. "Ow… Don't plan on going on that ride again anytime soon, or ever again for that matter." Ichigo looked around only to open his eyes wide in shock at what he was seeing. He was definantly not in the soul society, huecomundo, or even hell for that matter. Here was just an empty white place that looked as though it went on forever. The floating objects and islands didn't help him either, so he pinched himself to make sure he was still awake. "I see that you find yourself rather surprised." Said an old voice from behind him, standing up and turning around he saw to two beings. Maxos addressed him again.

"I'm sure you're rather surprised at this encounter. However know we mean you know harm and are actually in need of your help." Ichigo regained his famous scowl and crossed his arms.

"What help could I be? After all I lost my powers months ago. Plus why did you choose to bring me here to this…" Ichigo looked around once more in order to find anything identifiable and failed he then turned back to the two in front of him, "This place?"

Maxos was about to answer before the outsider cut him off. "First things first I personally wanted to leave you alone, so don't group me in with this manipulator. Second to answer your question you still have your combat experience and skills. Not to mention you're the right age for what we have in mind. As for your powers we'll be giving you new ones with some of your old ones." Ichigo looked at them with surprise and shock and then turned his glare towards Maxos.

"So what if I refuse? As it turns out this will be quite dangerous if you're offering me my powers." The outsider also started glaring at Maxos knowing what he already had planned.

"Ichigo Kurosaki… I'll let you know now that you really don't have a choice in the matter." Ichigo looked at him flabbergasted and then adopted a look of anger. But before he could speak the outsider once again started to speak.

"I understand you're angry about this. I myself only give my champions power and allow them to use it as they see fit. However this man has practically forced me to go along with his plan. That being said when you reach a certain level of power and can actually harm him I'll be glad to join you on that." At this point Maxos adopted a dry look while Ichigo started smirking with an evil gleam in his eyes. He already liked the brown clad man, he then realized something and spoke once again.

"You know you never told me your names. Or even what I'm doing or even what you're giving me." Maxos looked at him with a knowing smile while the outsider looked at him with pity. Say what you want about him but even he could feel sorry for the pawns in Maxos's schemes.

"What you'll be doing is what you've always done, only this time in a separate world from any connected to yours. Don't worry about your family you'll meet someone who can help you get word to them. However we'll be erasing our images from you mind. In other words you'll know what you're doing but not why you're doing it." Ichigo was about to yell out with protest when the outsider placed his hand on his shoulder.

"There's no use arguing with him, so don't bother trust me I know. As for the powers you'll be receiving my mark allowing you to use void magic, as well as some of you soulreaper abilities such as… Flash step, Getsuga, sight, and your two spirits. However at this moment in time you won't be able to use your Zanpaktou. For now I'll be giving you new clothes and equipment, except a weapon which will be given to you by Maxos. No doubt it will have extra properties itself so familiarize yourself with it." He let go of his shoulder and snapped his fingers there was a bright light and when Ichigo looked at himself he could only nod in appreciation.

His new outfit consisted of a black long coat with a hood that was opened from the waist down, along with black combat boots with black pants stuffed into them. Around his waist and over his coat were two belts over lapping each other with white rectangular buckles. On his right shoulder was a white pauldron that had a belt running down diagonally to his left, which went into a loop than came back up and attached it to the back of the armor piece. There was a white belt buckle in the middle of the belt on his front side. On his left leg was a holster for what looked like a sawed off shotgun. It was fifteen inches long suggesting a short but accurate semi-automatic shotgun went into it. On his hands were black fingerless gloves. Despite not seeing it thanks to the gloves, there was the mark of the outsider on his left hand. On his back side were two red pouches one held magnum shotgun rounds, the other held regular slugs, the bullets were both twelve gauge. Ichigo stopped looking at himself when he heard a familiar voice in his head and he couldn't help but grin.

**"Hey king! It's been awhile, I personally never thought we'd meet again."**

"Yes I must agree the final Getsuga Tenshou was supposed to be just that. Yet here we are thanks the machinations of these two beings in front of us."

_I must agree with you there however I don't see the weapon the old man's supposed to give us._ As if on cue Maxos waved his hand around and the air distorted in front of him. When it stopped a strange looking shot gun appeared in front on him. First the handle was black and was at a one hundred and fifty degree angle. It was also about thirteen inches in length with red leather wraps around it. The trigger and trigger guard were at the very top of it on its underside. It also had a red metal grip underneath the black barrel of the gun. The barrel was about fifteen inches in length, on top of it was a black metal pole with a white blade on top. However it was connected to the rest of the gun with what looked like a joint that could snap into place. The blade itself was about two feet in length and went over the handle of the gun.

Despite its bulky size it could fit into the holster he had on him. Maxos gestured for him to take it and Ichigo reached out for it and took it by the handle. It was surprisingly heavy and looked rather durable. His observations stopped when Maxos spoke to him.

"On the back there is a button I suggest pressing it while flicking the blade away from yourself." Ichigo looked and saw a small button right at the top of the handle on its backside. He then did what Maxos suggested, and to his surprise the blade flipped open and extended to a meter in length with the grip folding downwards creating a guard. It ended up becoming a single edged straight sword. He swung it around a few times getting used to the weight. Before pressing the button again making the weapon folding it up once more, satisfied he holstered it and turned back towards the beings in front of him.

"Well it seems you've prepared me rather well for this. However know I'm still not happy about this but I'm glad to have some of my abilities back. Which means I'll play along for now." Maxos started laughing and Ichigo's right eye started twitching. "Hey! You know you don't have to be rude about it!" Maxos stopped laughing and gave an amused look towards the new orange haired voidwalker.

"Sorry it's just that you're acting like you have a choice but goodbye for now." Before Ichigo could retort he found himself falling through another vortex in the ground. The two left were able to hear Ichigo screaming obscenities at Maxos on his way before he closed the portal. Maxos than turned to leave but was stopped by the outsiders hand on his shoulder.

"You do realize how dangerous this game is, especially with the others starting to get suspicious of your recent activities." Maxos shrugged off his hand and continued walking. "Maxos! I hope you sent someone worth testing them. Otherwise your whole plan will fall apart!" Maxos looked back and gave a smile before leaving through one of his own portals. This left the outsider to sigh and to go back to watching the other dimensions for something interesting. He was angry at the Broodknight for having him forced to go along with his plans. However as of right now he really didn't have any choice.

"I hope all of you are ready for what is coming for it won't be pleasant."

_**These line breaks are slowly becoming self-aware**_

**Location Remnant an hour after team coronation. **

Neos and Zach left the auditorium after saying goodbye to everyone and left to go to their room. As it turned out though everyone's rooms ended up being in the same dorm. In fact Team JNPR's room was directly across from team RWBY's, and Team Mercenaries room was to the left of team RWBY's. Their room consisted of two beds of medium size a closet, a small kitchen, a bathroom, and a book shelf. The others thought this was a nice coincidence that they were all near each other but… Neos only rolled his eyes because he knew Ozpin planned this whole thing. This is what he told Zach as soon as they entered their room. Zach couldn't help but shake his head before commenting.

"You know Neos I can't help but admire the thorough planning of the headmaster. If I didn't know better I'd say he knew what partners we would receive the moment we were on the cliff." He paused for a bit before adopting a dry look on his face and continuing. "You know what never mind I really shouldn't put it past him. So let's quickly set up shop, take some showers, and then do the void lizard contract thing, after which we'll go to bed." Neos folded his arms and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Fine with me but who died and made you leader? Aren't we supposed to be partners?" Zach laughed and waved him off while starting to unpack whatever possessions he brought with him.

"You guys made me supreme leader when all of you stopped and listened to my plans back at the forest. You didn't question me, just followed my orders through to the letter." Neos realized that Zach was right they did listen to him without any complaint. Grumbling he started to unpack as well by the time they were done the closet was full, and the bookshelf was also full. As it turned out most of Zach's belongings ended up being books on dust, grimm, cooking, and medicine with a few fantasy books here and there. After they were done packing they each took turns taking a shower and getting ready for bed. When they were done instead of getting into bed Neos took out a small old looking book and opened it up to a blank page before writing a few words in Voidric.

Noes explained that he was writing up the contract for what was happening. When he was done he stood up and walked away from the book before turning his attention towards Zach.

"Just so you know if you do this there's no going back. You will have a summoned companion, as such it will be up to you to care for it and understand it. Am I clear on this matter?" Zach folded his arms to think for a moment before dropping them and nodding his head in confirmation.

"Yes please tell me what to do."

"Alright then take the pen I used and stab it into your hand and use your blood to sign on the last line there." Wincing a bit Zach did what was asked of him. After he was done his aura quickly repaired the damage while he turned towards Neos.

"So now what?"

"Now you think what you want to do and channel your aura to your hand which you stabbed and place it on the ground while saying… Void call hears the summons. This is only the first time thing though so you can know the feeling of summoning. Later you won't need to say anything and can summon it with the movement and intent alone." Zach nodded his head and prepared for a loss of aura before clearing his throat and put his hand to the floor.

"Void call hears the summons!" There was a blinding light and some smoke which caused both of them to cough a bit but not overly so thanks to their dragon sides. Opening up a window outside in between their beds Neos used some energy to blow the smoke outside. Looking back they saw a small void lizard with black fur and a red head along with red talons and claws. It was only as tall as Zach's knees which amounted to eighteen inches. He was however quite confused and turned towards Neos who started cracking up.

"You've should see the look on your face! Ahh don't worry all void lizard summons start out as hatchlings this allows you to bond better."

"You know you've could've said something before I summoned the thing!"

"But where would the fun be in that!? Anyway let's see if it's a male or female and then name it." Grumbling Zach waited to see Neos's verdict on the matter since he himself had no knowledge on the void creature before him. Only that it was currently small and rather cute little thing. He started to think of names that would fit it when Neos interrupted his thoughts.

"Ah ha! It is a female lucky you! Anyway think of any good names?" Shaking his head he went over and picked up and cradled it as one would a cat. Petting it gently it started purring in a lizardish sort of way. Thinking on its colors and gender he had a name pop up in his head.

"How bout we name her Rosa. It seems rather fitting as long as she doesn't confuse herself with Ruby's last name." Neos grinned in agreement before Zach adopted a confused look. "So do I send her back now or how does that work?"

"Ah no she'll stay here for a while and bond to you. After a couple of months and she's grown a bit then she can travel back on her own and will await your call. I would summon *Hectric* my own void lizard. However he is taller than this ceiling and so he would be quite cramped. Don't worry about her too much though I'll contact Ozpin and my mother to let them know about her. They'll then allow her in the classes and tell all the professors." Zach nodded his head and went over to the left bed that he claimed as his own. He got into it while placing Rosa next to him allowing her to curl up and fall asleep. Neos followed his example and went to his own bed and got into it. Thinking on the day's events both of them soon succumbed to exhaustion and fell asleep. Not before setting their alarms for seven though, waking up at that time would allow them to get ready and have enough time to get breakfast while informing everyone about their newest resident.

_**These line breaks are slowly becoming self-aware**_

**Location Somewhere in Emerald Forest.**

Ichigo landed in another heap while creating a small crater as he landed in the new world. Slowly sitting up while rubbing the back of his head he tried to regain his bearings while trying to ignore the pain.

"Ow…" Slowly but surely he got up on his shaky legs and slowly righted himself while looking around at his surroundings. His confused look was soon replaced with a scowl as he realized he couldn't remember who sent him here.

"It's as we were told Ichigo, we can't remember the why but I do remember what we're supposed to do."

"**Yeah king! We need to find that Ozpin guy!"**

_I think that's for the best given the circumstances. My only question is why did we have to be sent into the middle of the forest?_ There was no reply from his inner spirits so he sighed and started to move towards some lights that he guessed was civilization. After a while he started to get the feeling that he was being watched. Stopping he let his senses out and looked to his right where he heard some bushes moving. Narrowing his eyes he took out his new weapon and activated its sword mode and waited for whatever was there to come out. Suddenly a black blur jumped at him, however using his honed battle instincts and reflexes he moved to the side while slashing it with his sword. He fell in a heap on the ground; Ichigo took this chance to observe it and was surprised at what he found.

To him it looked like a velociraptor only with black fur and red tail feathers. It also had bone white claws and talons, along with a white bone like mask covering the top half of its head. At the base of its skull were bone spikes that went down its neck. The eyes were also glowing red and the mask had red designs on it. Later he would learn that this was a rare grimm called a *patheolodge*. They were like beowolves except smarter and faster. They were however not as strong or as big. Their alphas were the largest and were characterized by bone like armor covering their legs, arms, and tails. Today Ichigo would learn that they also hunted in large packs and used out flanking maneuvers. He would also learn that they did not take kindly to the death of one of their own.

While he was distracted looking at the strange creature five more jumped out of the same bush while four others went around to his back side. An alpha also came out of some bushes to his left. Looking up at the sounds Ichigo's scowl deepened when he saw that he was surrounded. Looking around he knew that he would have to fight his way through. On the plus side he could experiment with his new abilities. Trying to call upon a foreign energy he's been feeling inside of himself he felt his arm instinctively raising when a grimm jumped him. However the creature found nothing there it looked towards the others and followed their gaze only to see the human ten feet from the circle they formed around it.

Ichigo was surprised that he had just teleported or blinked away and smiled while wondering what else he could do. Thinking to see about it later he hefted his sword in front of him and beckoned the creatures to attack. The one closest to him charged and tried to claw at him only to be blocked and have its head cut off. Another jumped over the disintegrating body and tried to impale Ichigo with its long claws. Ichigo saw this and took a step back and then charged forward and cut the creature down. Thinking to experiment he then changed his sword to its shotgun mode and fired at the one trying to attack from his left. Not expecting the large recoil the gun almost flew from his hand but he was able to hold onto it still. Recovering and dodging to his left from another attack he fired again this time prepared for the recoil. The gun ended up leaving the attacker full of holes and it promptly fell to the ground.

"Five down five to go." He couldn't help but grin as he was fighting letting the adrenaline flow through his veins. It had been too long since he had a fight like this. He brought his weapon about and started firing at the creatures who now knew the dangers of the weapon and took evasive actions. He only managed to nick a few of them at that point. He counted five shots before the gun stopped firing. Pulling down on the grip of the weapon it opened up to reveal the loading chamber. He quickly loaded in five regular shells before snapping it closed with a flick of his wrist. Blinking out of the way he switched back to his sword mode. The alpha realizing that they didn't stand a chance at this moment in time gave a few calls out to its remaining pack. Ichigo then watched them retreat back into the forest but not before the alpha turned and looked at him. It's eyes were narrowed in what said "this isn't over" type of look. It than took off after the rest of its pack.

Sighing and rubbing the back of his head Ichigo decided it wasn't worth hunting them down at the moment. He then turned back to his original objected and started to head back to civilization. By the time he actually reached the city it was well within the early hours of the morning. Since he didn't have any money he decided to sleep for a bit in the outside edge of the forest. Despite the uncomfortableness of sleeping on a branch he still ended up falling asleep. Letting his thoughts wander to his family and friends. He planned to try and contact them as soon as possible. _I just hope I'll actually be able to see them again_

"**Ah don't worry king I do believe we were told there was someone here who could send word to them so that's good."**

"He's right Ichigo just rest for now and we'll try and sort everything else out later." Agreeing with his hollow and Zangetsu he fell asleep being tired from the nights events.

_**These line breaks are slowly becoming self-aware**_

**Location back at Beacon.**

The alarm went off awaking team mercenary from their restful slumber. Rosa their new mascot awoke as well and stretched a bit before jumping off of the bed, and waited for her new master to get ready. Even though she was still a hatchling Rosa was still quite bright. Getting out of bed and petting her on her head momentarily Zach went to go get dressed into the school uniform. After dawning on the white shirt and tie, along with the dress coat and slacks, Zach then put on the dress shoes and walked into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Neos however called up Ozpin and Glynda to tell them about last night's events. They gave them the go ahead and told them they'd inform the rest of the teaching staff. Stretching his back a bit more he went to go help out in the kitchen.

"So need any help here?" Zach thought for a moment and shook his head.

"No not right now, however if you could tell me what to feed Rosa that'd be great. In fact how bout you start teaching me about void lizards in general." Neos nodded his head before sitting down while Rosa jumped onto the table.

"Well for starters they're omnivores and can eat anything humans can. So just prepare another plate for her. They are also incredibly smart like humans and can grow to about ten feet high and twenty two feet long. They are also wickedly fast and have powerful arms and jaws. Their kicks can also be quite nasty so watch out for that. Besides that their social creatures and will reach full size in two years after being hatched and will live as long as their master lives. This is thanks to the contract which binds your souls. So like I said be careful out there." Zach only nodded his head while he made some scrambled eggs and buttered toast.

Getting some plates he set them down and the three started eating their meal. During the meal Rosa kept looking at the other two to see them eating nicely and tried to not make a mess. However this goal was impeded due to not being able to hold utensils. Still she was able to not splatter food everywhere and kept her area relatively clean. She was also very delighted to be rewarded with a cookie which she devoured ravenously after a first hesitant bite. The other two in the room could only stare as it disappeared as quickly as Ruby eating it. They looked at each other knowingly, and decided to never let those two get into a cookie box. The end of that scenario ended up being the two of them fighting to death over the last cookie.

Both shivering at that thought they both got up and washed their dishes with Zach also washing Rosa's, who had decided to run and sit on his bed and wait patiently for him. By the time they were done it was only eight twenty. Thinking it over they decided to just go early to their class this way they could save seats for their teams and get good spots. Said class was grimm studies with Professor Port. A large man with white hair and a large mustache, and no he wasn't large as in tall or muscular. Instead he was short and quite round as some would politely say. His weapon turned out to be an axe gun. As in an axe attached to a blunderbuss. Most definantly not the most elegant of weapons but it got the job done. As they walked to the classroom Rosa ran ahead a bit checking out everything with excited curiosity.

However she still being quite small never went too far ahead of her larger handler because she knew she was safe with him. The few students that were about watched as the strange creature ran around. But seeing as it was so small and just exploring they decided to leave it alone for now. As they were walking Neos's scroll started ringing a bit, so he took it out to see that it was a text from his adopted mother that said read this. Right below it was a link to a newspaper article. Curious he opened it only to have his left eye start twitching while his aggravation meter went up. In the article it talked about a strange black and purple creature roaming the streets. Although the picture of the creature was blurry he could make out the shape of his demon friend Raze'thur.

He knew they were going to have words later, as his anger rose Rosa sensed it and started hiding from him from behind one of Zach's legs who only stared at his partner confused.

"Um are you okay?" Snapping out of it he turned towards his present company and gave a forced smile.

"Yeah but let's say somethings come up that involved an old friend who did something stupid. So I'm going to have to go in and discipline him a bit later." Looking confused Zach decided to just drop the subject since they were now outside the door to their classroom. He checked his scroll to see that they still had twenty five minutes left. So walking in they got seated, the room was fairly large and was shaped like a theater with a center stage. The seats were raised like steps and surrounded the center of the room. On the walls were fake stuffed heads of different grimm, and a desk took center stage. Off in a corner though were a few cages that would rattle every now and then. Rosa was weary of the cages and stayed away from them while exploring the empty room. The only other person in there so far was the professor who was observing the small void lizard wandering around.

After a bit of exploring Rosa ran back to Zach and plopped down on his desk. "Well it seems like what the headmaster told me was true a fascinating creature you have there." The professors voice was deep and loud but not unkind. Rosa took to observing the large man with curiosity. Zach smiled and started petting her earning him a purr. Neos smiled and turned to talk back to his teacher.

"Yep Rosa here is certainly interesting, even by void lizard standards. Most other hatchling try to stay out of sight, however she's just ran about and looked at everything regardless of who was watching."

"Yes well as long as she doesn't interrupt the class everything will be all right." That said he turned towards his desk and started sorting through paper while the trio just discussed the finer details of the void lizard. It was about ten minutes later before students finally started to arrive. Although team Rwby and Jnpr were nowhere to be seen, Zach and Neos were starting to worry a bit. About one minute before class started both teams burst through the door all on top of each other. Relieved that they made in time they waved them over. Ruby sat down on Neos's left while yang sat down next to her, although she was glaring a bit at Neos she didn't say anything. Blake set on Zach's left followed by Weiss. Team Jnpr sat behind them on a higher row. All of them were curious about the strange black and red animal sitting in front of Zach.

Rosa however was being quite shy but easily warmed up to Ruby and Blake. Zach said that he'd tell them more about her later since class was starting up. Although teaching ended up being an interesting word that didn't really describe the way the class went. The whole time ended up being Port talking about his youth and slaying monsters with some rather embellished details. At some point someone got up and gave an audible "YEAH!" But everyone kind of did their own thing. Zach and Neos did take notes on parts where he was describing the grimm's weak points but mostly played around with Rosa. Blake for the most part read a book but would pet the void lizard if she approached her. Ruby did the same thing but also played a few games with the hatchling. However she also doodled a bit, Yang mostly watched their interactions with curiosity.

Weiss was also curious but instead of interacting with the new creature, she took notes on everything the professor said while giving occasional glares at her leader. Zach noticed but decided not to interfere with it at the moment. He stopped paying attention to her when the teacher spoke up.

"In short a hunter must be dependable, honest, wise, and courageous! Now who here among you believe you have these qualities?" Weiss immediately shot up from desk with her hand raised.

"I do sir!" Port bellowed out a laugh while clenching his fist and swinging it in front of him.

"Excellent! Now go get ready for combat!" Weiss looked confused but got up to go get out of uniform, which consisted of a white blouse, an suit coat, a short red skirt, and black stockings which were customizable. Within three minutes she was down in front with her combat gear on. Although it was really just her regular clothes, she also held her rapier Myrtenaster out in front of her. She gave a quick nod towards the professor who had brought out a cage. He nodded back before using his weapon to cut off the lock. Quickly as that was done a pig like grimm with tusks and covered in hard bone armor with spikes charge the heiress. The rest of her team cheered and even brought out team Rwby flags. How they got them would be something Neos and Zach would wonder about for a while. Rosa watched in interest as she had yet to see a grimm. Zach however noticed something was off with his friend who snapped at Ruby and told her to be quiet and let her concentrate.

This let the Boarbatusk attack her first and she almost didn't dodge it. _She's allowing her frustration to cloud her mind. Come on Weiss I've taught you better than that! _Zach knew he would have to talk to her later, he also knew that she wouldn't like Ruby being team leader but right now it was rather ridiculous. At one point Ruby told her to hang in there after she charged the grimm and got her weapon stuck between its tusks. Weiss struggled for a bit but ultimately lost and the grimm tossed her weapon to the side. Port gave an amused laugh before questioning her.

"Ha ha! Now what will you do without your weapon?!" The grimm curled up in a ball and rolled at her with its spikes trying to impale her. Using her speed and agility she summersaulted over it. It quickly turned around and charged her again. But she managed to dodge it again by rolling out of the way and ran to retrieve her weapon which she then took on an offensive stance. Her face grew angrier when Ruby gave her some advice.

"Weiss it has no armor underneath! Attack its belly!" Weiss only grit her teeth and snapped back at her.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Ruby deflated and sat back down in her chair depressed. Rosa seeing her new friend sad went over to her to try and comfort her. It slightly worked with Ruby giving a small smile at the tiny creature. Zach however was narrowing his eyes at Weiss. Knowing that they definantly needed to have a talk, Neos looked at Ruby with concern but turned his attention back to the fight. Weiss started using her glyphs to make her faster and used them to launch the grimm up in the air. Using another glyph she jumped up and charged at it impaling its stomach as they fell to the ground. The professor started clapping and applauding her, and with that classes ended with Weiss marching out of the door followed by Ruby, than Zach and Neos. On their way out Zach asked Blake to look after Rosa for a bit. Confused she agreed, where the two partners were able to hear the argument between Weiss and Ruby.

"Zach I'll talk to Ruby you talk to Weiss. Better to get this sorted out now before it becomes a major problem."

"Yeah I'll go after her now just make sure Ruby understands her position." With that he ran off towards the direction Weiss went. Sighing Neos went up towards the depressed girl. He saw that she was still wearing her cape but now had its hood up.

"Hey Ruby I saw that not exactly the most friendliest of conversations huh?" Ruby turned to him and he saw that there were some tears in her eyes.

"Neos do you think she's right? Do you think Ozpin made a mistake choosing me to be team leader?" Looking at her Neos had to resist the urge to go out and smack Weiss for the state Ruby was in. Taking a calming breath he forced himself to trust Zach's judgment on her. Turning back to Ruby he smiled and put his hands on her shoulders. She was currently looking down at the floor.

"Look at me Ruby." She looked up to see his smile and it comforted her a bit. Using his left hand he pulled off her hood before continuing.

"Ruby I've known Ozpin for a very long time. I've seen him make mistakes, I also don't always agree with him." When he said that Ruby's face grew sadder, however Neos wasn't done yet so her face took on a look of surprise when he continued talking. "However I do believe that you being leader was no mistake. I myself believe you can be an amazing leader; you just need to have some more experience and need to learn how to uphold your position. Just take some time and decide what you're going to do with it." Ruby's face lit up in joy and she embraced him in a tight hug. Not knowing what else to do he returned it. Both of them however didn't notice Ozpin watching them, and then smiling he left to leave them some privacy.

"I really couldn't have said it better than myself Neos. I'm glad to see that you've grown into an amazing young man." Ozpin than took a sip from his magical mug and walked back to his office.

_**These line breaks are slowly becoming self-aware**_

Zach ended up finding Weiss sitting outside on a bench. At the moment he was trying to best see how to approach the situation. He decided to just ask her what was wrong and then reprimand her if her concerns if they weren't justified. At the moment he figured she would take it better if someone she knew told her off instead of someone else. So walking up behind her he tapped her on her shoulder, startled she turned around to see him.

"Hey what's going on here?" Sighing she turned around and motioned for him to sit down. He sat on her right, and waited for her to talk first.

"Hey Zach what do you think about my skills as a huntress?" _So she's leading off with this eh?_ He decided to take her question seriously and thought about her progress since he first met her.

"Well I truly believe you have what it takes to be an excellent huntress. But for now your abilities aren't too shabby and you take training seriously. Besides that you're getting stronger and one day you might be on par with me." To her that last comment meant a lot since Zach was most definantly one of the top hunters in the school, despite his age and excluding the teachers of course.

"Do you truly think that?"

He gave her a pat on her shoulder while smiling. "Of course I do I wouldn't lie about that, however I do not believe this is what's troubling you." Biting her lower lip she debated whether or not to tell him what was really wrong. Zach sat patiently knowing it's better to wait for her to come to him instead of forcing her.

"I… I think I should've been leader of team Rwby!" There it is, Zach gave a slight frown while shaking his head which confused Weiss.

"Weiss why do you think you should be the leader?"

Weiss stared at him confused before answering. "Well it's because of what you said earlier, I mean I'm definantly better right?" Zach gave an audible sigh now knowing what the problem was.

"Now while it's true you can be a great huntress being a great leader is different. So I'll ask again why do you think you deserve to be the leader?" Weiss didn't know how to really answer that so she got upset and gave a retort.

"Well I'd be better than her! After all she's still just a child and I'm older and know more things than her."

"Weiss this is being a child, now I know that you've been given almost anything that you've wanted in the past."

"That's not true!" Zach gave her a look, and she shrank a bit from it. "Fine I guess that's mostly true. But still Ruby's too young to be in charge." Zach shook his head while laughing a bit. "What's so funny there mister?"

"Ah well Ruby may be younger but so is Neos, and they both have a clean grasp of tactics and quick thinking on the battle field. Even better they would both readily sacrifice themselves to save their team. Those are good qualities for being the leader. Give it a while and add experience and age to it and eventually they'll be leading armies. Besides before you can lead you need to follow." Weiss tried to come up with something to say against that but ultimately found nothing. So she instead sighed and slumped her shoulder in defeat.

"I guess I understand but… What should I do now?" Zach pulled his friend into a one arm embrace before giving her his last piece of advice.

"You should focus on being the best teammate out there and try and understand your new team. Besides you have the next four years to learn to be a leader and be the greatest partner so just get out there and go for it." Weiss thought about what he said and gained a look of determination.

"Yes! Now all I have to do is find a way to make it up to Ruby for being so… Difficult." Zach laughed and got up while holding his hand out to her.

"Well I'm pretty sure the word impossible is a better word than what you used, I still believe you're on track. Now let me get you back to the dorm it's getting late." She pouted a bit but took his hand anyway and got up. The two of them then made their way towards their rooms. Now team Ruby's room was rather plain seeing that they didn't have a kitchen and they had to use "bunk beds" to have everyone sleep in there. However the beds were quite dangerous since they were just beds with another bed stacked on top of them. The most precarious bed was the one that was being held up by ropes. The other one had nails and books to hold it. Zach and Weiss entered her room where Zach retrieved Rosa who was enjoying Blake's company. But as soon as she saw Zach she ran over to him and started rubbing his leg. Laughing a bit he picked her up.

Turning to Blake he gave her a big smile. "Thanks Blake for looking after her." Smiling at him in return, she jumped off her bed and walked over to him.

"It really was no problem she behaved quite nicely. But you still haven't told us what she is." Zach grinned before answering.

"Well how bout you come over to our room and I'll tell. I'll even make you a small tuna fish sandwich how does that sound?" Only thinking of the fish she ran out the door dragging his arm. Yang and Weiss the only ones left in the room watched with confusion but ultimately shrugged it off.

Weiss getting over what happened turned to the blond brawler. "So Yang is Ruby back yet?" Yang shook her head and went back to getting ready for bed, both she and Blake were already in pajamas so she was just lying on her bed at the moment.

"No she hasn't come back yet. Now that I think about it I never heard Neos come back either." Yang's eyes started to narrow. "If their together and he doesn't bring her back soon…" Yang never finished as Ruby opened up the door with Neos next to her. She looked at Weiss and looked back to the floor. Seeing this Neos gave her an encouraging pat on her shoulder before leaving and closing the door behind him. Knowing that Ruby would just fine he went back to his own room, only to see Blake eating a tuna sandwich with a face full of glee. Zach was drinking some herbal tea while he was explaining Rosa to her. He coughed to get their attention.

"So Zach did you talk to Weiss?" Taking a sip and turning towards him he smirked at him.

"As a matter of fact I did. Now I'm quite sure she won't be causing any more trouble for Ruby. But I see that you have some moisture on your clothes, so my guess is that you ended up in an embrace with her crying on you. So my question is how did your talk go?" Neos's face became flustered and he turned away mumbling about something. Zach turned to Blake and they both starting laughing at his expense. Neos growled a bit before talking back at them.

"Our talk was just fine and I believe she'll be able to talk to Weiss now!" After a couple of seconds he adopted an evil grin on his face. "Now here's a more interesting question. What are you two doing in here that has you both so happy? Maybe I walked in on a small dinner date?" He got the desired outcome from Blake whose face turned red and she started sputtering but Zach only gave a sly smile.

"Sorry to disappoint you but unlike your time with Ruby this isn't a date. But that doesn't mean I wouldn't mind having one." This time both Blake and Neos gave him different looks. Neos's face was embarrassed and slightly frustrated, while Blake's was embarrassed but at the same time happy. Deciding that now would be a good of a time as any, Zach turned back towards Blake. He had decided that he wouldn't be one of those people who kept waiting and waiting, only because they didn't know how the person they liked felt about them. Those people frustrated him and also those people tended to be forced to tell their feeling by their friends sooner or later. So at the moment he decided to just nip it in the bud.

"So how about it Blake? Would you care to go out with me this weekend?" To say the other occupants of the room were shocked would be an understatement. Neos was shocked because he couldn't believe he just went for it. Blake was shocked because she couldn't believe he just asked her out. Zach was starting to get a bit nervous from waiting but held on to some hope that she'd say yes.

Finally getting over her surprise she gave him a warm smile. "Yes! I would love to!" Mentally fist bumping and celebrating he started to come up with a game plan.

"Great! So how bout Saturday at noon? I'll pick you up and we'll catch a ride to Vale. I'll work out the details between now and then." Still smiling she got up and he followed her lead and offered her his arm.

"May I escort the fair lady to her room tonight?" Laughing she hooked her arm with his.

"Yes you may good sir." With that they both left leaving a still gaping Neos and a confused Rosa. He was still in that position when Zach returned, he only shook his head got dressed took a shower and picked Rosa up. He then proceeded to tuck himself into bed with Rosa curling up next to him. Neos managed to get out of his stupor when he heard the shower running and started to get himself ready for bed. ED'E who was also in the room gave him a few beeps telling him that he was also surprised at Zach's boldness. Back in team Rwby's room Weiss and Ruby have made up and both threw pillows at Yang when she gave a bad pun. By now all three of them were ready for bed, and were waiting on Blake who returned with a very happy look on her face and a small skip in her step. Yang was the first one to question her partner's odd behavior.

"So Blakey what's got you so happy?" Turning around and looking at her from the top of her bunk she decided that she didn't want to tell them yet. Especially with Yang there, she was still remembering the breakfast incident.

"Oh nothing much just got to learn about Rosa." Everyone looked at her confused now. Ruby looked at her sister who shrugged before turning back to Blake.

"Um who now?" Blake realized that they never actually were told about the small void lizard.

"Oh yeah you never learned her name. Rosa was lizard that was with Zach. Or more accurately the void lizard you were playing with." The three others nodded their heads in understanding but Weis was still slightly confused.

"What's a void lizard?" Blake thought of the best way to tell them about Rosa before answering.

"Well a void lizard is like a summons. You summon one from the void and you care for it and bond with it until it's old enough to return. After that you can summon them anytime you want from their home in the void. If you want to know more though I suggest talking to either Zach or Neos, seeing that they know more than I do." The three of them accepted that and soon all four of them were in their beds, three of them fell asleep quite quickly. Blake however took a bit longer since she was imagining what to wear and what they were going to do on the date. But eventually sleep took her and once again it was rather peaceful.

_**These line breaks are slowly becoming self-aware**_

**Location Emerald forest**

The next few days weren't the greatest for Ichigo since he was still stuck training in the woods. However he was able to discover everything about his new weapon. It was made of an incredibly strong material and it acted as an asauchi. Which is a blank Zanpaktou, eventually over time his spirit energy would flow into it and he'd have his new Zangetsu. He also discovered he could fire the weapon in sword mode. This made the shell more accurate and made it travel farther than its scatter shot mode. He also had a few more run in's with the alpha patheolodge. However their fights had turned into *spars* and now they can get along pretty well. Turned out before that they thought he was a threat and so attacked him while he was just defending himself. As for his new powers he had the ability to see through walls but everything was different tints of yellow and orange, he could also summon a strong gust of wind throwing targets back, and Ichigo now had regenerating abilities although they weren't as good as the hollows high-speed regeneration.

Ichigo's favorite ability though was still the blink, combined it with his flash step and he was nigh uncatchable. Now that he knew everything that he could do and was confident that he could control his powers, he said goodbye to his strange new friend and went off into the city. The first thing he noticed was all the different people with strange hair colors. In fact he even saw a few with orange hair! To say that he was happy would be an understatement. He knew for once no one would bother with his hair color, this relieved him greatly and he continues to explore the city. While exploring he found a few weapons shop with ammunition and something called dust. Walking in a store called *Armed Dust* he went up to ask the cashier about it.

The cashier was an old man with a pointy beard and a bald head. He wore a green long sleeved shirt and red sweat pants. Despite his obvious age he was still rather buff looking and had green eyes. On his front was a blue leather blacksmiths apron. Hearing the bell to his store he raised an eyebrow at the young man who entered.

"Well now my name is Jason Grey, so what can I do for you today?" Ichigo paused at his words and thought carefully about what he should say.

"Well currently I don't have any money, but when I do I want to see about getting some dust bullets for my weapon here." He took out his new gun sword and handed it to the old man who looked at it carefully. Ichigo gave a small chuckle for effect. "However I've never used dust really before so I thought about coming here and seeing what kinds there were. As well as learn more about it." Nodding his head in understanding Jason continued examining the weapon while making small talk to Ichigo.

"Are you one of Ozpins students? It seems that with a fine weapon like this you'd be a hunter in training over at Beacon academy." Ichigo realized how lucky he was at finally hearing about where this Ozpin character was. Not wanting to give anything away he looked sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"No sadly I'm not, however I hope to go there sometime." The shop keeper once again nodded and having fully inspected the weapon handed it back to Ichigo.

"Well I can say that it is fully capable of handling twelve gauge dust shells. Now let me explain the different types of dust, and then tell you your best options." Jason then proceeded to explain to Ichigo everything about dust, and not just the different form or uses but also its history. Ichigo was rather grateful and it showed on his face. Jason was also ecstatic that one of the younger generations was completely focused on his lesson.

"Well now I'm surprised you managed to listen to everything I told you without getting bored and wandering off." Ichigo gave a slight chuckle.

"Well to be honest I like learning things about history and what you told me was quite informative. So truly I must thank you for your time." Jason just waved him off, and laughed himself.

"Nonsense it was my pleasure, in fact wait here for a moment." Ichigo waited as Jason went down an ammunitions aisle and came back with a small red box. "I want you to have this as thanks for listening to my ramblings. This box is filled with fifteen rounds of red dust shells for your weapon there." Handing the box to the surprised voidwalker Ichigo tried to protest only to be cut off.

"Sorry but I don't want to hear anything about it. Just take them and come back to me for all of your weapon needs. By the way what is your name young man?" Realizing he never introduced himself Ichigo quickly apologized.

"Sorry I guess I got caught up in the moment. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I'll be sure to come here again sometime." With that being said they said goodbye for the time being and Ichigo left the shop. His happy face was exchanged with one of confusion when he something strange on the other side of the street. There were two people who seemed to be on some sort of date, not that it was strange but the group of six following them was. What was really strange was the small metal contraption floating behind them and a small raptor like lizard that was also with them. All except for one looked like they were around his age, he also noticed their higher than average powers so he decided to go and see what they were doing.

"What are you guys doing?" All of them turned around in shock and quickly grabbed him and took him into a nearby alley. Ichigo couldn't help but groan at the newest situation he's gotten himself in.

_**These line breaks are slowly becoming self-aware**_

**Omake Not**

**Shameless preview**

**Hosted by: Slayer Infinium**

"You know when I got in that car crash I didn't think that I'd almost die. Or even that I would get sent to a nearby shady hospital. Lucky me that things don't always turn out as planned. Oh sorry let me introduce myself, my name is I don't remember actually. However you can just call me hunter because of my newest profession as a monster slayer. Let me start at the beginning since this is probably confusing you. It all started on a normal Saturday on a blue planet called earth. I was seventeen at the time and I was on my way to work having graduated from school earlier than my peers. While they were still doing homework in the nice spring days I was busy saving up for college. My car was a nice simple ford Taurus with good gas mileage. Today however would change my life forever. During the drive a truck slammed into mine, because of the impact my head hit something and I blacked out."

"So I really don't remember what happened next, but I do remember waking up in some creepy room with an old guy giving me a blood transfusion. He said a few things about what I would be seeing next and that it would all be a bad dream. He was unfortunately right, I shudder just thinking about what happened. There was a bloody werewolf that got on fire! And then there was a bunch of creepy looking ghouls crawling on my face! It freaked me out! After though I woke up feeling different, and so began my journey of slaying monsters. You could never understand the pain and horror I felt while fighting those things. They were monstrous and hideous and…"

"Oh just shut up already!"

"Huh?" I looked towards the man wearing a red wide brim hat with red pants, a red long coat, red tie, and orange glasses with a white undershirt. The man was also fairly tall about six feet nine inches, and had sharp teeth and had black hair with pale skin. I myself was five foot ten, and was wearing a long brown leather coat that was open from the waist down. It also had a high collar that went past my ears. I also had on black leather pants stuffed into brown long boot with metal greaves. On my hands were full black leather gloves with metal forearm protectors. Around my waste was a single leather belt with buckles in both the front and back. Hanging from my shoulder and looping around myself on my right side was another belt. Only this one had a gun holster attached to it when it reached my side. On my head was a brown leather cap with feathers on both of its sides.

I was also wearing a black undershirt that had a face mask attached to it that went over my mouth and nose. Over my red eyes were black circular sunglasses much like Alucard's. On my hip on my right side was a black and silver sheath that had a curved handled katana in it. They were both quite shiny, much to my dismay when sneaking around. On my left side was a large black revolver that had up to four shots. I held its ammo in a black pouch attached to my belt on my backside.

I could tell that Alucard really didn't care for my story if his sarcastic voice was anything to go off of. "Listen I get it you had a horrible time. But what I asked you was why how you got down here and why you're interrupting my episode of adventure time."

"Well sorry Alucard! I was just telling my story, as for how I got here it was thanks to my ability which allows me to travel dimensions. I left that other world behind to rot, let some other poor hunter deal with it! Besides there are hundreds I'm sure they can handle it." Alucard sniffed before turning back to his Seventy inch plasma screen TV only for it to explode along with the door behind it.

"That was a seventy inch plasma screen TV." He took a deep breath and that's when I knew things were about to go down. So taking out my pistol and katana I waited to see what would happen. My blade was colored silver and had no guard on it. Making it meant to be used in quick strikes and parries. Although it had a secret function, my pistol however was straight forward. Sighing to myself I wondered how I go into these situations. Alucard said a few things to the man with glasses and white suit. The man also had long blond hair and seemed to be giving off a bunch of boring information about Alucard. So raising my pistol I shot him while he was doing his monologue. This killed him out right and his voice died in his throat, Alucard only gave me a look.

"What?! He was wide open and doing a monologue what else was I supposed to do?" Alucard started cracking up and walked over me to put his arm around me.

"I think we'll get along just fine" _Oh lucky me I'm friends with an insane vampire lord. Well I guess it could be worse._ With that last thought we both heard an explosion up stairs.

"Me and my big mouth…"

Coming soon!

**Notes**

**Void walkers: A voidwalker is someone who is given the mark of the outsider allowing them to use void magic. Who ends up gaining the mark is random and only the outsider knows why he chose them to bear his mark.**

**Broodknight: A powerful being meant to protect reality, they are an elder class dragon that can take on a human form. Their powers are formidable and can obliterate entire dimensions if they wished.**

**Patheolodge: An interesting grimm with incredible intelligence. They are one of the few grimm not obsessed with destroying human life and can be reasoned with if not threatened. They are also some of the first grimm to ever be brought into the word of Remnant.**

**Spars: After realizing Ichigo was only defending himself the alpha grimm apologized in its own way and decided to try and just train with Ichigo. Despite it being strange at first the two grew an interesting friendship.**

**Armed Dust: A store I made up for the plot. Along with the owner said things don't actually exist in canon.**

**Slayer: Mwahahahaha! Fear me! And read my story! Of course the new story will be a side project to work on if I ever get writers block for the dark guard series.**

**Ichigo: Thanks for letting us know that… But can I ask you a question?**

**Slayer: Sure.**

**Ichigo: Why did you kidnap me in such a way!**

**Slayer: Because Maxos wouldn't care about your opinion so why should I? Not to mention it was about time I brought you in. Especially with all the talk about spiritual energy, soul forged weapons, and inner spirits over the course of the series. To be honest it was just about time you finally showed up.**

**Zach: Yeah I agree there but I also agree on the date I now have with Blake. Good job on not making me a wimp when it came to her.**

**Blake: I also agree however don't you think it's a bit soon?**

**Slayer: No it's perfect timing for what I have planned! Everyone beware for your lives will now become even harder!**

**Neos: OH joy…**

**Shadow: I can't wait to see it.**

**Jauk: I can't wait to do it.**

**Everyone but Slayer and Shadow: NO!**

**Slayer: Ignoring that I'll end this here by saying… I don't own anything but OCs and reality bending concepts. Everything else goes to their respective owners. Even if the list keeps on increasing that is.**

**Bladedancer: Just how many worlds will you include here?**

**Slayer: Oh so much more… So much more…**

**Blake: Ok so that was creepy anyway goodbye everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Slayer: Here we are once again! Today we'll be having a new guest star everyone!**

**Yang: Look whose back!**

**Slayer: Ah crap…**

**Yang: So what's going on here?**

**Ruby: Oh just doing the intro. In fact could you do the disclaimer dear sister?**

**Yang: Sure! Slayer Infinium owns nothing except OCs and reality building concepts. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

**Ichigo: I'm surprised you were able to do that so professionally. **

**Yang: Hey!**

**Shadow: Well without further ado let's start the story!**

**"Dark inner voice/Hollow"**

"Light inner voice/Zangetsu"

_Thinking/talking to inner spirits_

*Important notes*

_'Other language'_

Chapter Six: Love and Peace!

**Seven years after Neos's arrival, Four years after Zach's first incident, first weekend of Beacon.**

**Location the Academy**

The weekend couldn't have come faster for Blake and Zach. Not only did they have to hide the date from Yang, they also had to decide on what to wear. Blake decided on wearing a black summer dress with knee high boots and purple tights. She also wore a black coat that was the same as Weiss's except that hers was buttoned up. Zach decided on wearing black slacks with a white dress shirt. However he still wore his coat and boots, and brought his pistol just in case. Zach went ahead to the rendezvous a half hour early so he could greet her properly. Blake left ten minutes before the time and snuck out of the building. Unfortunately Yang managed to catch a glimpse of her leaving the hallway. Curious she followed her and saw that she met up with Zach. Looking at them she gave a devious smile and called up everyone on their scrolls even Neos.

"Hey sis what's up?" Neos was looking a bit worried at her devious face and wondered if she found out about Zach and Blake's outing.

"Guess what! I saw Zach and Blake leave for a date!" Neos groaned because he could tell where this was going. Ruby however squealed happily, and Weiss gave a happy smile.

"So I want everyone to meet me by the landing port." Weiss and Ruby looked at her confused. "Oh don't give me that look we're going to follow them and see what they do." Weiss looked upset at the suggestion.

"I really don't think they'd be happy about us doing that Yang! Besides I'm sure they'll have a fun time without us spying on them."

"Oh come on ice queen, don't you want to see if they'll be happy? Don't you want to see what your oldest friend planned for their date? Come on I know you want to." Yang was right about her wanting to and her resolved started to waver. "Besides I'm sure you'll find out more about them. Aren't you curious about how they met or why they seem to like each other so much?" Weiss finally gave in, she was indeed curious about that since he never mentioned her before. Neos knew he would have to play damage control and spoke to Ruby.

"Hey Ruby I think we should go along as well. But only to make sure nothing happens with the others."

"Yeah you're probably right." Neos nodded his head.

"Yeah I'll bring Rosa and ED'E; they'll be able to track the two of them better."

"Alright! Let's all meet up now!" Everyone agreed and hung up. Neos who was still in his room called out to Rosa and ED'E.

"Hey guys we're going out!"

_**These line breaks see you reading the story now**_

**Location city of Vale.**

Blake and Zach were walking down a street to a familiar Café which would be their first stop on their date. Their arms were intertwined and they were talking about how they first met. Excluding any sensitive details just in case someone over heard them. Being distracted as they were they weren't aware of the six individuals that were following them. At that moment in time in another dimension someone said a few things. Then Zach gave a very loud sneeze.

"Hey are you okay? That sounded kind of bad." Zach sniffed and waved off Blake's concern.

"Don't worry I think someone's just talking about me." She laughed when he said that.

"Do you actually believe in such things?" Zach rubbed his head sheepishly. His face was now embarrassed.

"To be honest I actually sort of do. But that doesn't mean I believe all superstitions just some." Blake laughed at his embarrassment. As for those following, they had to try hard not to laugh as well and get themselves caught. Yang started whispering to everyone.

"You hear that? I told you we'd find some things out about them. Still even I didn't expect that Zach believed in such things." They all laughed quietly and went back to stalking… I mean observing them. However as they passed an alley they were all startled by a voice.

"What are you guys doing?" Startled they all turned around to see an orange haired boy their age. Zach and Blake stopped and started to turn around at hearing his voice. Quickly they grabbed him and covered his mouth to muffle his protests, while dragging him into the nearby alley.

"Huh that's strange I could have sworn I heard something." After saying that Zach let out his senses in order to see if they were being followed. Luckily for the group of six, now seven Neos was able to hide all of their aura signatures. "Well let's continue apparently nothing was there." Blake nodded her head and they continued on their way. Yang peeked around the corner and saw that they didn't come to investigate. Everyone sighed in relief, then she noticed the guy who she was holding onto started to struggle even more and she dropped him. Ichigo started coughing and gasping for air. Yang looked at him apologetically.

"Sorry about that but we couldn't let ourselves be discovered." Ichigo's scowl returned to his face and he got up.

"What's the big idea?! Is it normal around here to almost choke someone to death for asking a question!" The others had the decency to look ashamed while Yang got angry.

"Hey I said I was sorry! Can't you just let it go?!" Ichigo's left eye started twitching.

"Are you for real? You drag someone into an alley while choking them and you expect them to just let it go? What kind of logic is that?!" The two started arguing and were close to coming to blows when Ruby intervened.

"Please stop fighting! Yang apologize to… Um what's your name?" Looking at her Ichigo sighed and crossed his arms.

"Ichigo Kurosaki its nice meet you all." Ruby nodded her head.

"Well I'm Ruby Rose, now apologize to Ichigo Yang and everyone start over deal?" Ichigo sighed and held out his hand to the blond brawler, he agreed partially because Ruby was right but also because she reminded him of Yuzu. Yang still looked angry but still shook his hand anyway for her younger sister sake.

Ruby adopted a big smile on her face while Ichigo went back to his normal scowl; instead of his angry one. The difference between the two is slight but that fact was lost on him. After pulling their hands apart Ichigo decided to get back to the matter at hand.

"So will you guys now tell me why all of you acted like stalkers?" At this everyone started looking at each other warily because it was kind of an accurate statement. Rosa sensing something familiar and homely coming from Ichigo went up to him and started to rub his leg like a cat. Looking down he chuckled while bending down and petting her on her head.

"If you can't answer me about the stalking at least tell me about this cute thing here." Everyone looked relieved because that was something they could talk about without being awkward. However everyone decided to look at Neos who was the current expert on void lizards.

"Alright then I'll tell you as I run damage control on these guy's stalking." Everyone started protesting but he just ignored them and told Ichigo exactly what he told Zach. After which his face took on a questioning look. "What I don't understand is why Rosa here seems to like you so much. Even though she's more outgoing than other void lizards she should still be wary of new people."

Ichigo ended up debating on whether or not he should tell them about being a voidwalker.

_Hey Zangetsu you think we should tell them?_ _"It's up to you Ichigo though personally I think they'll be able to help us."__All right then I think I will but I won't tell them everything._

"They reason why she likes me so much is actually rather simple. You said she's from the void right?" Neos nodded his head and motioned for him to continue. "Well I'm what's called a voidwalker, someone who has powers over the void." There was a collective gasp from everyone but Neos, whom had only narrowed his eyes and moved his hand to his sword. Ichigo noticed that and decided to explain further.

"Listen I'm not here to harm anyone, besides we've just met and I had no idea who you all were until now. In fact I still don't know all of your names, plus my powers aren't that grand. I just have some interesting abilities none of them earth shattering. Plus if I wanted to hurt you I would've done it while I was arguing with Yang." Neos decided he had a point and removed his hand from his sword handle. However he was still suspicious but thought it best to give him the benefit of the doubt. Besides Rosa seemed to like him so that's good.

"Alright then but try anything and I'll cut you down. So you know me, Ruby, Yang, and Rosa so let's introduce the rest of our group." Neos then put a hand on ED'E and introduced him first. "This little guy is ED'E an eyebot, eyebot's are pretty much scouts and recorders. In fact ED'E is recording this entire conversation." ED'E gave a few beeps that Ichigo interpreted as a hello, Ichigo nodded his head and turned towards the white haired girl.

"And you are miss?" Weiss huffed at the fact that there seemed to be more and more people who had no idea who she was. Ichigo however inwardly sighed at the fact that she seemed to be a brattier version of Byakuya. The captain of squad six back in the soul society.

_**These line breaks see you reading the story now**_

**Location soul society**

Byakuya sneezed quite hard and decided that someone must've been talking about him. He figured it was probably someone with orange hair. He then swore that he'd pay him back for any comments the next they met.

_**These line breaks see you reading the story now**_

**Location Vale**

All of the sudden Ichigo felt a shiver go down his spine. But decided to ignore it, looking at those in front of him he could quite easily compare all of them to his other friends. However he was still waiting for the white haired girl's name. Weiss folded her arms and turned away before answering him.

"My name is Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee dust company (A/N is it company or corporation?) Ichigo having dealt with people with her attitude beforehand simply nodded his head towards her. It's easier to say nothing and end the conversation with a person like that, than to keep it going and blow it out of proportions. He decided to take a look at their attire and noticed that they all seemed armed, even Ruby. It took a bit to connect the dots but he realized these were all probably Beacon students.

He decided to ask them outright seeing how he still needed to see this Ozpin guy. "Hey I'm been wondering do all of you go to Beacon?" Weiss puffed her chest with pride before answering him.

"Yes actually we are some of the select few to go to the prestigious Beacon Academy." Weiss continued to look at him waiting for some form of acknowledgement for such an accomplishment. Ichigo instead turned towards Ruby while smiling.

"Wow you must be pretty good to get in then huh Ruby?"

Weiss let out an audible "HEY!" At being ignored but everyone let her be, in all honesty it was starting to become a habit. Still Ruby beamed at his praise and nodded her head furiously.

"Yeah! I managed to get in by stopping a robbery! Though Neos and our friend Zach helped out to, which is how they got in as well." Ichigo nodded his head but felt like he heard the name Zach from somewhere. It was the same way with his hollow and Zangetsu. Though annoyed by it he didn't let it show.

"You know I was actually hoping to have a meeting with Headmaster Ozpin but unfortunately I don't know how to get a hold of him. I don't want to really join the academy but I need to speak with him nonetheless."

"Sorry Ichigo but I can't really set up a meeting for you. Do the rest of you know how to?" Ruby looked around to see a shaking of heads from Weiss and Yang. However Neos raised his hand.

"Umm I might actually be able to. In fact if you decide to head back to the academy with us I can easily help you meet Ozpin." Everyone looked at him surprised but Weiss was the first one to recover.

"How can you set up a meeting so easily with the headmaster? Also you should address him with more respect than that!" Neos narrowed his eyes at her and she stopped talking and instead swallowed nervously.

"I can set up a meeting Schnee because I've known him the longest and my mother is Glynda Goodwitch. Or have you forgotten that little detail?" Neos's voice sounded very irritated right now, not that anyone could blame him for being frustrated with Weiss. How Zach managed to train her without strangling her would always be a constant mystery to them. _This human certainly can get on my nerves._ Neos blinked and started to worry, _Human where did that come from?_ Ruby noticed his worried look underneath his angry face but decided to ask later. Yang all of the sudden perk up and yelled a bit.

"CRAP! We totally forgot about Zach and Blake! Hurry we need to run after them, ED'E, Rosa start tracking them!" Weiss and Ruby also adopted the same look while their two un-humanoid companions started to work. Neos quickly turned towards Ichigo.

"Sorry but it seems for now that you'll have to follow us around for a bit. I promise I'll set up a meeting as soon as we get back to Beacon. For now though I could use some help making sure those three don't ruin something important." Neos then took off after the others with Ichigo not to far behind.

"Hey what are you guys doing? I heard that you're following this Zach, and Blake but why? You also said they might ruin something important and something about damage control." Neos adopted an embarrassed look while telling Ichigo about the date and why he was there. "You know this seems like something some of my friends would do. Don't worry I'll help with this situation trust me it wouldn't be the first time I've done this."

Neos threw Ichigo an appreciative smile. "Yeah thanks dust knows I'll need the help."

_**These line breaks see you reading the story now**_

**With Blake and Zach**

Unaware of their current stalkers… I mean observers… Oh forget it the others are definantly stalkers. Zach and Blake were heading to Mikes Café, Bakery, and Sandwich shop. The very first place they ever had lunch together at. When they entered Julie looked at them and gasped, it may have been a while but she still remembered the adorable cat eared faunus.

"Blake is that you?" Blake blushed a bit and looked down at the floor but nodded her head. Julie beamed a bright smile at her and scooped her up in a hug. "Oh my dust! It's been so long and you look amazing by the way. You definantly filled out in the right places if you know what I mean." Blake's face turned as red as Ruby's cloak. While Zach also turned a bit red, however seeing Blake in distress over Julie's affections he gave a loud cough. Her attention turned towards him.

"Julie I think Blake's a little uncomfortable could you please put her down?" The blue eyed woman blinked at looked down at Blake's face and chuckled awkwardly while putting her down. That's when it clicked in her head that Zach was also there.

"Wow Zach so you managed to find her again and get her on a date? I must say you work fast." Zach sighed but continued to smile while rubbing his head.

"Yeah to be honest we managed to meet again during the initiation over at Beacon." Julie's eyes widened as she remembered an important fact.

"That's right! You made it into Beacon! Well congratulations! As a reward from your big sis your meal is free of charge!" Zach was about to protest but the look he got from her pushed it back down into the deepest parts of his throat.

"Fine you win; I just don't want you to get in trouble." Julie smiled at the fact that he was worried about her.

"Aww are you worried about your pseudo big sister losing her job? Don't worry I've worked here seven years and I've haven't been fired yet! So if they were going to do it they would have done it by now. So anyway I'll grab the menus and take you to your usual spots." Saying that she turned around and grabbed said menus then walked out to Zach's usual table outside. Following her were Blake and Zach who took their seats.

"Anyway you know how we work so just holler when you need something." She turned to walk away but paused and looked back at them. "Oh and Blake it is really nice to see you again, take care of Zach for me would ya?" Saying here piece she finally headed back to the register. Leaving the couple behind a bit embarrassed yet refreshed.

"You were right back then she is enthusiastic. However I still like her, she's rather kind." Blake then looked at Zach with an amused smile. "By the way what did she mean about big sis?" Zach groaned and tried to control the blush that was creeping onto his face.

"She was the first nice person I met after the um… Incident four years ago. I was still young and called her big sis because of the way she treated me. She pretty much became the closest thing to family I have after that." His embarrassed look disappeared as it turned to one of happiness. "She didn't care what I was and didn't care that I had killed some men with my other persona. She just accepted me and treated me with kindness. The name basically stuck after that." Blake smiled kindly at him and gripped his hand.

"Despite everything you've been through it's nice that you have some good memories." Her face then looked sad as she turned away. "I just wished that you had more." Zach rolled his eyes and started laughing which irritated Blake. "Hey I was being serious about this!" Zach held up his hands in defeat and stopped laughing but his smile was still there.

"I know and I'm thankful truly. But I have many good memories, in fact one of my favorites happened to take place right here, with a really cute girl." Blake's face turned playful.

"Really and what did this girl look like?" Zach grinned as he began describing her.

"She had wavy black hair and amber eyes. Her eyes are cat like in nature and she had adorable ears. I must say she was rather cute back then but now…" Blake prompted him to continue while her face started to turn even redder.

"Now she's sitting in front of me and has become rather beautiful and I'm happy to finally be with her again." Zach rubbed his thumb over the hand that he was still holding. "Blake I'm glad I was able to meet you again, I'm also glad that you agreed to come with me here today. After all you yourself have had a tough childhood. So if I can brighten your life like you do mine I'll be happy." Zach admits it he's head over heels for the cat eared faunus. He doesn't know why but he just feels it and he isn't about to let anyone else take her. Blake was close to crying with happiness but managed to hold it in it would be rather messy if she did cry after all.

She didn't know what she did to deserve his kindness. Back when they first met he had gotten her a book and paid for a nice meal. However he also inspired her to leave the white fang soon after. He opened her eyes to what it was truly becoming and left before they became a full blown terrorist group. Still here they are now with him still being as kind as ever. She gripped his hand tighter while moving her chair right next to his.

"You know I want to make you happy as well. I don't know what it is but I truly feel safe around you. So please don't ever leave me." Blake leaned into him as he started to pet her like he's always done, this time she didn't care if she was slightly purring.

"Don't worry Blake I promise I won't. In return you can't leave me deal?" Blake closed her eyes she nuzzled in closer.

"I won't either I promise." She reluctantly left his embraced as she decided that they needed to order something. "Despite how much I'm enjoying this moment we came here to eat so let's order something." Zach nodded his head and they both picked up their menus. However they were still rather close together.

"I can agree with you besides we can continue during the movie I plan on taking us to." Blake gave him a surprised look but then turned playful.

"So what movie are we seeing? Because if you expect us to continue it better be a rather nice movie." Zach chuckled and put his menu down.

"I was thinking whatever movie you want to watch would be fine." Blake also smiled and put down her menu while Zach took that as his cue to call the waiter.

"Well then whatever movie I want." She paused as she drank a sip from her cup of water. She then turned to give Zach a serious look. "That's awfully generous, however I buy the food this time got it?" Zach gave a nervous laugh but nodded his head and Blake's face turned happy again.

_**These line breaks see you reading the story now**_

**With the stalkers plus one**

It was at this time that seven individuals ran up to hide behind the bushes to the far right of the Café. Which means they managed to miss the snuggling from earlier much to Zach's and Blake's luck.

Peeking over Yang managed to catch a look at the couple. Ruby getting impatient started asking what she was seeing.

"They're not doing much but Blake is once again eating a tuna fish sandwich. They both appear to also have some sort of tea, and Zach's eating a ham sandwich. Besides that their awfully close to each other but not actually talking. However it's quite possible that we managed to miss something when we lost track of them. For that we can blame carrot top." Once again being called that name Ichigo's eyes started twitching. But before he could say anything though Ruby came to his defense.

"You really shouldn't be so mean Yang! Besides what would Nora do if she heard you say that?" Ruby was still whispering so they weren't heard, but Yang turned pale as she remembered their orange haired bundle of destruction. When calling Ichigo a carrot top she had accidentally insulted Nora as well. She was just glad Nora wasn't around to hear it. Ichigo gave Neos a questioned look while he mouthed a "tell you later". Ichigo just nodded and peeked back over the bush.

He saw that it was the same couple he saw walking down the street before. He could correctly assume the white haired guy was Zach and the black haired girl was Blake. However for some reason Blake reminded him of Yoruichi and gave an involuntary shiver at the thought. However he was still able to see her bow twitching a bit but decided to ignore it. He turned back to the others who were also now peeking over, it really was lucky that the two they were following were distracted or else they would all be caught easily. Well except for him of course, being a complete stranger it would rather easy to play innocent. This was in a case rather true, although he was still doing it.

Ichigo faced palmed as he realized he's been corrupted by everyone around him. Before becoming a soulreaper he would never do anything like this, but here he was doing something that his more eccentric friends would do. Yes he chalked it up to them for corrupting him. It most definantly wasn't his fault whatsoever. All of said people sneezed at the same time. It was most definantly one of those days.

"**Yeah just keep telling yourself that king." **_Shut up you don't have a say in the mater._ Ignoring his hollows rants he continued to observe the ones before him. He saw that Zach was finished first and was now for a lack of a better word petting Blake as she finished up her sandwich. Her face was filled with a lot of joy for such a simple sign of affection. Yang was trying her hardest to keep her laughs in at the scene in front of her. Weiss was a little bit better but was still trying to keep from laughing. Ruby though just thought it was cute, while Neos thought it was strangely cat like of Blake. Some thoughts finally clicked in his head as he connected the dots of her twitching bow, cat like eyes, her love of fish, and her purring from her head being petted.

_Wow she's a cat faunus, I can't believe I didn't notice. Me of all people! So much for dragon enhanced senses and mind._ He looked around but no seemed to notice, Ichigo was the closet but still seemed a bit off. Zach probably knew since he was petting her right now, at this moment, in time. He figured Blake had a reason for not telling them and decided to not bring in up until she did. When Blake finished her sandwich they both got up and left to go back inside the Café. He thought they were more than likely paying for their meal. As they left they saw a woman in what he guessed was the female uniform waving them off, they too were waving back to her.

All of them (minus Ichigo for obvious reasons) notice them heading towards the movie theater. Following them Neos's hunch turned out to be right and they ended up at the movies. They ended up getting tickets for the *Hunters Assemble movie* personally he's also been wanting to see it. So they themselves bought tickets as ED'E used some Stealthboys to get him and Rosa inside the movie theater.

Luckily Blake and Zach chose seats closer up allowing them to pick seats in the back. Ruby set next to him while Weiss and Ichigo sat between Yang and them, something he was thankful for since Ruby started snuggling with him half way through the movie. For some reason both Ichigo and Neos felt the movie was similar to something else, but had no idea why seeing as they haven't seen the movie before. During it Blake leaned into Zach and snuggled into his chest as he continued to pet her. This still amused the other two IE Weiss and Yang, but Ruby was too focused on the movie to care.

He still felt kind of bad for Ichigo although he seemed to be enjoying the movie as well. Although I might've helped that he paid for Ichigo's ticket seeing how he didn't have any cash. He however couldn't help but worry that Yang might turn around and see him with her sister like this at any moment. Sighing he resigned himself to an early grave. However he was lucky and the movie ended before he could be blasted full of buckshot. For Ichigo the movie turned out both educational and entertaining as he now knew more about faunus and concluded that Blake was indeed one.

The group waited until they exited the movie before leaving. Yang however had seen enough and told them that they should get going before they got to Beacon before them. Everyone agreed and started their way back.

_**These line breaks see you reading the story now**_

**With dragon and cat**

Zach could finally breathe easy knowing that they weren't being followed. He noticed his so called friends as soon as they made it to the Café. Still he didn't want to ruin this amazing day by bothering with them. He figured he could throw Neos to the hounds so to speak to get them off their backs. Neos really shouldn't have taught him about his sensory link with Rosa yet. With it he could see Ruby snuggling with Neos and could easily tell Yang about it.

"So you know they've finally left. I still wonder how they found out about this." He looked to see if Blake had any idea how.

Blake nodded her head in agreement. "Yes they really shouldn't have found out, one of them was probably lucky and spotted us. If it was Yang she probably instigated the whole thing. So mind if I stay in your room until they fall asleep?"

Zach laughed a bit at how well she already knew her teammates. "Sure just don't fall asleep while you're there it might be bad in the morning if they don't see you in bed." Blake nodded her head in agreement and they walked on in comfortable silence. Currently they were just heading for a small walk in the park after which they would return back to Beacon. It wasn't an overly large park just a small one with a singular fountain of large size.

Said fountain did have some benches that were open so they decided to sit for the time being. Today at least for Zach went pretty much perfectly barring the others of course. No doubt he'd have to give them a talking to for corrupting Rosa. The void lizard was still young and impressionable, and he didn't want her developing bad habits because of them. _On that note keep her away from Nora._ He really didn't need to have Rosa think it was alright to go around breaking peoples legs.

Choosing to refocus on the person snuggling with him he started to do what she enjoyed most. Which is scratching her concealed ears, to him it was certainly a shame that she chose to hide them. But he could understand why, after all he wasn't announcing to the world his heritage. Then again he wasn't hiding it either, he just looked more human than anything else after all. Looking around he saw no one and it was starting to get dark.

Taking a deep breath he stopped what he was doing and Blake looked confused. "Is something wrong?" He shook his head steeling himself for what he was about to ask.

"Blake no one is really around and its dark so… You know you can take off your bow, if you want to of course." (A/N ha! Some of you thought I was talking about something else. Wait this means I did to… darn it!) Blake looked around nervously while biting her lower lip trying to decide what to do. Hesitantly she nodded her head and straightened up. Slowly she took off her bow, to Zach she looked scared and insecure, and he could also see her trembling a little. Seeing this he used whatever shadows he could get and hid them from view. He then pulled Blake into a tight embrace which she accepted. Her eyes were closed but she stopped trembling and just sat there letting him resume scratching her now exposed ears.

She was happy because at this moment she didn't need to hide from the white fang or anyone else. Even though she couldn't see them she felt Zach's shadows shielding them from view. His aura was defiantly *dark* but it wasn't oppressive or violent, in fact to her it was warm and protective. She liked it and knew that he would always keep her safe. Blake decided on doing something and her face turned red. She straightened up and turned to face Zach. He looked at her confused because her face was quite red.

"Blake are you…" He was cut off as she kissed him, not on the forehead like he did, but on the mouth. Surprised he still accepted it, it wasn't too deep and lasted only a few seconds. But to them it didn't matter they didn't say anything but went back to their previous positions. However after a few more minutes Zach decided he needed to say something.

"I… love you Blake." She wrapped her arms around him and embraced him harder.

"I love you to." With that they were content to just sit as the moon shone overhead.

_**These line breaks see you reading the story now**_

**Ichigo and co**

The ex soulreaper looked at the night sky and grimaced. During his time in the woods he didn't really bother looking at the moon since he was busy surviving. Now he could only hope that whatever broke the moon didn't come to attack him anytime soon. Or at all for that matter! Still he had to wonder what could've happened to it. After all laws of physics say it should be relatively impossible for it to be like it is.

_**These line breaks see you reading the story now**_

**Eight thousand years ago different world and time.**

Bladedancer was rather annoyed nothing was working against the monster he was fighting now. What was he fighting you might ask? Well it was a giant planet eating monster that looked like some sort of flesh planet. At the moment it was his job to try and stall it with his magical psionic powers. It wasn't working it was just too big.

"What are those idiots doing!" Annoyed he went back to the planet he was protecting and went to the place that was working on two weapons. One was a giant nuclear war head. The other was some type of fridge filled with pop rocks and soda. Needless to say everyone was betting on the nuke.

"What is taking so long! Nothing I can do can stall that thing!" One of the scientists ran up to him.

"Sorry sir but the monster is jamming our launching mechanics and we can't get a clean bead on it." Bladedancer grumbled and pushed right past him going to the launching terminal for the nuke.

"SIR! Even at this close range a manual fire could miss!" Bladedancer put his hand to his chin in thought.

"Hmm… You know what I don't care!" With that he fired the bomb and it missed literally by an inch. Bladedancer's eye started twitching as he walked up to the fridge. Aiming he fired it, and this time it went right into the monsters mouth. It then proceeded to explode, making everyone cheer but then scream in horror as pieces of it fell down towards them. Bladedancer could only watch as he wondered where the nuke went.

_**These line breaks see you reading the story now**_

**Current time with Ichigo**

Yep how it happened will always be a mystery for the orange haired man. As it was for most of Remnant seeing how the destruction of part of the moon caused a small apocalypse but whatever. Currently he and Neos were walking towards the headmasters office. They were talking about some of the classes that the school provided and about some of the teachers. Finally the doors to the headmasters office opened up. Inside he saw a woman with blond hair and a stern look on her face, along with a man with white hair. The man he assumed was Ozpin while the blond haired woman was most likely Glynda Neos's mother. She definantly seemed angry at the situation.

Glynda looked at Ichigo then turned towards her son. "Neos I hope you have a good reason for bringing this boy here. We both know that initiation is over and we aren't accepting any more students." Neos was about to say something but Ozpin cut him off.

"It's fine Glynda Neos already told me that this young man here has no intention of joining. He just wants to talk, what he wants to talk about though is not something I know." Ozpin turned his gaze towards the orange haired teen. His gaze eerily reminded Ichigo of Kisuke's gaze when he found something interesting. Lying to someone like that would not work so he hesitantly began to explain his situation.

"Well you see I won't know if you'll believe me or not but I'm actually not from here. And no I don't mean from Vale or any other kingdom, I mean I'm not from this dimension." Everyone's eyes widened a bit after hearing this statement. _Well it seems I'm not the only one, now if only I could remember everything._ Seeing their looks Ichigo rubbed his head. "Yeah I know what you're thinking and I'm not crazy." Ozpin recovered and chuckled a bit at that statement.

"Well actually I for one believe along with Neos it seems like." This time it was Ichigo's turn to look at him strangely. "Oh don't worry we're not crazy either it's just you're not our first visitor to this dimension." Ichigo looked relieved after hearing that.

"Thank goodness, and here I was wondering if I would be stuck here forever. So is there a way for me to talk with him so I can get home?" At this everyone grimaced and Glynda and Ozpin looked at Neos.

"Well you see I'm actually the dimensional traveler. Well me and ED'E but that's a moot point. However when I got here seven years ago I don't know how but I lost all my memories. And yes that includes how to travel to different dimensions."

Ichigo gave him a sympathetic look. "Dude seriously?" Neos just nodded his head. "Wow sorry to hear it. Wait a minute if you're from a different world than why do you call Glynda…" He stopped when he saw her glare at him. "I mean professor Goodwitch your mother?" Said professor stopped glaring and decided to pick up the story.

"Well after he came we found him hurt and took him to a hospital. The schools nursing facilities to be specific, when he woke up with no memories we didn't really know what to do with him. So I decided to adopt him, really it was thanks to ED'E that we found him." Ichigo nodded his head in understanding, now it was Ozpins turn to ask a question.

"How about you young man do you have any family?"

"Yeah I have twin younger sisters and an insane father. Oh don't give me that look he is insane, every morning he wakes me up by trying to kick me in the face. And every time I just toss him out the window the three of us were thinking of taking him to a psychiatrist. But then we decided we'd feel bad for them and left it at that." Neos couldn't help but snort a bit while trying to suppress his laughter. Ozpin just had an amused smile while Goodwitch seemed to be staring at him with pity.

"I truly feel sorry for you. Any way we might not be able to send you back but we can send a message for you." Ichigo's eyes lit up with hope.

"Really?" Glynda nodded her head while smiling.

"Of course in fact you're right on time. We were actually going to have a small chat with the person that will be delivering your message." Neos's face turned into an evil looking smile. The voidwalker in the room could only be wondering what said person had done.

"Ok… so how long before he can get here?" Neos answered him a bit cryptically.

"Oh he'll be along shortly for now how bout you tell us how you got here in the first place?" Ichigo than explained to the best of his ability his world and the method of how he made it to this one. During the conversation Ozpins eyes turned rather serious.

"So you don't know who these being are, you just know that they'll be sending someone to test two individuals and yourself. Does that about sum up why you're here?" Ichigo nodded his head while Ozpins mental gears started turning. He was trying to figure out just who was being tested and he came to only one conclusion.

"Well I think that for the time being you should join team Mercenary at my school. Luckily that team includes Neos and it's just a two man team at the moment." Glynda was about to protest but the look in Ozpins eyes told her to do it later. Neos however looked rather happy that he would be getting such a powerful member on their team.

"Well it's nice to know we'll have more than just two people. Anyway welcome to the team Ichigo." Neos stuck out his hand smiling while Ichigo grabbed it and shook it.

"Yeah thanks for having me, now about contacting my family?" Just when he said that a green pentagram in a circle appeared in the middle of the room causing him to step back a few feet.

"Don't worry he just arrived." What popped out of the floor was certainly one of the strangest creatures he had ever seen, and he had seen some pretty odd creatures. He was even more surprised that it spoke although it sounded rather nervous.

"H-hey guys wh-whats going on with all of y-you?" Neos and Glynda gave him evil looks that definantly made it seem that they were related by blood. Neos cracked his hands while Glynda got out her riding crop. Needless to say Ichigo would be having nightmares for a quite some time as he heard Raze'thur screams.

_**These line breaks see you reading the story now**_

**Location team Mercenaries room**

It was official the date was pretty much perfect for the likes of them and now they were officially a couple. Walking into the room Blake let Rosa jump into her arms while walking over to the table. Sitting down Rosa just sat in her lap like some house cat. Which made it pretty ironic considering what Blake was, Zach watched the interaction with a smile on his face as he went to make some dinner for the three of them. Today he was going to be making baked salmon with fried rice, and a nice salad. In all honesty it seemed like a good way to end the day.

Still he thought something was a little strange, ever since he kissed her he could feel her emotions and presence clearer than how he could before. He asked Blake and she said she could also sense him in the same way. With some trying they were able to block each other off but decided that they liked the closeness of whatever was going on. They figured it had something to do with Zach's heritage but seeing that he had no memories of most of his life… they just decided to go with it until it proved to be something bad.

After they were done eating Blake went into the bathroom to change into the pajamas she brought over earlier. As she walked out they both heard something that sounded like someone screaming in pain. However it didn't sound like it was the type of pain that was caused by malicious intent. It sounded more like someone was being punished for doing something incredibly stupid. So they decided to just ignore it, thinking on what to do Blake got out the Balance of the Souls book and sat down on his bed and waved him over.

Zach smiled at her. "Well is it time for me to actually see if the book is any good?" Blake gave him a pout that he found adorable. Walking over he sat next to her while Rosa jumped up and sat across both their laps. Both smiling they got into comfortable positions with Zach putting his left arm around Blake while still using it to hold up the book along with his right hand. Blake was stroking the void lizard who was purring while leaning into Zach. When everyone was settled in Zach started to read the book out loud, for both Rosa and Blake to hear.

They were found in this position three hours later by Neos and Ichigo who entered. Zach looked up from the book and made a shushing sound while looking at Ichigo in confusion. During their time reading Blake and Rosa had both fallen asleep and he didn't feel like waking her just yet. Neos gave Zach a smirk as he saw the scene before him while Ichigo looked a little sheepish for intruding. Although he did recognize the two as the ones they were stalking earlier in the day.

Neos however was still able to speak quietly enough so he wouldn't wake the two sleeping. "Well isn't someone a bit cozy today? Now what exactly did you two do that has gotten yourselves so close?" Despite saying those things he was just trying to throw him off so he didn't figure out they were following them earlier. This time Zach smirked and quietly closed the book, and set it down on his night stand he had gotten earlier in the week. Neos looked at him confused as to why he seemed to be so calm about the current situation.

"Oh we went on a date today but I'm sure you lot knew all about that don't you." Ichigo and Neos froze up a bit.

"Whatever do you mean? We were hanging out with the rest of team Rwby and ED'E." Zach sighed and used his shadows to create a hammer which he used to hit Neos over the head with. Neos was about to cry out in pain when more shadows covered his mouth muffling him.

"Neos… If you want to sneak up on me than I suggest you don't bring Rosa next time. After all we can share our sight and I constantly use that to check up on her. So yeah I knew you were following us, I also know you dragged the guy next to you along for the ride." His face than turned evil as he let go of Neos's mouth. "I also know what Yang would say if I told her what you and Ruby were up to during the movie." As he heard this Neos turned paler than Weiss and started begging for forgiveness while Ichigo just apologized and introduced himself.

At which point Neos stopped groveling and they both started to explain the situation. Zach nodded his head in understanding.

"Well it's nice to have you on board Ichigo. Now if you two are hungry there should still be some food left over from dinner. But you need to do the dishes and remember be quiet." He emphasized the quiet in that sentenced but they both nodded and went to eating it. Ichigo however noticed that Zach's cooking was either equal or better than Yuzu's. This made him want the two of them to meet so they could swap recipes. After they were done they put everything away and Neos got out a foam mattress and a spare blanket from the closet.

For now it would have to do until they got another bed in here. By this time even Zach had fallen asleep and for seeing a potential problem, Neos quickly messaged Ruby via text about their B member's current condition. Even though it was still late he still got a reply from Ruby saying thanks for letting them know. With that both he and Ichigo got ready for bed and plopped down. It had been a tiring day for everyone.

_**These line breaks see you reading the story now**_

**Back in the void**

The outsider was watching his newly minted voidwalker and was quite pleased with his results. Still he wished that he wasn't strong armed into doing this. But the wraith of a Broodknight is nothing to scoff at even for one such as him. Turning away from he sighed while closing the viewing spell and opened up to a new one. This one had his new favorite voidwalker. The voidwalker was already strong, but was slowly going crazy with everything around him. So he decided to have fun and make him his newest form of entertainment.

He especially enjoyed his habit of attacking people while they were doing a monologue. Indeed he was as entertaining as Bladedancer void rest his soul. He sighed again as he thought of his most favorite voidspawn. Despite how he may have wanted to he couldn't have intervened in his fate. Still he could only hope that that the new team mercenary was up to par for what Maxos was planning. Looking at his new favorite he couldn't help but laugh at his solution to his current problem. Seriously he couldn't help but wonder why most others didn't do something while others were bragging or ranting, or as said earlier doing a monologue. So many problems could be fixed.

However he had must say what he did was rather "creative" who knew being a silent observer could be so entertaining.

_**These line breaks see you reading the story now**_

**Omake**

**Rwby Encyclopedia: Two**

**Hosted by: Shadow**

We return to see the same room Shadow was in before. We zoom in on him as he coughs into his hand and starts speaking.

"Well welcome back all loyal viewers. Once again we haven't received any comments for what we want this segment to be about. So today I'll talk about Void lizards." Shadow then presses a button showing the ritual used for summoning it. "As you can see here you need a contract to be written up and signed with blood. Blood is rather binding so it is physically impossible to break. The reason for this is so others don't take advantage over the hatchlings they send." He presses on another button showing Rosa appearing for the first time.

"The reason they send in hatchlings is actually rather simple." Shadow puts his hands behind his back before continuing. "As said this allows the summoner and summoned to bond at a close emotional level. But it also allows the hatchling to understand the world it ends up in. Allowing it to learn about society's rules and other things like that." Shadow takes his hand out from behind his back as he pushes another button. This time the screen switches to Rosa running around looking at everything.

"As said most void lizards are shy and careful when first entering a world. However Rosa is basically a small copy of Ruby in lizards form. She's energetic, curious, playful, and is willing to learn while making friends." Shadow fiddles with the remote a bit and the screen splits in two showing enhanced pictures of her claws and talons. Taking out his pointer stick he points to the curve and tip of one of Rosa's claws.

"Now void lizards have incredibly sharp and strong claws and talons. They are capable of shredding through armor with ease. However that is when they are mostly older. For now they are only as sharp as butter knives." He turns off the screen before putting away his pointer stick. "Well that's it for now, remember to tell us what you want my next segment to be on. Or else we'll just keep doing random things like this. For now toodles!" Shadow than waves at the camera before the screen turns dark.

**Notes**

**Hunters assemble: Yes this is a complete knock off of the Avengers movie bite me.**

**Dark: Aura has deferent affinities to them. But that doesn't mean they can't feel nice to others if there's only a will to protect in it. Such as Zach's aura which is dark but it has no malice in it.**

**Slayer: (Crying in shame) What have I done! Why!**

**Shadow: (turns to Ichigo) Umm what's his problem?**

**Ichigo: (Sighs) He lamenting the fact that he blew up Remnants moon for his own amusement. Now's he's wondering what made him do it.**

**Shadow: I see but what is the entire RWBY cast chasing after Bladedancer?**

**Ichigo: (turns towards scene) Ah that well it was technically Slayer who blew up the moon. But in truth it was Bladedancer who actually did the deed so their chasing him in revenge.**

**Shadow: (Nods head in understanding) Well I hope they stop soon or else we might have to build another house.**

**Ichigo: Well seeing how this won't be resolved until the next chapter let's end it here. Shadow if you do the honors.**

**Shadow: Certainly! Now Slayer owns nothing except OCs and reality bending concepts. He would tell you that himself if he wasn't freaking out. However for now this is…**

**Ichigo: why'd you stop?**

**Shadow: I'm not Slayer so I can't say his line.**

**Slayer: But I can (sniffles) as always this is Slayer Infinium signing off. (Starts crying again)**

**Ichigo: This is going to be a problem…**

**Shadow: You can say that again.**

**Ichigo: This is going…**

**Shadow: I didn't mean that literally!**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N this is not an update this is just a chapter fix. I would've done this sooner but I've been busy. Especially with work. I still question why we need to have a meeting to revise safety rules once a month when we never change anything! It just doesn't make any sense to me! Anyway this chapter is now fixed, and from now on I will not be writing at two in the morning just because I can't fall asleep. As you can see it doesn't make for a pretty chapter. Also if you read Adventures of Slayer Infinium one of my other stories… You'd see that I've finally caught on to the light inner voice problem. And as I said there it looked completely different while typing it. Anyways that's now fixed mostly… As for now back to the story.)**

**Slayer: Alright we're back and I've fully recovered! I'll be honest for some reason the last chapter was actually pretty hard to make. My guess is that I'm terrible with anything having to do with romance.**

**Bladedancer: I'll say… Anyway I've recovered from the beating I received thanks to you!**

**Slayer: Hey it was put in for good reasons don't worry.**

**Blake: That's what worries us. You always plan something to make our lives harder.**

**Shadow: That's not true. Well at least partially not true.**

**Haze: Looks who back in action!**

**Neos: Why is he here?**

**Slayer: Mwhaahaha!**

**Neos: ….**

**Haze: Can I do the disclaimer because we need to get this show on the road!**

**Slayer: Sure knock yourself out. HAHAHA!**

**Haze: Alright… Slayer Infinium doesn't own anything except reality building concepts and OCs. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

**Shadow: When is he going to stop laughing?**

**Slayer: (Still laughing manically)**

**Neos: Most likely when we all die in this chapter.**

**Blake: He wouldn't kill us off… Would he?**

**Zach: He's killed characters before why wouldn't he do it again? I mean do you remember Rena's older brother? He was only in two chapters and he made it seem like he was important. Then he just killed him off rather harshly.**

**Bladedancer: Best not to think of it. So without further ado…**

**Everyone/minus Slayer: Here's the story!**

**Slayer: Hahaha.**

**Shadow: Hmm.**

**"Dark inner voice/Hollow"**

'_Light inner voice/Zangetsu'_

_Thinking/talking to inner spirit_

"_Telepathic communication"_

Chapter Seven: A history told

**Seven years after Neos's arrival, Four years after Zach's first incident, Night of date**

**Location Beacon**

Ichigo and Neos had just left the headmasters office. Glynda was looking at Ozpin in confusion because he had just agreed to let in the orange haired boy without any test or initiation. She trusted him but the boy was on the same team now as her adopted son. This caused her to worry, even more so when she spotted the very grave look on the headmasters face.

She cleared her throat before questioning him. "Headmaster why would you just let that boy in without any sort of test? We don't know if he's fully telling the truth or even if he'll be able to keep up with the other students." Ozpin closed his eyes for a second before taking another sip from his mug and gave a tired sigh before answering.

"The reason is simple… I do believe him fully, and we'll need him before long. As for if he'll keep up well… The look in his eyes tells me that he's a warrior. That he's fought much tougher and stronger opponents in the past." He opened his eyes and looked towards her. "Just trust me on this one I have a feeling something larger than us will happen. And we'll lose without his help." Goodwitch sighed while folding her arms.

"I'll trust in your judgment for now then."

Ozpin shook his head at her. "I know that you're worried about Neos. Personally I am to, but he's strong. Stronger than we were when we were his age. Zach is also at the same level, and I feel as though Ichigo is as well." Glynda looked down towards the floor.

"I know it's just…" She paused trying to find the right words before continuing. "It's just when he was younger I blamed him for what had happened that day. I hated him and blamed him for Summer's death. And he almost died because of it; I swore that I would always support him after that day and now…" Ozpin nodded his head in understanding.

"And now you feel as though he's going somewhere you can't follow." She nodded her head solemnly. Ozpin got up from his seat and put his hand on his oldest friends shoulder. She looked at him to see him smiling. "Do not worry; he's no longer the small dragon we found in the woods that day. He's yet to regain all his memories but he's still is very capable. And with his new friends he'll be able to conquer any obstacle that gets in his way." What Ozpin said lifted up her spirits as she gave a rare warm smile.

"You're probably right, as usual. But I still worry; he's good friends with Ms. Rose and Xiao long. What would happen if they find out what happened to Summer?" What Glynda said was something that was worrying Ozpin as well. With the way Neos is, he would probably blame himself for her death. As for the other two he really didn't know. He already knew that Yang wanted to beat him to a pulp for being so close to Ruby. In truth he wouldn't know what she'd do if she found out. As for Ruby well… She would need a few days to think it over but she would eventually decide not to blame him.

"To be honest I don't really know but for now it'd be best not to dwell on that. " Glynda reluctantly agreed before Ozpin continued. "Besides I'm more worried about what he and Zach would do when they discover all of the hidden cameras around the school. Seriously Zach already found at least forty percent of them. And he's already hacked into them and now he's able to see everything through his scroll. Which mind you he's already tweaked and customized to be untraceable except through the scrolls he's connected his to at the moment." Glynda sighed but gave a small laugh.

"That's what happens when you invite an ex-professional mercenary to a school like this Ozpin." If he heard her he didn't act like it instead he went on to talk about what else he's done.

"And don't get me started on the secret coffee farm he discovered. He went in and burned all of it!" Glynda started coughing when he mentioned that particular detail. "Are you alright Ms. Goodwitch?"

She recovered quickly. "Yes I'm fine but I think it's time to leave. It is rather late and I have classes tomorrow so… Goodbye." With that she quickly ran out of the office leaving a very confused Ozpin behind. Little did he know Zach had an accomplice for the coffee farm incident.

_**Hello I am a line break a pleasure to meet you.**_

**Location sparring room.**

Jaune was sent sprawling onto his back from another well placed kick from his opponent. Currently he was groaning in pain. _How did I end up in this mess again?_ His opponent was none other than Zachary Tanner, boyfriend to Blake Belladonna and mentor to the Weiss Schnee. Now however he was also Jaune's mentor. Currently it is Tuesday a few weeks since Ichigo Kurosaki had joined and Zach and Blake had become an official thing. The current situation started a week ago when Zach pulled Jaune aside after classes were over and asked him for a spar. Thus leading up to today's events.

"Get up Jaune! You can definantly do better than that!" Jaune groaned in pain and slowly got up from the floor using his sword for support.

"Remind me again how you talked me into this?" Zach gave out a humorous laugh.

"You make it sound as if I'm giving you a choice in this! Sorry but right now you're the weakest of us. So that means it's up to me to make a man out of you!" (A/N go ahead and play that song if you want to.) Jaune got upset at hearing how he was the weakest.

"So what I need help!?" Zach brought his left hand to his chin in mock thought.

"Yep! So come on at me!" Jaune charged at Zach who easily parried all of his sword swings before jumping back a ways. "Think of it like this… While fighting me you can get stronger without asking me for help. I don't even have to give you advice, just try and adapt and fight. As for now…" Zach stopped talking as he rushed Jaune with his sword held in a reversed grip. Thinking quickly Jaune held up his shield and successfully blocked the swing from Zach. This earned him a grin from the ex-mercenary.

"Very good, see Jaune you're getting stronger. However…" With that Zach backed up and kicked the bottom of Jaune's shield knocking him off balance while Zach jumped up and kicked him in the chest. This sent him flying back once more.

In the stands watching the spar were a few people. There was the rest of team Mercenary, Ruby, Weiss, Blake who had Rosa on her lap, and the rest of team JNPR. Currently Weiss was trying to memorize every detail about Zach's fighting style so she would have an advantage over him in a fight. Ruby was there sitting next to Neos, they weren't really paying attention to the match instead they were talking about random things. Ichigo was watching the match with interest. While team (J)NPR were watching the spar, worried about their team leader. Although even they had to admit Jaune was indeed improving with Zach's help. Pyrrha however just wished that Zach would go a little bit easier on him.

She ended up wincing when Zach punched Jaune in the face after he dodged a sword swing. Zach clapped his hands gaining everyone's attention.

"Alright that's enough for now. Good work Jaune you definantly are improving so just keep it up." Zach walked over to Jaune who was rubbing his jaw with his left hand. Zach offered his right hand to Jaune who accepted it.

"Was that last punch really necessary?"

Zach grinned at Jaune before answering. "Yes it was, it helps keep you on your toes and adds some level of unpredictability. Besides nothing is broken so why are you complaining?" Jaune only grumbled before walking off to his team. When they regrouped they waved at everyone before leaving. Zach used his shadows to quickly get himself up into the stands. He rubbed his palms together before turning towards everyone who was left.

"So guys what do you want to do now?" Everyone looked at each other; it seemed as though no one had an idea about what to do next.

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me, it seems like none of us have the slightest idea." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Zach thought for a moment before giving out an idea. "Well if we have nothing to do let's just go do our class work and study. Besides I would rather keep my perfect marks than let them drop. And Ichigo still needs to be caught up on a few things." Zach didn't mention that Ichigo needed to be taught a lot of things since he's from another dimension. But still everyone nodded in agreement. Smiling Zach turned to Blake.

"Hey Blake want to meet up in the library in an hour? That way we have time to clean up and everything."

Blake smile back to him. "Sure! I'll meet you there." Turning around she left while waving at them, she was also followed by Weiss who did the same thing. Turning to the rest of the group Zach asked what they were going to do.

Ichigo answered first. "Well I'm going to head back to our room and get to work. I still need to study up on history more as well. Not to mention everything on dust in general." Zach nodded his head before turning to Ruby. She was fidgeting while looking at Neos. She ended up speaking before he could ask her what was wrong.

"Hey Neos would you like to help me study as well?" Her face quickly turned red and she threw her hands up in front of her while waving them. "I mean you don't have to I just thought it'd be nice." Ruby stopped waving her hands to poke the tips of her index fingers together. Neos and Zach looked at each other. They knew two things, one Neos would love to help her, and two Yang would kill him if she found them together. Neos weighed his options and decided it was well worth the risk to spend time with the red cloaked girl.

So giving a big smile he looked back at her. "Sure Ruby I would love to! Let's get ready and get our stuff. In about an hour we can meet up in the mess hall." Ruby beamed with glee as she heard his answer. Quickly she kissed his cheek and then sped off using her semblance.

She also spoke some words. "Great meet you there bye!" Of course that was said so fast they were barely able to understand her. Neos however didn't mind and was rubbing the place where she kissed him. Ichigo and Zach looked at each other before shrugging and leaving the dazed dragon behind.

_**Hi did you miss me? I'm still a line break by the way.**_

**Outside sparring room**

Zach stretched a bit before turning his attention towards Ichigo. "Well I'm going to shadow walk my way over to our room so I can get ready. I'll see you later; take care not to get lost."

Ichigo gave a wave to his new friend. "Yeah see ya later." With that Zach disappeared into the shadows.

His hollow spoke up right after. **"I so wish we could do that! Think about all the things we could do with it!" **He was soon answered by Zangetsu.

'_Indeed even I would have to say it would have its uses.' _Ichigo absently nodded his head before giving his own opinion.

_Yeah I agree however we still have Sonido, shunpo, and blink so I think we're go on speed techniques._ His inner spirits mumbled their agreement and he made his way back to his room. Along the way he heard a few voices. Five to be exact, four sounded male and one sounded female. His scowl deepened when he heard the guys laughing while the girl was pleading to be left alone. Using shunpo he quickly ran to their location. He became quite angry at what he saw. Now suffice it to say Ichigo never liked bullies, and those who did bully him would often live to regret that mistake. As in he would beat them to a bloody pulp. Later in life people would mostly stop because of that. But there were still a few idiots that challenged him to a fight.

Recently back in his world he and his friend and student council president Uryu Ishida beat up and entire gang in front of the school. Okay so his boss showed up and beat up the rest in a few seconds but they still got a few of them. Then afterword's he was pretty much kidnapped by his boss so she could get him to work. Back to the matter at hand, arriving he saw four boys picking on a long brown haired girl with long rabbit ears. The one he assumed led the group was currently pulling on her ears.

"Stop that hurts!" The boys however ignored her and just laughed.

Having enough Ichigo yelled out at them. "Hey! Just what do you think you're doing?!" Everyone turned to him to see his angry face. Although to most people they wouldn't be able to determine it from his usual one. Still the four picking on the girl turned to the orange haired teen, the one who was pulling the girls ears sneered at him.

"What do you care what we're doing? Are you some animal lover or something?"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed dangerously. "The only animals I see here are you and your cronies picking on someone different than you."

The guy folded his arm and growled a bit. "Do you not know who we are? We're team CRDL (Cardinal)! And you've just crossed us!"

"I really don't care but I'll give you one chance to leave before I kick your faces in." Team CRDL laughed at him and charged him. Cracking his neck Ichigo waited for them to get close to him. The shortest one was the first to reach him since he was the fastest. As such he was the first to be incapacitated; jumping up Ichigo kicked him in the face sending him sprawling onto the ground. When kicked there was also a crunching sound. And with the way the guy was clutching his face Ichigo more than likely broke his nose. Readying himself for the others they attacked him more fiercely now in an attempt to avenge their fallen comrade. What happened next was akin to a slaughter. Ichigo didn't even need to use any reiatsu or aura as it was called in this world. He straight up beat them with pure strength.

After picking themselves up from the beat down team CRDL ended up making one final threat.

"We went easy on you this time but don't let it go to your head!" Ichigo took a step forward as if to beat them more. This caused them to flee the scene. Sighing while rubbing the back of his head he turned to the rabbit eared girl.

"Sorry about that… Are you alright by the way the way they were pulling your ears seemed painful."

The girl nodded her head before speaking in a timid voice. "It hurts a little now but nothing to be too worried about. Thank you for helping me, no one's ever really done that before."

Ichigo shook his head. "No need to thank me I just don't like people like them. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki it's nice to meet you and you are?"

The girl smiled before introducing herself. "I'm Velvet Scarletina and thank you again for helping me."

Scratching his cheek with some embarrassment he tried to correct her. "I told you there's no need to thank me." She giggled at his actions which caused him to sigh. "Hey is this the first time those idiots have bothered you?"

Sadly she shook her head. "No but they mostly pick on me during lunch."

Ichigo looked at her. "What about your team? Do they do anything to help you?"

She looked nervously around before turning back to him to answer. "Yes but unfortunately I don't have the same lunch period as they do."

Ichigo nodded his head in understanding. "What lunch do you have then?"

She answered him hesitantly. "I have the first one with most of the first years."

"Oh are you a second year or something?" She nodded her head. This surprised him a bit since he would assume that a second year student would be able to defend herself from a group of upstart bullies. "If that's the case than why didn't you fight back against those jerks?"

She fidgeted a bit before answering him. "You see I don't want people to see all us faunus as the white fang. They're violent and brutal, so I don't fight back to prove we're not all like that."

Ichigo had to respect that decision. "Well I understand that." Thinking for a bit he came up with an idea. "Okay then if they're ever bothering you just let me know. I'll kick their buts for you. Also if you want you can sit with me and my friends at lunch. That way you don't have to worry about them bothering you."

She looked up and shook her hands. "Oh no I wouldn't want to impose on you like that!"

Ichigo laughed a bit. "Okay than how bout you help me study than in return? You see I've recently transferred here from outside the kingdom so any help would be very much welcomed."

She seemed to consider this before nodding her head. "Alright then I guess that's fine."

Ichigo gave a small smile at her. "Great thanks this means a lot. Now how bout I walk you to your dorm room? That way no one will bother you."

Her face became red a bit but she still nodded her head in consent.

"**Smooth king, real smooth"**

_I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm just helping someone out is all._

"**And the fact that she's a real cutie has nothing to do with it?"**

_I really hadn't noticed that until you said anything, so no it didn't have anything to do with it._

"**Umm…"**

_Yes I realized as soon as I said it._ Ignoring his hollows laughter he continued to walk Velvet to her room while just talking to each other in general.

_**Hi did you miss me? I'm still a line break by the way.**_

**Team mercenary's room**

Later that night everyone finally met up at their rooms and said good night to each other. However what they weren't expecting was a visitor. At first they didn't know what the strange gaping black vortex in their room was. It was just sort of there. Not knowing what to do with it Neos got out one of his fire dust bombs. Having really no idea what they were doing he chucked it at it. The bomb went into it and disappeared. They waited a bit, after a minute someone wearing a black cloak ran out of the vortex and fell on the floor face first. He looked quite burnt to, the figure was also groaning in pain.

After a bit longer the person finally spoke although he was still on the floor. "Alright who threw that bomb in there?" The others in the room looked at Neos who looked a bit embarrassed at what happened.

"Yeah… That was me, sorry about that. But we didn't really know what that thing you came out of was. Although in hindsight throwing a bomb into it was probably not a great idea to begin with."

The man sighed before picking himself up, while doing so he dusted off his clothes. Then he looked at the trio before introducing himself. "Well no permanent harm done, I'm Shadow the Darkwraith a pleasure to meet you all." The three quickly introduced themselves causing Shadow to sigh in relief. "Oh good I got the right dimension this time. No Hunter Infinium and no more awkward conversations about being in the wrong place and apologizing. Anyway I'm here for a couple of reasons but they all involve you three!"

Looking at each other Zach being the un-official team leader spoke to him first. "And just what might you need us for?" He spoke in a slightly hostile and warning tone.

Shadow however laughed at it. "Oh don't worry it's nothing malicious or dangerous. I'm here to offer you three weapons, armor, gadgets, and information."

Zach looked at him curiously. "And why would you do that? I mean why us specifically?"

Shadow put his hands behind his back and stood completely straight. "You see right now there is a war going on, a dimensional war to be precise. There are two sides… One the W.R.C. or world restoration corporation, they're led by a man named Jackson Grove or Jack of Doom if you're using his moniker. They are what you would call the good guys, and the side I'm backing." He paused to let the three absorb the information before continuing. "Then there is the W.D.O or world destruction order. They are the quote unquote bad guys. They plan on conquering all other dimensions to impose a forced rule on them. As to why this applies to you well… Two of you are from different dimensions, as such I've taken it upon myself to be a merchant for the W.R.C in order to help pay for war expenses." Despite the strange feeling they got from the guy they believed him.

Even though his reasons were rather lacking they decided to give him a chance. Speaking up Ichigo gave him a smirk. "Alright show us what you've got and we'll see if we want anything."

Doing a fist pump Shadow talked excitedly. "Alright! Now this makes four customers including that Deadpool guy." For some reason that name sounded familiar to Neos. In fact a lot of the names he just heard sounded familiar. He guessed that he was privy to all this information before losing his memories. His thoughts were interrupted by Shadow. "Alright tell me what you might be interested in and I'll show you what I have. And if you don't want anything I'll just show you interesting items. How does that sound?" They nodded their heads and thought for a bit.

Ichigo decided that he wanted three things. "Alright do you have and bracers, and shin guards? Also show me some of your rifles if you have them." Shadow nodded furiously while he took a giant bad out of a void pocket. Ruffling around a bit he pulled out two silver colored bracers. If Ichigo were to put them on they would reach a few inches below his elbows. Where the wrist exited was rounded and smooth to allow for comfort. While the backside of the bracers ended in a rounded point. The front was wear the straps were so he could put on and adjust the bracer. They were both covered in strange and detailed runes. Shadow handed them to Ichigo so he could try them on while he went back to rummaging in his bag. Ichigo put them on and found them perfect. Nodding his head at their weight and feel he turned back to Shadow who had pulled out matching greaves.

They were the same as the bracers in terms of design. They were also made so he could put them over his boots. Putting them on he was once again satisfied with their feel. So far Shadow had been giving them quality items. However now the hard part, Shadow had pulled out a couple of rifles. One was a .45-70 lever action rifle with circle sights, another was a bolt action .308 8X scoped rifle, and the last one was a .308 semi-automatic with a 6X scope. Each one however was compatible with dust rounds. He wanted a rifle since his shot-gun sword was for close range combat. And he figured that if he could save on Getsuga's by using a rifle it would help in the long run. But now he didn't really know which one to pick, they all seemed fairly decent. In the end Ichigo decided to go with the semi-automatic rifle. Shadow called the gun a PSG1, a military grade sniper rifle that didn't rely heavily on large rounds.

"Great that will be twenty thousand please." Oh right they forgot that they're paying for them.

Sighing Zach turned to Ichigo. "You're going to have to pay me back for this." Giving a nervous laugh Ichigo agreed while Zach paid for his purchase. That was when Zach started asking for things. "Okay let me see your silenced pistols, mine needs to be replaced." Nodding his head he dug around a bit and pulled out a few different pistols with silencers attached to them. He ended up choosing not one but two mk.23 dust round compatible pistols. To slightly offset the cost a bit he gave Shadow his old P99 pistol. The two types of guns were similar but the MK.23 was definantly the better gun. As for Neos he didn't really need any new gear. Instead he wanted information, more specifically information about himself.

"Here's something have you've ever heard of me before I came to this world?"

Shadow thought for a bit before answering. "Yeah I've heard of you a few different times. Talk of you being a hero and protégée of the Elder dragon Patriarch but that's pretty much it sorry it wasn't very useful."

Neos sighed after being told things he already knew about. "Yeah thanks anyway. So will you ever visit us again or is this a onetime thing?"

Shadow shrugged. "I don't see why not besides it'll be fun supplying you guys. Anyway if that's all I need to see if I can get some kid running around with a giant key to buy my wares." Another vortex opened up next to him. "See ya!" Stepping through it closed behind him.

Zach clapped his hands together. "So that was oddly strange yet helpful, but did any of you feel something off about him or was it just me?"

Ichigo nodded his head in confirmation. "Yeah I sensed it to; it was if he was lying to us the whole time. Yet I could tell he was telling the truth."

Neos gave his agreement. "I know what you mean there's just something about him which I don't like. All well at least you got some new things. As for now let's get to sleep, after all I rather not fall asleep during class. Who knows what my mom would do to me." They laughed while giving the idea their consent.

_**Hi did you miss me? I'm still a line break by the way.**_

Things went pretty normal the next day except for two things. One Yang found out about Ruby and Neos yesterday thanks to Nora who happened to find them while returning a book on sloths. And two Velvet hung out with them during lunch and the classes they had together. While that was all fine and dandy, Neos needed to use a couple more stealth-boys to run away from Yang. At this point Ruby was getting a little frustrated with her. But she knew Yang was just looking out for her and being the protective older sister. Though she and most others would say over protective. That night Ruby finally decided to talk to Yang about how she's been acting towards Neos. She decided to recruit Blake into this for emergency backup. After all she was going out with his partner.

Steeling herself she went up to started to talk to Yang inside of their room. "Yang I think we need to talk about something."

Yang looked up at her sister from her bed confused by her tone. "What's up Rubes? You sound serious did something happen?"

Looking over at Blake who motioned for her to continue Ruby took a deep breath. "In a way yes and in a way no… I just want to talk to you about something which has been going on for a while."

Yang looked at her younger sister. "Okay but if it's about school work then I can't help you. I'm probably the worst one here when it comes to that."

Sighing Ruby continued. "No Yang it's not about school work it's about…" Yang heard her mumble something under her breath.

She raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Um you want to run that by me again a little louder this time little sis?" Ruby mumbled a little louder. "Ahh one more time please?" Ruby looked at Blake for support.

"Go on Ruby if you feel you need to do this than you should." Yang at this point was getting kind of worried. Ruby usually wasn't like this, any other time if something was bothering her she would tell her without hesitation. However now she was stumbling with words and had Blake for morale support.

Her worry was shown in her voice. "Hey Ruby are you okay? You know you can talk to me if somethings wrong right?" This made Ruby bite her lower lip.

Then taking a deep breath she spoke again… Only this time it was at very high speeds that no one understood her. "IwanttotalkaboutmeandNeos'srelationshipandhowyoutreathim!" Though Blake knew what she was talking about she couldn't understand a word she said.

Yang wasn't better in that regard. "Umm… That was better but could you repeat that a tad bit slower?"

Taking one last breath Rwby repeated herself at normal speeds. "I said I want to talk about me and Neos's relationship and how you treat him." You know there was a man who once said… "Understanding doesn't always equal happiness." In the case of Yang that was quite true in this current situation.

Narrowing her eyes she stared at Ruby who gulped at the look. "And what about it Ruby?" Her voice sounded leveled and calm but her face told a different emotion.

Ruby steeled her resolve and began to speak once more. "Listen I know you care about me and that you want to protect me but you need to know when to back off. I really like Neos and you keep threatening him."

Yang knew she was right but reason gives way to madness as they say. "I see so now you're just turning against me eh?!"

Ruby looked surprised. "What? No! I'm not turning against you or going to stop being with you. I just want you to let me be with the one I like."

"Humph! Personally I don't see why you even like the guy."

That was when Blake spoke up. "Actually Zach, Neos, and Ichigo are amazing people. If I wasn't already in love with Zach I might've fallen for the other two. But I'm perfectly happy with my own boyfriend."

Yang snapped at her. "Oh who asked you?!"

Ruby stomped her foot. "Yang! Neos really is an amazing person. He's strong, kind, funny, handsome, brave, and he likes weapons! I mean he's made a few different awesome weapons and he keeps them in that pipboy. Oh how would I love to have one myself." At this point both girls looked at her with deadpanned looks as she started fangirling over his equipment. Blake coughed to get her attention back to the subject.

Embarrassed she got back on topic. "Oh sorry about that. Anyway Yang I'm going to go out with him whether you want me to or not. But I would rather have your support with this." Here was the knee jerker. Yang knew that she had two choices… One still try and boycott this relationship and risk pushing Ruby away, OR! Try and support her sister through an important stage in her life.

Ruby seeing her face of indecisiveness laid out her last cards and hoped for the best. "And besides Yang I never said anything about the guys you went out with, even when I didn't like some of them."

Yang was pretty much forced to relent to that little fact. So sighing she finally agreed. "Okay you win I'll stop threatening Neos and help you. However no kissing in front of me, and if he hurts you I'm going to rip him apart understand?!" Both Ruby and Blake seriously doubted that Yang could seriously harm the dragon knight. But with them being the only students outside team mercenary to know about his true status… They decided to just let Yang have her way for now.

So Ruby just smiled instead and gave Yang a big hug. "Thanks sis! This means a lot to me!" Yang just smiled and returned the hug. However that was when things turned sour. Suddenly the lights turned off in the room.

"Umm… Were we expecting a power outage today?" Ruby and Blake just looked at Yang. "What?!" Sighing they both shook their heads before Ruby took out an emergency flashlight and clicked it on. Waving it around a bit she almost dropped it when she shined it on someone wearing a brown hooded trench coat. His face was covered by a Kabuki mask. His coat was opened showing a red leather shirt with chain mail underneath. He also wore black pants stuffed into red long boots. Around his waist was a brown red buckled belt. On his hands were full red leather gloves. On his back was a wooden stock rifle, what kind however they couldn't really tell in the dark. On his left side was a strange glass like sword. Its handle was ten inches long while the blade if it could be called that was a two inch around four foot long rod. He himself was about six foot five. Not overly tall but he still easily towered over them.

When he spoke it wasn't with his mouth instead they heard his voice in their minds. It had a certain echo to it, and it sounded serious and gruff but had calmness to it. The girls had never heard anything like it.

"_Yes I've finally found you! But I can tell that you might be wondering what is going on at this moment. However I'm on a tight schedule and can't explain everything right now. Oh and don't try calling for help I've disabled all forms of communication here. Even the bond you have with Mr. Tanner won't work here Ms. Belladonna." _That scared Blake, and at first she didn't want to believe him but she couldn't feel Zach's presence anymore. So she had to assume this man, no this thing was telling the truth. Ruby and Blake started backing up to try and reach their weapons while Yang just activated hers. Getting into a fighting stance she charged at the intruder. Punching out with her right fist while also firing a shotgun shell she hoped to hit him squarely in the face. However she was shocked that her opponent just grabbed her hand catching all the shotgun pellets as well. Normally any normal person would avoid trying to catch something like that. Unless they really wanted holes in their hands that is.

However this didn't even faze him as he pulled her towards him and kneed her hard in the stomach. She coughed out spit and blood at the force of the impact. The stranger let go of her and watched as she clutched her stomach in pain. What was even more surprising was that she didn't feel her aura go down at all from the blow. It was if he somehow bypassed her aura defense. Something that shouldn't be possible with just kneeing someone. Looking up at the man wearing the mask she heard his voice again.

"_I bet you're wondering how I was able to bypass your reiatsu shield. Or aura shield as you call it. It's actually quite simple; you've only practiced using it to block other aura attacks, and different physical attacks. So in truth you don't have the knowledge to defend yourself against mental attacks. Or psionic attacks if that makes more sense. You see I'm a Psion as such I can block all your attacks with ease with my mind, but none of you can block mine if I hit you. It would be as though you never had aura to begin with."_ Yang's eyes widened in fear as he said that, sure there were people who had mental abilities as a semblance… But this was the first time she ever heard of a Psion. A person who just used their mind to attack? That wasn't good whatsoever especially when said attacks can bypass aura.

The stranger looked up and jumped back as Blake slashed at him with her katana. This confused Yang a bit because if what he said was true that attack shouldn't have even hurt him if it connected. Yet he still jumped backwards why? She growled at the fact that his face was hidden. It would help if she could see his expressions. Looking to her side she saw Ruby with crescent rose out.

Ruby offered Yang her hand in which she accepted gratefully. "Are you okay Yang? That hit from before looked rather painful."

Yang nodded her head before answering. "Yeah but I'm okay now, but watch out his attacks can bypass aura completely." The two girls looked surprised at this but nodded their heads. Then they once again heard his voice.

"_Do we really have to fight? I just need Ms. Rose and Belladonna to come with me. We truly don't have to fight right now. I do have a schedule to keep."_

Blake narrowed her eyes at him_._ "And why do you want me and Ruby?" He just shrugged before answering.

"_Ruby has herself to blame for becoming involved. And she can blame everyone else for being ignorant about what is happening out there in Reality. As for you… Well suffice it to say you can blame your blood. And also not being informed about what's happening out there. You see things are starting to heat up and we need our capable fighters soon. In order to do that we must use… Unorthodox methods to get them where we need them to be."_

Yang scoffed at him. "Can you believe this guy? Talking about fighters and reality he sounds pretty crazy to me. Right guys? Guys?" Yang looked between Ruby and Blake who both had faces of recognition. They remembered what Ichigo, and Neos had told them concerning their origins.

"_No it's not exactly what you're thinking but you two are close. Just not close enough. _Somehow he mentally sighed. _In truth I was told to not harm you if I didn't have to, especially you Blake but really you're not giving me much of a choice here. So I think I'll end this little farce._" With that he moved at fast speeds and hit Yang in the sternum. Yelling in pain she wasn't able to dodge the side kick he sent her. Flying backwards from the force of the kick she hit the wall hard enough to make an impression in it. She then promptly fell forward onto her face falling unconscious. Yelling out to their partner/sister, Blake and Ruby turned towards the man with anger in their eyes. Using her semblance Ruby got behind the man and she swung her scythe at him. However like Yang's punch he just caught the blade. However before he could repeat what he did to Yang on Ruby Blake tried to slash him across the back with Gambol shroud.

Once again he jumped away from the attack. This confused the two and made Blake ask him what's up. "I don't get it… Why are you dodging my blows but just using your hand to block the others?"

"_Sigh… Well that is something you'll just have to find out later because like I said I have a schedule to keep. And the longer I cut you off from the Voidspawn the sooner he'll barge in here worried… Oh crap I wasn't supposed to tell you about that yet."_

"Voidspawn? Zach's a dragon faunus, so what are you talking about?"

"_Sorry I've said too much already… Anyways I think I'll just end this here and now." _He then pulled out his strange sword. Then he brought it up in front of him and it suddenly had a glowing glass like blade about four inches wide and four and a half feet long. _"This you see is a Psi blade. Only a few metals can withstand being hit with this and I doubt your weapons are made from those materials. And since you can't use your aura to enhance your weapons I'll just cut through them like butter."_ What he said was true although Blake was willing to try something.

"Ruby I think he's telling the truth but only for your weapon. Remember Zach and Neos have been showing us how to enhance our weapons with aura. And so far he's been dodging mine this whole time."

Ruby nodded her head in understanding. "I understand I'll draw him in with my speed while you go in for the finish."

Blake smiled at her younger leader. "Yeah alright but remember one hit and you're down for the count, and one slash and your weapons busted." Ruby nodded her head with a look of determination. Looking back at their opponent Ruby charged forward while Blake hung back for a bit before joining in. Despite charging at him Ruby stopped a few feet from him just as his sword sailed in front of her. Still using her semblance she started running around him using her maximum speed. This left after images which she used to disorientate him. Blake jumped forward and Ruby stopped to jump back. Allowing the black haired girl a big opening for attack or at least what they thought was an opening. The man quickly side stepped her attack pulled his leg back to kick her. However Ruby showed up and took a swing at him with her crescent rose.

However he seemed to anticipate this and instead of kicking Blake, he quickly turned around and not only cut the scythes blade in half but also the pole itself. Full of shock and anguish at her loss Ruby wasn't able to dodge the punch, kick, punch combo from the man. Having no way to negate the blows force, she was made to bear the full brunt of the blows. As such she landed on her back unconscious. Blake was the only one left, now even angrier yelled out in fury and attacked him again this time alone. The man only laughed in her head. Charging forward she swung both her katana and sheathe blade at him. However he just easily dodged them.

Blake one again heard his voice in her head. _"You know this is rather pointless… Although I now know you're trying to buy some time. But I must say no one will make it in time."_

She growled in anger before yelling at him. "Oh yeah! I'll just take you out myself then!" The man sighed in her mind again before he disappeared. Blake blinked and tried to find. Then suddenly he appeared in front of her. Surprised she instinctively took a few steps back. This ended up saving her when his weapon flashed where she used to be. However Blake's weapons were destroyed in the process. Blake jumped back a few feet and looked at her now broken weapon. She was both sad and angry at its lost. She made that weapon herself along with Adam's help. One of the few reminders of a time where he wasn't a monster. Looking back at the man she blinked when he was in front of her again.

He swung his blade down at her; she managed to dodge the blow and started speaking again. "You know you keep saying that you'll end this fight. And yet… You keep missing me with slow swings. What are you planning really?"

Again another sigh yet he still answered her. _"You're a bit too clever for your own good. But let me tell you something interesting. Have you ever heard of the phrase curiosity killed the cat?"_

She looked at him confused but still answered. "Yes… What about it?"

He laughed a bit before answering. _"Well you see curiosity never killed the cat, it was actually stupidity! Curiosity was blamed. That is the whole point here. By taking you and Rose team Mercenary will stupidly follow us. But they will still be curious about what this whole situation is about. You see if we invited them over normally they'd just come because they were curious and they would plan accordingly. However with two hostages they'd just blindly run in to save them. However we need to talk to you about some things as well but that'll have to wait until after they passed their test." _Blake was about to question him further when he disappeared from sight again. It was only thanks to pure instinct that she managed to dodge a slash from behind.

A bit angry at his speed she sneered at him. "You missed once again it seems."

"_Did "?" _His question caught her off guard. But before she could ask him what he meant she felt a large amount of pain come from her left arm. Yelling out in pain she grabbed it. Looking at it she saw there was now a deep bloody cut going down the length of it. She looked back up again towards the man. This time however she was finally scared.

_**Hi did you miss me? I'm still a line break by the way.**_

Zach was worried he knew that Blake said that she would close the bond as she and Ruby discuss things over with Yang. But he couldn't shake the feeling as if something was wrong. It's been an hour since she and Ruby left and so far Yang hasn't come out to kill Neos so he had to assume that was well and good. _But I just can't shake this feeling that somethings wrong. Ahh who knows maybe I'm just paranoid. _

Currently he, Weiss, Neos, Ichigo, and Velvet were in the library studying. Or at least that was the official reason. The actual reason was the Blake and Ruby told him and Weiss to get Neos to an out of the way place just in case Yang went nuts. Of course Ichigo and Velvet were already here studying so it made their job easier. He stopped thinking about it when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Apparently Weiss noticed his worried look. "Are you alright? You seem a little… Tense." Was that the right word? He didn't know but he appreciated the gesture from his oldest friend nonetheless.

He gave her a smile before answering. "I'm alright I'm just a bit worried is all. It has been a while since they told us to get Neos out of the line of fire. I guess I've grown used to Blake's constant presence."

Weiss smiled at him. "Don't worry I'm sure they're fine. As for why it's taking so long this is an important subject! So don't worry too much."

Zach sighed but nodded his head anyway. "I guess your right I just hope…" He stopped talking while his eyes went wide. Briefly he could feel an enormous amount of fear coming from his bond with Blake. That was followed by pain before it disappeared again.

Getting up quickly he picked up his sword before giving a shout. "Blake!" Startling everyone else he shadowed walked out of there going off to team RWBY's room. Worried everyone dropped what they were doing and ran after him. When Zach arrived outside the room he gave a few loud knocks just to be sure they were in trouble. Hearing nothing he kicked down the door with a shadow enhanced kick. With the door now broken off its hinges he was able to see the inside of the room. There were bullet holes, slash marks, and burned areas. He knew there was definantly a fight in here. That was when he saw a man in a grey coat. However what truly made him mad was when he saw Ruby being carried underneath his right arm and Blake being carried over his left shoulder. He became rather furious when he saw her left arm dripping with blood.

He yelled out to the man. "Let them GO!"

The man turned towards him revealing the mask he wore. Than he spoke to his mind which made him feel strange. _"Ah it seems as though I didn't leave in time. But maybe this will work better."_

"I said let them go now!" His voice was practically dripping in anger.

However the man just laughed. _"Well it's nice to see that you got a fire inside kid. But this is how it works if you ever want to see these girls again than you'll show up with just your team. Where you'll show up only you will know, and before you ask you already know how you will know. As for now…" _The man quickly threw a small orb on the ground which exploded into thick smoke. Zach realized he threw down a smoke bomb. After it cleared he saw the man was gone and he quickly ran to the opened window. Looking out he growled when there wasn't any sight of them. Yelling out in frustration he punched a wall making a hole in it. That was when the others showed up. They were all shocked at the state of the room. The floor, ceiling, walls, and even the beds were all heavily damaged. That was when Yang began to stir from her position against the wall.

Quickly running over to her Zach checked to make sure she was okay before speaking. "Yang are you alright?"

With a pained groan she answered him. "I think so…"

Zach nodded his head while Neos approached them. "Do you remember what happened here?"

She looked at him before answering. "Yeah we were attacked by someone who called himself a Psion. Apparently he was ordered to come here and take Blake and Ruby. I didn't exactly find out why because he knocked me out first." She looked down in shame. "I wasn't able to do anything; he bypassed my aura shield and took me out real quick. He even grabbed my hand while I was firing my weapon! And it didn't even phase him one bit!"

Everyone became worried about that detail. In a world where people use auras to fight… Having someone who's able to bypass that is really quite bad.

Zach shook his head. "Do you know why he was able to do what he did?"

Yang though for a bit before answering. "Yeah he said something about our aura's not being trained to block mental or psionic attacks. Something like that at least. He also called aura reiatsu for some reason." Zach and Neos both turned to Ichigo who just looked shocked before turning back to Yang since she wasn't done talking. "It was strange though when me and Ruby attacked him he blocked it with his arm or hand. But he kept dodging all of Blake's attacks."

Zach narrowed his eyes when hearing that. "Do you know why that was?"

She shook her head. "No sorry but he took me out before I could find out."

Zach nodded and stood up and addressed everyone. "And he told me that he wanted team mercenary to come to him alone when he reveals his location." He shook his head. "This is most obviously a trap. One in which we can't afford not to trigger if we want to save Blake and Ruby."

Weiss shouted out in alarm. "You can't do that! You'll be killed! Before we do anything we should inform Ozpin and ask him what to do first."

"I'm afraid he's correct Ms. Schnee." They all turned around in surprise to see Ozpin and Glynda standing in the door way with concerned looks.

Neos spoke to them first. "So you heard all that then?"

Glynda nodded her solemnly before speaking. "Yes we did I'm sorry for what's happened. However I don't think you three should go it's too dangerous."

"Mother they're in danger! Who knows what will happen if we don't do what he says!" Ozpin nodded his head.

"I agree with that assessment. At best they could find this man, and then broadcast their location to us. That way we could send back up to help them."

Glynda pursed her lips. "I still don't like this but it seems the best choice."

"It won't work." Everyone turned to Yang while Zach nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean it won't work?" Glynda was worried even more so now.

"When we fought he said he cut off all communications in the area making it so we couldn't contact anyone for help. He was even able to cut off the strange bond Blake has with Zach."

Zach then spoke up. "This is why I'll know where they are. Right now he's blocking her but I know where to follow as soon as he lifts whatever is blocking it."

"Yeah and it doesn't help that he freaking talks through his mind! He'll know if we're bringing more than the desired people."

Neos sighed. "Well I guess that's it then. At least I can fight him with my abilities that don't use aura." Looking around he frowned when he saw a broken Crescent Rose and Gambol Shroud.

That was when his adoptive mother yelled out in anger. "Again I won't allow you to go!" Everyone turned to Glynda while Neos had an exasperated look on his face.

"Mother this is the only way to rescue them! I won't just sit here while they're in danger!"

"And I won't lose you like Summer!" That made Neos stop to look at her in confusion.

"Who's Summer? Wait don't tell me that…" Yang picked up where he left off.

"Do you mean Summer as in Summer Rose? Ruby's mother?" She looked nervous now while also worried.

"I… Ozpin?" She looked at Ozpin to see what she should do. He only sighed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's about time that they know Glynda." She took a deep breath before answering him.

"You're right they deserve to know."

Yang was starting to look panicked. "Deserve to know what?! What aren't you telling us?!"

"We were on the last mission Summer Rose ever took. It was also the same day we found Neos, ED'E, and Raze'thur." looking at both Yang's and Neos's shocked faces they recounted the events that transpired that day. By the end of it Neos was up against the wall covering his eyes.

"It's all my fault… It's my fault…" Peeking out from behind his hand he looked at his adoptive mother with dead eyes. "Why didn't you tell me when I actually met Ruby?"

"Oh… Neos it's because we knew you'd act like this! It isn't your fault that she died."

"Hahaha" His laugh was hallow which made Glynda worry even more. "Really it's not my fault that Ruby grew up without her mother? That's funny…"

"Neos…"

"NO! If I never showed up that day Ruby would still have an important piece of her life! I… I love her and now I don't think I'll ever be able to look her in the eye again… Knowing that it was my fault that her mother died." Yang who was quiet at that point grabbed Neos by the front of his coat and punched in the face while still holding onto him. Neos ended up spitting out some blood before just looking at Yang sadly.

"Do what you want I'll probably deserve more…" Everyone was about to step in to stop her but Zach spoke up.

"Don't interfere! This needs to be done, trust me." Ichigo nodded his head in agreement he himself understood since he had the same thing happen to him with his human friends when they found out about him. Zach's words made the others back off reluctantly. Yang's face was seething in anger and pulled her fist back Neos just stood there dejectedly. But what happened next surprised everyone but Zach. Instead of punching him Yang let go of his coat and gave him a hug.

Neos had the biggest look of surprise however. "B-but why? I-I don't understand? Don't you blame me?" He was stuttering with his words.

However Yang had a clam and understanding voice. "If it was about me then yes I would." She pulled back while still holding his shoulders. She looked at him directly in the eyes. "However this isn't about me. This is about Ruby, and I know that she wouldn't blame you. So I won't either, especially now that I understand just how much you truly care for her." She let go of his shoulders to hold his hands. "Besides I'll be counting on you to save her and protect her from now on."

"But I!..."

"Nope no buts, I promise you if you tell her this she'll say she doesn't blame you either. And in that case if you truly believe you're at fault than protect her until you finally kick the bucket." Surprised Neos stood there for a few moments before doing something unexpected. He punched himself in the face and held it there for a few moments. When he lowered it his eyes were once again that of a determined dragon.

"Alright then I swear to you on my draconic soul I'll protect her." Yang smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"That's the Neos we all know and love!" He nodded his head while turning to his adoptive mother.

"Mother I'm sorry but you heard me I'm going and I'm going to make things right." She looked down with some tears coming from her eyes. Neos seeing this embraced her in a tight hug.

"I just don't want to lose you."

Rubbing her back he answered her. "I know and I promise I'm not dying here." They let go while Glynda wiped the tears out of her eyes and gave him a smile.

"Alright then I suppose I don't have a choice but you come back alright?"

"But of course! Besides I find the aspect of death not really appealing right now. I'll be fine, besides I'll have Ichigo and Zach with me!" At this Zach gave a smile.

"Yep with the three of us but mostly me, I doubt we'll be able to lose." Everyone gave a small laugh at his joke. And that was when Weiss spoke up to Zach.

"Well I guess I can't stop you then. Just come back with Blake and the dolt. I still need to make myself the best teammate ever. And beat you in a fight." Zach only nodded at her before she motioned for him to get closer to her. "Tell me did you know Yang would react that way?" Her answer to her whisperings was a cocky smirk.

"Sorry but that's a secret." She just sighed and shook her head however she was still smiling. Velvet felt quite out of place but decided to say a few things to Ichigo.

"Umm I would also like you to come back safely Ichigo." Ichigo smiled at the brown haired girl and gently rubbed her head. To her it felt quite nice, definantly better than having Cardin pull on her ears.

"Yeah don't worry I promise to come back, and I never break my promises." Everyone now satisfied with their promises they stepped out of their way as they walked out the door and waved on last time. Becoming more serious the trio went and grabbed all their stuff from their room and took off to get on the soonest ship to Vale. After all they had a lot of work cut out for them.

**Slayer: Here we are once again! At this point we'll be deviating even more from canon. As for why the kidnapper was afraid of Blake's attacks you'll just have to see. But trust me all will become clear as time moves on. But as a hint the reason sort of has something to do with the power system I put in place in the original TOTDG. This will be rewritten eventually, which is actually why I haven't gotten rid of Bladedancer yet. But as for this chapter Shadow the dark guard's mascot showed up finally in story.**

**Shadow: Wow you've turned me into a merchant. Oh well I'm back in business again!**

**Slayer: You were in an omake for the Adventures story I made though.**

**Shadow: Yeah but this is the main series so this is more important to me.**

**Haze: Yep quite interesting yet I'm more of wondering who that dashing Psion was.**

**Bladedancer: Oh come on everyone can tell that it's you! Plus if people read the last story they'd know that you disappeared from the W.R.C during the end of the story. Even though you weren't really in the story despite yourself being an admiral!**

**Haze: Fine be that way!**

**Blake: I've realized why you were laughing in the author's box at the top there.**

**Slayer: Yep all hail my genius! Also as a side note more than likely Ichigo will be paired with Velvet. (looks at readers) You can only blame yourselves since no one voted. Well correction three voted… all for Velvet. And I sincerely thank you for that.**

**Ichigo: Don't we get a say in this?**

**Slayer: Nope! Just like how Blake didn't get a say in if she got teleported to an alternate dimension in my other story! Also I'll probably be taking down the pairing poll soon for a different one.**

**Yang: Oh yeah didn't me and the Courier blow up your house with C-4?**

**Courier: Yep that was funny! Oh I can't wait for more of that story since it's all about me! Although blowing up your house was still awesome!**

**Yang: Yeah! (Fists bumps with Courier)**

**Slayer: (Sighs) Hence why we're in the Lucky 38. This time I'm making the house blast proof. Anyway like, review, the usual. Please do review though! I need them badly! Anyway this has been Slayer Infinium signing off!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Slayer: Back once more my slightly devoted fans!**

**Shadow: We have fans?**

**Judan: Ignore him he's just jealous that our collab story has more hype than his lonesome ones.**

**Slayer: I have you know Faunus and Courier's is doing rather well! This story is just part of a different fandom which is sorely underappreciated. Divinity forever!**

**Neos: Oh yeah you also came out with that story LOTDG: Dragon Knight. Which answers actually quite a few things here. Which is why Bladedancer is now finally gone.**

**Haze: Well he's technically still here…**

**Neos: Oh yeah right...**

**Zach: You're an idiot sometimes.**

**Neos: Hey screw you!**

**Slayer: I'm so glad Alucard isn't here… Anyway a word to the wise this chapter will be a little bit more violent and cringing than other chapters. Just warning you now, although it seriously isn't that bad.**

**Zach: Well there goes my wonderful life.**

**Haze: I deeply apologize.**

**Judan: Yeah anyway I'll type the disclaimer! Slayer Infinium doesn't own anything except OC's and reality building concepts. Everything else belongs to their respective owners. Now without further ado…**

**Everyone: Here's the story!**

**Shadow: Wait why are you here again Judan?**

**Judan: Meh since he's helping with my story I thought to help with his.**

**Slayer: Even though it really isn't needed.**

**Judan: HEY!**

**"Dark inner voice/Hollow"**

'_Light inner voice/Zangetsu'_

_Thinking/talking to inner spirit_

"_Telepathic communication"_

_***Special attack* **_

Chapter Eight: A failed test

**Seven years after Neos's arrival, Four years after Zach's first incident, After kidnapping**

**Location Unknown**

When Ruby and Blake woke up they first noticed that they were chained to two steel chairs. Both chairs faced away from each other. So they couldn't really see the others face but it wasn't really needed to understand what they both felt right now. Truly they felt utterly useless in this situation. However their current captor was talking on a small flip out device. What it was they had no clue but it seemed to function much like their scrolls. Unfortunately that made things rather awkward for the detained girls.

So trying to at least make it less so, Ruby cleared her throat and addressed Blake about a new unseen feature on her head. "So… Blake you're a cat faunus huh?" Apparently their captor had seen fit to confiscate both Ruby's cloak and Blake's ribbon. When asked why he just shrugged and apologized but said he was ordered to.

Sighing Blake answered Ruby. "Yeah I am, sorry for hiding it from the rest of you. To be honest only Zach and Neos knew for certain. Zach because we met four years ago and Neos because well… He's Neos not much needs to be said there." Ruby had to agree with her on that since the boy had a knack for finding secrets and hidden things.

Although Blake couldn't see it she felt Ruby shake her head. "No don't worry about it. In fact your ears are actually kind of cute~! Now I finally understand why Zach always scratches your head." She paused for a second before continuing. "And also why you purr when he does that." Despite the situation Blake really couldn't help but blush when Ruby said that. The whole purring thing started with Zach when they were kids, and would most likely flow far into the future. That's if the man they were with didn't kill them.

However seeing the man sighing and talking some weird nonsense into the device… Blake highly doubted that they'd make it out in one piece. He had previously searched them clean to make sure they had no lock picks as well. So trying to get out of the chains was a no go. If Yang was here than maybe they could but… For some reason he left her behind. And as usual when asked why he just said he was following orders.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the man yelled out in shock. "You want me to what! Are you serious?!" A few seconds pass as the man waited for some answers. After a bit he sighed sadly before speaking again. "Alright sir you can count on me. But note I highly disagree with this." With that said he snapped his device shut before turning to his detainee's.

"_Sorry about that, anyway just so you know this device is a phone." _Apparently this guy was still being telepathic. _"Any way's I have good news and bad news. Which one do you want first?"_

This surprised both of them and they answered at the same time. ""Good news!""

The man nodded his head before continuing. _"Alright then first off let me introduce myself I'm Haze former admiral of the W.R.C. Anyway the good news is that none of you will die today!"_ Even though he said that both of them could feel a but… coming along. _ "However something terrible is going to happen to one of your friends. Mostly by my hand… But hey! When one of the most powerful people in creation tells you to do something… You do it! Unless you're Bladedancer… Then you laugh and plot their eventual downfall."_ Both girls were now rather worried about what he had planned, or at least whatever his master had planned. Personally both kind of felt that Haze wasn't an all too bad guy.

However they both adopted looks of confusion when he casted his eyes downwards and then started to speak with his actual voice. "I'm sorry everything turned out like this. But orders are orders so… I also took down the barrier so Blake, can call the Voidspawn here?" Both girls looked at him confused before Blake asked the question they were both thinking.

"You said that before but what is a Voidspawn? And why do you keep calling Zach one?"

Haze rubbed the back of his head nervously before answering. "Well I guess it's alright if I tell you… After all I wasn't ordered not to." He paused for a few seconds to mull the decision over before nodding his head and continuing. "Okay a Voidspawn is a sentient being born from the void. It is usually mostly human with varying traits. For example one could be a faunus, human, or even… A half faunus." Both Blake's and Ruby's eyes widened at that.

However Blake still yelled out to him in distress. "But the tests show he is half faunus! So how could Zachary be something that he doesn't remember being…" Her voice trailed off when she said that last part. Her eyes widening as the pieces of the puzzle started to fit together.

Seeing this Haze folded his arms and nodded gravely. "You're starting to figure it out it seems. Yes the boy you know as Zachary Tanner was sent here with no memories. His real name is War Voidstalker. And the reason why the tests show he's a half faunus is because those tests were rigged by my master. And like his name the boy was made to be a weapon in war. From his natural leadership, logic, skills, talent, and intelligence. He is quite the little soldier no?"

Blake was struggling to try and keep a calm head at this point. She knew if her emotions got the better of her than Zach would be able to track them to this location. She didn't want anything bad to happen to them. However she was also infuriated at the way they were treating him as well. Because if what they said is true… Not only did they rob him of his memories, but also treated him as nothing more than a tool!

Her thoughts were interrupted however as Haze kept talking. "Although he isn't really a bad guy either, too bad he'll hate me after this. Anyways I commend your ability on staying calm even in this situation. Now let's see here…" His voice trailed off as he took a small piece of paper from one of his coat pockets. He then read something from it. "If she doesn't cooperate tell her about her true origin to get her off balance. If it fails go with the final plan… Ugh, I really hope it doesn't come to that…"

Putting the paper away he turned towards the girls who were now looking at him strangely.

Clapping his hands together he once again addressed them. "Alright so if telling you about Zach's origins doesn't faze you… Then I guess I'll just tell you about yours!~" Blake looked at him confused but he continued before so could speak. "You see Zach isn't the only one to have his memories altered or his power heavily sealed. There were in fact two others. And both of them you know quite well. To be honest they are both siblings… Half siblings to be absolutely precise." Ruby's eyes widened in shock as her thoughts immediately went to herself and Yang.

Haze saw this and frowned a bit before continuing. "I think you should learn their names before jumping to conclusions miss Rose. Just so you know I think it's a bit too early for you to learn this but as I said… Orders are orders. The name of the older brother is…" Ruby calmed down instantly when she heard older brother, because that meant this wasn't about her and Yang. Although her shock came back when she heard the name.

"His name was and is… Neos Draconis. The son of my master Maxos Draconis." That had completely floored both of the girls. Though in a way they both could accept that, since he was a dragon with no memories of the first half of his life. Still this angered both of them greatly, Blake because she was starting to see him as a sort of brother, and Ruby since she was in love with the dragon knight. Still they wondered who his younger half-sister was.

Haze kept talking although he was a bit more mellow about what he was now saying. "To be honest the poor kid has had it rough. Having now had to restart his life three times, and this last time wasn't even our fault! How old is that kid again? Meh at least two fifty in total, however he is actually sixteen now… So would that make him the older or the younger sibling?" He paused for a moment to think about it but ended up shrugging and continuing. "Doesn't matter I guess… Anyway as I was saying My master Maxos met Neos's birth mother quite a long time ago. To be honest you couldn't have seen a happier couple. And yet in the end even with all his powers he couldn't save her from his own great enemies."

Both girls could relate since they too had lost their own mothers early on in life. Haze however continued on. "As you may have guessed this made Maxos rather ruthless and cold, and as such he sent Neos out to find his own path to power. Of course this is the first time he wiped the boy's memories. The second was after he managed to piece his soul back together after a rather interesting encounter with a Nether demon. It was actually during this time that Maxos met his second wife. He had never really had any hope left of finding someone else to love after his first late wife. But now instead of marrying a powerful Psion he married a Nekomata. No idea how that ended up happening in all honesty…"

The girls looked at him confused before he sighed and explained. "Sorry I forgot you don't really have those here. Well except for one of course… Anyway a Nekomata is kind of like a cat faunus, only with a higher attunement to nature along with ears and a tail. Plus they are much stronger and faster. They are more like cat people demons to be honest. Then there is the variant called a Nekoshou and a Nekomusume. But we don't need to get into those." Ruby and Blake peered at each other before both shrugging.

What he said had both answered and created plenty of questions. Haze than cleared his throat to regain their attention. "Anyway as I said they got married and eventually had a daughter. Maxos however had grown paranoid when it came to his loved ones thanks to what happened last time. So in order to keep them both safe he wiped their memories and sent them to another dimension. He then proceeded to manipulate the memories of a lot more people. It hurt him to manipulate his wife's memories into thinking she was something else, along with being married to someone else. But he felt it was needed to help them survive."

He then looked at Blake and smirked. This unnerved her quite a bit, but she was currently even more worried about a strange feeling in her heart. "Unfortunately that proved to be a moot point as both his wife and her false husband, were found and killed by enforcer agents sent by his enemies. The daughter survived however by being at a white fang rally that had happened to be going on that day. Seeing how her mother's memories were manipulated, along with her powers were unawaken she thought she herself was a faunus. When she returned home to see her parents bodies mangled and broken she broke down in fear and sorrow." Blake started breathing harder as memories started to flood her mind. Memories she desperately wanted to forget.

She was also starting to understand where he was going with all this even though she truly didn't want it to be the case. However for Zach's sake she needed to stay in control.

After a small pause Haze looked Blake right in the eye before returning to where he left off. "So would you want to know the names of his wife and daughter?" Ruby nodded her head wanting to know while Blake shut her eyes tightly with some tears coming out, all the while shaking her head no. At this Ruby looked at her confused while Haze sighed before telling them.

"Their names were and are… Lila Katzchen Belladonna and Blake Katzchen Belladonna (A/N Lila meaning Violet and Katzchen meaning Kitten Both German)." Blake stared wide eyed in shock at what the man in front of her just said. It just couldn't be true, could it? Something like that just had to be a lie, right? As these thoughts went through her head at break neck speed Ruby could only look over her shoulder in worry. Haze only looked upon her now shaking form in pity. Although he was quite impressed that she still hadn't reactivated the bond.

That had to have taken commitment. He already respected her for the strength she displayed earlier when they fought. Even though she never stood a chance to begin with… Still he felt rather horrible for doing this, and he was going to feel even worse for what he was about to do.

Deciding now would be as good of a time as any he sighed before speaking again. "I must admit your willpower is rather impressive. But now you know why I avoided your strikes. You see you unconsciously use two other types of energy, chakra or life and spiritual energy, and draconic which falls under magic and psionic energy. And as I said before I use psionic energy primarily. The reason why Bladedancer was so powerful was because he could use psionic, magic, life or chi, and spiritual energy. However in his current state Neos can't pull off any of the feats he could as Bladedancer."

He sighed before speaking again. "Still I suggest you just give up and call War over. If not I can't be held responsible for what may happen." Her answer was to calm down her breathing and stare at him in defiance. Sighing once again something he decided he was doing way too much he spoke one last time. "As I said I admire your strength and courage, as such I ask for your forgiveness." That was when he pulled out his sword and let it hang loosely by his side. Ruby started to panic and shout to try and stop whatever he was doing but she was ignored. Blake scared now swallowed it and just looked at him with anger.

That was when they both heard the sound of wind swooshing around. And even though they couldn't see him move at all they knew he did something. That was when Blake felt a sharp pain on both sides of her head. She could also feel something wet go down her cheeks as well. The pain slowly increased, at the same time her hearing seemed to weaken as well. That was when she tilted her head down shutting her eyes shut in order to try and deal with the increasing pain.

However as she opened them slightly they immediately opened wide at two fleshy things on the floor.

Realizing what had happened her pain increased tenfold as tears streamed down her face mixing in with the blood flowing. Her face was one of absolute horror.

Haze stared and said one final thing. "I'm sorry…" Blake then screamed.

_**Line break**_

**Location streets of Vale**

As soon as he felt the bond return Zach promptly stopped making the others look towards him in concern. They could tell something bad happened as his face scrunched up in rage.

Neos looked at him in concern but before he could ask anything Zach had ran off towards the older parts of the city. Both he and Ichigo looked at each other in concern before quickly running after him. When they caught up Ichigo yelled out to him.

"Oi! Zach what's wrong? Did you finally reconnect with Blake?"

A few moments passed before he answered. "Yes I did and what I felt was pain and fear… That man did something to hurt her and now I'm going to tear him apart!" The two flinched at the venom and malice in his voice. They had never seen him get as angry as he was now. In truth they were a little worried that he might go berserk with his semblance again. Thankfully the worry ended up being unfounded as they finally made it to their destination. Hiding behind a few trees they looked at their target.

It was a large run down three story building. It was fairly large and looked like it was once a small processing plant at one time. Seeing how there were large circular chimneys, wheelbarrows, buckets, and miniature train tracks that looked to be used for express delivery. The building itself however was made of fading red brick with a few windows that were broken. They all agreed it looked like some clichéd creepy abandoned factory in a cheap horror film. However what was even stranger was the guards outside of the building.

There were two skeletons one with orange eyes with big bones, and another with maroon eyes and skinny bones. They just blinked when they saw them. They glanced at one another while slinking back behind their trees. They needed to come up with a plan.

Meanwhile the skeletons were having their own conversation.

It was initiated by the orange eyed one. "Hey you ever wonder why we're here?"

The maroon eyed one thought for a moment before answering. "Who knows? It is one of life's great mysteries. Like is there a god who created us and stuck us in certain times and places. Or if this entire thing is just by pure chance. Or maybe this is all just a story written by someone for entertainment purposes? Who knows…? Life's just too full of mysteries to just think about something like this…"

The orange eyed one just looked at him before speaking. "What are you talking about? I was just wondering as to why we're here right in front of the entrance. I mean it's just announcing to all the world that something is going on here. I mean if we wanted to keep this place secret why not place us on the roof? Or even inside the building with black tinted windows or something!"

The other skeleton just shrugged before answering. "Oh if that's the case than I have no idea at all. You think we could ask him later? I mean we're just supposed to stall them for a bit."

The other one nodded its head in agreement. "Yeah it's not like we're going to die again right?" They both laughed at that but stopped when they heard someone clear their throat. Turing around they saw three different people. The orange one spoke up first with irritation.

"Hey what do you want? I suggest you three get out of here before we give you a beating." That was when Neos stepped forward and began speaking.

"Alright just calm down I'm just here to ask you some questions. These questions have nothing to do with the building you are guarding, but just questions having to deal with strong skeletons such as you." That caught their attention and they motioned for him to continue. "Thank you now I must ask how are you talking?" If they had eyes they would've blinked.

But because they didn't they just stared at him and went "Huh?"

At which Neos decided to elaborate. "Well you don't have vocal cords or a throat to talk so how do you do it? And now that I think of it how do you see? You don't have eyes! Let alone how your bones stick together seeing that I see no ligaments, muscles, or even skin. Plus how can you think with no brain? I mean how do skeletons actually work?" At this line of questioning both skeletons began to ponder and think about the subject. The sad thing is that he was right! How do they stay together? How do they see things? As they thought more and more on it they suddenly exploded.

Seeing how Neos's plan actually worked both Zach and Ichigo just stared at him. All the while he was laughing manically and saying "Behold my genius!" or "I'm the bane of skeletons!" After a few minutes he calmed down and turned towards his companions to explain.

"Well now to be honest I can guess at your questions but let me just say I have no idea why that worked or why it popped into my head like it did." They were about to say something but he turned around and literally kicked the door in.

Zach couldn't help but yell at him for doing that. "What in the world are you doing?! First you literally talk skeletons to death, which I'm still surprised to even find out that they exist… And now you kick open the door! What's going on with you?!"

Neos stopped and made a thinking pose before answering with a large smile. "I have no idea!~ let's go!" And with that he entered the building leaving the other two to just stare at him in disbelief. Something was definantly going on with the dragon knight. In truth his odd behavior started shortly after his "talk" with Yang. It was either A… his memories were returning or B… he had finally lost his mind. They were dearly hoping for it to be the first thing.

Deciding to just go with it for now Ichigo and Zach followed after Neos. Inside the building looked quite old and rusty. Plenty of chains hung from the ceiling along with a five by five meter hole in it leading to the top floor. The second floor not actually having one since it was mostly made of metal walkways. There were some metal stairs that led to both floors. Although none of them were quite trusting of the structural integrity of the place. Around them they could hear creaking and moaning as the old building hung on to its remaining years.

It was actually rather unnerving to be honest, because now they had to be careful as to not collapse the entire building on top of them. Still steeling themselves they went up a nearby metal staircase and make their way to the top floor. Lucky for them this place was mostly dark with some sunlight coming in from the broken windows. It was perfect for Zach to fight to the fullest of his abilities. So carefully they opened up the door and then jumped in and tried to get a target for their guns. Neos held out his dual pistols, Ichigo had his sword in his shotgun mode, while Zach had his sniper out. They only saw both Ruby and Blake tied to a metal chair. Ruby looked a bit ruffled but seemed to be just fine. Blake however had a white bandage around her forehead and covering her human ears.

At least that's what Zach thought until he couldn't see any bumps that ears would make if they were covered by a bandage. With Ichigo watching their flank Zach and Neos quickly made their way over to the girls. Ruby looked relieved but gave them a small sad smile, while Blake just looked at the floor. Zach could see a haunted look in her eyes this worried him greatly along with the bandage. However this only strengthened his resolve to tear that Psion apart.

As they reached them Neos did a quick draw with his sword and cut the chains with ease. As soon as he did he was quickly tackled by Ruby who was crying slightly while she hung onto his coat. Neos quickly returned the hug and brought the red clothed girl closer to him. As for Blake she just stayed her chair staring at the floor. It hurt Zach to see her like this so he did the only he could. Kneeling down he gently pulled her from the chair and wrapped his arms around her protectively. While also gently petting her head the way he always did, he was also whispering words of safety and comfort to her.

Eventually she broke down and grabbed his duster tightly while crying out with loud sobs. She was also giving out apologies for leading him here in the first place. But Zach paid no heed to that and just told her it wasn't her fault. While this was happening Ruby managed to calm down and looked towards her friend with worry and sadness.

Neos seeing that Zach would be in that position for a bit turned to Ruby while getting out his along with its sheathe and handed it to Ruby. Who only looked at him confused.

Looking at her sadly he answered her unasked question. "Sorry Ruby but Crescent Rose was destroyed, so until you remake it I'll be lending you Clockwork here." Ruby looked even more depressed as she remembered what happened to her "baby". It was understandable really, she had after all put her blood sweat and tears into making the sniper scythe.

Seeing this Neos gently rubbed her head while smiling. "Don't worry this time I'll help you make a soul-forged scythe. That way it'll never break! Anyway I should tell you the difference between our scythes." She looked up at him and nodded before he continued. "Well you see like his name implies he's supposed to be used in a constant spinning attack. That doesn't mean you can't just swing at your opponents though. However note that the blade is a lot smaller than Crescents, and there isn't a gun to give yourself an extra boost. So be wary of those things." Ruby nodded her head in understanding before attaching the weapon to her back.

However Ruby then looked down to floor before speaking in a small voice. "Um Neos listen there's something we need to tell you…" Neos raised an eyebrow at the normally hyperactive girl while said girl looked at Blake in apprehension. Walking over to them was Blake and Zach although she was heavily leaning on the boy. They both looked at each other before nodding. They then began to explain what had happened to them and then what they learned. However when it came to what Haze had done to Blake they both stopped talking while Blake began to cry some more. Zach hugged her even tighter at this but not so much that she couldn't breathe. And that was when she took off the bandage around her head.

Zach's anger boiled even more at that point when he saw slightly scarred skin tissue where her ears should've been. Zach breathed heavily in order to calm down and managed to after a few moments. When he did finally calm down he gently moved her hair so that they were covering the scars. Apparently after Haze did the deed he quickly healed the areas to close off the wounds. After adjusting her long hair he gave her a kiss on the top of her head, and hugged her once again while scratching her cat ears. Blake accepted this gratefully and just leaned her body against his. She breathed in his scent while also feeling the protectiveness of his aura. However now that she knew of her true heritage she also subconsciously felt his own chakra. This made the half-Nekomata feel even safer now.

Zach however was still in a bit intrigued from learning what the girls had told him.

But in all honesty since he couldn't remember in the first place and that in the end it really didn't matter, he decided to deal with it after they were done here. Neos however was now smiling since he really didn't care at this point. After all he already had amnesia, but since his "talk" with Yang his memories had slowly started to come back to him. Like the art of soul-forging weapons. He knew that would be quite handy in the future. He had also remembered how to use his fireballs and telekinetic pushes and pulls. Still he was a far-shot away from being the great demon hunter Bladedancer he once was.

Ichigo however was getting slightly worried that their enemy was so far nowhere to be found. And both he and his spirits agreed that something wasn't exactly right. Having fought in many battles and even a war he had developed a sort of instinctual sense of danger. This proved to be most helpful right then and there when he felt something come from his left. So instinctually he turned back to his sword mode and blocked a slash from Haze who hoped to have surprised him. However he was a bit disappointed and yet impressed as he jumped back from the failed sneak attack.

So standing straight he started talking to his "guests".

"Well now I would usually let you have a longer moment to comfort your lovers but as it turns out Maxos has upped my schedule again. Whoopee!" His voice was filled with sarcasm as he twirled his right fist around in the air. At the mention of lovers however Ruby and Neos turned a bit red, while Zach brought Blake closer to him and narrowed his eyes at the master Psion. Not really caring anymore and just wanting to get this over with he tossed a box to them. "Before we get this going you can have these back, and again Blake I'm sorry for what I did. But as I said orders are orders… Although I am certainly pissed that Maxos would do this to his own daughter."

They didn't respond and instead just stared at the box, they all thought it was some sort of trick… Except Neos who walked up to it, bent down, and picked it up. Opening it he saw both Ruby's cape and Blake's bow. Although it probably wasn't a good idea to wear it anymore. He shrugged at that thought thinking that Zach would probably do something with it later. _Maybe make a necklace or something…_ As he was thinking this Zach was handing Blake's still tired body of to Ruby who then helped her friend stand up. Seeing that they were both fine now unsheathed his sword and went up next to Ichigo, getting into a fighting stance he took out his mask and put it on. He remarked inwardly about how long it had been since he had worn it.

Neos however chuckled darkly while also putting on his mask. If one were to look closely his right eye was flashing white. Walking calmly forward he activated his pocket dimension for the first time in ten years. It was now that he pulled out his own psi-blade. However unlike Haze's that was a light cyan his was black on one side and white on the other. After getting out his psi-blade he tossed his katana over to Zach who caught it with his left hand and looked at him strangely. However he turned back to Haze who had begun laughing.

"Hahahaha! I see now! It seems like the great Bladedancer is slowly returning! Oh how I missed your slightly insane self!" At that everyone looked towards Neos who was laughing a bit as well. It was then only natural for them to all take a few steps away from him.

That was when he started speaking and his eye permanently became white. "Well you're mostly correct although my "insanity" was from me having a split soul. Now that I'm whole again everything is mostly turned down. Although I still don't remember everything and my powers like you said… Are still sealed away. Plus in all honesty I don't know how strong you truly are. Most assuredly you hid your true strength from that idiot Jack of Doom. But I digress you both hurt the girl I love and! If what you said was true also hurt my sister in an extremely severe way. Sure the wounds themselves weren't bad but now… well you know well don't you?"

Both Blake and Ruby were surprised at Neos's words. Ruby because he pretty much admitted to loving her which made her red and her heart flutter, and Blake who was surprised that he could already call her his sister.

However she was even happier to hear Zach's words. "To be honest Haze what you've done has given me more than enough reason to kill you however… For Blake's sake I'll keep you alive. And as for her injuries, I'll always be there for her. Now even more so than before, because she'll truly need it after the stunt you've pulled today. And I promise you this! If I ever find Maxos I swear to Oum that I'll beat him within an inch of his life for doing this to her!"

Haze gave a small nod at that while speaking with a voice that respected them. "And I'd expect no less from you two. To be honest I'm rather jealous that you two can say such things without incurring his wrath. If I tried to say anything like that he'd blow me to bits… Along with the planet I'm currently on…" he looked a bit upwards when he said that as if remembering such a thing. He then shuddered from said memory. "Ugh… to be honest I have absolutely no idea what your mothers saw in the man! No offense to you two but they must have been as crazy as Neos's evil half to even think of mating with the guy! I should know how sociopathic he is! I work with him on a daily basis!"

At that the five others in the room could only stare at him with pity before he coughed into his hand. "Um… Sorry about that got off on a little rant there hehehe… but seriously here let's get to the fight before he decides to blow up the area here within an hundred mile radius. All to see if you guys would survive the blast!~" At that Neos who was now slightly more insane thanks to his returning memories shrugged and charged at him. All the while his psi-blade hummed behind him. Surprised by the attack Haze almost didn't have time to block the white and black blade. When the two blades clashed electrical energy sparked between the two blades. This signified the start of the battle.

Seeing how they were locking blades Zach quickly used his shadows to flow over Neos in an attempt at catching the psion in front of him. Haze saw this coming and disengaged the lock to jump backwards. As he did the shadows crashed down on where he once was. Ichigo used this opportunity to blink behind him and aimed a swing at the base of his neck. Ichigo wasn't a stranger to death so he had no problems in decapitating Haze. However Haze ducked at the last second and swept Ichigo's legs out from under him with a sweeping kick. Scowling Ichigo twisted his body to avoid a close shave from a quick upper slash.

Moving quickly Neos covered the distance once more quickly and prepared to stab Haze in the back. However Haze back flipped over the blade and landed, he then quickly pivoted and swung his own blade towards Neos who was still moving forward. Luckily Zach managed to block the swing with Neos's sword. Then using his own he went in for a downwards slash. Haze smiled behind his mask and then sent a wave of telekinesis at the two sending them backwards. However they recovered midair and instead skidded across the ground on their feet. Ichigo seeing this quickly sent a shot out before using shunpo to get behind Haze as he blocked the bullet by slicing it in two.

Haze dodged Ichigo's attempt at bisecting him by jumping in the air and kicking the back of the Voidwalkers head. Ichigo stumbling forward wasn't able to move out of the way as Haze kicked him through the already weakened floor. Haze then jumped through the floor followed shortly after the other two. Hanging onto some of the chains Ichigo breathed out in relief. He then looked over to Haze who was also now hanging onto some chains. As for Zach and Neos they were on some of the metal walkways. Swinging himself towards Ichigo Haze jumped off and went in for a midair thrust which Ichigo avoided by jumping to some other chains.

Missing Haze managed to grab onto one of the railings and hoist himself up with a flip. Ichigo sent a wave of bullets after him which missed when the Psion rolled out of the way. However it was planned as he rolled right into a slash from Neos however Haze managed to block it at the last moment. However he was forced to roll of the railing when Zach slashed at him from behind. So holding onto the railing he once again pushed the two with telekinesis. However they both managed to grab onto some chains.

Jumping back onto the railing, and for a while the four combatants stayed put while team mercenary was breathing heavily. However they couldn't even hear Haze's breath. This meant that Haze has yet to have fight seriously against them. So narrowing his eyes Neos sent his own telekinetic push at him. Jumping out of the way and onto another walkway, he watched as the one he was just on get destroyed by the power behind the attack. However he had to jump out of the way again as Zach sent a multitude of shadow spears at him.

Swinging forward Ichigo sent himself at him while he was still in the air. Blocking the blow they both fell to the bottom floor, followed shortly after by the other two. Jumping back Ichigo sent a low powered Getsuga at Haze who sent his own little energy wave at it. Neos and Zach then went in as the two attacks collided throwing up dirt and debris. Approaching from the side they attempted an X-slash attack only to be blown away from a double cross push.

Quickly recovering all three of them charged at Haze and began to attack in unison. However all of their attacks were frustrated by Haze who was able to block and counter every one of their strikes. Jumping back once get a look at their opponent Haze, began to talk once again from behind his mask.

"Well I'll be the first to admit that you three surpassed expectations in this fight. In fact I'm more than willing to admit that if you were all at full power than this fight would've ended the moment Bladedancer attacked me. However right now all of us have been holding back, sure all of you might be using seventy-five percent of your power. But I am using only twenty percent right now…" He let that statement hang in the air for a bit while the three just narrowed their eyes at him. They knew what he said wasn't a bluff.

Especially when he started powering up and the whole building started to shake, when the building finally stopped there was a slight glow around him that eventually faded.

Continuing where he left off he spoke to the trio again. "There now my power is at fifty percent, let's see how long you last. But remember I won't kill you just severely wound you…" Unsurprisingly that didn't make feel any better. Still they renewed their battle stances and brought up their own strength to maximum. Or at least in Ichigo's and Zach's case. As for Neos he still had one last trump card to play if all else failed. He quickly realized that he might just have to use it as he lost track of Haze for a moment.

Haze appeared right behind him, Neos turned and blocked the incoming attack only to be blown back by the force of it. Ichigo could keep track but only barely since he was used to such high speed battles. So using both shunpo and blink he engaged Haze. The two were quickly seen flashing around the room with Haze holding the advantage. Zach however was concentrating his aura into both his eyes and legs. By doing so he hoped to increase his speed and perception to be able to keep up with the fight. When he was finished he could see the fighting forms of the voidwalker and Psion.

Zach charged in without hesitation. This was able to momentarily catch Haze off guard as he felt his weapon get blocked, this allowed Ichigo to flash behind him and aim for his exposed back. However his weapon was blocked by Haze who pushed Zach back and quickly turned to the voidwalker.

During this Neos had dug himself out of the wall he was thrown into. He growled behind his mask as he realized just how far out matched they were. So far their only solace is that he wasn't going all out and he wasn't there to kill them. Still he had a few things up his sleeve still. So concentrating his energy into his sword he tried doing one of his own attacks. Haze turned around when he felt a large buildup of energy. Looking back he could see Neos's psi-blade glowing. His eyes widened behind his mask as he remembered what kind of attack he was performing.

Shouting out loud Neos call out his favorite technique. *_**Rencounta Earthio!***_ (A/N destroyer of earth Voidric). And with that a large green wave of energy extended out and fell right on top of his position. You see unlike Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou this technique extended out from the blade and then falls onto his target. This allows more control and precision then the Getsuga. Haze was barely able to block the attack after fending off an attack from Zach.

Bracing himself he was unable to do anything as Zach sent a huge wave of shadow spears at him, and Ichigo fired off another full powered Getsuga. His eyes widened as the three attacks all connected and exploded in a ball of energy. Covering their eyes they waited to see what happened. They all hoped that he wasn't able to raise his power quick enough to negate the damage from the attack. However they all grimaced when the smoke and dust was blown away by a wave of power. There stood Haze a little ruffled with his coat torn a bit and his mask slightly cracked. But other than that he was still perfectly fine.

Brushing off some dust from his sleeve Haze looked at them and then completely disappeared. This time no one could keep track of him. However Zach was the first one to be attacked. At first he didn't see anything but then Haze's form appeared in front of him. Trying to swing at him with his left weapon he found that he couldn't. Looking to see why his eyes widened when he saw his arm on the floor. Clutching his now bleeding stump he cried out in pain. Both Ichigo and Neos looked with horror as Zach fell to his knees trying to stop the bleeding and pain. Luckily or unluckily he didn't suffer long as Haze knocked him out with a quick kick to the stomach. Coughing out blood from his breathing filter he flew back into the wall.

He quietly slid down unconscious. Closing his eyes and standing straight Neos figured it was time to use his trump card. So turning to Ichigo he began to tell him what needs to be done.

"Ichigo I need you to get Zach and the girls out of here. At this point if he doesn't receive medical attention he might die. And, you won't want to be within this area as I get serious." Ichigo was about to snap at him but a glare kept his mouth shut. "Sorry but this isn't really a good time to argue with me right now. I know what I'm doing anyway. Plus I think it's time that the dragon makes an appearance." Reluctantly Ichigo blink over and put Zach's unconscious form over his shoulder and then used shunpo to make his way to the top floor.

As he made it there Ruby and Blake saw them and started to move over to him but stopped when they saw Zach's current state. Blake covered her mouth with her hands as tears went down her face seeing him. Rushing over to him she gently took the voidspawn from Ichigo as she held him tightly not caring that her clothes were getting stained with his blood. Not wanting to interrupt but knowing they needed to get moving Ichigo spoke up.

"I'm sorry but we really need to get out of here quickly. Neos is about to go full out and I doubt any of us want to get caught within the crossfire of an actual dragon. Ruby now standing next to him nodded her head although she looked rather worried about Neos. As for Blake she only looked at him with eyes full of tears before looking back at Zach. Sighing he knew that would be the best answer he would get. So grabbing both by the shoulder he blinked and shunpoed out of the area.

Now outside the building they quickly turned back when they heard rumbling and the sound of falling brick. Looking back they saw a large black dragon flying out of the building. It then gave a loud roar as he looked at something inside the building.

_**Line break**_

**Moments before**

Sighing Neos looked at the hole Ichigo disappeared to before turning back to Haze.

"So I see that you were as stronger than I initially thought… Those three combo attacks were quite effective I must say. I barely had time to defend myself. But you should feel lucky that I had to use sixty-five percent of my power. Still I have a feeling that I'll need to use a bit more against you now. Especially since you'll be using your dragon form soon."

Neos smirked behind his mask while waving him off. "Oh don't be like that we both know with my current power even if I do transform it probably won't be enough. But in truth I don't really care… Because you'll be the first test subject for my new and improved transformation!" Haze cracked his neck before returning to a fighting stance.

"Well then I should feel rather honored then. So let's begin…" As soon as those words were spoken Neos's form began to distort and energy seemed to be coming from him as he began. Soon enough the transformation was complete and he saw a fairly large dragon appear. The dragon's wingspan was twenty five meters across, and it was fifteen meters tall. From head to tail it was 30 meters. The tail had some sort of red armored tip that formed a sharp spear blade, while on its head was some kind of red dragon skull like mask covering its jaw and the top of its head. The dragon's eyes were glowing blood red and it had four large wings that were covered in red bone like armor.

Haze was certainly surprised. Because the report that he got said that the Bladedancer's dragon form was nine meters tall, and had two wings with a wing span of thirteen meters. This one was almost twice as big as before. And the second set of wings could only be proved bad, along with that strange bone like armor. The armor looked like it was a part of him much like a grimm's white bone like armor. He already knew that he would have to increase his power to at least seventy percent at most eighty to stand a chance now. The two stared at each other before the dragon started laughing and jumped up and flew through the top floor and the roof.

As Bladedancer flew around he felt exhilarated. It had been too long since he could see the world from above with his own power. To feel the wind blow past his scales, and to feel the beat of his wings moving up and down. In this form he was a lion amongst the people. So letting his instincts take over he gave a loud roar of joy and pride. One filled with power and authority. Calming down from his power high Neos looked down below to see that Haze had jumped up to the roof and was awaiting him for combat. Swooping down Neos went in for a claw swipe, not expecting the large dragon to be so fast Haze was barely able to pull up his guard as he was hit by the large claw.

The force behind it though was still enough to throw him into the building's roof and out through wall next to it. This also had the effect of him being sent into the ground outside the building creating a small crater. This awed the three others that were watching the battle. While Blake and Ichigo were wondering just how strong he was Ruby was cheering out loud for her not yet boyfriend. Landing next to the hole in the ground Neos waited to see when Haze would come out.

His answer was a blurred form which went in to stab him. Neos avoided it by quickly side jumping out of the way, he quickly took up his fighting stance which was low to the ground with his arms and legs bent, and his wings spread out but also pointed down. Haze turned towards the large reptile. Truly he was impressed with his power, all expectations were shattered. _But then again when it comes to these three… When aren't they shattered?_ Grinning behind his mask with that thought he charged in to battle once more. Three watchers could only look on with awe as the two people, no monsters fought on before them with incredible strength and speed. Blade and claw met and holes filled the ground as the battle continued.

Luckily Haze had the foresight to put up several barriers around the area. It was the true reason why he had those skeletons try and stall them, and also why he let them have their moment together. Because if he didn't the entire city of vale would've felt the shockwaves their attacks were giving out. Energy flowing out of both of them as they tried to get within each other's guard and counter the attacks given by the other. At was at this time that Neos flew up and started gathering energy into his mouth. Quickly breathing out a torrent of flames flew out towards the Psion. And dragon flames are some of the hottest in creation, rivaled only by black and blue flames. And sometimes not even those were able to stand up against them.

Haze thinking quickly created a Psionic shield around himself. The other three watched as the flames came from Neos's great maw, the heat so intense they could feel it from where they were. Stopping to catch his breath he wasn't to surprised when he saw the shield still up with the ground around it scorched and burning.

Haze stood up straight before giving out a breath of relief. "Phew! I thought I would burn up before you stopped there for a few seconds." He then looked around at the damage they were causing before chuckling. "Well I'm certainly glad I put up those barriers now. But as always I'm impressed Bladedancer. But I think it's time I ended this." Then accessing his full power he vanished. Not even with his enhanced dragon eyes could Neos keep track of him.

Instead he used his instincts and flew up when he felt something coming from the left. Just barely did Haze run underneath him. However he then disappeared. Looking around Neos couldn't see anything, however he managed to twist around midair and block a sword slash with his armored wings. But with Haze's increased strength he couldn't keep himself in the air and was sent towards the ground. Barely twisting around he managed to land on all fours. However there were cracks in the ground from his landing. He was now breathing hard despite no one seeing it, he had actually activated his dragon shielding technique when he got hit.

The shield was first designed by the elder dragon Quitok (A/N kwee-Tock) in order to let dragons handle flying demons better. The more damage it took the more energy it took, until eventually it broke. That one blow from Haze had almost broken it.

He was pretty much out of magic and spiritual energy. He had yet to fully get a grasp on his mental and life energies. Those were still mostly sealed away. He had just enough of the first to create use a psi-blade. But now he was pretty much out of it. Looking over at Haze who was also breathing hard, he could tell that he managed to beat him over pretty good. Still he was in much better shape than the dragon was. He had to catch himself as he felt that he was about to collapse.

Looking at his opponent he knew there was only one thing he could do…

"I forfeit." The others looked on in shock when they heard that, even Haze was rather surprised but after a bit he started laughing.

When he finally calmed down he put away his sword and started speaking. "Well I must say that you made a rather smart decision with this. Alright I guess that's it for now the test was passed with a b in my book."

At that Neos groaned. "Oh come on! Zach lost an arm and I pushed you this hard and you give us a B?! At least give us an A-!"

Haze just shrugged before turning around and swiping his finger through the air, a portal of black energy formed where he moved his finger. He then turned around to the entire group. "Well I just might but for now I must bid you al adieu! But don't worry we'll meet again, only next time I hope you're all a lot stronger than you are now." Turning back around he stepped through and the portal promptly closed behind him. Sighing Neos turned back into a human in a discharge of energy.

Now with the fight over fatigue suddenly caught up to the dragon knight, and he would've fallen over if it wasn't for Ruby catching him to support him. Taking off his mask and smiling at her Ruby smiled back. However what was unexpected was when he ended up kissing her on the lips. Caught off guard she stayed frozen for a bit but eventually wrapped her arms around his neck and returned it.

For an orange haired man the scene was rather awkward to watch so instead he turned over to Blake and Zach. The latter of which had his head on Blake's lap with his coat and shirt off. This was so they could bandage his now stump of an arm. The bleeding had stopped rather quickly thanks to his own aura which had focused itself on healing the wound. Blake was currently running her fingers between Zach's hair trying to make him as comfortable as possible before they needed to leave. Ichigo smiled sadly at his friends who came from this venture with a lot less than what they original had.

Somehow he had a feeling that Zach would end up using this chance as an opportunity to create a robotic arm though. More than likely with Neos's and Ruby's help. His inner spirits also agreed with this statement.

However his thoughts were interrupted by Neos who clapped his hands together to gain everyone's attention. "Well seeing how that is finally over I think it's time to get going! I think all of us should get checked up in the infirmary back in school. This entire adventure tired me out and left us with quite a few… Scars, both mentally and physically." He then paused for a moment before turning to Ichigo. "Well except you of course. But don't worry we'll find something to mentally scar you with later!~" He said that part so cheerfully that Ichigo's eye twitched as he tried to hold himself back from killing him.

Even Blake and Ruby were looking at him strangely! Sighing they all just let it go as Ichigo went over and picked Zach up, and they left to a place where they could use their scrolls to call in an pick up from the academy. As they all left they started thinking about what they had learned. And one thing was for sure… Things were about to get even harder from here on out.

**Slayer: Whoohoo! Finally this chapter is out! It took quite a while and I'm still not sure if it's satisfactory! But now I've finally covered the little things that were being hinted at earlier on in the story.**

**Shadow: Well most things have been covered there are still a few things like… What's the deal with me? Or even Jauk and his leaders. Plus that whole thing with…**

**Slayer: Quiet you! We can't tell them all of our secrets.**

**Neos: Mwhahaha! I've finally back baby! All hail my new draconic form and face my might!**

**Shadow/Slayer: Huh?**

**Zach: He's just relishing in his new ultimate power ignore him. After all he is no longer considered a high drake type dragon, but now a Wyrm type dragon.**

**Haze: Still no match for me, Maxos, the Outsider, or even Patriarch that's for sure.**

**Zach: Yeah which reminds me… (Unsheathes sword) You did horrible things to both me and Blake didn't you mister author?**

**Slayer: (Gulp) Well um… It was for the story you know? Character building and a few things like that… Come on back me up here Judan!**

**Judan: Sorry you're on your own for this one. After all aren't you the one always saying that you make the lives of the characters miserable?**

**Shadow: Your fellow author has a point Slayer.**

**Slayer: Umm… Yeah well… See ya! (Runs away)**

**Zach: Oh no you don't!**

**Slayer: Well this has been Slayer Infinium and Judan Kunai review like follow and or whatever! Also thank you to those who support our stories it really is a big help! And so we're signing off!**

**Zach: Wait you can't just tur… (Typing has stopped beforehand sentence incomplete)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Slayer: Back again! However thanks to real life problems updates were incredibly slow for the last seven weeks.**

**Shadow: You mean slower than what they were?**

**Slayer: Shush you! Anyway today we see the aftermath of the fight. Although Neos has gone who knows where.**

**Zach: Right when we need him to…**

**Slayer: Oh come on good old righty! You don't need his extra appendages.**

**Zach: I'm seriously going to kill you.**

**Blake: I can go along with that plan.**

**Slayer: Ha! Too bad I control everything! Including what you say right now!**

**Zach: Well how about Radioactive rubber pants!? …. Curse you!**

**Slayer: Okay who's next?**

**Everyone: We're good…**

**Slayer: Okay then well here's the disclaimer! I don't own anything except OC's and reality building concepts. Everything else belongs to their respective owners. Now without further ado…**

**Everyone: Here's the story!**

**"Dark inner voice/Hollow"**

'_Light inner voice/Zangetsu'_

_Thinking/talking to inner spirit_

"_Telepathic communication"_

_***Special attack* **_

Beginning of Arc two: The real enemy

Chapter nine: Aftermath

**Time a week after the kidnapping**

**Location Beacon Academy**

_Dear Journal_

_Date: XX-XX-XX _(A/N Yeah I don't know their Calendar system)

_Well hello there once again Journal! It's me Ruby again, but you probably already know that. In truth I can't believe it's been a week since that fight with Haze. I remember what happened after we got back. Yang almost crushed me in a hug; Professor Goodwitch was relieved to see Neos unharmed, well at least physically. However both she and Weiss Panicked at seeing Zach's missing arm. Then both Weiss and Blake then took him to the infirmary. I believe Blake was also checked up on because of her injury. I still shiver a bit at remembering what happened. I can't even imagine losing my own ears._

_Having it already healed though she was free to go, that's when all of us met up in the headmaster's office. Well everyone but Zach who was being properly treated. Once there we tried to explain everything we could. The biggest surprise to everyone though was Blake's and Neos's true heritage. Although the shock of them being siblings was a lot greater, Weiss however was mad but seeing that Blake was missing a set of ears… She more or less let it go rather quickly._

_It surprisingly didn't take long for Zach to wake up. It was actually a day later. Blake was so relieved to see him up that she almost killed him herself! By the look of his purpled face, her embrace was actually tighter than Yang's. Once he was cleared for release he quickly went to make himself a new arm. I also believe Neos gave him some type of metal, the three of us worked on it. It must admit it was fun to design. However it's not complete, but we're getting close. _

_As for both mine and Blake's broken weapons… we've been using the time given to us in combat class to fix them. Or at least recreate them, Neos however gave us the same strange metal he gave Zach. He's also promised to help us soul forge them once they're done. For now he gave Blake a regular katana and he's letting me use Clockwork. However yesterday he said he got word from an old acquaintance. One he had back in his old demon hunting days. He left earlier today to go on the job, and I haven't heard from him since. I just hope he's alright…_

"Hey Ruby!" Looking up from her writing she saw Yang heading over to her location. Currently they were in the library. Everyone but Zach and Neos was there. Neos for obvious reasons, and Zach because he was still testing out the arm. Even Ichigo and Velvet were there talking to each other quietly, while reading their own books. Blake was sitting on a couch by herself fidgeting every now and then. It seemed as though when apart from Zach she was a lot more nervous than usual. Mostly from worrying about him, and also being by herself; it seemed as though the injuries and knowledge she gained from Haze, had hit her a lot harder than everyone first thought.

_Then again she did lose an irreplaceable body part. _Zach's arm was already being fixed and would come in handy for many situations. Ruby ended up smiling however as Blake felt the new necklace she had. Zach got an amethyst on a small inch big silver plate. He then attached it to her ribbon, and tied it around her neck as a sort of loose chocker. It was a sentiment that she had greatly appreciated.

"Remnant to Ruby! Hey wake up sis!" Startled out of her thoughts, Ruby turned to see Yang's face directly in hers.

"Wha!" Flailing around in surprise she fell from her chair in a loud thump. Yang stared for a few seconds before bursting out with laughter.

"Ha-ha! Wow Ruby, have a nice fall?" Despite doing their own thing everyone stopped to sigh at her pun. "What again?! Can't any of you ever get a good sense of humor?" Everyone shook their heads, before going back to what they were doing before.

"Geez Yang your jokes are terrible. That's just a fact of life, now what did you want again?" Yang was about to retort, before stopping. Slumping her shoulders she sighed before straightening, and turning back to Ruby.

"I'll ignore that comment about my jokes for now. But anyway the reason I came to talk was because you seemed… uh, kind of bummed out at the moment." Her younger sister was quick to give her a scrutinized gaze.

"Well I assure you dear sister that I am not bummed out. I mean why would I be? It's not like Neos's absence, is affecting me so much that I can't help but worry about him." Yang just stared at her while Ruby realized what she said. "Well um… what I meant was…" She gave a small sigh giving up.

"Okay fine, so I am worried sick about my new boyfriend. But wouldn't you be? I mean he's off who knows where, doing who knows what! I mean sure he's probably the strongest person in the school, and seeing his dragon form was awesome. But I just can't help but worry you know?" Yang patted Ruby on the shoulder affectionately. She was also about to say something, when another voice interrupted her.

"I wouldn't worry about Neos too much." Looking behind them they saw a now, two armed Zach approaching them. "You see as much as I'd hate to admit this, Neos is now in a completely different league then us. The rest of us will now only get in his way. Which means it's up to us to train even harder than before." At this point everyone noticed him. Everyone also gave a small smile as Blake quickly hugged him, petting her head Blake's worries seemed to disappear.

Yang gave a large grin at this. "Well it's still nice to see you two get along so well." Both Blake and Zach stopped hugging to shrug at her. Being so used to her teasing's, they didn't affect them anymore. However everyone now looking at him more closely finally noticed his new arm. Ruby gave a short clap at this.

"So I see you finally got it to work right?! Come on what can it do? Please I got to know!" Zach laughed a bit before showing off his new metal arm.

"Well first off yes, this thing now moves with the same amount of precision of my real arm. Secondly it has a hidden blade that pops out of the wrist. And thirdly also has a pistol built into the forearm. Besides that the metal Neos gave me really does do wonders. As far as I can tell it gets stronger as I get stronger. But there's no way of knowing that for sure yet. Anyways what have you lot been up to?" Ichigo shrugged before answering.

"Oh you know nothing much, just doing whatever I suppose. Anyhow I was actually waiting for either you, or Neos to pop back up." Zach raised an eyebrow at this but didn't say anything. "Well like you said the rest of us are quite far behind Neos now. So I was wondering if you'd like to train with me. We need to get stronger just in case more guys like Haze show up." Blake flinched a bit when he said that name. Frowning Zach gave her another rub and she calmed down.

Looking at Ichigo seriously Zach nodded his consent. "You're right about that. So far only Neos could barely keep up, and that was after the three of us fought him together. I'm afraid that if we don't get stronger soon… next time might actually be the end for us. I feel as of right now we were lucky that I just lost an arm. We truly need to be prepared for next time. And there will be a next time." Everyone in the room nodded their heads at this statement.

Folding her arms angrily Yang voiced her own opinion. "True… It seems as though all of us are involved whether we want to be, or not. Personally I don't want a repeat of last time. All of us who fought him basically got creamed. Not exactly my most memorable moment." Everyone grimaced at what she said, but nodded in agreement. Looking around timidly Velvet, who was still in the room, spoke up.

"I'll help to if you'll let me." Everyone turned to her in surprise, making her hide slightly behind Ichigo. "Well… I mean all of you seem to need a lot of help, and I'm sure my team won't mind that much." Ichigo gave a smile and rubbed her head softly. Something he discovered about her, that she really did like. _The same way with Blake actually, I guess all faunus have similarities._ When he stopped shortly after, he was amused to see the small pout on her face.

Still giving one of his rare smiles he thanked her. "Thanks Velv, will need all the help we can get. In truth based on what Haze said, what's happening is affecting the entirety of Remnant." He ended that last bit with a little scowl at speaking Haze's name. Personally he thought the man was a coward. A coward for not showing enough backbone, to tell his boss no!

To tell Maxos no to breaking the girl's weapons, to tell Maxos no to chopping off Blake's ears, and for not telling him no to now slicing off Zach's arm. Yeah to him who had fought battles against impossible foes, and impossible odds. Such a thing was cowardly and unforgivable.

"**You said it king!" **His hollows voice speaking in his mind made him smile a bit. It was nice to know that they agreed on a few things. Still his face turned back into his trademark scowl, as the current conversation continued.

This time it was Weiss who was finally speaking. "Yeah I guess you're right, we're not ready to do this by ourselves. And personally I don't think that even if we had more help… I just don't think it'll make that much of a difference." At this Yang narrowed her eyes at her.

"And what do you mean by that snow queen? I'm sure all of us working together can take care of anything." Weiss's eye twitched at Yang's nickname, causing her to snap at her.

"Don't call me that! And what I mean is that, I have been to trying to beat Zach for years. I repeat years Yang! Then all of a sudden here comes someone, who beat him and two others just as strong easily. No offence to any of you of course. I'm sure you tried your best." Ichigo scoffed and folded his arms, but didn't say anything. While Zach just waved her off as if he didn't care.

"Don't worry about it too much. I do agree that we can't win these fights yet. But I do believe that we can, give enough dedication. Our first step will be making you guys, as strong as me and Ichigo are right now. I say right now, because the two of us will be training pretty hard ourselves. And I suspect Neos will be as well. Which means it's up to us to get as strong as he is in dragon form." He gave a small sigh before continuing.

"Not going to lie that will certainly be tough. But let's just take this one step at a time, alright?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Alright then, so the only way to go from here is the training room." With that everyone started to leave the library. However Zach held both Blake and Ruby back.

"Okay listen you two, there really isn't anyway to sugarcoat this. But until your weapons are recreated, the most you two can do is learn some hand to hand. Or even do muscle and speed training." The two of them nodded, but became confused as he gained a sad look on his face.

"Look I'm sorry for all of this, if me and Neos were stronger and if we had paid attention more. None of this would have happened. You two are our most precious people respectively. I just don't know if anything we do, can make it up to you." Blake looked at him for a bit before stepping close to him. Now to both Zach's a Ruby's surprise, she kissed him on the lips. This was surprising because so far they haven't done too much, public displays of affection. However despite how surprised he was, Zach returned the kiss. While Ruby had become red in the face, since she had a front row seat to the whole thing.

Sure she wanted to and had kissed Neos. But that was a more on the spur of the moment, and he had been the one to kiss her. Actually watching it however… was more awkward than actually doing it. However even she could tell it was a truly meaningful gesture.

Breaking away from the kiss she spoke. "You and Neos really are alike. You both carry guilt you never should carry. Because you feel guilty about something, you didn't have control of." Zach tried to speak but Blake placed a finger on his lips. "If you don't believe me just remember what Haze told us. He said that I was Maxos' real daughter, even though could never consider him my father. Still by the sounds of it that man would've involved me, and by extension my team… even if you two weren't here. Personally I think it would've been much worse if you weren't here." Sighing while giving a small chuckle, Zach finally gave up.

Deciding that Blake had made her point, he gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Alright then my kitten, I'll stop blaming myself now. Also thank you, truthfully I wouldn't know what to do without you." Blushing because of the pet name he gave her Blake still smiled. Feeling now rather forgotten Ruby coughed into her hand. Jolting a bit they looked at Ruby and became even redder. They had finally realized they had done everything, right in front of the red clothed girl.

Clearing her throat Blake looked at Ruby seriously. "If you ever tell anyone about this, and Oum forbid especially Yang. Well let's say we might have to find a new team leader." Taking the hint Ruby backed up a bit while zipping up her lips.

"Don't worry my lips are sealed. Just try not to display such things in front of me again." She then thought for a moment before continuing. "But at least I now know why he always called you kitten. That is adorable by the way!~" Both looking at her strangely because of the attitude change, they also became redder because of what she said. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Zach was able to snap himself out of his embarrassment.

"Okay then, I think we should go now. I believe we've kept everyone waiting long enough." Both nodding in agreement they left the library. Once no one was around, a slight distortion happened near one of the bookshelves. Then slowly becoming visible, a man wearing a long brown coat with a high collar appeared. He was none other than Jauk, personal servant to the Darkwraith Night.

"Well it seems as though they weren't too hard to find. Still attacking them in the academy would be rather foolish. After all everyone here knows how to fight. Even though I would be able to kill all of them, it won't look good. My pride as an assassin won't be able to take the hit. What do you think Hide?" Another distortion appeared on his shoulder, and then appeared a small creature. It had bat like wings, yet its body was humanoid. Its feet were clawed and it had two arms with clawed hands. The head of the creature was wrinkly and bat like. Yet it somehow held some human facial expressions.

The back of the creature was covered in black fur, while the front was wrinkly pink skin. The creature was also only eighteen inches in height, and had a two foot wing span. Brining a clawed finger to its chin Hide spoke in a raspy, yet high pitched tone.

"Well master, there are times when they're not in the academy. Best to study them more, and then take them all out at once. That includes Bladedancer, after all master's master will be angry if he doesn't die first." Jauk nodded his head in agreement, and they both disappeared in another distortion.

**Slayer: Well that's about it for this chapter. Yeah I know a shorter one, but that's just because we're getting back into the game. And this was the introduction to the second story arc.**

**Shadow: True the next one will be as long as this one don't worry. At least that is what I would say, if we had more fans for this one…**

**Judan: I told you that you should've put this under a different category. Most people don't know about the divinity series, and that makes them skip over this one.**

**Slayer: You're right maybe I should change the crossover to something else. But what?**

**Judan: Try dishonored or something.**

**Slayer: That actually makes sense! Okay people by the time this chapter comes out the story will be under, RWBY and Dishonored!**

**Shadow: Hopefully more people will read it.**

**Zach: Won't be surprised if they didn't…**

**Judan: All of you guys are depressing…**

**Shadow: Oh be quiet!**

**Slayer: Anyway… ****this has been Dark guard productions signing off!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Slayer: Alright back to the main series!**

**Judan: Still no one really cares that much.**

**Slayer: I hate you.**

**Shadow: You know we have things to do.**

**Slayer: Fine let's get to it, not much to discuss here I suppose…**

**Judan: True…**

**Zach: Anything new being planned?**

**Artemis: Well I'm a new character sort of… but I don't know of anything else…**

**Slayer: Not a whole lot right now. But we will be changing this to RWBY Dishonored soon. I mean it still works, just not as well.**

**Shadow: Yeah I guess, but still RWBY Fallout could work to… meh we'll wing it.**

**Slayer: Well said! But now what do we talk about?**

**Shadow: (shrugs) let's just get the disclaimer done then.**

**Slayer: Nothing else to say I suppose… Well anyway. We here at Dark Guard Productions own nothing but, OC's and reality building concepts. Everything else belongs to their respective owners. Now without further ado…**

**Everyone: Here's the story!**

**"Dark inner voice/Hollow"**

'_Light inner voice/Zangetsu'_

_Thinking/talking to inner spirit_

"_Telepathic communication"_

_***Special attack* **_

Arc two: The real enemy

Chapter Ten: Convergence to Reality

**Time a day after Neos' departure.**

**Location unknown**

Currently Maxos and Haze were in a white room. The room was very much Spartan like, except for a large black lacquer table in the middle of it. On the walls were diagrams, and different maps. They also had paper with a strange language on them. The room itself was twenty feet tall, and forty by forty feet. Leaving plenty of room for others to come in and meet together. Although for the time being it was just the master and servant.

Maxos was looking at Haze with an inquisitive expression. The report he had just got wasn't one he was happy about. Haze had just reported that the enemy was starting to make their move. However it was much earlier than he had expected. As such, he wasn't quite sure… on what to do with the current information. His thoughts were interrupted as Haze tried to get his attention.

"Lord Maxos we should act quickly. Who knows what they're currently doing, in light of our interventions! Already they have one of their agents spy on your son, and his associates." Haze was about to continue when a black tear opened up in the middle of the room. The strangest part about it was that it was filled with eyes. Currently stepping through it was a beautiful woman, with long blond hair and a pink mob cap on her head. She also had a pink laced parasol and a pink fan. The rest of her outfit consisted of a pink dress, with a purple cloth going down her front with strange runes on it.

The dress was long sleeved and she wore white socks with pink high heels. Looking at the two men, her purple eyes glowed with anger. And I mean literally glowed, and before they could speak she did. Only it was laced with venom, as though she was talking to someone who had killed a family member. In truth the statement was almost accurate.

"Well, well, well… Look at this! I knew spying on you through my gaps would eventually work!" While Maxos looked rather uninterested, Haze however was sweating bullets. The woman in front of him was not to be trifled with. Especially at his current level of power. Trying to resolve things peacefully he spoke up, although his voice was shaking.

"Yu… Yukari S, Sama! Yo- You must understand my lord did what w, was best!" Looking at the trembling Psion, she sneered at him.

"Oh really… I doubt that! Usually the _right_ choice is the hardest, what he did was fairly easy for one such as him!" Yukari then set her glare at Maxos who still looked impassive. "Besides I heard from the Outsider what he ordered you to do to his daughter! It makes me sick, just being in his presence." Talking in an almost bored like tone, Maxos finally addressed her.

"And what of it? You didn't have the courage to fight me for Neos' "safety" two years ago. What makes you any different now?" Clenching her fists so hard that they bled, she gave him a loathing stare.

After a minute of tense silence she spoke up. "Two years ago our time, you sent Neos into the past to… as you say… get stronger. And indeed his strength has grown considerably. However it's still sealed, he doesn't have access to his full strength." Unclenching her hands, she then proceeded to give a grin that even got Maxos to sweat a bit. "However thanks to my spying I now know where he is." Maxos' eyes widened at that.

"You wouldn't dare interfere!" Her grin if possible became even bigger at those words.

Her reply was immediate. "Oh My~ I wouldn't dream of interfering _myself_! What a preposterous idea!" Just that look on her face… told them she still planed something. Her next words truly confirmed their suspicions however. "You see I sent some other people to find him!~" Her smug look and words floored the great Maxos. However after a moment his raged burned bright. Letting his power roll off of him, Haze was sent down to his knees. However Yukari despite still being affected… used every bit of her will power to stand strong.

Seeing this Maxos scrunched his face up in anger. "I see that you've gotten stronger these two years. But tell me… why should I not kill you where you stand?" Doing everything she could, to keep herself on her feet she answered.

"Because this is the right choice, and you still need me. Neos should have the right to choose his own path. Isn't that why you asked me to be both Neos', and Blake's godmother all those years ago?" That got Maxos to falter as he remembered that day all those years ago.

However Yukari wasn't done, so now looking at him with pity she spoke in a softer tone. "What happened to you Maxos? I remember a strong, bright, and courageous man, who would risk everything to do what was right. If Marianne or Lila ever saw you like this… what do you think they would say?" Acting quickly she teleported away using one of her gaps, just in time to… as Maxos sent a wave of pure energy in her direction. Haze watched as his master tried to calm himself down.

However he was failing in that regard, so to give him privacy as well as keep himself alive. Haze teleported away before he could become a target. This left Maxos alone once again. Speaking only to himself he spoke with tears in his eyes.

"Mary, Lil… what should I do?" There was no answer as there was no one there.

**Time one week and a day after Neos' departure.**

**Location Beacon Academy**

Folding his arms across his chest Zach leaned backwards in his seat. It was Professor Ports class, so he wasn't all that interested. And besides… he was already more skilled then him. So far Neos had been gone for an entire week, worrying both his girlfriend and mother. As for his teammates they weren't particularly worried. They were sure he could handle just about anything thrown at him. As for them and their friends, they were training their buts off.

So far they were making good progress, despite it just being a single week of extensive training. But for Zach personally, he has been feeling as though he's being watched. The feeling had quickly gotten on his nerves. So in order to get rid of it, he's tried at least a dozen different ways to find his stalker. From using the camera's he's hacked into, his shadows, and even having Rosa's help. So far nothings worked, he would've chalked it up to being paranoid. But he's actually gotten close a few times to finding his tail. But still every time it disappeared.

He's even brought it up with the rest of the group, to no avail. Sighing to himself he felt a pat on his right shoulder. Looking to his right he saw Blake looking at him in worry.

"Hey are you okay?" Chuckling he gave his girlfriend an answer.

"Physically I'm fine, emotionally… well our little spy is starting to really grate on my nerves." Understanding what he meant she nodded her head. Leaning into him she tried to comfort him.

"Don't worry about it too much. You'll start to get wrinkles early. Besides they haven't done anything hostile yet." Not quite feeling better but at least appreciating her concern, he put his arm around her. Looking back down to see if he missed anything, he shook his head. Port was once again telling an exaggerated story of one of his "hunts". It was all in good fun sure, but he could just tell them the important bits. Like where a weakness might be, or how some of the rarer grim acted.

Sure he was stronger, and more skilled. But port had something that outdid both. Experience, and though he hated to admit it… Port could beat him based on that alone. It was one of the reasons Haze was so strong, no matter what they did. He could counter all of their attacks with ease. Although his overwhelming power certainly added to his advantage. Trying to fish out more important bits from the story, Zach felt something hit his head lightly.

Falling to his desk in a light tap, both he and Blake looked down to see a crumpled paper. Looking around they saw Yang giving them a thumbs up. Looking back and picking up the paper, they opened it to see a messily written note. It read…

_Hey guys! How would you two love birds, like to go down to see the how the festival is coming along? It might be fun and it is the last day of the week. Besides I think we deserve a good break. Plus it might get Ruby's mind off of Neos. We can also invite Velv, for Ichigo's sake._

_Love Yang._

Staring at the note they looked to each other and nodded in agreement. Erasing the note Zach wrote down a single word… _Sure._ Tossing it back, they didn't pay attention as the blonde fist pumped. She then proceeded to throw the same note to everyone else. And even though Weiss looked at her angrily she ended up agreeing.

Ten minutes later the bell rang signaling the end of class. Jumping out of her seat Yang ran to wait by the door. She was shortly joined by everyone else. Looking around she gave everyone a smile before talking loudly.

"Alright! Let's got get into some street clothes and start heading out! Everyone meet by the Launchpad in an hour. Everyone dismissed!" Turning around she started to run, but was stopped by her sister who spoke up.

"Hey are you sure we should be checking this out without Neos?" Turning back to her red caped sibling Yang gave a cheerful smile.

"But of course! I know he wouldn't want us to forgo having fun just because he isn't here. Besides I'm sure he's having a wonderful time right now!~"

_**Line break**_

**Location Outslan (Far Gone: abyssal) The very definition of a horrible place to visit.**

Neos was currently doing battle with a powerful Nether demon, when all of a sudden he sneezed. Being in his dragon form, he burned the ground in front of him to ashes. Growling in anger he thought the following…

_Great someone's talking about me… If I found out whom they're dead!_ Looking back to his flying laughing opponent, he finally stopped laughing as he shot out of his eyes purple lasers.

_**Line break**_

**Location Beacon**

Suddenly feeling a chill go up her spine, Yang shivered as she folded her arms underneath her chest.

_Okay that was strange… Am I getting sick or something?_ Deciding she was just fine she carried on her merry way. Figuring they should go along with it, everyone followed. Eventually they separated to their individual dorms.

Zach walking inside was soon tackled by an excited Rosa. Rosa had gone through a growth spurt, and was now two feet and four inches tall. She was also three and a half feet long, instead of two feet and six inches long. She was now too big to be picked up. But she could still sit on other people laps, and lay down next to them. Now on the floor from the unexpected "attack, he grinned at seeing the teams mascot.

"What's up girl? You're behaving yourself right?" His response was a shake of the head in confirmation. Pushing the fluffy lizard off of him he got up and cracked his back. "Well that's good to hear. Anyway we're going to go out today." Looking over to the void lizard who now was on the table, he voiced to her a question. "Are you interested in coming?" Her response was to jump off, and move to lie down in the small bed they got for her. In truth the bed was actually a cat bed, but she didn't really mind. He could only shake his head at the display.

_Lazy lizard… what happened to all that energy she had?_ It was a good question, but for the time being he decided to just let her be. Getting dressed into his usual attire, Ichigo walked in. Greeting one another Ichigo also went to get changed. Looking at his orange haired teammate, he noticed that he had a small smile on his face. Smirking himself he decided to ask what Velvet said, although he could guess.

"So Ichigo, did Velvet agree to come along?" Slipping on his black long sleeved shirt, Ichigo turned to answer him.

"Yeah she said she could, although her teammates were busy with other things. So unfortunately they had to decline." Over the past few weeks thanks to Ichigo and Velvet, everyone had gotten to know team CFVY (Caffeine). They had even joined them for their daily sparring matches. However Coco, their leader was always eyeing Ichigo suspiciously... But she's never outright done anything to him. Coco was a girl a year older than them, who also always carried her purse around.

Normally that'd be just fine, but the purse was also her weapon that changed into a high caliber mini-gun. She was also incredibly strong and had a bit of an attitude. Zach had to add up her staring at Ichigo to being worried about Velvet. When it came to the bunny eared faunus ... she was a bit protective. Luckily for the Voidwalker she wasn't as protective as Yang. If she was he'd probably be filled with holes by now.

Looking over to his friend Zach shook his head. The way both he and Velvet, danced around each other… was a bit of an embarrassment. Everyone knew they liked each other, yet they themselves didn't realize it. Zach knew that Yang and Coco would eventually interfere. Yes even Coco, because despite her protectiveness. Zach knew that she'd support them, but if he ever hurt her… Well… again Ichigo would be filled full of holes…

_That or she'd castrate him…_ Grimacing at that thought he decided that was enough, and turned to speak to Ichigo.

"Yo I'll be heading over to see if the girls are ready, once you're done go check on Velvet." Ichigo now tying on his boots answered him.

"Yeah don't worry, go see your girlfriend." Shaking his head, Zach decided for that comment he'd intervene a little sooner.

"Yeah I'll do that, just make sure to kiss Velvet on this trip." It took a moment for Zach's comment to sink in. But it eventually got Ichigo sputtering out incoherent sentences. Laughing at a job well done, Zach left to go to the very close team RWBY's dorm. Knocking on it lightly he heard Weiss' voice.

"Just a minute!" Clasping his arms behind his back Zach waited patiently. After a couple of second he could hear the door unlock. Opening it was none other than Weiss. Smiling she greeted him.

"Hello Zach, we're almost done here." Nodding his head politely Zach also greeted her.

"Hello to you to Weiss, since you're almost done here. Should we go wait by the docks… or should we wait right here?"

Thinking for a bit Weiss shook her head. "No you can wait here, I'm pretty sure Blake would appreciate it." He nodded in understanding. It would be the first time Blake would be going out in public, while showing off her ears… in the last three years.

Remembering something Weiss spoke up again. "Oh yeah by the way… did Ichigo get Velvet to come along?" Smiling slyly he answered her.

"Yep!~ Seriously those two need to just get together already." Folding her arms and closing her eyes Weiss nodded in agreement.

"Truer words were never spoken." Opening her eyes she continued. "I mean you and Blake got together rather quickly, Ruby and Neos only had trouble because of Yang. Those two though… they really have no excuse." Zach chuckled a bit at that, when they heard Yang speak up from the room.

"Alllll-right! We're already to go now! Let's get going, I want to start this off with a Yang! Huh, huh, get it?~" Even from outside the door both Weiss and Zach groaned, as the other two followed suit. "You guys are seriously no fun…" Shaking their heads at the blonde's antics, Ruby and Blake left the room. Blake seeing Zack smiled and gave him a hug. Returning it he also gently rubbed her head. At her soft purring the others giggled a bit.

It seemed along with her new ability as a sensor, her cat like instincts had also gotten stronger. This had become increasingly evident as the days have gone by. Unfortunately their resident expert, on all things outside their world was currently off doing other things. So no one could ask Neos about Nekomata and things like that. They would've asked him before he left… but everyone was still trying to digest what had happened. However he did warn Blake, in private about something rather odd. But seeing how nothing has truly happened yet, they decided to let it be for now.

Back to the present they all heard a door open loudly. Looking towards the sound, they saw a deeply scowling Ichigo. Looking over towards them, his eyes eventually landed on Zach. Narrowing his eyes at him, he turned around and stomped off. Confused at his actions everyone stared at Zach.

Grinning he answered their unspoken question. "Don't worry he's just angry that I gave him some love advice." Understanding lit up in their eyes, and they ended up laughing.

_**Line break**_

**Location City of Vale**

Finally making their way into the city, everyone looked around at the lively town. Even Weiss was excited, which had weirded her partners out. As they were walking they ended up passing by the old shop owner. The same one that had basically brought everyone together. Well… accidentally of course, it's not like it was his wish to have his store robbed that fateful night. Currently he was putting up some sort of banner, passing him both Ruby and Zach waved to him. The wave was also returned but seeing how he was busy, they let him be.

Eventually they made their way to the docks on Weiss' insistence. Covering her nose Ruby complained at the smell. "Ugh! Weiss why do we have to come here? This place smells of fish." Blake slightly glared at Ruby for saying that, but had to agree that this was rather strange.

Turning to them Weiss answered Ruby's question. "Well the upcoming tournament will bring students from all over. So as a representative of Beacon it is my duty to greet them." Zach sighed while rubbing his real hand down his face.

Speaking up he translated what her real intent was. "She means she wants to spy on them to gain an upper hand." He then turned and smirked at the white haired heiress. "Kind of like she does to me every time I spar against someone." A boat pulled in as she was denied his accusations.

"You can't prove that!" Zach sent her a blank stare at her that statement. Shrinking a bit under it she recovered by coughing into her right hand. However before she could say anything Ruby spoke up.

"Whoa, what happened there?" Following the young leaders line of sight they to stared. The current subject of their musings was a robbed dust shop. The window was broken, and there were police closing the area off. Zach narrowed his eyes at it and went up to talk to them. The others shortly followed.

Now next to the yellow police tape he began to question the officers. "Hey what happened here?" One wearing black shades, and having a short black beard and short hair answered him.

"Not exactly sure to be honest, this is the twelfth dust shop this week. It used to be a whole lot less, but suddenly two weeks ago things picked up." Scowling at the time frame, Zach questioned further.

"What exactly was stolen? Money?" The Officer shook his head negatively.

"No the strange thing is that every time the money is just left there. The only things ever stolen are dust." Shaking his head he continued. "Man would I like to get my hands on whoever's doing this. It's so far has cost me multiple sleepless nights." Thanking the Officer Zach left to ponder on what he learned.

_If what he's said is true… things picked up a day after we had our run in with Haze. Is it all connected?_ As he left to think the others watched in concern and were about to follow… when a commotion by the newly docked boat caught their attention.

"Hey get back here you no good stowaway!" Looking up to what the man was yelling about, was a boy around their age. He had short spikey blond hair, dark grey eyes, and he wore two red bracers on his writs. He also wore a gold necklace around his neck, and also wore an open white Jacket with a loose collar. This showed off his torso and chest. On his legs were blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. He also wore bandages on his legs. There was also a chain that hung off of one of his belt loops. His shoes consisted of black and yellow sneakers.

Around his neck was a twisted golden necklace. This had a pendent attached to it with a monkey on it. However what really caught their attention was the monkey tail he had. Laughing at the boat man, he threw a banana peel at him. "Hah! A no good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!" Becoming curious Zach rejoined the group, as he jumped off the light post he was on. Running by them he gave a wink to Blake, but paled a bit at Zach's narrowing gaze. Deciding that running was an even better strategy now, he continued to do so. As he passed by, Yang turned to Weiss.

"Well you wanted to see the competition Weiss." Realizing that a potential competitor had just run by, Weiss chased after him exclaiming…

"Hurry! We got to observe him!" Everyone followed except Blake, Zach, Ichigo, and Velvet who stood there for a few seconds. Sighing Zach shook his head.

"And there she goes… Well I guess we better follow." Zach started running after them, soon followed by a shrugging Blake. This left Ichigo and Velvet on their own. Thinking back to what Zach told him earlier, Ichigo blushed a bit at looking over to Velvet.

Clearing his throat he spoke to her. "Hey while those guys are off running after that guy… would you like to get something to eat?" Looking at Ichigo in surprise, Velvet blushed before answering.

"I would love to Ichigo." Nodding his head the two eventually left the area. However they were also holding hands, not that they realized it of course…

Back with the others, Zach was the first to notice the two of them being gone. He grinned slightly at this.

_Well it seems as though a bit of alone time will do them good._ Turning around the corner both he and Blake stopped at seeing Weiss on the ground. In front of her was another girl. Her hair was orange, short, curly, and it came down to her chin. On the back of her head was a pink bow. Her eyes were bright green and she had some freckles on her face. Her outfit consisted of a white blouse, and short feminine overalls with a black and green color. Basically overalls with a skirt instead of shorts, she also wore matching stockings.

Weiss however didn't seem to notice. "Oh no! He got away!" Ruby looking at the girl in front of them, spoke out to incident causer.

"Umm Weiss…" Looking back at Ruby then to where she was looking at Weiss saw the girl.

"Ah!" Jumping up in surprise the girl than spoke to her.

"Salutations!" Looking at her Zach was the first to greet her.

"Hi there, are you okay?" Looking back to him she smiled before answering.

"I'm doing wonderfully right now! My names Penny!" Seeing her position he spoke with some concern.

"Do you maybe want to stand up? It doesn't look to comfortable down there." Nodding her head she jumped to her feet, causing everyone but Zach to back up a bit. "Well now based on that stunt I have to guess you're here for the tournament?" Penny nodded her head while flexing her arm.

"Of course! I'm combat ready!" Weiss spoke up at that.

"Sorry but you hardly look the part." Zach scowled a bit at that and turned to Weiss.

Quickly he reprimanded her. "Weiss… I suggest you don't underestimate others based on appearance." Blake nodded in agreement at that before adding in her own two cents.

"Besides aren't you wearing a dress?" Folding her arms across her waist she huffed before answering.

"It's a combat skirt." Ruby using her speed appeared next to her. Her response was one of agreement.

"Yea!" At this they both did a low five. Zach could only stare at the both of them. Finally turning back to Penny he started to introduce himself and co.

"Well… I'm Zachary, or Zach. This is Blake, that's Yang, Ruby, and the one who knocked you over is Weiss." He pointed to all of them but ended up staring at Weiss.

Sighing Weiss understood what he wanted. "Okay fine, I'm sorry for knocking you over like that. I was just in… Wait! He got away!" Penny not knowing who she was after just looked at her funny.

But Weiss wasn't exactly done yet. "Hey Penny right? Did you see him run past here?!" She looked even more confused at that.

"Who now?" Weiss however was insistent so continued her questioning.

"The monkey faunus guy from the boat! The one that stowed away on there!" Still looking confused she shook her head. Slumping in disappointment Weiss looked down to the ground. "Darn he must have gotten away by climbing something. Thanks anyway." Turning around she slowly walked off followed by the others.

Ruby was the only one to say goodbye while Zach just waved goodbye.

"Take care friend." Continuing her search Weiss looked around.

"Now where did that guy go?" The group was stopped when Penny appeared in front of them. This startled everyone even Zach, however he was much more curious about her now.

_Hmm… that speed… It would seem she really is a fighter_. His thoughts were interrupted as everyone fell to the ground. Looking at them, he raised an eyebrow in confusion. Looking over to Ruby he noticed that Penny was currently holding her hands, and looking very happy. Ruby was also smiling, so he didn't really see the problem.

Seeing how they were the only ones standing he questioned them. "Umm… what exactly just happened?" looking around Ruby and Penny shrugged. "Alright then… well I think we should get back to looking around the festival here. And Penny if you like you can join us." Penny nodded happily as he helped Blake to her feet. "So why are you guys on the ground?" Looking between Zach and Ruby, Blake shook her head. This ended up confusing him even more.

_**Line break**_

**Location City of Vale**

In one of the alleyways a black gap suddenly opened. It was the same kind usually used by Yukari. However instead of the gap yokai popping out… there were four different individuals. One was a young man the age of sixteen, wearing a white outfit that consisted of a… white hooded trenchcoat that stopped right above his ankles. He wore white leather pants, stuffed into white leather boots. He also wore two white leather gloves. And though his hood was up one could still see his dark brown hair, and brilliant blue eyes.

His skin was also slightly pale, as if he hadn't been in the sun for quite some time. He also carried a brown leather satchel on his left shoulder. On his back was a black leather sheath, it was attached to a thick black leather belt that went over his right shoulder. Than looped around his front and met back to his shoulder. In the sheath were two golden hilted katanas. Each one had a three foot long blade, and a nine inch handle. He was about five feet six inches tall. But what was really interesting was his companion on his left shoulder. Because perched there was a tiny dragon.

It was colored black and white. The top part of its head down to its jaw line was white. And coming from it a white stripe went down its back all the way to its blade like tail end. The dragon's underbelly was also white, along with its claws and the membranes of its wings. Everything else was a deep black. However the dragon's eyes were two different colors. The right eye was blue on white, and the left was red on black. The dragon also had two thin horns pointing away from its head, and coming out from the base of its skull.

Another one of the figures was a young girl the same age as the boy. She was short and petite and she had very pale skin. She also had short light blue hair and eyes. She wore a blue long sleeved hooded coat over a white blouse. She also had on white tights and a black skirt. On her feet were black dress shoes.

On her face were also red half rimmed glasses. In her right hand she carried an oak staff, made to look like a Shepard's crook. She was also four foot eight, making her the second shortest, if not shortest of the group. (If they didn't count the dragon…) Her face was also very impassive, looking at the boy for guidance.

The last figure was another girl, but with a slightly darker shade of blue hair. It also reached down to the middle of her back. She was smiling as she looked around the area. She wore a long twin tailed dark blue coat. She also had on dark blue pants and dark brown cow girl like boots. On her head covering her light blue eyes was a cowgirl hat. And by her demeanor she looked as hyper as Nora. She was about five foot five.

Sniffing the air the tiny dragon spoke. Its voice was a lot deeper than its size would suggest possible. "I can't smell him so far, nor can I feel him. Where should we start looking Gravelord?" Clicking his tongue the boy folded his arms, and thought for a bit before answering.

"Well for one I can't go by my code name here… So just call me Artemis for now. You should also hide yourself in my satchel to avoid being seen. As for now the best we can do is start looking." Grunting in agreement the small dragon jumped into the bag. This caused the taller blue hair girl to giggle and talk to him.

"Ahh… you look so cute right now Kuros!~" Poking his head out of the bag to stare at the girl, Kuros glared at the her. But the intended effect was nulled by his blushing face. Shaking his head he yelled at her a bit.

"Irukuku! Please don't call me cute! You should know that dragons can't be cute!" This caused the girl to laugh some more before retorting.

"Oh really? Then does that mean I'm not cute either?" That caused him to quickly shut his mouth, while she laughed some more. Mumbling something to himself about females, he hid deeper into the bag. Shaking his head at the twos behavior, Artemis turned to his last companion.

"Well what do you think Charlotte?" Charlotte just shrugged before giving a one worded answer.

"Follow." Sighing he understood what she meant. Deciding they were wasting time they left the alleyway. Looking around Irukuku was amazed by the city around them. And though she didn't show it much, Charlotte was also looking around with interest. As for the two up front they've been to bigger and grander places than this city. However even they had to admit it was nice in its own way. But the way everyone was bustling and hustling about, putting up decorations brought a smirk to Artemis' face.

_Good. If there's a festival going on, we'll be less likely to draw attention to ourselves._ Walking around they finally came to a specific banner. Looking at it Irukuku looked at it curiously.

"Hey what does that say big sis?" "Big" sis or Charlotte chose to instead look towards Artemis rather than answer. As she as well couldn't read the foreign language. Chuckling lightly he read what it said out loud.

"It says… Welcome to the city of Vale's Vytal festival. Hmm… seems like I was right to assume a festival of a sorts was happening. Also we now know what this place is called." Turning to the two girls of the group he gave them a stern look. "Alright now… since this is your first time out, since the destruction of your dimension. We have some rules to cover." Though there was a brief sad look in their eyes, at the mention of their home. They both gave him their full attention.

Smiling sadly he spoke softly. "Sorry I didn't mean to bring it up, I wasn't thinking." Smiling softly Charlotte reached out and held his left hand gently. Looking between each other, they both smiled until they heard both Kuros and Irukuku coughing. Both blushing slightly they let go of their hands as Artemis coughed into it.

"Well anyway first off, try to learn about the area as quickly as you can. This way you don't seem to out of place when others ask you questions. Second is that you try to not cause any scenes, and try to blend in. Did you get all that?" Both girls nodded their heads in understanding, although Irukuku seemed to still be hyped up. Charlotte was hiding it better, but he knew she felt the same excitement. Smiling at his two trainees, he clapped his hands before speaking again.

"Alright now stick together and let's get to work!~" Jumping up and doing a fist pump Irukuku nodded vigorously. Charlotte however just smiled with an excited glint in her eyes. Not wasting any more time they started heading off into the city. Observing some of the people around him, Artemis was glad that he didn't stand out because of his swords. Because every once and a while, he'd catch a glimpse of someone else with some kind of weapon.

He grinned at this. _They're unique weapons I'll give them that… but Goldbrand and Eltonbrand are far superior._ Deciding that just looking around would get them nowhere. He started asking questions about his current target.

Walking up to a woman who seemed to be in her early twenties. He noticed that she had two dog ears on the top of her head. She was wearing a regular ice-cream vendor's outfit and had brown hair and brown eyes. Waving to get her attention he started speaking.

"Hello Ms. if you're not too busy can I ask you a few questions?" Scarlet Flameburn, the same faunus that Raze'thur helped on his night out. Looked at Artemis and assumed he must be a hunter in training. Also seeing how polite he was being she found no harm in helping him.

Smiling back she answered him. "Sure~ I'm Scarlet Flameburn I'll help you the best I can." Nodding in appreciation, he smiled back and started asking questions.

"Thank you I'm Artemis Fowl a pleasure to meet you as well. Anyway… You see me and my friends have just arrived here in Vale. You know for the festival and all." Scarlet nodded her head in understanding.

"I see are you wondering what kind of attractions are in town?" He shook his head negatively.

"No… but we'll probably take a look after we're done searching. You see… we have a friend that lives around here. I was hoping if you've seen a boy my age. He's my height and has dark black hair and blue eyes. Although… his left eye turns white every now and then." Thinking for a bit Scarlet shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry but I've haven't seen anyone like that. I wish I could be more of a help." She looked a bit down but Artemis just waved off her apology.

"No… you have nothing to be sorry about." Looking at the ice-cream she was selling he gained an idea. "However… If it's alright I'd like to buy some ice-cream please. How much would four cones cost?" Scarlet perked up at this.

"They're about two lien a scoop, but you can have a scoop for one." Inwardly Artemis was happy about this. You see he was given a limited amount of lien. Sure it was enough to survive here for a while, but he'd still rather save what he could. On the other hand… he didn't want to take advantage of this kind woman.

So waving his hand in front of himself he tried declining. "Oh no! I can't just accept that." Scarlet gave him a stink eye before countering.

"Are you suggesting I can't decide what my prices are?" Blinking a bit he chuckled knowing he was beaten.

"Alright then… but only because you insist. Now let's see…"

Back with the two "sisters" they were starting to wonder what was taking so long. Artemis had been talking to the dog eared women for a while now. Turning to her big sister as they sat on a nearby bench, Irukuku inquired about Artemis' actions.

"Hey Big sis, what do you think Arty's doing?" Charlotte, who was reading a book to pass the time, glanced at her before shrugging. This caused the taller girl to pout at her and turn back to their leader. That was when she noticed he was coming back with something in his hands. She couldn't contain her excitement and shook he sister's shoulder. "Look! He's coming back with something, I hope its food!" Recovering from the shaking Charlotte looked over to see she was correct.

Making his way to them with a smile he addressed them. "Sorry for taking so long, but since I was there I decided a little treat wouldn't hurt. Anyway… this is your first time having ice-cream so I suggest you eat it slowly." Looking at the cones in his hands, Irukuku nodded while salivating a bit. Chuckling a bit at her behavior, Artemis decided it would be best to give hers first. "Alright for you I decided that chocolate would be best." Holding hers out, she snatched it quickly and took a bite. Her face instantly lit up with joy.

Turning to Charlotte he held out a vanilla one. "Here I got you a vanilla, please enjoy." Smiling lightly she took it from his hands and gave it a taste. She too ended up smiling in happiness. Sitting down next to Charlotte, he put the brown satchel down to the side. Thus also setting Kuros down, before handing the smaller dragon his choice of rocky road. Artemis trusted the small dragon to not make a mess in the bag. He himself chose chocolate as well.

After handing everything out, he then took out some napkins and passed them around. Sitting in comfortable silence, Charlotte eventually leaned into Artemis. His response was to smile, and wrap his left arm around her. Scarlet who watched the events unfold laughed quietly to herself. Although she did ponder where that fourth cone went to…

_**Line break**_

**Location City of Vale**

Back with the others, they decided that they had enough fun for today. Although it was a bit strange with Penny thrown in, they all eventually decided that she wasn't all that bad. So waving goodbye to their new friend, they headed on back to the air docks. Although Zach spoke up when he remembered something… or more specifically two someone's…

"Hey do you think we should give Ichigo and Velvet a call? You know to tell them we're leaving?" All stopping to look at the only male member of their group, Yang answered him first with a devious grin.

"No I don't think that's a good idea. I mean what if you interrupt something important." Wiggling her eyebrows everyone but Ruby blushed at what she was implying. Confused Ruby spoke up.

"What do you mean by that Yang?" The older sibling turned to her and wrapped her right arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry little sis… You'll understand in time." While the others looked at the interaction in concern, Ruby just nodded dumbly not understanding a thing.

"Hello." All jumping a bit they turned around to see three individuals. The one currently speaking was in a white coat, and had a satchel and a pair of swords on his back. Although the swords were in the same sheath, just put away on opposite ends. To Ruby, Yang, and Weiss he seemed like an ordinary hunter in training. However both Blake and Zach, could sense a huge amount of power coming from him. So trying his best not to let his nervousness show Zach spoke to him.

"Hello as well… is there something we can help with?" The boy gave all of them an observing look, but he looked at Zach and Ruby the longest. Finally smiling as though he won the lottery he answered him.

"Actually I think you could… You see we're looking for someone and I was wondering if you could help me." Becoming rather worried at his line of questioning, and the look in his eyes Zach nodded politely. This caused the white clad boy to smile even more.

"Wonderful!~ Now I'm Artemis Fowl, my friends are Charlotte and Irukuku." Pointing to the other two respectively, Charlotte gave a small nod of the head while Irukuku gave a bubbly wave. Seeing how it would be suspicious if they didn't give their names… Zach introduced the friends on his side.

When he got to Blake however… Artemis' face lit up for a second in recognition. But it quickly disappeared as swiftly as it came. Zach still noticed it however and became even more suspicious. Deciding to continue the conversation Artemis spoke with the same smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Now you see I'm looking for a friend maybe you've seen him?" Zach turned to the others and gave them a hard look, which told them not to say anything. He then turned back and shrugged his shoulders before speaking.

"Maybe what does he look like?" Artemis narrowed his eyes slightly but still spoke politely.

"Well he's about our age, has dark black hair and blue eyes. But one of his eyes turns white every now and then. He may also act incredibly strange sometimes, and may say and do things that might not make sense." Everyone's thoughts quickly came to one person, and that was Neos. Ruby was about to say something concerning her boyfriend, but an elbow to the side by Blake stopped her. Unfortunately this didn't go unnoticed by Artemis.

"By that reaction I take it you know him?" Inwardly cursing, Zach tried to make up lost ground.

"Yeah we met the guy once… He was quite strange you know? But we don't exactly know him personally; we only bumped into him by accident." Zach's face was sympathetic and betrayed no signs of lying. However the nervousness of the others, excluding Blake made Artemis suspicious. So breathing out deeply, and looking down to the ground he shook his head in disappointment.

Then he moved his right hand to his top sword while speaking. "You know… I hope none of you are lying." At his words and actions everyone tensed, while their hands instinctively moved to their weapons. But Artemis wasn't done. "In truth I can't tell you how long we've been searching. Two years… even three maybe. So you'd understand if I'm a little… testy when it comes to this subject. But I'm not one to cause a scene in the middle of a city." Retracting his hand his posture relaxed, however the others didn't move from their positions.

Talking angrily Zach spoke. "You know those actions wasn't exactly friendly. You should be careful less you get into a fight you can't win." Looking out across them the white clothed boy smirked cockily before retorting.

"Sorry, but I doubt all of you together could even put a scratch on me." As to prove his point, he then let out a large amount of killer's intent at them. Everyone suddenly had trouble standing, with the exception of Zach but even he started to sweat. Letting up Artemis turned around and said his final words. "For your sake I hope you're not lying. The impeding battle… wouldn't even be called that. More like a slaughter." Artemis then walked off with his other companions. Once he was out of eyesight Ruby collapsed to her knees.

Talking shakily she questioned what happened. "Wha… What was that? I've never felt anything like it…" Seeing her sister in such a state, Yang knelt down and gave the shocked girl a hug. Even Weiss knelt down and put her hand on their leaders shoulder. Being the youngest, she wasn't emotionally able to cope with what was directed at her. Looking at her with pity Zach, used his right sleeve to wipe the sweat off his brow.

Seeing how he wasn't affected by whatever it was that freaked them out. Weiss decided he was her best answer as to what just happened.

"Zach." Looking at her he was sad to see his strong friend look so weak. Still he knew what she wanted, what they all wanted so explained what was going on.

"I know what you want to ask… So I'll try my best." All of them nodded for him to continue and he did. "What you just felt was high concentrated KI… or killing intent. And a lot of it as well… but I do believe he laced it aura to increase its potency. To be honest I'm surprised that all of you remained standing for the duration of it." He spoke with a proud smile at the end, making them smile back. But then he sighed and his face was serious again.

"In all honesty I think we were lucky right now. By the looks of things… that Artemis guy was just as, if not stronger than Haze. And I don't think the other two were around just for numbers." At his words the eyes of the others opened wide in shock.

Ruby stood up quickly almost knocking Yang and Weiss over. Her eyes were filled with worry and realization. "If they are as strong as you said they are… then what about Neos?! They're after him!" Zach turned away from the worried girl and nodded his head. Still panicked Ruby started speaking quickly. "We have to warn him then! We got to tell the headmaster, and and… Professor Goodwitch!" Zach turned back nodding his agreement before talking.

"Yes we need to tell Ozpin and Glynda. But we won't tell Neos anything yet." That got the others to look at him strangely. With the exception of Ruby who yelled out in anger.

"What do you mean by that?! WE have to tell him!" But Zach held firm and glared at the girl making her back down.

Shaking his head sadly he answered her question. "Ruby we don't know anything about these people. I mean… what if we're wrong and they're not enemies? No until we know more about them we won't tell Neos. Besides he's still on that extra job of his, so it might be a while until he gets back. If we have our answers by the time he gets back we'll tell him. It's really that simple." Understanding his reasoning Ruby looked to the ground and nodded in acceptance.

Looking at everyone Zach was pleased to see everyone was in agreement. "Alright then, for now let's head to Beacon. We're safer there then we are here."

"What do you mean by that?" Jumping the group turned to see a confused Ichigo and Velvet. Sighing in relief Zach vaguely answered his question.

"We'll tell you on the way, just get into the ship." Even more confused, Ichigo and Velvet looked at each other before shrugging. So complying with Zach's orders the entire group got onto the airship. This then promptly took off and headed back to Beacon academy. Meanwhile the group of four was talking amongst themselves.

Raising his right hand to his chin thoughtfully Artemis spoke to his companions. "So was it just me, or did you guys pretty much figure those guys were lying also?" The others nodded their heads in agreement. Next to speak was Kuros who was currently on Irukuku's right shoulder.

"To be honest that Zach fellow was pretty convincing. Too bad for him the others weren't so much. But at least we found our secondary objective thanks to them." Artemis smirked at his words before speaking.

"Ah yes… Blake Belladonna. If their lying wasn't obvious enough, his sister just happened to be with them." He then chuckled before shaking his head sadly. "Personally I don't blame them for lying. Their run in with Haze probably shook them up pretty badly. For now though if we can actually find Bladedancer, then we could convince them easily enough that we're friendly." Kuros snorted at this.

"If you wanted them to trust us, then why KI? You know that doesn't leave a good first impression." Artemis smiled before giving his answer.

"Because it showed them we have the power to get rid of them at any time. Yet… we didn't, and we won't." The others nodded their heads in understanding before he continued talking. "Alright now, let's go find some place to stay. It's getting pretty late here." Both Kuros and Irukuku voiced their acceptance at this, while Charlotte just nodded. However as Kuros jumped back into the satchel, she walked up to Artemis and grabbed his hand. Smiling they walked off hand in hand, with Irukuku giggling at the two of them.

_**Line break**_

**Omake**

**RWBY Encyclopedia: Two**

**Host: Shadow**

Once again we're back in the theater like room with the same set up. And once again Shadow is standing to the side of a screen in front of a projector. His pointer stick and remote control in his left and right hand respectively. Clearing his throat he put his hands behind his back before addressing the audience, in other words you.

"Welcome back to my side segment, today we'll be talking about the different classes of dragons. Since they play an important role in the Dark Guard universe." Taking his hands out from behind his back he clicked a button on the remote. The projector than came to life, as a picture of sapphire colored dragon popped up on the screen. He then began speaking again.

"This young dragoness is named Saphira, and she is a Drake class dragon. Now a drake class is the weakest kind of dragon. They can't control the magic in their bodies; as such they need strong motivation for it to work. In fact… with a few exceptions, most in this class are no more than intelligent flying lizards, which can breathe fire." Clicking another button the picture changed. This time a picture of an orange metal looking dragon appeared.

Shadow then continued talking. "Now this was the dragon Grindclaw, a metal Wrym class dragon. Wrym dragons are characterized by usually greater intelligence, the ability to control a certain kind of magic, and are naturally ten times stronger than a drake. Grindclaw here was capable of shooting metal spikes, from everywhere on his body. Eventually he was taken out by Jackson Grove and his partner Nightwing." Clicking the same button the next slide appeared.

This time a instead of a four legged dragon, a two legged one appeared. It was white and very old looking with its wings being torn a bit. It was sitting on the ground using its strong wings as front legs. After a few seconds Shadow continued talking.

"Now this is Paarthurnax, and Ancient class dragon. All of them are extremely intelligent, and are naturally ten times stronger than a wrym. Although there are some with some… pretty strange personality quirks. Now Ancient dragons have access to a variety of magic's. One of the strongest is the ability to naturally use pure dragon magic. Now this can be different types based on the species of ancient dragon. For example Paarthurnax has the ability to use the thuum or a shout. Which allows him to use incredible magic, just by speaking the dragon language."

He then clicked the button again, but this time showed a two pictures. One was of a scaly red dragon, and the other a fury white dragon. "These two dragons as you can see are of a different species, the white one can divide a person's strength and add to their own, while the red one can double his." Once again clicking the button, the slide showed the pictures of three different dragons. One was Kuros, and one was a two legged brown dragon that only stood on his legs. However the other one was Irukuku.

"Now onto the last class of dragons… the elder class. Once again they are naturally ten times stronger than the class before them. They are characterized by strange personalities, the ability to change form, and are rulers of a domain. For example, Kuros is a void dragon. As such he specializes in void magic, Irukuku is a Rhyme dragon as such wind, and sound magic is her specialty. As for the last one… Patriarch is extremely old. In fact he's probably one of the oldest elders out there. As such he has domains over many things."

He clicked a few different buttons, enlarging the two legged dragon before continuing. "You see the stronger and older an elder gets the more domains he obtains. And multiple dragons can have the same domain. In fact Patriarch's original domain was over life. As such he can open portals to the realm of the dead, and also create new plants just by thinking about his real name. If he were to say his name out loud… then an entirely new animal would appear. Whether it would be sentient or not, is up to chance." Going to the next slide we see Neos in his newest dragon form.

"Now since his father was a Broodknight, or a dragon that can turn human. He has special abilities. One is too change between different dragon forms. Another is to gain new forms, but the ultimate one is usually called the infinity form. This allows the Broodknight to turn into an elder dragon. Right now though Neos can only turn into a Wyrm class dragon."

Pressing the power button everything turned off. "But there are two other types of dragons. One is a dragon knight. They are other beings that turn into dragons. Then finally there are Dragonites, and no I don't mean the Pokémon. These dragons have five forms like a Broodknight, only they have no human form." Taking a breath he continued talking. "Alright now that's about all we can give you for the time being. So see you next time!~" With that the lights in the room turned off, leaving only his yellow eyes visible. But eventually they to disappeared.

**Slayer: Well… that went well.**

**Judan: I wanted to see them fight!**

**Artemis: Please the whole thing would be a slaughter.**

**Zach: He's right you know…**

**Neos: Mwhahaha! What do you expect from my personal apprentice?!~**

**Ruby: Apprentice?**

**Slayer: Yeah… Read LOTDG Bladedancer for more information.**

**Charlotte: Why was our world destroyed?**

**Slayer: (shrugs) That will be explained later, and even gone over in the next LOTDG. But suffice it to say not everything can have a happy ending.**

**Irukuku: (Crying) My home!**

**Neos: Oh great now look what you've done!**

**Artemis: Don't worry we'll take care of it.**

**Yukari: I could do it.~**

**Everyone: NO!**

**Yukari: (pouts) Oh none of you are any fun.**

**Slayer: Whatever… Anyway who wants to close this off?**

**Shadow: I'll do it since I haven't said very much here. Now Ahem… This has once again been a Dark Guard Production now signing off!**

**Everyone: Goodbye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Slayer: Here we are again at three in the morning…**

**Judan: Yeah we're just doing this and the disclaimer than going to bed.**

**Neos: I'm back home baby!**

**Ruby: Yeah!**

**Yang: Darn… I mean nice to have you back.**

**Artemis: Once again you have people that like and hate you.**

**Neos: What can I say… it's a talent.**

**Slayer: That or just the way I'm writing everything!**

**Judan: Let's not get into the philosophical debate on the point that you're arguing with yourself. Besides we should say that we have redid a few of the beginning chapters.**

**Slayer: True… okay everyone we fixed the first three chapters of this story. This was mostly because of season three of RWBY.**

**Judan: Yeah the contents might be the same overall but there are a few differences. But that's about it so I think it's time for the disclaimer.**

**Slayer: Fine… Shadow you're up.**

**Shadow: Of course I am… Anyways, we here at the Dark Guard productions own nothing. But OC's and Reality building concepts, everything else belongs to their respective owners. Now without further ado…**

**Everyone: Here's the story!**

(S/N Slayer's notes)

(J/N Judan's notes)

**"Dark inner voice/Hollow"**

'_Light inner voice/Zangetsu'_

_Thinking/talking to inner spirit_

"_Telepathic communication"_

_***Special attack* **_

Arc two: The real enemy

Chapter Eleven: The three sided fight

**Time one day after meeting Artemis and Co.**

**Location Beacon Academy**

As Zach laid on his bed, he couldn't help but sigh over the recent turn of events. After meeting Artemis and his entourage, they had quickly left the city. Luckily they met up with Ichigo and Velvet, and were able to explain the situation. Now they just had to train harder and wait for their leader to show up. Other than that he was wondering about the current increase in dust robberies. Currently they were having ED'E investigate that. However so far the eyebot hadn't come up with anything significant yet.

_Oh well it's only been a day, I'm sure he'll dins something soon._ He was about to close his eyes and take a nap, when he saw a grey portal appear in the room. Grabbing his sword, he stood up and waited to see who might come out of it. After a moment a rather disheveled looking Neos stepped out of it. Seeing his friend he smiled as he put down his blade.

Looking back towards Neos he greeted him. "Welcome back Neos, it's been a while. So how did it go?" Looking at his friend Neos shook his head sadly before speaking.

"Well the mission itself was a complete success, I've gained some new friends and allies. Plus I've become someone's uncle. But I also learned that things are going to start heating up real soon." Now while Zach understood the whole mission success and friends part. He didn't understand what Neos meant about becoming an uncle, and what he meant by things are going to be heating up. Seeing his confusion Neos sat at the table before explaining.

"Okay first off the uncle thing… while I was there I met this nine year old, who decided that I'd be her uncle from then on. Her name is Shirone Infinium, and is also a Nekoshou. Apparently her adoptive brother was the guy I was helping. So I guess it just sort of happened." Zach nodded his head understanding before speaking.

"Alright then, I guess that kind of makes sense. I mean I called Julie big sister when I was still small. But what about that last thing?"

Grimacing Neos answered the question. "Well while I was there I learned that the enemy, which Haze talked about, is currently on the move. You see Hunter the person I helped out was not only poisoned by them. But his school was also completely destroyed by them. Too bad really, Yokai academy seemed like a pretty good school to. But anyways it seems as though round two in this war has finally started." Zach sat down on his bed while rubbing his temples. It was too soon, he knew that only he, Ichigo, and Neos were ready for the up and coming fights.

So until the others were ready it'd be up to them to protect the others.

_Man could this situation get any worse?_ Looking back at Neos Zach decided to tell him about the most recent events.

"Hey Neos yesterday we went out to the city. During that time we found out that dust robberies, were increasing in frequency. Not only that but we met a couple of people around our age. However they were actually looking for you." Neos was rather intrigued by this new information, and decided to question Zach about it.

"Oh? Well that's surprising… Do you find out their names? Maybe I know them from before."

Zach thought for a bit before speaking. "Well there was this guy in a white coat with dual gold katanas. I think his name was Artemis Fowl?" After hearing the name Neos started chuckling, but soon after it turned to full blown laughter. Zach looked at him in concern, but Neos eventually calmed down and looked at him with a smirk.

"Well I never thought that he'd find me. You see Zach, Artemis was my personal apprentice way back when." Zach blinked in surprise before returning the smirk and speaking.

"Oh really now? Well it seems as though we've found some more allies that can keep up with us." He then frowned while remembering the other two. "However Artemis was also with two others. One was a short girl with shot light blue hair, and the other was a taller girl. She had longer and darker blue hair. However while the shorter acted kind of like Ren, the taller acted like Nora." Thinking about the taller girl Zach gave an involuntary shudder. It was from imagining what would happen if the two got together.

Thinking about his apprentice's companion's Neos' face took on a wide grin. "Did he seem close to any of them?" Despite feeling a tad bit scared at the grin, Zach thought for a moment before answering.

"Yes actually, he seemed to treat the shorted girl, Charlotte I believe her name was. When he spoke her name it was softer than Irukuku the other girl. Why do you ask?" After hearing this bit of information, Neos fell out of his chair laughing. Confused Zach questioned him. "What on Remnant prompted this sort of reaction?" After a bit Neos calmed down and stood back up, however he still had a grin on his face.

Folding his arms over his chest he answered. "Well you see… over all the years I've known him, he wasn't once interested in any girl. But now based on what you said, he now has a girlfriend. I'm just happy that little Arty is finally growing up!~" Zach rolled his eyes at his antics, causing Neos' grin to widen as he continued speaking. "Well I'm in a good mood now! Let's go tell the others I'm back and go out and find Artemis. I'm sure he'll be easy enough to track down." Sighing Zach nodded his head before standing up.

Looking over to Rosa, he rolled his eyes seeing how she was somehow still asleep. Eventually walking out of the room with Neos, Zach led them to the library where everyone was. Seeing them especially Ruby Neos called out to them.

"Yo!~ I'm finally back everyone." Looking towards the voice, everyone brightened up at seeing their resident dragon. However upon seeing him Ruby jumped up and ran to him. Jumping at him with a hug, Neos had to brace himself as to not fall onto his back.

Of course she was also the first to speak. "Neos! You're finally back! I was actually starting to get worried." Smiling at her he returned the hug, before letting go and turning to the others. All of team RWBY, JNPR, and Mercenary were there. However he raised an eyebrow at seeing Ichigo and Velvet, sitting next to each other. While the rabbit faunus rested her head on the voidwalker's shoulder.

_Okay something had to have happened there. Good for them anyway._ Turning away from the new couple he spoke out to everyone.

"Well it's good to be back! How has everyone been lately?" Everyone than told him they were doing fine and asked how the job went. Which he then explained what happened, causing everyone to worry. However… he did leave out the parts where he was almost killed, by a nether demon and a creature of the abyss. (S/N If you want to find out what really happened read my adventures story.)

Seeing everyone's now worried expressions, Neos smiled lightly before encouraging them. "Now, now… don't worry as long as we're together I'm sure we'll be fine. But as for now I'll need your guy's help in tracking someone down."

_**Line break**_

**Location City of Vale (Good Times hotel)**

Artemis let out a sneeze as he sat down in the hotel room they acquired. They had gotten two rooms, one for the women, and the other for the men. Even though Irukuku really wanted to share a room with Kuros. Naturally the black and white dragon refused persuasively. Saying something about her older sister, being lonely without her. It worked and after Irukuku stopped hugging Charlotte with tears in her eyes. Said older sister, than froze the black and white dragon in an ice cube. Artemis only shook his head at the entire scene.

The rooms he had gotten were small and had only one bedroom each. The rooms also had a small kitchen area, dining area, and a small living room. They also had a small closet in each of the sleeping areas. That was where Artemis put his clothes for the night. His sleep wear consisted of a black long sleeved night shirt and matching pants.

But back to the present, currently Artemis was checking over a map of the city. He was trying to find the most likely area Neos would be in. Having no idea that his old mentor was also trying to track him down. Still he thought the best place would be the air docks, since pretty much everything and everyone came through there.

Deciding that they would start their search there, and then make their way into the rest of the city in pairs. He got up and stretched his back out. Yawning he walked over to the closet, where he put his clothes away for the night. Quickly getting changed he peered over to the bed. There he saw Kuros sprawled out on the bed still sleeping. He shook his head at the scene, there was a reason he slept on the couch.

_That dragon is too lazy for his own good._ Sighing at his Neos' old partner he walked up to him. Looking down at Kuros, he leaned next to the dragons head to whisper something.

"Hey Kuros, another dragon is trying to court Irukuku." The effect was immediate. Kuros' mismatched eyes widened as he jumped to the feet snarling and yelling.

"Where is he?! I'll rip out his throat and then tear off his wings! And if he doesn't have any… I'll rip off his tail!" Artemis could only sigh at his rantings.

_Even though he denies it… he really does like the other dragoness._ Eventually Artemis had enough, and smacked him over the head. Causing him to stop mid-sentence, in order to hold his now aching head. Looking back up to Artemis he growled before speaking.

"What was that for?!" Artemis only shook his head and left the room. Snorting Kuros mumbled something rude about him, before stretching and jumping out of bed. He flapped his wings a bit to get any stiffness out of them, and flew into the kitchen. There he saw Artemis already making something to eat. He sniffed the air and could tell he was making eggs and toast. Simple yet… a pretty good starting meal for the day. A couple minutes later they heard a knock on the door. Telling Kuros to watch the eggs so they didn't burn, Artemis walked over to answer it.

Opening the door revealed both Charlotte and Irukuku dressed and ready to go. Nodding to the both of them he let them in before going back to the kitchen.

While he flipped the eggs he spoke. "Well let's see… after breakfast we should head out in pairs. That way we can cover more ground. So who wants who?" The groups quickly became unanimous, with Kuros choosing Irukuku, and Charlotte choosing Artemis. Not that anyone really minded that is…. Plus it was good to have at least one person, who knew Neos in each group. Although Charlotte and Artemis were worried about having the two least, responsible members of the group together... which kind of leads us to this point in time.

"Kuros why are we just sitting here?" Although it was a valid question… the way Irukuku whined about sitting on the bench, kind of made it seem less valid. Of course the fact that it looked like she was talking to absolutely no one… didn't help things. Sighing because of the dragoness in human form's antics, Kuros sighed before answering. "

"Irukuku, please keep it down. People are starting to give you strange looks! Plus we're here because this is the docking bay, for all ships leading to Beacon. Neos will need to come here first in order to get into the city." Of course this was all said in a whisper, but his partner could still hear him. However even though she understood, she still pouted.

"Yeah… but I'm bored! Why couldn't we be the ones to search the city?! That would've been more fun!" At this Kuros wondered if he should tell her the reason they got this job.

_What would she do if she found out Charlotte, and Artemis didn't trust us to be the ones to search it?_ Deciding it was for the best Irukuku didn't find out at all he kept quiet. This in turn allowed Irukuku, to keep on whining about how bored she was. It was a choosing of the lesser evil situation. Unfortunately because of this they happened to miss, a certain group of people coming out of the ship. Of course it they weren't the only ones to blame… after all, the group consisting of team RWBY, Mercenary, and Velvet certainly missed them.

Back with Artemis he suddenly stopped walking, causing Charlotte to look at him curiously. Right when she was about to question him he spoke.

"You know… perhaps leaving the two of them alone was a bad idea." Instead of saying anything Charlotte just shrugged her shoulders. Now while it was true that they needed at least one person, who knew Neos in each group. They could have easily accomplished that by switching partners as well. Charlotte with Kuros, and Artemis with Irukuku, but at the time they just wanted to spend time with their favorite person. So they weren't really thinking of any potential consequences.

So as they say… hindsight is twenty/twenty. Still after a couple more hours of wandering around, they decided to just take a small break. They ended up sitting on a bench near a water fountain. Both were rather dismayed that they couldn't find their intended targets. Something left unsaid however, was their worry about what the others were doing. In all honesty they didn't actually expect them, to sit at the docking bay for the entire day. Sooner or later they knew that they'd wander off somewhere. They only hoped that they wouldn't get into too much trouble when they did.

As such it was only natural that hope be crushed, when a large explosion happened a little ways away. Groaning Artemis buried his face into his hands before speaking.

"If that's who I think it is… there's going to be quite a beating." Charlotte nodded her head in agreement, while rubbing Artemis' back comfortingly.

_**Line break**_

**Location City of Vale (With Neos' group) twenty minutes earlier**

Now while it was true that Neos was once trained as an assassin, soldier, leader, swordsman, and even a huntsman… as such his patience should be at an incredible level. However that all meant fairly little, when he started turning into a dragon. By nature dragons are… lazy, rough, intelligent, and very impatient. This is especially true for the younger generations, the older generation were the ones known for being lazy.

The reason why any of this is relevant was because… um well…

"We've been searching for hours! Where in the world could my wayward apprentice be wandering off to?!" Neos' patience had been wearing thin, ever since they started looking for Artemis. Normally he'd be a lot calmer about the situation. However he hadn't had the best week so far, add everything together and you get a very irate Neos. This wasn't really that fun for anybody… especially for those he had split up with. When they first got out into the city, they decided to split up into three groups. Each group would have at least one member, of team Mercenary with them.

However it ended up with them just teaming up with their favorite people… Hmm… seems rather familiar… Any ways the groups were as such. Neos, Ruby, and Weiss were apart of group one. Group two consisted of Zach, Blake, and Yang. This left Ichigo and Velvet on their own. Team JNPR would've helped with the search, but not only did they not meet Artemis and co. But they also had some things to do back at the academy. Something about Nora breaking somebodies legs, and making a mess in the lunch room… But back with group one.

Done with the dragon knight's complaining, Weiss snapped at him. "Would it kill you to be quiet?! I know it's we've been searching for a while now, but you just need to be patient!" Again there was that word, a word that made Neos scowl in annoyance before speaking.

"Patient eh? HA! You really don't have the right to tell me to be patient! I've had my fill of being patient. I've waited for quite a number of things, and I've grown tired of it! As a real fire breathing dragon you all should be thankful… that I haven't snapped and burned down the city! We dragons aren't made to be patient!" Though a bit concerned at his statement of raising the city to the ground, that was replaced by anger at what he said after that.

"Well excuse me oh mighty dragon! But you can't expect everything to go your own way every single time! Not even back home did things go that way for me. And we Schnee are practically royalty!" Neos snorted at that before replying.

"Royalty my scaly tail! You're just a bunch of rich people! Now back before I came here… I truly was royalty! Ahh the heir of Orobas they called me, I had entire fjords, and a sentient island with a magnificent castle like tower built on it. I had servants, trainers, smiths, enchanters, and even a necromancer! I also had runners that would go out, and get me all sorts of precious gems, metals, and plants. The dining hall was stunning, and the main bed chamber was superb! Now that… that was the life…" At this point he was so caught up in remembering, he didn't catch the strange looks Ruby and Weiss were giving him.

The looks had started when he mentioned his island was actually sentient. For the life of them, they couldn't figure out how that could ever be possible. They also grew concerned when he mentioned his necromancer. As far as they knew necromancers were evil, and raised the undead to use as an army to take control of the living. Now while that's generally true… there is a multitude of different necromancers existing. In fact another name for paladins, or clerics could actually be white necromancers. But that lesson is for another time.

Eventually Weiss recovered from her confusion, and got right back to arguing with the dragon. This left poor Ruby to walk in the middle of them awkwardly. To be fair the only reason why Weiss was with them instead of Yang, was because said blonde still didn't like Neos all that much. Although their relationship has improved significantly since, Neos told Ruby about her mother. It unfortunately still wasn't enough to stop Yang, from trying to kill him during combat practice. Although with Neos' remembered skills, it was currently impossible for anyone, but his two teammates to scratch him.

Still I was up to the red clad girl to get them both to stop arguing. However before she could say anything, Neos stopped moving altogether. And looked in the direction that the shipping yards were, humming slightly to himself he started moving in that direction. Becoming slightly worried by his odd behavior, Ruby and Weiss started following him. As they walked a tense silence gripped them, greatly unnerving both girls.

Deciding to break the silence Ruby spoke. "Hey Neos are you alright?" He glanced at her briefly before looking forward again and nodding.

After a couple of seconds he spoke, although his voice sounded… hesitant. "Yes Ruby I'm fine, however I just feel something… off. I really can't tell what it is, but I know it's coming from the shipping yards." Furrowing his brow as he remembered something he turned to Weiss. "Hey wasn't there supposed to be a huge shipment of dust, from your company coming in today?" Weiss blinked in confusion before answering.

"Yes… but what does that have to do with anything?" He rubbed his chin in thought before answering.

"Well you know how two weeks ago, the amount of dust robberies had increased exponentially?" Thinking back to what the officer said the day before Weiss' eyes widened.

"Wait you don't think that they're going to rob the shipment do you?!" Though she was missing his actual point, he could understand Weiss' worry.

"While that's partially it… I meant that they picked up a day after our fight with Haze. Also the fact that I sense a very strange presence over there, means something big is happening. So if you could call the others and tell them to meet us over there… that'd be great."

"And I think that today is also great." All three of them jumped slightly as the quickly turned around. Looking towards the person who spoke, they discovered Penny behind them.

Quickly Ruby yelled out to her. "Penny! What are you doing here?!" As Ruby and Weiss talked to her, Neos examined the strange orange haired girl. He ended up getting a familiar feeling from her. Remembering where he had felt the strange feeling before, his face lit up in understanding. And as he hit his right hand into his left palm he spoke.

"Ah ha! I remember now… You're either an android or cyborg right?" At this all three girls turned to him, and while Weiss and Ruby looked at him oddly… Penny's face was one of shock. However not noticing their new friends face Ruby spoke up to reprimand him.

"Neos! You shouldn't go around calling people things like that!" Weiss nodded her head in agreement before also speaking up.

"That's right! Besides how would you know?!" Neos looked at the three of them, and shrugged before answering with a bored face.

"Well… it wouldn't be the first time I've worked with one. Plus I was a cybernetic assassin a while back before… well I'd rather not get into that incident…" His voice trailed off as he looked upwards, as if he was remembering something extremely unpleasant. The girls however only looked at him even more confused than before. Then again poor Neos' life was just one confusing event after another. The event he was referring to was when he was punched, by an arch demon named the dragon god. He died there and all cybernetic parts he had, fused to his flesh enhancing him. That was after he got his body back however…

Still that was the moment he met Artemis so… he decided that he had a rather thick silver lining.

_Hmm you know I should start studying that scroll my birth mother gave to me. It's been a while since I've looked at it._ Of course being a while meant about sixteen years his time, but it really wasn't his fault. His life had become rather hectic… what with his mind being wiped, de-aging, and also having most of his abilities sealed away. It was here that he realized something. _Huh… you know… I hate my life…_

And truthfully who could blame him for that? After all there were only a few good events in his life. They were also outweighed by all the horrible things in his life. He did have to kill his mentor and father figure. He also had his soul split in half, and then almost died fighting against it. He also found out that his real father was a sociopath (S/N not psychopath). And to top it all off, his real mother died after giving him her last words in a scroll. Sure there were a number of other horrible things but those really took the cake.

As Neos continued to think on all of the horrible events in his life… he started to unknowingly give off an aura of pure depression. You see another thing about being a dragon, especially a young one. Was that it was fairly easy for one to become melancholy. Dragons… incredibly powerful beings with some being able to destroy planets. Yet still quite emotional and easily depressed. Hooray for dragons…

However none of this was known to Neos' kind girlfriend, who only became worried about him. So while Weiss was calling the others, so they could meet them at the shipping yard. Ruby had walked up to Neos and gave him a tight hug. Because despite not knowing why, she did know that he was sad about something. Feeling the hug Neos snapped out of his thoughts and looked down. He couldn't help but smile and return the hug.

After a moment they broke apart while Ruby spoke to him. "Are you all better now?" Chuckling for a bit Neos answered her with a smile.

"Yeah I am, thanks Ruby I can always count on you." She blushed a bit before questioning him on what happened.

"So… what exactly happened there Neos? I've never seen you get so depressed so quickly before." Neos grimaced while scratching the back of his head before answering.

"Well before there wasn't really anything for me to get depressed about. You see it's easy for us dragons to get dispirited over past events. So now that I have all my memories again… there's quite a lot to get miserable about." Ruby nodded her head in understanding, before giving him another hug while speaking.

"Then I'll just have to make sure to give you even more good memories." Neos smiled while embracing her tightly again. Because even though what she said she would do, was going to be hard. He appreciated it nonetheless. Hearing some clear their throat, they both looked over to see a slightly smiling Weiss.

"Well while it's good to see your relationship growing… I'm afraid it's time to get moving again, seeing how I already contacted the others." Quickly separating Neos coughed into his hand before speaking.

"Alright then, thank you Weiss. Now let's just uh… let's just get moving." He then turned to address Penny. "If you want you can come with us, or not it's up to you." Thinking for a bit Penny made her decision.

_**Line break**_

**Location City of Vale (With Ichigo and Velvet) near the shipping yards.**

After getting a call from Weiss telling them to head to the shipping yards. Velvet and Ichigo had quickly started heading over in that direction. Looking over to his bunny eared partner Ichigo smiled. He was honestly surprised that she had volunteered to help out. Currently she was wearing a white, form-fitting top, with a collar lined with black and a pink ribbon tied neatly below. She also wore a dark-brown, long-sleeved jacket that comes down around her chest over the shirt. She wore dark-brown shorts and a pair of black form-fitting leggings that come to just below her hips.

She was also wearing golden spaulders and vambraces, as well as a similar belt. The top of her leggings are edged with a similar band, and her heel and toe are likewise protected. She also had a box strapped to her side. He didn't know what was in it, but he could tell it would do some damage if released.

However as they neared their destination. Ichigo felt something dark and stopped while holding his right hand out, to stop Velvet from moving. Looking over to him concerned, Velvet turned to look at what her partner was looking at. What she saw made her eyes widen. Because in the middle of the road was a black vortex of sorts. As they waited eventually someone walked out of it. Both of them observed what they could only assume was a man. For his stance and stature, along with his torso couldn't have been from a woman.

He was about seven feet tall, and his shoulders were broad. He was also covered in some kind of grey leather armor. Although they used the word armor loosely. It was more of a very long grey leather robe that went down to his feet. The top of the robe was clasped together with two dark grey metal buckles. This left the lower part of the robe to open up in a V, and reveal the bottom of his shirt and pants. His shirt was a light grey and looked to be made of some thick cloth. His pants were a dark grey, and made of leather that opened up at the bottom. He also wore very dark grey boots that had one inch heels.

He also wore thick grey leather gloves and a strange metal helmet. It was strange as in it was shaped like a skull, except where the face should be. There instead was a rounded glass mask which was also colored grey. For weapons he had one five foot long katana in a grey sheath, then a four foot long wakizashi also in a grey sheath. Those two weapons were on his left side. Tied to his robe by a grey sash. Currently his right hand was on his katana's handle and his left was on his wakizashi.

Moving his hand to his holster Ichigo prepared to draw his weapon if needed. But based on the feeling he was getting from this guy, he knew that fighting was inevitable. So instead he tried questioning the tall giant in front of him.

"Hey, since you came out right in front of us. I can only assume you want something." There was no response, but Ichigo kept talking. "Can you even understand us? I know there are different languages for different places." Again only silence, which ended up angering the void walker. However when he took a step forward, then the man in grey spoke. It was raspy and also sounded as if he dragged out every word.

There was also a slight echo as if he was talking through a microphone. "Ichigo Kurosaki… Velvet Scarletina… I'm afraid I cannot allow you to move from this spot… If you try to continue moving I will be forced to stop you… So for your own good stay where you are…" As if to clarify his point he unsheathed his weapons and stood at the ready. As if just waiting, daring them to try and get past him. Seeing the upcoming fight was going to happen no matter what, Ichigo took out his weapon. Feeling that long ranged combat would be useless, he quickly changed it to its sword mode.

Seeing how Ichigo was preparing to fight the man in grey also got into a fighting stance. His legs were spread out, and he held his katana out in front of him. While he had his wakizashi in a reverse grip behind him. Velvet seeing the two about to fight, gulped nervously before also getting ready. However Ichigo had other ideas.

"Sorry Velv… but I can't let you fight this guy. He's on an entirely different level than anyone you've ever faced. If you fought him, it'd be over in less than five seconds." Velvet wanted to protest, but in the end she knew he was right. For despite being a year younger, Ichigo was much stronger than her. In fact it was a well-known fact that team mercenary, had the strongest members in the entire school. Besides that the man in grey gave her a very eerie feeling. As if there was something unnatural about him. So with a guilty look and droopy ears she nodded her head sadly.

Now it was Ichigo's turn to feel slightly guilty. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, no he only wanted to keep her safe. So he quickly turned to her with a smile and rubbed her head gently.

He then spoke with a kind voice. "Hey don't worry about it, you'll catch up eventually but for now just let me fight alright?" Feeling a bit better the bunny eared faunus, quickly decided to do something she's never done before. So grabbing Ichigo's coat she pulled him towards her, before quickly kissing his cheek before he could react. Turning away from him while becoming scarlet she spoke in a small voice.

"Good luck Ichigo." Nodding dumbly the red faced boy turned to his opponent, whose body language showed that he was amused. Shaking himself from the kiss Ichigo set his sights on his enemy, and brought his sword out in front of him. Narrowing his eyes he observed every part of his opponent. However he gave off nothing, even when he spoke.

"Are you sure this is the course of action you want? Be careful for this is your last chance to simply sit and wait…" Ichigo's answer was to shunpo in front of him, and then try to slash at his mid-section. But like he expected he was easily blocked by the larger man. Katana meeting sword, while they tried to push on each other. However it quickly became clear that the giant was the stronger of the two of them. So quickly backing off Ichigo then leapt forward, and began a quick assault of slashes and stabs. But with his opponent's dual sword style, he was able to block each and every one of his strikes.

Watching the fight was an amazed Velvet, the faunus girl could barely keep up with what was happening. However she yelled out in concern when Ichigo's opponent, suddenly kicked out catching the voidwalker in the stomach. Wincing a bit from the blow he quickly righted himself up, to look at the giant who quickly tried to take advantage of his position. Scowl deepening Ichigo blinked out of the way, when the man in grey swung his sword down at his last position. Confused he quickly turned around just in time to stop Ichigo, from running him through.

Both jumping back from one another they turned back to each other. Both charged forward and pulled back their weapons.

_**Line break**_

**Location City of Vale (With Zach's group) at the shipping yards**

Zach was getting slightly worried, up until a little bit ago he could feel Ichigo's aura. But now it had disappeared along with Velvets. It reminded him of the time he could no longer feel Blake's presence. Shaking his head he decided to focus on the issue at hand. Or at least he would if two blondes weren't busy chatting with one another!

Turning to them he snapped. "Yang, Sun… could the both of you shut up!" Currently they were lying on their stomachs on a red metal shipping crate. Blake was on his left side, followed by Yang, and then Sun. Sun Wu Kong was actually the monkey faunus they tried following the other day. They had actually met up as they were taking a small break at a café. He had decided to help them since he was bored, and both he and Yang had hit it off pretty quickly. Hence the need to tell them both to be quiet.

Normally he'd be much more patient, but the two of them combined had quickly grated on it. That and he didn't like Sun all that much, and only because of one reason. He tried to flirt with Blake, which was a big mistake to do in front of him. Blake found it a bit cute, that Zach was jealous that someone else was flirting with her. But she already knew he was the only one for her.

However Yang was annoyed at the interruption. "Well sorry oh great one! But we've sat here for five minutes and nothing's happened. Do you even know what we're looking for?" Of course as soon as she asked that, a bunch of bullhorns started to come into the area. So with a blank expression Zach answered her.

"We're looking for that Ms. Xiao Long…" Choosing not to pay attention to the blonde's mutterings, he instead focused on the air ships. Taking out his rifle he got to his knees, and aimed at the first one landing in the area. What he saw next honestly surprised him.

"No way… why are the white fang here?" Blake was just as confused by this, because stepping out of the ship, were most certainly members of the extremist group. Their white masks reminiscing of grim, as well as their black clothes, and white and grey lined armored tops gave it away. But the biggest surprise came from the second ship. Once landed Zach focused on it and to his greater surprise, stepped out the orange haired Roman Torchwick.

However another figure also stepped out of the ship behind him. And this one gave him a terrible feeling, as if his instincts were telling him to run away. He felt movement to his left, and looked to see that Blake was also getting the same feeling. In fact it looked even worse for her. So lowering his rifle he put his arm around her shoulders. He didn't say anything but Blake relaxed a bit, even if she didn't know what was coming over her.

Turning back to the scene they watched as Roman talked to the man. "You know Jauk I believe I could've handled this myself." The masked man shrugged before answering.

"Sure you could, if it was against regular people. But we both know the ones coming here aren't regular. They're already as skilled as Qrow Branwen. In fact one of my associates is distracting two of them right now. Besides we have a dragon to deal with, and I plan to clip its wings. After that we'll kill the others, then you and your "queen" can do whatever you want." After hearing the words from the coated stranger, everyone but Sun was extremely worried.

Yang was the first to whisper to the others. "That man knows my uncle Qrow and based on what he says… he plans on killing Neos before taking out the rest of you." Zach grimaced at her words before speaking.

"Unfortunately it doesn't seem as though he'll stop there. Based on the sounds of things he'll probably kill your uncle, as well as Glynda, and Ozpin. Along with anyone else capable of being a threat." That got Yang to consider other targets before she thought of Ruby.

"If that's the case Ruby's in danger as well!" As the conversation continued Sun, felt like he was left out of the loop. But he did understand that the guy with the hat, was going to kill a lot of people. The current conversation would've continued, but they heard a raspy high pitched voice speak to them.

"Oh no! It isn't nice to spy on people, no sure!" Looking up they saw the strangest bat like creature they've ever seen. "Oh! Looks like I've been spotted, by dragon's friends and stranger." The creature then turned around and yelled out to the brown coated man. "Master! I've founded some eaves droppers!" Zach silently cursed the creature before looking back at the man called Jauk. Red eyes met red as the two looked at each other.

Putting his hands behind his back Jauk spoke to them. "Well… I knew you'd eventually make your way here Void spawn. You as well Nekomata… but I didn't expect you to have the two blondies. However you two are my second and third targets respectively. So if you two could leave until I've dealt with the dragon? That'd be great thank you." Scowling at what the man had called them Zach jumped down, and was soon followed by the others. Already Zach's hand was resting on his rifles trigger as he aimed at him.

The man continued talking undaunted. "Oh? Are you planning on fighting me right now? Sorry but I'm stronger than Haze, and it took you, the dragon, and the voidwalker to even make a dent in his power. Also unlike him I plan to kill you. Nothing personal just business." Zach now worried unconsciously gripped his prosthetic arm, while Blake moved behind him a bit. Yang however just look incensed at what he said, while Sun not knowing who this Haze was got out his weapon. It was a long bow staff made of four parts; it was also colored red and had gold engravings.

Roman however was rather interested, since the one in the black coat was someone he recognized.

_Isn't that one of the brats that ruined my heist a few months ago?_ Of course while the stare down was going off, the white fang members had slowly converged on them. Already having drawn their weapons, which were just curved red bladed swords with black handles. Seeing them approach Zach decided to scare them a little.

So putting on his mask he spoke. "Well now… it seems you of the white fang have gotten a bit braver. Especially if you're trying to attack mercenary Dusk." Having heard stories of the one named Dusk before, they quickly backed up a bit. After all "Dusk" was the man who took out three separate white fang facilities by himself. Roman however only grew annoyed at their fear and yelled at them.

"What are you animals doing?! He's just a boy and our friend Jauk here is more than capable of handling him. Just focus on the brat's friends!" Even though they were all angry at his initial words, they did take the rest to heart. So nodding to one another they charged at the group. Seeing how there would be a fight, Yang activated her weapons while Blake unsheathed her borrowed sword.

It was actually Neos' katana, and she was grateful to him now more than ever, for letting her borrow it. As for Zach he quickly gathered a bunch of shadows, and used them to take out half the group. But that was before Jauk ran at him, with his left katana drawn.

Seeing the movement Zach dropped his gun, and took out his katana. He then raised it to block the downwards slash sent at him. As Jauk's strange katana met his own, Zach felt his knees buckle from the strength behind the blow.

_What kind of monster is this?!_ Feeling that he was about to slip, Zach sent his shadows to hit his opponent. However Jauk saw this and simply back flipped away. Seeing him now a distance, Zach continued to use his shadows. However with what looked like practiced ease, the brown clothed man block all shadows.

Sending another one of the white fang to dream land, Blake turned to Zach with a worried expression. She knew the fight wasn't going to well; in fact Jauk had the upper hand. She wanted to help him, but also remembered what Haze did to them. So as much as it hurt she turned to face the other enemies. As for Torchwick… he found that the monkey faunus was a lot tougher than he thought. At the moment sun had disconnected the parts of his staff to make two nun-chucks. However these also had built in shot guns… it really wasn't his day.

His scowled deepened every time he blocked on of Sun's attacks. It deepened even more when one of the white fang lost consciousness. Things weren't going as planned… Glancing over at Jauk and Zach his scowl deepened even more, when he realized he was just playing around. And that angered him more than anything. His ally could've finished the brat quickly and then take out the rest. Sun noticing Roman's distraction switched back to his staff, and swung it at Roman's head.

As the staff connected it sent Roman tumbling away. Slowly standing up Roman held the right side of his head where he was hit. The fight really wasn't going well. He was a good thief, crime boss, and even an amazing fighter. However that last bit was compared to a civilian standard. To any huntsman or huntress he was just decent. As such he was only doing slightly better in his fight than Sun. However with the amount of failure going on around him… Roman was kind of distracted.

"HEY!" Quickly the fighting paused to look at the source of the voice. Looking over on a shipping crate was none other than Ruby, along with the rest of their group. Although Zach and the others were a bit confused as to why Penny was there. Neos quickly analyzed the current fights panning out. And almost immediately his eyes narrowed onto Jauk. However for Jauk, seeing his main target brought a smile to his face. Even if you couldn't see his mouth under his mask, his eyes were definitely smiling.

As such he quickly spoke to him. "Well, well, well… if it isn't the dragon? Finally showing up to play are you?" Feeling the monstrous power the stranger was giving off. Neos wasn't exactly too surprised to see that he knew what he was.

After a brief moment he answered the man. "Sure I can play if you like sharp teeth, claws, and raging infernos. If so we're good to go for this little playdate of yours." Jauk quickly laughed a creepy yet happy laugh. Further narrowing his eyes at the strange man Neos jumped off the crate. He was quickly followed by the others in his group. Waving his hand around there was a small distortion in the air. He then put his hand into the distortion and pulled out a black guardless katana. Turning back to those in his group he spoke.

"Hey I need you guys to assist the others; me and Zach will handle this one." Ruby and Weiss really wanted to argue but didn't, knowing that they'd just get in the way. However before they could agree Jauk addressed them again.

"Oh?! You want to fight me with just the Void spawn? Not exactly a bright idea, sure if you had the walker it might be doable. But right now he's rather busy at the moment, fighting one of my associates. Sure I doubt either will actually win the fight… but it'll be just long enough to get rid of you two." Still eye smiling he reached inside his coat, and brought out a small pyramid shaped device. It fit in the palm of his hand and was made of metal.

Seeing it Neos' eyes widened before questioning him. "Where did you get that device?! The only one ever made was…" Jauk quickly cut him off as he spoke.

"Made by the dragon terror patrol yes, yes…" He said this while sounding rather bored but continued speaking. "That little group of failed dragon slayers were interesting… yet highly disturbing." Under his breath Neos muttered an agreement as Jauk continued. "However they were able to make a device that stopped you from transforming. However we took it a step further…" Tossing the device into the air the sides of the pyramid opened up as it landed. Inside was a tesla rod that immediately sent forth a blue dome like field. It expanded quickly and when it went past Neos it shocked him.

"ARGH!" Crying out in pain as blue electricity danced along his body, he collapsed to his knees.

"NEOS!" Seeing him writhing in pain Ruby quickly ran to his side. Touching him she noticed that she wasn't being shocked. Confused she held him up to her chest to try and comfort him. All the while Jauk was laughing at the scene. Turning to glare at him Ruby spoke with enough anger, that it actually scared her team as they ran over to them.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Not even caring about her anger Jauk answered her.

"Oh that's simple… you see this little device, was made to stop dragons from using their abilities. The affects vary between the varying types of dragon kin. But as a Broodknight one of the highest tiers of dragon… your little boyfriend has had quite a nasty shock. As of right now his mental and magical abilities, the ones he relies the most heavily on. Are currently sealed though by the looks of things… War over there is having some trouble as well."

Turning to Zach they noticed that he was breathing a bit harder. This was due to him being made into a dragon faunus. Although he was a voidspawn first and foremost, it still did some damage. But since he used aura or spiritual abilities he was still mostly fine. Worried about her boyfriend Blake put a hand on his back. But even if she couldn't see it due to his mask, Blake knew he was smiling at the gesture. Their bond was still connecting them, which they were glad about.

Having enough of the sappy moment Jauk continued talking. "Ugh… do the happy lovey stuff somewhere else please. Still continuing with the explanation of my device… it doesn't work on extremely strong dragons. You know like Maxos or that old lizard Patriarch. Actually if Neos didn't have any seals on him, this device wouldn't work on him either. But with his weakened state it was easy to use on him." Ruby gritted her teeth while pulling Neos closer to her. Hearing his ragged breathing as pain wracked through his body, may have angered her. But not being able to do anything about it infuriated her more.

Looking at the small device on the ground, Ruby lowered Neos to the ground gently. She then took out clockwork, and stood up. Seeing her actions Jauk raised an eyebrow before speaking.

"Are you sure about your current course of action red? I mean I doubt you can even enhance that scythe with your aura." At that Ruby paused and turned to Blake, who in turn only shrugged. Ruby than turned back to her opponent before speaking.

"Why does everyone always say that?" She then disappeared in a swirl of rose petals. Blinking in surprise from the speed, Jauk backed up as Ruby swung at him. Once he was a few feet away he whistled in appreciation.

"Whew… I must admit you're a lot faster than I expected. Not once had you shown this kind of speed, during any of your spars. But before we get this show on the road, how about an introduction? Ahem… I am Jauk Triven Guns an assassin, a un-pleasure to meet all of you." He then bowed mockingly before drawing out his second sword. Backing up a bit Ruby prepared to fight along with the others. As for Torchwick… he looked around and noticed all the white fang members were unconscious. Sighing he turned back to Jauk to speak.

"Well I see that you're quite busy so I'll just be taking my leave now." Jauk turned to him and nodded his head in understanding before turning back. Roman than ran to escape in one of the bullhorns. Seeing this Zach tried to run after him but Jauk got in his way forcing him to stop.

"Sorry but I can't let you get too little old Romey yet. Besides we aren't done here…" Zach let out a growl as he watched Roman get away. Turning back to Jauk he got into a running position, with his sword held out to his right side. Seeing how the fight was about to resume, Jauk stood up straighter with both swords held downwards. But he raised an eyebrow when everyone else ran up to join Zach.

He gave out a short laugh before speaking. "Hahaha! Oh my, seven of you versus little old me? Now that just doesn't seem fair… You shouldn't have handicapped yourselves so much." Jauk than disappeared in blinding speed, signaling the start of the fight.

Looking around Ruby raised Clockwork in order to block, a one handed overhead strike. She had to use every ounce of her strength, to keep from kneeling on the floor. Yang seeing her sister in trouble ran at Jauk, and gave a right jab at his side. Seeing this Jauk just raised his other sword, and blocked her gauntlet with the flat of his blade.

"Tsk…" Seeing her punch blocked so easily, she started to send a barrage of punches at him. However they were all blocked easily by his left blade. As for Ruby he still had his right sword bearing down on her. So in an attempt to get him off of her, Zach tried to stab him on the chest. Noticing the movement from the corner of his eye Jauk jumped back... Only to have to quickly turn around as Weiss sent a stab at his back. While turning he brought his swords up, and parried her off to the side. However even he was surprised when he saw Blake, coming up from a low crouch prepared to slash him.

Grunting a bit he quickly jumped up to avoid the slash, only to have Sun try to cave his skull in with his staff. However what happened next worried the others. Spinning in midair Jauk managed to lash out with his left sword, and cut the bow staff in half. Both landing and jumping away from each other, Sun looked down at his weapon and grimaced a bit. His staff was now unusable… but he smirked as he activated their gun-chuck modes.

Jauk prepared to run forward again, when he felt something slam into his back. It didn't really hurt him but he did stumble forward. Looking behind himself he saw Penny, with multiple green one edged swords flying around her. Slightly interested he spoke to her.

"You know I'm actually surprised… I didn't even feel your presence from behind me. Mind sharing how you're hiding your energy?" Penny's response was to launch some of her swords at him. Sighing because his question wasn't answered, Jauk quickly sliced all of them into pieces. It was at this point that Ruby, remembered something that Haze had said…

"_This you see is a Psi blade. Only a few metals can withstand being hit with this, and I doubt your weapons are made from those materials."_ Looking over to all of Penny's broken swords, Ruby realized that the swords, Jauk were using must have been made out of one of those metals.

_Just our luck… only three of us have weapons capable of dealing with his swords. _She then looked over to Neos in worry. _Make that two of us actually… Wait!_ Ruby saw Neos' katana lying on the ground next to him. Thinking quickly she turned to Weiss.

"Weiss!" Hearing her name Weiss turned to her leader. "You see the sword Neos has?" Looking back over to the unconscious dragon she gave an affirmative nod. "I suggest you use that instead of Myrtenaster. If you don't use it, I believe it'll end up just like Penny's weapons." Looking at said broken swords, Weiss nodded and went to pick up the black blade. But when she did for a brief moment she felt something strange. As if she got some kind of new power. Looking at the blade curiously, she shook her head before looking back to Jauk. Putting her rapier away, she held the new sword out in front of her and waited.

As for Jauk he was getting rather bored with the current fight. He was just messing around; no one was providing a decent challenge. Sighing he decided he was done with everyone. Jumping back away from everyone, he stabbed his swords into the ground. He then clapped his hands together and held them there. Everyone then watched as purple lightning, started dancing around his hands.

Zach was the first to comment. "That does not look good…" Everyone quickly nodded in agreement as Jauk started laughing.

"HAHAHA! Well you aren't wrong!" Jauk then slowly spread his hands apart, and between them… was a purple ball of energy slowly increasing in size. Currently Zach had no idea how they were going to block… let alone dodge! Something with that kind of power behind it! Zach grimaced at their current situation, but looking over to see Blake's worried face… But became quite surprised when Neos stood up, albeit sluggishly.

Zach quickly called out to him. "Hey you shouldn't be moving around like that yet." Ruby quickly agreed with Zach.

"Yeah that's right! Just leave things to us for now." However Neos didn't respond instead just watched as Jauk gathered energy.

Sighing he finally spoke up. "Well there's a first for everything…" Before anyone could say anything, Neos summoned another weapon into his hand. Although because this was a magic ability he winced in pain. But now in his right hand was a longsword, it was three feet long with a silver crossguard. The handle was made of blue leather, with a circular pommel. Wondering what he was doing everyone's eyes widened as they saw Neos run forward.

Ruby quickly cried out to him. "NEOS!" However he just ignored it and stopped ten meters away from Jauk. Closing his eyes he brought his sword out in front of him and waited. Jauk seeing this laughed before slowly opening his hands. There in between them was a glowing dark purple ball that expanded in size, as he moved his hands apart. Then shoving his hands forward he launched the sphere at Neos. Ruby yelled out to him as she was being held back by Weiss. However everyone was surprised as Neos opened his eyes, stepped back, and swung his sword at the sphere. Instead of just exploding the blade and energy ball met.

As they clashed together black and purple lights came from the contact point. As well as great gusts of wind flowing outwards in all directions. Using just his aura Neos held on, gritting his teeth as he was slowly pushed back. As this was happening he couldn't help but think a few things.

_This is probably one of the most insane things I've ever done!_ This coming from Neos was actually pretty bad… But still he was giving it his all to protect his friends. Said friends were scared out of their skulls at the moment. Especially Ruby who was being held back by her partner. But as time went by the ball of energy weakened, making Jauk narrow his eyes. So right when Neos thought he would beat the attack back, Jauk launched another one at the first.

This caused an explosion that covered the area in smoke. The force of the blast also knocked everyone but, Zach and Penny to the ground. Zach squinted his eyes as he waited for the smoke to clear, as everyone else stood up. Everyone waited with baited breath as the smoke cleared up.

As she watched Ruby's face became relieved, as she saw the still standing dragon knight. But as she began to call out to him… her voice got stuck in her throat as he face became one of horror. Although he was still standing his clothes were now torn up and burnt. His sword broken and useless, and he was bleeding profusely. Then as if in slow motion he fell backwards, but using her speed Ruby was able to catch him. She didn't even care that his boiling hot blood, that was getting on her clothes. Nor did she care about the pain it brought while touching it.

Checking his unconscious form over, she discovered a lot of blood coming from his left eye. So hesitantly she opened it to discover it was missing. Tears streamed down her face as she closed it and held him closer. Zach watched the scene unfolding in worry, but still kept an eyes out for Jauk.

His eyes widened as he saw him, and he quickly cried out to Ruby. "Ruby! Jauk's right behind you!" Turning to look she could only watch as the assassin, raised his left sword above his head. He then swiftly brought it down as she closed her eyes tightly. However everyone was surprised as they heard a loud clang. Seeing how she wasn't dead yet Ruby opened her eyes to look. But there right behind her was someone in a white coat, using a golden katana to block Jauk's attack. Her eyes widened even more as he spoke.

"Well now… it seems as though Master Bladedancer needs some help…" He then turned to Ruby and she looked into his blue eyes. "So… mind if I help out?"

**Omake**

**RWBY Antics: Three**

**Hosted by: Kuros**

**Guest star: Irukuku**

Kuros didn't know how they got into this mess. First they were just sitting at the docking bay, now they being thrown out of a casino with a ton of money.

Of course Irukuku didn't quite understand the situation. "HEY! That was rude! Don't you know you're supposed to treat ladies with kindness?!" The bouncers didn't even respond, instead they just sighed and went back inside. Not that Kuros blamed them; this was just not part of their pay grade. So sighing as well he decided to try and calm down the angry dragoness in human form.

"Irukuku… they didn't have much of a choice here. I don't know how, but you kept winning every single game you played. So this was only bound to happen after they asked you to leave politely. Seeing how you were going to put the casino out of business. What possessed you to come to this place anyway?" Irukuku blinked before putting her right index finger to her chin. After a bit of thinking she answered.

"Well I've always heard you can get lots of money from a place like this… so I thought I'd be a good way to earn money while having some fun!~" Using the tips of his wings Kuros rubbed the side of his head in comfort.

_Why? Why did I have to fall for such a spaz! I swear if something doesn't happen soon I'll go crazy!_ It was at this moment that they heard a large explosion off, to where the shipping docks are. Sighing deeply Kuros spoke out loud.

"Me and my big thoughts… Irukuku come on let's make out way over there." She mocked saluted despite Kuros still being in the bag. However Kuros did have one last question. "Say… how did you win all those games? Everyone watched you closely so you didn't cheat. But seriously no ones that lucky." Giggling she answered him.

"Oh that's simple… I just used some illusion magic on the card, and ball spinning games. While also using some wind magic on the slot games." Kuros was about to say that she basically cheated, until he realized something.

_Now that I think about it… Neos also did things similar to that. I think his excuse was that there weren't any rules against him using magic. _So as simple as that he forgave her, and decided that Charlotte could talk to her instead. He gave a wry smirk at that thought, knowing that the following lecture would not… be a pleasant one. He's thoughts were quickly interrupted by the sound of an explosion.

He quickly yelled out in confusion. "What in the void?! What happened?!" Irukuku also confused turned to the direction of the explosion and shrugged.

"Don't know but let's find out!" And before Kuros could protest they were both off.

**Slayer: We're done on our end here. So the next thing is the Void Dragon Emperor a story by…**

**Judan: ME! And trust me mine is way better story wise than Slayer's.**

**Slayer: I highly doubt that but yes we finally have come back. So we'll try to update faster from now on. It's just this one was very hard for me to write. Don't know why but it just was.**

**Shadow: Ahh… You better finish this story though; I want to see how awesome I'll be in the future.**

**Slayer: Yeah yeah… It won't matter since I already know how the story will go.**

**Neos: I lost an eye! What in the world were you thinking?!**

**Slayer: Well it was either you or Zach. And he had already lost an entire limb.**

**Zach: I don't know whether to be thankful or not that I kept my eye…**

**Slayer: Do you want a demon eye that'll try to take you over? Because that was what would've happened if you lost yours.**

**Zach: I think I like keeping my eye…**

**Slayer: That's what I thought.**

**Judan: Huh… well if that's it we should just wrap this up. What do say Shadow?**

**Shadow: Agreed… now then, this has been a Dark Guard production now signing off.**

**Everyone: Goodbye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Slayer: Here we are for the last time until we finish both the Void emperor.**

**Judan: And the Black dragon story. Still we'll do our other ones periodically.**

**Slayer: Yeah it's not like I've been doing the Dark Guard series for five years now.**

**Judan: Still need to rewrite the first one.**

**Neos: Ain't that the truth… But still, what was up last chapter?! You've made me lose an eye!**

**Shadow: It was an interesting fight while it lasted at least.**

**Neos: You're not involved in this!**

**Shadow: Meh suit yourself.**

**Sun: My gun chucks were destroyed to!**

**Shadow: Again it was an interesting fight.**

**Kuros: Don't worry everything will turn out fine in the end.**

**Slayer: Maybe… Maybe not…**

**Judan: That sounds cryptic… YEAH!**

**Neos: Oh my gosh...**

**Sun: Should we be worried?**

**Kuros: Probably. But you know what? I don't care anymore! Let's just get on with the story!**

**Shadow: Uhh… Fine! Just stop yelling. Now then ahem… We here at the Dark Guard productions own nothing but OC's, and reality building concepts. Everything else belongs to their respective owners. Now without further ado…**

**Everyone: Here's the story!**

(S/N Slayer's notes)

(J/N Judan's notes)

**"Dark inner voice/Hollow"**

'_Light inner voice/Zangetsu'_

_Thinking/talking to inner spirit_

"_Telepathic communication"_

Arc two: The real enemy

Chapter Twelve: An eye for a tooth, an arm for a leg, a but for uh…never mind

**Time during the fight at the docks**

**Location unknown**

When Neos first began to wake, the first thing he felt was a sense of weightlessness. As if he was just floating around in mid-air. Though he was used to flying as a dragon, this was something completely different. Finally having enough at not knowing what was happening, he forced his eyes opened. As Neos did so, he frowned as he observed everything around himself.

_Okay so what is this place? Is this an illusion?_ His questions were well founded, since everywhere that he looked all he saw was white. It was as if he was in a giant sphere of nothingness. The closest comparison he could come up was the Void. But even then there were differences for one… if he was in the Void the Outsider would've already contacted him. Seeing how he had yet to see any trace of the eccentric ruler. He had to assume that this wasn't the Void.

It was at this time when his curiosity weakened, that he noticed something off with his sight. That being that he could only see out of his left eye. For any normal person this would've been a cause for alarm. However having already experienced getting his eyes gouged out, burned, impaled, pulled out, and even slashed. Neos instead just sighed at the loss of his perfect ocular prowess. Especially seeing how this time, he couldn't just off himself to restore his sight. As was the norm in Boletaria, when his soul was tied to the nexus forever reviving and dying.

That however didn't mean that he didn't feel any shame. For he had been taken out early, and easily during the fight with Jauk. Though logically he knew he did everything that he could. After all how could he foresee Jauk, having a device specifically made to take him out? The answer was simple… he couldn't. Still that didn't ease any feelings of guilt, especially since he knew that the others, specifically his mother and Ruby. Would be extremely disheartened over his new condition.

Sighing he spoke out loud to himself. "It's just one thing after another isn't it?" He was startled as a voice actually answered back.

"It always is for people like us." Turning around so fast, that it would've given whiplash to a regular person, he observed the only other person in the area. He had to raise his brow at what he saw. Because standing before him was someone he had never met, and yet… seemed so very familiar. From his shoulders and posture he could easily tell that his companion was male. They were also the same exact height, and even had the same exact build.

However their clothes differed. The one before him wore a black leather trenchcoat. It stopped four inches above his feet, while on his feet he wore black leather combat boots. The coat also had a red zipper, which ended right above his waist and went up to his neck. This allowed the coat to flow out, and not hamper his movement. It also came with a hood that obscured his face in darkness.

As he looked closer Neos saw that, he was also wearing red chainmail underneath his coat. Then finally on his hands were red leather gloves.

It was at this time that Neos, realized that the stranger before him was rather patient. He had after all just waited for Neos to finish observing him. Smiling slightly Neos decided to finally speak to him.

"Sorry for just staring at you like that, but I like to know what the person I'm talking to looks like. But enough of that let me introduce myself." However before he continued the stranger cut him off.

Although Neos' response was to just blink uncaringly. "You're Neos Drakon Goodwitch, formerly Neos Draconis, and code named Bladedancer. Yes I know who you are… in fact I know you better than yourself." This part actually got Neos to furrow his brow in thought.

_Strange… the only person who should know me better than myself is…_ At the conclusion of his thoughts his eye widened, but after a moment his face morphed into an interested smirk.

Then chuckling he spoke. "Hehehe, well then… what would I like to talk to myself about then?" His now identified other self started laughing. It wasn't until he was out of breath did he stop to breathe.

Then looking at his original he spoke. "Of course you'd figure it out quickly, we are pretty smart after all. But that isn't really what I've called you here to discuss." At hearing his serious voice Neos also became serious as he listened. "As you may or may not have guessed, I am indeed a part of you. Your Broodknight part which you've decided to reject." At his words Neos couldn't help but let his face become downcast.

He knew that he was right, but that didn't stop him from speaking up. "You know why I've rejected you. If you're me than you understand my true feelings about what I am, and what I can do." His Broodknight self sighed warily before dropping his hood. This revealed a face identical to Neos. Except his eyes or eye in this case, along with his hair were both different. His left eye was a silverish blue, and his hair was pure white. These particular shades reminded Neos of his father Maxos. Seeing how they were exactly the same as his.

However looking upon him, only made Neos hiss in pure disgust. This caused the frown that marred his doppelgangers face to deepen.

But even still he kept on speaking. "Neos you need to let this go, for as long as we aren't one. You'll never reach your true potential; this fight with Jauk had stirred something within you. This something woke me up; as such it is time for you to wake up. Just think on this, because if you don't everyone you know and love could be killed. Besides if you can accept the literally personification of your darkness. Than it is quite possible to accept me." Neos shook his head at that, before staring at his doppelganger with his lone eye.

When he spoke his voice sounded tired. "That situation was rather different, as you know we just didn't want to be part of the game any longer. If it wasn't for our "dear" old dad interfering we would've died that day. And you know what? We would've been perfectly fine with it!" His voice became angry as Neos started shouting. "I've just recently remembered everything, and yes I do mean everything. And you know what? The more I think about our past the angrier I get! I never wanted to be a fighter!" BK (brood knight) Neos cut him off at that point.

"Yes I understand I am you after all. We wanted to be a writer, a story teller. Someone who came up with make believe fantasy worlds, with heroes and monsters. We wanted to inspire feats of bravery, and even just bring out the imagination of all those who read our stories." Neos growled before speaking up.

"Only it didn't turn out that way, no it didn't turn out that way at all! Instead mother was killed, dad became detached to everything, and he sealed away our memories for the first time. He then sent us off to some backwards future of earth!" All through this his BK self just waited and listened, until Neos was out of breath. However seeing how he was a dragon, this took quite some time.

But when Neos stopped to breathe was when he spoke. "Yet you do not blame him for everything, you only blame him for pushing you away. Also for forcing you to become what you are now. Yet you do not reject all of me. No! Your dragon forms are proof of our Brood Knight blood. It's affecting them, transforming and evolving them into something new. So how can you say you hate him so?"

Sucking on his teeth for a second Neos folded his arms before speaking. "Because… even through everything I understood what he was doing. Even if I didn't like it, however when he did the same thing to Blake… I understood what he had become. A coward too scared to fight his own battles; instead he uses us as pawns. He's even become detached enough to scar her terribly. Not to mention dragging Ruby into this, which is part of the reason I have accepted you. I need your strength to protect the first girl I've ever truly loved. But that isn't enough for me to accept all of you." Neos then watched as his Bk self sighed before speaking.

"I knew all of this, which you no doubt already knew that I knew. But I had sincerely hoped that me talking to you would change your mind. But I can now see that it won't be that simple." He then turned around before giving his parting words. "I guess this is all that I can do for now, so goodbye for now that is. After all… we will meet again someday, when you feel a little more accepting." He then disappeared in what looked like a heat wave. This left Neos all alone to think about his other self's words.

_**Line break**_

**Location City of Vale (With Ichigo and Velvet) near the shipping yards.**

Ichigo was now extremely frustrated with his opponent. It didn't help that he saw, and heard a large explosion near the docks. The place where he knew the rest of his friends were at. At that moment his thoughts were interrupted, as he intercepted a thrust to his head.

"**Get your head in the game king!" **Needless to say Ichigo actually followed that advice, as he jumped back from his strange opponent.

_This is taking forever! We need to find a way to catch him off guard._

'_Agreed, but the question is how?'_

"**We could always blitz him. But then again we aren't as fast as we were in Bankai."**

_If we had Bankai we wouldn't even be in this mess right now!_ The conversation in his mind was then swiftly interrupted, by his opponent's right blade. Bracing himself Ichigo blocked it with the flat of his own. Seeing another one coming in to impale his head, Ichigo quickly blinked away. He was now panting heavily as he observed his opponent. So far this fight had been extremely tough, not because his opponent was insanely strong. No in fact they were about equal with his opponent being a bit stronger. He was also just a little bit faster than it. But that was exactly what made this difficult.

He couldn't afford to make one mistake fighting him.

So with both of them leaning forward they once again clashed blades. All the while poor Velvet was watching, while holding her hands clasped over her chest. To her this was more nerve racking than actually fighting. Seeing the boy she liked fight for his life without being able to do anything, was almost too much for the normally timid girl. However she couldn't help but narrow her eyes in confusion. Because for some reason the shadows, the two swordsmen had were somehow twenty times bigger. It wasn't until a second later that she realized that it was just a single shadow.

It was also getting smaller by the second, deciding to find out what it was she looked up. She couldn't help but let her eyes widen before shouting out to Ichigo.

"Ichigo ABOVE YOU!" Her yell startled both fighters, but both looked up quickly enough.

"AHHH!" Yelling out in surprise Ichigo blinked out of the way, as a giant black and white dragon landed where he was fighting. But unlike Ichigo himself… his opponent wasn't so lucky. In fact at the moment he was underneath the left front paw of the dragon. Then much to his surprise the dragon lifted said paw to look underneath it. It saw the now smashed body and to everyone's shock spoke.

"Well there goes another fighter literally crushed under foot." The dragon then looked towards the greatly confused teens before speaking. "Hello there my name's Kuros Wik Suun. I was heading over to where the explosion was with my companion. But then I saw you fighting and decided to give you a hand... or a paw in this case." As he said that said companion slid off of his back.

"Whew! So that's what it's like to fly on someone else!~ You should carry me around more often!" As both Ichigo and Velvet looked at the blue haired girl, they were reminded of one other person…

"**Why?! Why does there have to be two of them?! One Nora was bad enough!"**

Agreeing with his hollow Ichigo decided that just standing around, staring wasn't doing anything. It also helped that Neos explained who Kuros was. Mostly because he predicted that he wouldn't be too far from Artemis' side. At least not until he was found that is.

So clearing his throat he spoke. "Ahem… sorry for interrupting, you are here to find Neos right?" Quickly looking at the ex-Shinigami Kuros observed him for a moment, before his mouth formed into a sharp toothy grin. To both Ichigo and Velvet that was actually rather terrifying. Especially since he was big enough to eat them whole, not even Neos' dragon form was quite as large as Kuros. In fact if he had to guess… Ichigo would say Kuros was fifty percent bigger.

In other words he had a wing span of thirty seven and a half meters across. Was twenty two meters tall, and was forty five meters from head to tail. It was no wonder that Kuros had crushed his strange opponent when he landed on him.

Still even though their nervousness showed heavily Kuros still spoke to them. "I take it you two know him fairly well then yes? After all he has told you about us. As such you know where he is at this moment don't you?" Though it was voiced as a question, everyone knew it was actually a statement.

Still Ichigo regaining his composure spoke seriously. "Yeah we know him, he's a good friend of ours. But as to where he is… that would be where the explosion happened. We would've gone sooner, but the guy you just stepped on got in our way." Kuros looked down at the strange man he had crushed before snorting.

"Sorry but this "man" isn't even a human. No he's not even like your bunny eared friend. He's a construct, made for the sole purpose of aiding his creator. Still I've never seen one designed like this before…" Turning back to Ichigo and Velvet he spoke seriously. "We need to get to Neos; something isn't right about all this. I fear that his life might be in danger. So hop on I'll take you there." Kuros then lowered himself to the ground, as Irukuku gleefully climbed back onto him. Turning to Velvet Ichigo shrugged before both of them climbed on as well.

However as he rose to his full height, Velvet gripped onto Ichigo in fright as the large reptile took off.

_**Line break**_

**Location City of Vale (With Neos' group) at the shipping yards**

Everyone stared as they saw Artemis easily withstanding Jauk's attack. But although they were surprised they were relieved as well. Jauk however was quite furious, which was easily reflected in his voice.

"Gravelord… what an… interesting surprise. Truly we didn't think that you'd be here, but then again I guess a weakened Brood Knight would need a body guard." He then brought down his other sword, however Artemis held firmly. This only irritated Jauk further as he continued to taunt him. "To be honest I always knew that we should've killed you long ago. But here you are… a mistake I'll recti…" He was cut off as a powerful gust of wind slammed into him. Causing him to skid and roll across the ground. However he recovered quickly and jumped back to his feet.

Growling he spotted his attacker. However seeing them brought a feral look to his eye. The one who attacked him was Charlotte, easily using a powerful wind spell to blast him away. The others could only watch in awe as these two, tossed around an opponent they couldn't even scratch. Of course they had the element of surprise, and they were trained by fairly powerful individuals. But it was still impressive. However While Jauk glared at them, Artemis turned to his female companion.

"Hey Charlotte I'll handle this guy, but I need you to heal Neos as best as you can." Her response was a nod of the head, before she ran behind him and knelt next to the dragon. Ruby watched as she approached, but didn't do anything to deter her. She knew that Neos would need all the help that he could get. However her eyes widened as Charlotte held her staff above his body, and a green glow enveloped him. She was even more shocked as his wounds slowly started to heal. The others seeing how he was being taken care of ran up to Artemis. They then took fighting stances, however seeing this Artemis spoke to them.

"Sorry but this is my fight now. Not to insult any of you, but you're not strong enough." Reluctantly everyone but Zach pulled back. Looking at the voidspawn Artemis chuckled before speaking. "You're brave I'll give you that, but that will only get you so far. But now is no time for heroics. Besides Yukari wants to see not only you but Ruby, Neos, and his sister. So really you won't be here long enough to even fight." Everyone was about to question him, before a black tear opened up.

It was pitched black inside and filled with eyes. However before anyone could act, the before mentioned persons, were sucked up into them before they disappeared. The others could only watch in shock at the scene before them. But before Yang could threaten Artemis they felt strong winds, and heard the sound of the ground cracking. Turning around they saw Kuros in all his glory. Mouths easily dropped at the size of the dragon. However Jauk could only look on with his eye twitching furiously. Especially when three individuals slid off of the giant lizard.

Irukuku was the first to speak. "Hello everyone!~ The heroes are here to save the day!" No one responded to her words making her pout. Watching the scene play out Hide appeared on his master's shoulder.

"Master may I suggest retreat? We's not strong enough to take both Gravelord, and Darkheart. Not to mentions Chilling wind, and all the others here, I suggest retreat, train, and then murder." Jauk slouched as he sighed. He already knew that things were bad, so he really didn't need to hear Hide say anything.

So making a decision he spoke. "As much as I would love to slaughter you all in cold blood… I know when I'm out matched." His words quickly gained everyone's attention as he continued to speak. "However I will be back, so please wait for me. But until then… I bid you all adieu." He then gave them a mocking bow as a black portal appeared behind him. Walking backwards into it, he gave Charlotte one last glare before the portal closed. As soon as he was gone Yang walked over to the device, which had caused so much pain. Sneering at it she raised her foot and promptly crushed it.

Then turning to Artemis she glared at him before speaking. "I think we deserve an explanation, don't you?" Looking around to everyone's serious faces, Artemis sighed before nodding his head.

"Alright I guess that's fair enough, but right now I hear police sirens. So any explanation will have to wait." Though she was annoyed that they'd have to wait, Yang still understood what he was getting at. So instead she just nodded her head. Seeing her agreeing with him Artemis quickly turned to Kuros before speaking. "Alright back in the bag." Giving an airy sigh he began to glow, everyone then watched in amazement as the now glowing dragon shrunk. When the glow stopped he was now very tiny, and they couldn't help but blink as he jumped into the bag Irukuku was carrying.

Luckily it was right on time as a swarm of police zipped into the area. It wasn't long until they were questioned on what happened. Though the questions didn't last too long. Seeing how they were hunter, and huntresses in training. Well most of them… still everyone became nervous as a bullhorn landed near them.

Especially when both Glynda Goodwitch, and Ozpin stepped out of it. Looking around Glynda was the first to spot them, and at first was relieved. Until she saw four of their members missing, one of them being her deceased best friend's daughter. The other being her own adoptive son and half-sister, along with said sister's boyfriend. Her glare quickly froze them with fear. Well except for the ones from another dimension. This was mostly due to the fact that the woman couldn't harm them.

Still even they had to flinch at the anger her voice contained. "What in Oum's name happened here?! And where is Neos and the others?!" Everyone looked at each other, trying to quickly decide who would tell her. Thankfully Artemis decided to bail them out.

"I believe I can explain everything Ma'am." Glynda quickly turned to Artemis, waiting for him to continue. This action made everyone who knew her personally sigh in relief.

Observing the white coated boy before her, Glynda nodded her head for him to continue. "Please do explain, and while you're at it… please explain why a giant white and black dragon, was flying over the city."

Mentally cursing Kuros Artemis started to explain what had happened. To why he and his team was here, even to the device that was used against Neos and Zach. Something he learned from Weiss, as they were talking after the police questioned them. However he did pause when he got to the point where Neos lost his eye.

This caused Glynda to frown and question him. "Why did you stop?" Artemis now pursing his lips sucked some air in before speaking.

"Well I don't know how you'll take this but… the explosion managed to rough Neos up pretty badly. He may have also… lost his right eye…." There was an eerie silence as Glynda digested that bit of information. As this was happening, everyone had started to back away from her. So as to not get caught into whatever she was going to do to Artemis. But what happened next truly surprised them. Hanging her head down, she began to cry.

As the tears flowed she spoke with a shaky voice. "That stupid, stupid, yet brave boy… why does he always have to play the hero? Why can't he just let others fight for him? I guess he wouldn't be Neos if he didn't." She gave a small desperate sounding laugh when she was finished speaking. At this point everyone was also laughing a bit, but like Glynda's it was a hallow laugh. Looking at everyone sadly Artemis continued his explanation.

"After he lost his eye was when me and Charlotte got here. So seeing everyone in a desperate state I jumped in. Managing to block an attack meant for Ruby and Neos. Soon after I asked Charlotte to quickly heal Neos before Yukari sucked him, Ruby, Zach, and Blake into one of her gaps. It wasn't too long after that when Kuros showed up with Ichigo, Velvet, and Irukuku. Jauk pretty much retreated after seeing who our reinforcements were. You pretty much know the rest after that." After hearing about what happened, Ozpin thought for a moment before speaking.

"Why would this Yukari person want to speak with those four?" Everyone turned to Artemis at that point, because that was something they were wondering about just the same.

The boy couldn't help but smirk before answering the question. "Why that's simple… you see Yukari Yakumo is actually both Neos', and Blake's godmother. So really she just wants to check up on them." Everyone just stared at him. Because that had pretty much, thrown all the reasons they had come up with out the window. Truly they hadn't thought that this Yukari person, was just making sure that they were all right. However that did leave one thing left unanswered.

Weiss was also the first person to pick up on that. "Wait… then why did she take Zach and Ruby?"

Artemis just shrugged before answering that question. "They were both the other twos boyfriend and girlfriend respectfully of course. I guess she just wants to get to know them." Everyone accepted his answer after a few moments of consideration.

Thinking of something Ichigo asked one final question. "Does Neos know that this Yukari person is his godmother?"

Shaking his head sadly Artemis answered him. "No he never knew, nor did Yukari realize who he was until just recently. By that I mean two years ago, but as you already know he was here on Remnant at that time. It also didn't help that he didn't have any memories, but that was to be expected." Everyone nodded solemnly as they hoped that Neos, and the others would return home safely.

_**Line break**_

**Location Yukari's Gap (a day later)**

Groaning Neos opened his eye after having finished yet another, conversation with his Bk self. He was groaning because once again he was starting to annoy himself. However the moment he tried to move he ended up wishing he hadn't. He was sore, painfully so.

_I haven't felt like this since the time I fought Damian. _So trying to stay as still as possible, he ended up noticing movement on either side of himself. Knowing he was going to regret it, he slowly sat himself up using his arms for leverage. Looking to his right first he smiled lightly at seeing Ruby. She currently had her head on the bed and was sleeping lightly. However she was also wearing a red yukata. It fit her nicely, and was trimmed in black. She also had a red obi around her waist holding her outfit together. Still smiling he gently rubbed her hair as he turned to his left.

Instantly recognizing who it was his gaze softened even more. It was a small girl with medium length red hair with a pink cap over it. She was also wearing a red dress with a white blouse under it. And though he couldn't really see the rest of her, Neos was fairly certain she was wearing white socks and brown shoes. However what was really unique about her, was that she had two iron like poles coming from her back. They were rounded and rather thin, but went out three feet from her in either direction. They also zig zagged and had different color gems hanging off of them.

This small girl, who looked no older than nine, was his adoptive sister Flandre Scarlet. Although she was older than him by at least four times… but that was to be expected from a pure blooded vampire. On another note… he wasn't still pretty sure that she could beat him to a pulp, if she really wanted to. Although with Neos' increased abilities he couldn't be certain. Because if he could just get these seals off of him, he'd be tremendously stronger.

Using his free left hand he started to rub her head much like Ruby's. Because Neos could never forget the time when he first met her.

The dragon chuckled at the memory, mostly because she was more insane than he'd ever been!

_But luckily with my amazing mental and spiritual abilities I was able to help her. Mostly by literally destroying one half of her madness, than taking a quarter of it inside myself. Yeah… that really did contribute to my craziness back then, but hey! Everything turned out alright in the end. Or well… mostly that is…_ Looking around the room he decided to take in his surroundings. The room had white walls with tatami mats for flooring. The door to the room was a Japanese sliding door.

After looking around a bit more he realized where he was with a smile. However his thoughts trailed off as he felt Ruby starting to stir from her sleep. Yawning cutely she stretched her arms out wide, before rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Blinking away her blurry vision, she squinted at Neos before her eyes opened wide. Seeing this he smiled with his eyes closed before waving at her.

He then decided to greet her vocally. "Good morning Ruby, did you get a good sleep?" She didn't reply instead only stared at him, after a few moments her eyes started to fill with tears. Ruby then proceeded to pull Neos into a hug with her head resting on his chest. However seeing how he was still rather sore he winced, but trying for Ruby's sake, managed to wrap his arms around her smaller frame.

As they held each other Ruby spoke through her sobs. "You're such an idiot! Wh-why did you have to always sacrifice yourself? W-we can fight alongside you to you know?" Closing his eyes Neos used his right hand to gently rub circles on Ruby's back.

After a few moments he spoke with a calming tone. "I'm sorry Ruby I know it must've hurt to see me in such a state. But I couldn't just sit by and watch all of you get hurt. Especially you Ruby, I wouldn't know what to do with myself if you died."

Ruby still sniffling spoke up at that. "You're not the only one who feels that way; I already lost my mother I don't want to lose you to." Ruby then leaned back so she was looking in Neos' lone eye. Then with fear in her voice she continued speaking. "Neos… please promise me that no matter what happens you won't die." It took a few moments but Neos eventually gave his answer. This was a loving kiss on her lips, which made the red clad girls eyes widen. It was their second kiss they've shared. But like last time her shock eventually faded, and Ruby quickly returned it.

After a few moments they pulled their lips apart as Neos spoke. "Ruby with this I promise you that I won't ever leave you." Eyes brimming with joy Ruby would've kissed him again, if it weren't for the young (for a vampire) starting to wake up. Quickly turning to her Neos braced himself for the inevitable pain. You see… Flandre was at least two hundred times stronger than Ruby. Although she has gotten better in controlling it, he had no doubt that she would completely forget about control when seeing him.

He didn't really blame her, after all the last time she heard from him was a note saying that he had died.

_Oh yeah speaking of which I need to get my books back from Patchouli. _He would've elaborated on that thought, were it not for the wide eyes of the pink capped vampire.

"ONII CHAN!" With those words she jumped up and tackled him in a hug. He really only had one thought on this…

_ARGGHHH!__!_ Yep poor old Neos, trying to be the big man by holding in his overwhelming pain. Still throughout all of this he was able to wrap his arms around Flandre. All the while she cried into his chest, which he noticed was covered in bandages. Seeing the scene before her Ruby only giggled at his misfortune. You see over the last day she had gotten to know Flandre a little bit. The two of them really had a lot in common, although most of that happened to be kill lucky attitudes.

This meant that both of them agreed that if you see a big new monster… than you had to kill it. Truly they couldn't understand why others didn't see it that way.

"Well it's nice to see you finally awake." Doing his best to look Neos looked towards the door to see a familiar blonde. And through the pain he grinned as he spoke.

"It's nice to see you again Yukari." Yukari seeing her godson smiled before making her way over to him.

Looking between Neos, Ruby, and Flandre she giggled before speaking. "Seems like someone is still popular with the ladies.~" Neos couldn't help but groan at her comment, as Ruby turned to glare at him.

Trying to clear things up he quickly spoke to Ruby. "Don't worry Ruby you're my girlfriend and I would never betray you." She was almost placated when Yukari spoke again.

"Oh my poor Alice and Reimu would be devastated if they heard you say that.~" She was now grinning at him while he just stared at her in shock. While Ruby went back to trying to burn a hole through him, with very narrowed eyes.

As Neos went back to trying to calm Ruby down, Flandre and Yukari looked at each other before laughing. This got Neos to stop trying, and just sigh with a cloud of depression over him. He never could win against these two. He also doubted that he'd be able to anytime in the near future. Luckily for Neos his salvation came when Blake and Zach entered the room. Seeing his best friend up and running Zach smiled before speaking.

"Well look at who's finally awake, I was beginning to think that we needed a grave." Looking towards him Neos smirked before retorting.

"Sorry but unlike you it takes a lot more than this to bring me down." Both grinned at one another before laughing, Blake rolled her eyes at their antics but still greeted Neos.

"It's good to see you awake… brother." Neos' eye widened before he smiled softly at her. It was slow going but they were slowly getting used to the idea, that they were related. At their interaction everyone couldn't help but smile.

After everyone was around Neos' sick bed, Yukari pursed her lips before speaking. "Neos there's something that you need to know." Looking up at her and seeing the look on her face, he frowned and was about to question her. However the door to the room opened up again, and this time he wasn't happy to see who it was. Standing there in the doorway were two people he really didn't like. The same went for just about everyone in the room though. Blake seeing who they were quickly hid herself behind Zach for protection.

One individual they knew well, he was the one in the back with a kabuki mask. He was also rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. The other was one Neos knew all too well, now that he had his memories back.

So growling a bit he spoke to the one in front with venom. "What are you doing here Maxos?" Hearing his name called, Maxos looked over to the angry face of his son. His usual hard gaze softened a bit, before he turned to the fearful face of his daughter.

Sighing he began speaking. "Blake, Neos, Yukari, I need to talk to you three in private for a few moments."

Zach hearing this instantly narrowed his eyes before yelling. "What do you take us for?! We're not about to just leave them with you alone! Who knows…" He was interrupted by Blake's calm voice.

"Zach that's enough, please just do what he says." Surprised Zach turned around, and was about to question her. But he stopped when he saw the determined look in her eye. Seeing this Zach took a deep breath before speaking calmly to her.

"If this is what you wish I won't stop you, but we'll be in the other room just in case." She smiled and nodded her head in understanding, smiling back Zach gave her a quick kiss before turning to leave. As he made it to the door he glared at Maxos before leaving. Seeing how the most overprotective one of them had left. Zach was soon followed by a nervous Ruby, and an angry looking Flandre. When they left Haze sighed before leaving as well. The four left in the room started speaking a minute after Haze closed the door. Surprisingly it was Blake who made the first move, by walking up to look at Maxos in the eyes.

Looking at his daughter Maxos started speaking. "Blake look at how…" He never finished his sentence as a loud slap echoed through the room. Maxos blinked in surprise as he touched his cheek. Everyone else was just as surprised by this turn of events. Blake had just slapped Maxos' left cheek. Her glare was also enough to burn through steel.

Lowering her right hand she clenched both hands into fists as she spoke. "Don't you dare… Don't you dare try and say anything fatherly to us. After everything you did to me, after everything you did to my brother! You no longer have the right! So just say what you really want to say and get out!" To say everyone was shocked at Blake, slapping the arguably most powerful person in existence… was to put things mildly. Although Neos was more impressed than shocked. Mostly because she did a watered down version, of what he was going to do.

You see Neos was going to be a bit more verbally abusive, and was going to slug him instead of slapping him. But he could tell what Blake did, was a lot more emotionally painful than what he was going to do. So he decided to nod in appreciation. Yukari however was extremely worried that Maxos might lash out at her. But to her even greater surprise, Maxos just sighed and nodded his head in resignation.

He then spoke seriously. "Alright then if that's what you want dau… I mean Blake." Blake folded her arms, and nodded her head seriously prompting him to continue. "In truth I came to do a few things, one was apologize but I see that won't work here. So I'll just skip that and go onto the other reasons." He then proceeded to walk over to Neos before speaking again. "Neos I've decided that it's time to unlock your powers again. But not only you but everyone's, Blake, Zach's, and even Ichigo's." While Blake looked surprised Neos just huffed before speaking.

"Well it's about time; if it weren't for these seals I could've easily handled Haze. Or even Jauk!" Maxos nodded his head before speaking again.

"Yes but I also have something to replace your old eye. Which I'll say was never really part of the plan."

Neos sighed at this. "Hah…. I guess I can forgive you for that at least, after all this was mostly my fault. But still what do you mean by replace?" instead of speaking Maxos waved his hand, and with a slight distortion a container appeared before them. The container was made of glass and had some kind of green liquid in it. However there was also something else in there… an eye, a dark purple eye to be exact.

Seeing the solid purple eye Neos frowned. "Um… do I really want to know what that is?" Blake nodded in agreement while Yukari looked shocked. She knew what kind of eye that was and quickly hounded on Maxos.

"What in creation do you think you're doing?! That's a nethermancer's eye! You can't be thinking of implanting it into Neos?! He's already part of the void, putting something like this in him might kill him!" Turning to look at Maxos in shock due to Yukari's outburst, they became confused at Maxos' chuckling.

When he stopped he spoke with some pride. "Do not worry, you also forget that Neos is a Brood Knight. Adaptability is pretty much in his blood, I am positive that he'll be able to handle it." At his words Yukari's gaze softened immensely.

_I guess there's still some hope for him after all. _With those thoughts she smiled before turning to Neos. It would be up to him on whether or not he'll accept the eye after all.

Neos however was rather conflicted, he didn't know if he should take it and risk death. Or just ignore it, he still hadn't accepted his Bk half after all.

_Still if I'm going to continue to fight I'll need both eyes._ So with a sigh he turned to look at Maxos.

"I'll accept but you need to take these seals off first." Maxos nodded his head before gripping the container with his left hand. Then lifting his right he pointed at Neos, almost immediately he glowed for a second. After the light died down Neos seemed a bit different. Not in looks or appearances but his aura just felt different. Raising his hands to look at them Neos clenched and unclenched them. Grinning he laid himself back onto the bed before speaking.

"Alright I'm ready; begin the operation or whatever you want to call it." Moving forward Maxos removed the bandage around Neos' right eye. Then opening the container the eye floated out of it and stayed in mid-air. Maxos then proceeded to open Neos' right eyelids, before taking the new eye and placing it into his socket. For a second nothing happened as Blake and Yukari watched nervously. After a few seconds the eye glowed then… nothing.

Blinking in confusion Neos sat up before speaking. "Is that it?"

Maxos looked at him before scoffing. "What did you expect to be wracked with unimaginable pain? Or maybe you expected to have to fight for control of the eye?" Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly Neos nodded in confirmation.

"Actually I thought both things would happen. This was actually pretty anti-climactic." Although they didn't say anything, both Yukari and Blake, thought the same thing was going to happen.

Shaking his head Maxos spoke. "Not everything has to be extremely painful you know?" Neos sighed before nodding his head, but then he looked at Maxos gratefully.

"Well I guess I can thank you for the eye then. But one last thing… How does it work?" At his question everyone turned to Maxos, who to their dismay shrugged.

"How should I know? I've never been a nethermancer, you're just going to have to train and find out." So like that all respect for him was once again lost.

**Slayer: Well that's it for now I'm afraid. Really I think this is the best place to stop, hopefully we can finish the stories we really want to work on at the moment. That way we can come back to these ones with a fresh mind.**

**Judan: Meh I just want to continue to write mine.**

**Shadow: Yeah but still this was my story so I'll be a little sad for a while.**

**Neos: Oh don't worry you'll be around still, after all you are the mascot for the Dark Guard.**

**Shadow: Yeah but it's just not the same…**

**Slayer: Oh get over it, besides you'll have to deal with your brother soon enough.**

**Shadow: Please don't remind me…**

**Judan: Sorry but we just did. But I think we should just end this soon.**

**Slayer: In agreement, so can our young Vampire finish for us today?**

**Flandre: Of course! Ahem… this has been a Dark Guard production signing off!**

**Everyone: Goodbye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Slayer: Well I bet this is a surprise for everyone.**

**Judan: Yeah after all it's been forever since the last chapter for this story came out.**

**Shadow: Don't care; I'm back in action baby!**

**Neos: Yeah, yeah now don't get all sentimental on us.**

**Patchouli: Is he always like ths?**

**Shadow: I'm a Darkwraith Patchouli… I don't get sentimental. Frustrated, angry, and gleeful yes. But not sentimental.**

**Yukari: Oh don't be such a stick in the mud!~**

**Ruby: Yeah! You should be grateful that we barred entrance for Modaga.**

**Patchouli: Modaga as in the god of chaos? I think I can understand all of you not wanting him here.**

**Judan: I have to appreciate that as well… because even though he's my master he is quite a handful.**

**Slayer: Tell me about it… the so called god of chaos is absolutely nuts.**

**Neos: Well it could be worse. Now then since we have no reviews who would like to end of this author section?**

**Yukari: I'll do it my adorable dragon!~ After all I've never done it before.**

**Neos: I'm not adorable!**

**Ruby: I think you're pretty cute sometimes.~**

**Patchouli: I also have to agree with Yukari and Ruby.**

**Neos: Ugh… just get on with it…**

**Yukari: Of course! Now we here at the Dark Guard productions own nothing but OC's and reality building concepts. Anything else belongs to their respective owners. Now without further ado…**

**Everyone: Here's the story!**

**Shadow: Oh yeah for those of you who are reading this for the first time we've made a Dark Guard Death Battle thing. Details on how it works is in the story on the site.**

* * *

(S/N Slayer's notes)

(J/N Judan's notes)

**"Dark inner voice/Hollow"**

'_Light inner voice/Zangetsu'_

_Thinking/talking to inner spirit_

"_Telepathic communication"_

* * *

Arc two: The real enemy

Chapter Thirteen: Obligatory training! And also taking out Anger on the Dragon.

**Time Four Weeks after Neos' eye Transplant**

**Location Yukari's gap**

* * *

You know funnily enough… the amount of training Neos has done is his life is actually not that much. At least compared to amount of experience he has. Mostly because he never really had the time, and he mainly just increased his abilities with live combat.

Dangerous yet extremely effective… well as long as you weren't killed during combat of course. However during those times when he did train, well let's just say that he usually was starting out fresh. Like the first time around during his Psion training he was a complete newbie to fighting. Or during his dragon slayer training where he had none of his old memories. Or his time training to be a huntsman where he also had no memories. Truthfully he was only training when he was actually starting out.

_However if I never lose my memories again it'd be too late!_ Growling in frustration he attacked his godmother with a wooden katana. Oh yes… he did find out about Yukari being his godmother, but reacted quite differently than she expected. Instead of getting angry with her, he instead hugged her and said he didn't blame her for not knowing who he was. It truly was a comfort for the usual troll of Gensokyo. Because she did indeed come to think of him as a son.

Although she'd never admit to being slightly peeved that he was adopted by another woman. Still at this current point in time she was training him on how to fight with his newest addition to his outfit. A black cloth eye patch over his right eye, there was also some kind of seal on it. The reason for this addition was so he didn't have his energy wasted on his new nether eye. Which he has so far been unsuccessful in turning it off.

At first Neos thought he'd just treat it like his demon eye, but as it turned out the two eyes were completely different. So until he could perfectly control it. Neos decided that sealing it, in a way that he could just use it any time he needed to was for the best.

"Argh!" Crying out in pain as he rolled across the ground, he slowly got up while staring his godmother down. Currently she was smiling while twirling her umbrella around. Letting out a light breath he charged her once again. And like last time no matter what he did Yukari blocked every single strike. Really it was during times like this that Neos remembered his place in the pecking order.

A thought that was reinforced as he sent a sideways strike at Yukari's middle. Instead of blocking it she pretty much dodged a bit to his right. Although to him it looked like she floated as she whacked his back, sending him into the ground. As he groaned in pain Yukari giggled for a second before speaking.

"You know Neos you should really try and not think about your strikes so much. I'm not like one of those slow and heavily armored demons, and monsters your used to fighting. I also don't use aura shielding, so there really isn't anything extra for you to get through. There's also the fact that I'm probably faster than any huntsman or Huntress you've ever met. So thinking about it too much will most definitely slow you down in combat. I've told you this before you know."

Not even moving his face from the grass he sent his godmother a thumbs up. Now while he was an amazing fighter, and a master of weapons. Neos was still rather used to giving it his all in every strike. Always trying to end a battle as quickly as possible. Mostly because when he didn't he'd usually end up regretting it. Now things are different and he couldn't afford to lose any extra second while attacking.

There was also the issue of him being originally trained as an assassin… So over thinking every move was kind of in his mindset. Still he wasn't one to just give up so he slowly stood up from his dirt nap and turned. Then holding his wooden sword in two hands he struck, except this time he did his absolute best to follow his godmother's advice. Even though after a couple of seconds he was once again hit, only this time in the stomach.

Now while this was going on, everyone else were currently doing their own sparring and training. Although Ruby admitted to herself after being kicked around, that choosing Flandre as her original sparring partner was a horrible idea. Her opinion on the matter grew as she was once again kicked in the chin. On bright side she was learning to always somehow land on her feet. This happened again as she righted herself mid-air and landed in a crouching position. She was also breathing heavily and was also almost out of aura.

But Flandre wasn't giving her any breaks. "Come on Onee Chan! I know you can do better than that!" The pint sized vampire then charged her at great speeds. Ruby gritted her teeth as she blocked a punch from Flandre, using the long handle of the wooden scythe she was using. Thankfully the wood was heavily enchanted or else it would've broken by then. Still thinking quickly, Ruby used her speed and jumped back before swinging the scythe at Flandre.

The blonde only smirked before grabbing the scythe with her left hand. The wooden blade was easily caught between her thumb and forefinger. Still seeing this only made Ruby's right eye twitch, however this wasn't the fight time that it had happened.

"Sorry Onee Chan but you need to be a bit faster if you want to get into my guard. Really I thought you'd understand that by now.~" Flandre then kicked Ruby in the stomach, causing her to spit out a bit of saliva as she flew off a few dozen meters away. As the red clothed girl groaned in pain, she was barely able to open her eyes as Flandre sent an axe kick at her position. Very quickly she rolled out of the way and stood up panting. Of course there was now a crater where she used to be.

"Are you trying to kill me Flandre?!" Her answer was an innocent and adorable look of confusion. Of course Ruby saw that in her eyes that she was anything but innocent. _Freaking vampire… how did Neos put up with her for so long?!_ However before she could contemplate that thought any further, her blonde sparring partner attacked again.

Over on another part of the property Blake was training in a different matter with her teacher. Her name was Ran Yakumo. Now she has yellow eyes, short blonde hair and wears a light pink two-tailed hat with many amulets. She also has fox ears hidden under her hat, and has nine fox tails swaying behind her. She also wears a blue and light purple dress with a blue print on the front.

But why the ears and tails you might ask? Well while Blake was a Nekomata, Ran was a Kitsune or fox demon. She was also Yukari's shikigami or in other words a kind of familiar.

The exact process of how she became Yukari's shikigami however is unknown. But for some reason instead of a complete indentured servant like the norm. Ran still had quite a bit of free will. Enough that she as well could acquire a shikigami of her own. Although when Blake met her, she instantly became attached. Ran's shikigami was a bakeneko or werecat by the name of Chen. And very quickly the two developed a sister relationship with Blake as the older.

Still at the moment instead of fighting her, Blake was learning how to use her own nekomata abilities. However because of Maxos unlocking her sealed abilities a few weeks ago, she had somehow grown a black cat tail. Even her cat ears had grown bigger and were now impossible to hide. However Neos had warned her that this could happen, so it wasn't too surprising… well it still freaked her out but after twelve hours she got used to it. It certainly helped when Zach said it made her look cuter though.

But at the moment they weren't even speaking to each other. In fact they were just meditating, trying to sense out the life energy of others. Ran said she'd teach Blake more about senjutsu and chakra later. And although Blake enjoyed learning destructive chakra techniques, she like meditating and communing with nature a bit more. But she had chalked that up to her Yokai side.

It was going well but every time someone like Neos, Ruby, or Zach got knocked around in their own training she winced in sympathy. Speaking of the now named voidspawn he was having his own issues against a fellow white haired swordsman. Or more accurately a swordswoman.

"Is that all you got Tanner Sama?" Looking up with a scowl from his downed position he looked towards his opponent. She was young looking, younger than Ruby even. However he was quickly realizing that looks weren't everything. Especially since she looked like a cute, petite, and innocent girl. However he had soon discovered that Youmou Konpaku was much stronger than she looked.

Now she was rather short and her hair was as white as Zach's. It was also in a short bobbed cut, and she wore a white blouse with a green dress over it. Youmou was also wearing white socks and had on brown shoes. Her eyes were also grey in color.

However she was currently waiting patiently and holding a long elegant looking katana. She also had a wakizashi; however that was sheathed on her back. Eventually she smiled when her patience was rewarded and the voidspawn stood back up. Even though he was panting heavily and was a little shaky on his feet. Still she admired his dedication at the least. Although she was still a bit upset at having to come here when she'd prefer to be gardening.

But her master had given Yukari permission to borrow her for a while. And by a while it pretty much meant three out of four days. It was a little annoying for her but she enjoyed the straight up sparring.

_I just hope that infinite black hole Yuyuko Sama calls a stomach won't go through our food to quickly…_ With that thought in mind she charged at Zach, forcing him to bring up his own katana to block her forward strike. It was at this time that they once again began exchanging blows. And although he was doing his best, Zach knew he couldn't keep up with the small white haired girl. But he did certainly try. Even though he was wondering why they were using actual weapons, instead of wooden ones like Neos and Ruby were using.

Jumping back from another slash he lunged forward, however this turned out to be a mistake as Youmou side stepped it. She then proceeded to disarm him by whacking the back of his hands with the back of her sword. As soon as he dropped it she pointed the tip of her blade at him. However before anything else could happen Yukari called out to everyone.

"Okay I think that's enough for now!~ I bet all of our newbie's are out of breath. Especially poor Neos here, really I think he's quite tuckered out.~" In truth Neos was unconscious from being hit in the stomach and then the head in quick succession. But she wasn't going to say that out loud. Still Zach was actually relieved when Youmou sheathed her sword.

_I guess I still have quite a ways to go._ Shaking his head he gave Youmou a short bow which she returned. At first it was a little strange for him to do that. But he's came to actually like the respect shown at the beginning and end of their spars. Especially since he's yet to beat her once over the last four weeks. Sighing he rubbed the back of his head as the two of them made their way towards the house.

Along the way they met up with Blake and Ran. Smiling at them he looked at Blake a bit longer, mostly because he still wasn't used to her new outfit. Now while she was still wearing her old boots.

Blake was now also wearing a black skirt with white trimming. She also had new black tights that had small grey diamonds running up their sides. She was also wearing a black long-sleeved skin tight shirt. Over it was a form fitting, white short sleeved button up shirt that had slits on the sleeves. She decided on a new wardrobe because a skirt was easier on her new tail.

Although on her back was a new and improved gambol shroud. Although the blade was eight inches longer and the pistol caliber was a bit larger, in the end she called this one shadow striker. She chose to change these things, because she had gotten used to the extra length from Neos' katana. And she was much stronger and faster than before, so she could actually use the higher caliber with better efficiency than her smaller one.

Still as he was admiring Blake once again, a tired Ruby came up behind them. She was covered in dirt and had some more tears to add to her own clothes. In fact it would seem as if she would soon need to buy a new wardrobe for herself.

Still she somehow mustered up the energy to talk. "Hey guys how did your training go?" Looking at the younger girl Blake shrugged before answering.

"Same as always I guess, although I was able to feel some of your guy's emotions this time. Mainly determination, frustration, anger, annoyance, and fear." Blake then smirked at Ruby before continuing. "Although that fear was mostly yours Rubes.~" Ruby's left eye twitched again at her comment. Although not at the nickname, after all the two of them had grown much closer over the weeks they've been there.

Still she retorted angrily. "Oh yeah? Maybe you should try training with Flandre then! Then we'll see what how scared you'd become!" Blake's cat like smirk grew as she talked back to her.

"Sorry but I'm not suicidal. Really what made you decide that she was a good sparring partner in the first place? Really Nii San said that Flandre Chan still had trouble controlling her strength." Ruby sighed at that point and just slumped her shoulders and just looked at the ground. Really at the time she thought that since the two of them had a lot in common, that they'd be good sparring partners. Now she realizes just what kind of terror the vampire girl was.

As for Blake she was referring to Neos when she said Nii San. Really she was starting to use more Japanese honorifics as she spent time with her godmother. Not that she minded, in fact she enjoyed actually having a family again. Although she still wanted to punch Maxos in the gut every time she saw him. However she was thankful that he's only come by twice since they got there.

Continuing on in silence they eventually met up with Yukari on her front porch. Although they saw Neos out cold as she laid his head on her lap. All of them even Flandre when she showed up could only sigh at the sight. Because really this happened every time he sparred against her. Ruby however frowned when she saw the streaks of white in Neos' hair. Apparently connecting even slightly with his Broodknight half had done that to him over the weeks.

_He really was upset at that, but in the end he was forced to just accept it. Hopefully his hair doesn't become completely white though. I like the way he looks with black hair. Plus we'd have a hard time of telling him and Zach apart._ She would've thought on it more but was snapped out of it by Yukari speaking to them.

"Well you've had a productive time here so far. In fact despite not really looking like it all of you have made great strides. Unfortunately though it is time for all of you to go back home for the time being." At that they all looked at her in shock, none more than Blake though who looked quite depressed.

Even her ears drooped slightly as she spoke up in disappointment. "Does this mean we won't see you as often Oba Chan?" Smiling lightly at her goddaughter Yukari spoke happily to her.

"Oh don't worry about that Blake Chan.~ I promise I'll see you more than you're thinking right now." At that point everyone looked at her in confusion as Neos stirred awake.

As he did he groaned before speaking. "Did someone get the license plate on that Bullhorn?" Everyone could only laugh at his comment, before thinking on what they would do when they got home. Although for Ruby she was kind of scared of what her sister was going to do to her.

_Or dad for that matter… after all I've been gone for so long without contacting them! I'm so grounded when I get back. I just hope that Yang won't kill me._ Fortunately for her Yang was quite busy herself; after all she had her own training going on.

* * *

_**Line break**_

**Location Beacon's cafeteria**

* * *

Inside of Beacon's lunch room were a many of hungry students. All were there to try and satisfy their own hunger; however there was some slight melancholy in the air. But only because their three week long break was over. As such classes would begin as normal the following day. (S/N Yeah I have no idea how long that break actually was.) Still for a certain group of heroes they didn't get much of a break.

"Ugh… it's already the next semester! Why did you guys have to be so rough during our break?!" The voice of complaints belonged to Yang as she glared at Artemis. Who only shrugged before eating some more of his fish. After he was done chewing he finally gave his answer.

Although it only made Yang angrier. "It was either we go tough on you, or have all of you fall behind master Neos and the others. Although I have a feeling their training was even tougher, and have most likely surpassed you lot by quite a bit." At his words she was about to snap at him but Weiss beat her to the punch. Although what she said was quite different...

"You mean I've fallen even further behind Zachary?! Just great at this rate I'll never surpass him!" Yang gave Weiss a bored look for a second before turning back to Artemis.

"Ignoring ice queen here…"

"HEY!"

"But still what was the point of training us if we were just going to fall behind in the first place?"

Surprisingly Charlotte who sat next to Artemis spoke up at that point. "They were trained by Yukari, you were trained by us. The difference in power is quite noticeable. As such there was nothing we could do to keep you guys up with them." At the solid logic their temporary member gave both Weiss and Yang sighed. Ah yes… over the last few weeks Irukuku and Charlotte had become temporary members of team RWBY. Even Artemis had joined team Mercenary along with Kuros. Although no one knew the little dragon existed.

Well except the teachers and certain staff members, but at this point they stopped caring. Mostly because they were used to strange things, coming and going from the school nowadays. Speaking of Irukuku and Kuros… they were currently a table behind them sitting with team JNPR. Although poor Ren had to deal with two Nora's. Well more like one and a half, after all the blue haired dragon girl was more manageable then his Nora.

Currently though Nora was throwing food at Irukuku; as she moved her head to eat whatever she threw. Unfortunately during this process Nora accidently missed her throw, and accidentally beamed Yang in the face with an apple. Seeing this Artemis sighed before turning to his left to talk to Ichigo.

"So what do you think about your training? Good to be back to full strength right?" Ichigo nodded his head as he ate his noodles. After swallowing he turned to Artemis as Yang threw a banana at Nora. The hammer wielding girl ducked before yelling out something.

"Shots fired!" Of course the banana hit someone who was just walking right behind her.

Still the two guys ignored their surroundings as Ichigo spoke. "Well to be honest I'm not at one-hundred percent. But it's nice to have my Zanpaktou back. Although my new Shikai and Bankai are a bit strange…" Artemis nodded his head in understanding as he thought back to when Maxos, gave Ichigo back his powers. Well his not his complete powers anyways. That will have to come with training and what not. Still it had boosted Ichigo up to just below himself in strength.

He would've thought of it more but Velvet who was Ichigo's left spoke up. "Well I for one appreciate all the training; really I managed to beat Coco during sparring class. So I think we're doing a good job, just as long as we keep dedicating ourselves to getting stronger. Then I do believe that we have nothing to worry about." While Ichigo agreed and rubbed the rabbit faunus' head Artemis sighed.

_Sorry Velvet… but there is quite a lot left to be afraid of. Really one should always be prepared for the unexpected._ Funnily enough as soon as he thought that a pie flew into Weiss' face. Blinking in confusion he turned around to see Nora pointing at a face palming Ren. _Like I said the unexpected… Master Neos where are you? I need you to ward off the madness around me with your own!_ That's when Chaos was let loose in the lunchroom.

Outside the lunchroom walked two individuals. One was Sun the monkey faunus that helped out at the docks. The other was a human, but still a friend of Sun by the looks of it. This was Neptune and part of team SUNN led by no other then… well Sun. Anyways Neptune was almost as tall as his blonde companion, although he had blue spiky hair.

He was also wearing a red Jacket with its sleeves folded up. He was also wearing a white shirt and tie along with dark pants and shoes. On his head above his eyes were yellow tinted goggles. Currently Sun was talking to him about the people he was about to introduce.

"Okay now these guys are really awesome trust me they're like super powered or something. One of them is even faunus, although I would suggest not trying to hit on her. She already has a boyfriend and Zach sort of scares me. Zach's the one who can control shadows, and he is quite protective of her."

Putting a hand on his friend's shoulder Neptune spoke calmly. "Relax okay; I'm sure these guys are as amazing as you say. But just calm down it's not like we're walking into the middle of a battle field." As he said that he didn't notice someone hit the window next to them. Inside a bunch of kids were running around screaming as Sun sighed and responded to Neptune's admonishing.

"Yeah I know I just want to be cool and have them like you." At that point Neptune stopped right when they were outside the cafeteria doors.

He then did a strange pose with his arms crossed before speaking. "Dude." As he smiled one of his teeth sparkled and Sun nodded his head in understanding.

"Yeah good point." He then turned to the doors and both took a deep breath before barging in. Inside was chaos especially with a certain Valkyrie, standing on a bunch of stacked up tables.

"I'm queen of the castle!~ I'm queen of the castle!~" Behind an over turned table Artemis and Charlotte sat trying not to get involved. Although Ichigo and Velvet were conscripted by Weiss and Yang.

Of course the blonde was giving a pre-food fight speech. "You will all pay for your crimes of food! We will bring justice down on your head and it will be swift and tasty!" As she finished Weiss cheered behind her, while Ichigo and Velvet shrugged at one another. Then over behind the actual kitchen area of the cafeteria was Irukuku, who stood out so the teams would be even. Although as the fight began she started doing a commentary.

"And the food fight of the century begins as Yang equips her turkey fists and goes after Lie Ren! Ichigo then comes in with a baguette and starts fighting with Pyrrha who also is wielding a baguette." Pausing for a second she made another comment. "Although one must wonder what they make their bread out of, including their leeks! Seriously those should've broken apart by now!"

As soon as she said that Yang punched the leek wielding Ren in the face, sending him sliding back. At the same time Velvet used an oversized carrot to whack Jaune on the head. He fell and very quickly rolled over as she struck at him again. That's when Nora attacked Weiss with a water melon stabbed through with a pole. Backing up Weiss picked up a sword fish and attacked Nora.

While this chaos was going on Artemis was speaking calmly to Charlotte. "So… how long do you think this will go on before Glynda comes, and gives them all detention?"

Charlotte thought for a moment before answering. "Five minutes tops. Three at the least." Artemis nodded his head at that before speaking again.

"Sounds reasonable, after all a bunch of students did run out of here screaming bloody murder." As he finished speaking the table behind them rattled from something hitting it. This only caused them both to sigh again.

But back to the fight Weiss was now fighting Ren while Yang attacked Nora. It was actually Jaune who suggested switching opponents, and it had caught their enemy off guard. However things started to get to far when Nora hit Yang and sent her flying through the ceiling. Also when Velvet kicked Jaune hard enough to embed him in the cafeteria wall. Eventually it was only her and Ichigo left, when Nora hit Weiss into a pillar knocking her unconscious.

It also destroyed the pillar but no one was caring anymore. Things then escalated further as both Pyrrha and Nora attacked Ichigo. However he was able to fight them both as Ren went after Velvet. However as they fought Ichigo picked up a long chain of sausages that was on the ground and whipped it at Nora. She was unable to dodge and it wrapped around her, Ichigo then whipped her at Pyrrha and both collided knocking them out.

As for Velvet she was able to defeat Ren by throwing her carrot at him. This distracted him enough for her to get within his guard, and kick him hard enough to bulldoze Nora's "castle".

"Wow and what a fight! It would seem as if team Snow, Fire, Carrot, and Strawberry wins!" At being called a strawberry, Ichigo got angry and was about to tell the dragoness off but the doors to the cafeteria opened. This revealed a very angry Glynda. Then with a few waves of her riding crop the entire room was fixed.

But her voice betrayed her barely restrained anger. "Children… please do not play with your food." No sooner had she said that did Yang fall through the ceiling onto a table.

"I'm okay…" Glynda could only sigh as she watched everyone slowly pick themselves up from the ground. At that point Artemis and Charlotte walked up to her and apologized.

Well Artemis was the one who did it vocally at least. "We are sorry for not being to stop this from happening professor. But as you can see… when they start something like this, well it's hard to stop them. They even managed to drag Ichigo and Velvet into it."

Shaking her head Glynda spoke to them both. "I can understand that, but they are supposed to be the protectors of this world." That's when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she found Ozpin smiling at her softly.

"You shouldn't worry too much Glynda. For now they are just children, and even though Ichigo had already saved his world. We can still let him and those around him have some fun. Although that doesn't mean they aren't getting detention for this mess." Glynda could only smirk before turning back to the trouble makers. However a few feet besides them stood an unmarked Sun.

"See I told you they were awesome!" Next to him was a food covered Neptune who looked at him in annoyance.

* * *

_**Line break**_

**Location Beacon's landing Dock**

* * *

Things were normal until a black vortex opened up. However instead of eyes like Yukari's gaps it was more like swirling darkness. Eventually four individuals stepped out of it. They were in fact Neos, Ruby, Blake, and Zach. However Ruby now had on a new set of clothes.

Well mostly new… she still had her tights, cape, and signature skirt. However she was now wearing a dark white shirt with black strings on it. She also had on a longer black colored corset. The reason for the change was that with her old clothes destroyed Yukari decided to get her some new ones. Although "new" was kind of an unfitting word.

However what was really new was how she was carrying scythe similar to Clockwork on her back. You see over the training period she had gotten used to the weapon. And although she needed to change her fighting style a bit. She was actually quite comfortable with it. So she made Red Moon based off of it. However she had still put a rifle into it, but the caliber was now smaller and the scythe was colored the same way as Crescent Rose was.

Still as she came out of the portal Ruby stretched out her back. "So that was how you used to travel around? It is quite a strange and eerie place to walk through all the time." In response to his girlfriend's comment Neos just shrugged before speaking.

"While I admit it is rather strange, you just get used to it after a while. I know those other guys I recently helped thought it was strange as well. But at least Shirone thought it was cool at the time." As they continued walking they saw quite a few students wandering around, but most of them had on different school uniforms. However Neos couldn't help but narrow his eyes as he saw something flying above the academy.

Zach saw his friend looking up and growled a bit before speaking. "Ironwood… just what are you planning this time?" At that point their respective girlfriends followed their gazes, what they saw surprised them. Because up in the skies of Vale were at least over a dozen Atlesian warships. Seeing how they had some knowledge of what they were there for Blake turned to question the boys.

"So… do you have any idea as to what the top Atlas general is planning here?" Both her brother and boyfriend turned to her and shook their heads.

However Neos seemed to have an idea. "Well… while we might not know, I'm pretty sure my mother and Ozpin will. Thankfully we're on our way to see them right?" Everyone smiled as they walked on in silence. Although now Ruby was holding onto Neos' left hand, while Blake grabbed Zach's left hand as well. And like that they entered Beacon and made their way over to the elevator that would lead to Ozpin's office.

However unfortunately Ruby tripped and pressed all the buttons. "OH NO! I'm so sorry about that!" The others sighed but it was Neos who commented on her blunder.

"You are so lucky that you're clumsy in an adorable way Ruby." The mini reaper blushed at the comment for a moment before narrowing her eyes on him.

"Hey… and just what is that supposed to mean? I'm not clumsy! I'm just… umm… give me a second to find the right word for what I am." Shaking his head while Ruby tried to find a right word to describe herself, Neos eventually just kissed her cheek before speaking again.

"You are who you are Ruby, a clumsy adorkable girl with a happy go lucky trigger finger." Ruby glared at the dragon with a scarlet red face, but ended up folding her arms under her chest and huffing. However Neos found this cute and gave her a one armed hug. While this was going on the other two in the elevator, could only shake their heads at their antics. That was when the elevator opened up.

Once they walked inside they saw Ironwood, Ozpin, and Glynda Goodwitch. The last one upon seeing her son, dashed over to him while giving him a tight hug before speaking.

"I am so glad you're safe!" While this was going on Ironwood turned to Ozpin and whispered something to him.

Something which Glynda would kill him for saying. "You know if she showed this side more often she could probably get married easily." Although he didn't say anything Ozpin nodded his head before taking another sip of coffee. However that was when the tender moment ended… as Glynda grabbed Neos' ear and started scolding him as he yelled out in pain.

"Just what did you think you were doing?! Do you have any idea how worried I was?! You could have died! I heard how you lost an eye, about how bad your other wounds were! Not even to mention how we've heard nothing from you four, in the last four weeks! Now tell me… just give me one good reason why I shouldn't ground you until you die!" She then let go of his ear, prompting Neos to massage it as he came up with an excuse. Unfortunately he wasn't really feeling like coming up with one.

So with a sigh he apologized heavily. "Listen I am sorry that we worried you, truly that wasn't our intention. But I really didn't think things would go so wrong that day, really I was just trying to find Artemis. I had no idea I'd run into someone like Jauk. As for the four week thing… well I didn't mean to ignore you. I just kind of got caught up in my training with Yukari. So although I probably don't deserve it I ask for your forgiveness." He then bowed his head in penance.

After a few seconds of silence Glynda sighed before speaking again. "Alright… you can stop bowing now. Just please don't do something like this again. Really I was worried sick you know?" Neos then stood up straight and smiled.

"Thanks mom really I'll try not to worry you from now on."

His mother actually gave a snort at that. "Please don't lie to me like that. You're always worrying me Neos, you may not try to but the random situations you get into cause me to fret about your well being." She then smiled before hugging him again. Only this time it was more of a motherly hug. At her actions Ozpin whispered to Ironwood.

"You know James… she has actually been running her combat classes ragged these last four weeks. To be honest it was actually rather funny, to watch her snap at every little thing. But then I started getting complaints from the students."

Ironwood nodded his head before whispering back. "Yeah I bet, really she needs to unwind. Maybe a small vacation would do her some good. Let's hope she gets a boyfriend during that time as well."

"Yeah that would probably be good for her."

"I can hear everything you're saying back there!" Both men stiffened as Glynda turned to them with a deathly glare. Behind her Neos dragged his right index finger across his throat. And although it was annoying, the two adult men couldn't help but agree with the gesture.

Eventually Ozpin cleared his throat and talked while the death glare. "Well I hope that the four of you had a productive time at least. After all if you were training with this Yukari person, then I hope you've gotten a lot stronger. After all your teams and friends, seemed to have benefited from both Artemis' and Charlotte's instructions."

"Well why don't you see for yourself.~" Frowning everyone turned to the side to see one of Yukari's gaps. Eventually a few people stepped out of it. Although even Neos was surprised by whom he saw.

First there was Yukari herself obviously, followed by Ran, Youmou, and Flandre. Although when a small cat girl came out she only looked around for a second, before tackling Blake in a hug.

"Onee Chan!" This was Chen the Bakeneko that was Ran's Shikigami. Now she has dark brown cat like eyes, brown hair and wears a green mob cap over it. She has black cat ears, with a gold earring in the left one, and two tails. She also wears a red dress with a white bow on the collar, it also has gold trimming and light pink frills at the bottom. The dresses sleeves were also dark pink. She also wears white socks and has long hot pink fingernails.

Now while this was all well in good and Blake was even happy about it. It was when another person stepped out, that people became confused. Especially since only Neos knew her, well excluding the persons who just came out of the gap of course.

It was a girl who looked their age and had long purple hair and eyes with pale skin. She also had many ribbons tied to her hair and other parts of her clothes. Her clothes consisted of a long violet night gown which had dark pink as a secondary color. It was long sleeved and she also wore a night cap with a moon pinned on the left side. Then finally she wore slim violet slippers.

Eventually Neos spoke out her name. "Patchouli? What are you doing here?" Looking at him the now name Patchouli looked at him with a glare. She then went right up to him ignoring the stares of everyone else. She then just stood in front of him. "Uh…" She then slapped him before he could say anything else.

That's when she finally spoke up. "Two years Neos… two years! And all you have to say is what are you doing here? Seriously the last time I heard from you was a note saying that you were dead, and that you were sending me all of your books and tomes. Do you know how painful that was?! For all of us! You really could've at least let us know tha-" Before she could finish she started coughing heavily, which made Neos quickly move to her back and start rubbing it.

There was a worried expression on his face as he began speaking. "I'm sorry for worrying all of you like that. But I really did think that was the end of me at the time. Really if it wasn't for Maxos' interference I would've died from fighting my darker half that day. Still you're right I should've sent everyone a note saying I was alive."

When Patchouli began breathing normally again she turned to Neos with a sigh. "It would seem as if you haven't changed a bit. Although you do seem less crazy then before." At that point before Neos could speak again Ruby spoke up.

"Oh no he's still crazy. Like the time he talked two skeletons to death, or when he started talking about his battle tower castle thing. Or when he kicked down a door after knocking once. Or the time he-"

Neos quickly cut Ruby off at that point. "Yes I think she gets it dear." The moment he said that Patchouli narrowed her eyes on Ruby.

"Dear huh? Is she your girlfriend Neos?" He nodded his head while Patchouli walked over to Ruby.

She then introduced herself although there was a certain tone in her voice. "Well then it's nice to meet you, I'm Patchouli Knowledge. I am a _very_ good friend of Neos and have _known_ him for quite some time. Now would you care to introduce yourself?"

Ruby gritted her teeth a bit but eventually answered with a smile. "I'm Ruby Rose Neos' _girlfriend_. It's nice to meet you, after all any _friend_ of Neos is a friend of mine." Unable to see where the two them were going, Neos just thought it was nice that they met each other. That's when he turned to his godmother.

"Anyways why are all of you here exactly?" Yukari just smiled but before she could say anything Ironwood pointed a revolver at her.

That's when he spoke arrogantly. "Yes just why have you all decided to trespass here? Please give me one good reason why I shouldn't arrest you." Yukari frowned and looked at him before pointing her index finger at him. Then all of the sudden the Atlas general fell to the floor laughing. Everyone but those who knew Yukari best looked on in utter confusion.

That's when Yukari spoke in annoyance. "What a stiff man you are. Maybe this will help you loosen up a bit." At that point Neos sighed before speaking to his godmother calmly.

"Yukari please change him back. No one here needs an Ironwood that laughs at everything." Yukari pouted at her godson but still snapped her fingers. At that Ironwood stopped laughing and just looked at her in anger.

"Just what did you do to me?! For a few moments there everything I saw made me want to laugh!"

Yukari only giggled before explaining. "Well while I am the gap Yokai. I'm also the Yokai of boundaries. I just changed your humor boundary to the point where you thought everything was funny. And believe me… that's the least I can do. So I suggest you shut up before I make it so you can't speak anymore."

The general would've said something else but Ozpin spoke first. "Well I guess you are the one Artemis told us about? In which case I can only assume that you're here to help Neos, and his friends with their training while they're back home?"

Yukari smiled politely before answering the headmaster. "Why yes.~ After all I need to help my Godchildren out don't I? Plus this will no doubt piss off Maxos a bit so really I'm happy to do this. Anyways maybe we can talk about scheduling, while the youngsters run off to their friends?" Ozpin took another sip of coffee before nodding his head, and turning to teenagers in the room.

"I think that's a good idea, now why don't you all run along? I'm sure your friends would be glad to see you are alright." Taking what he said as a dismissal they nodded their heads before heading to the elevator. Although there were three extras in the form of Flandre, Chen, and Patchouli. And though Chen and Flandre looked happy, Patchouli and Ruby were glaring at each other.

When the elevator left Ozpin turned to the remaining outsiders. "Alright now why don't you tell us the real reason why you're here?" At that question Yukari sighed before answering.

"Well I was completely honest before, but you are right there are some other reasons. But the most prominent thing is that I'm worried… our enemy knows where Neos and Blake are now. They also know about Ruby and Zach their weak points so to speak. They also know about everyone else who's helping them. In other words I'm here as a temporary deterrent. Because while I know my presence won't keep them away forever, I do know I will make them hesitate."

Ozpin nodded his head while Glynda asked the next question. "It's nice to know that you care about them, but what about all the others you brought?"

Yukari smiled happily before answering. "Oh they're here to help assist me in their training, although Chen Chan and Flandre Chan just didn't want to part from Neos and Blake. So it is mainly Youmou Chan who's going to help with physical combat. And then Patchouli who will help with mental, while also assisting with magic. Ran is mainly here to help Blake however. As for me… well as I said I'm a deterrent, but I'm also a mile stone everyone could work towards. Plus I really needed the vacation anyways."

At that point Ironwood couldn't help but speak again. "A vacation? Sorry but this is a combat school we don't really do those." Glynda couldn't help but give him a retort for saying that.

"Really? Then why did you say that I needed one a bit ago? Or how about how I needed to find myself a boyfriend James?" The general then decided to just keep his mouth shut. "You have made a good point James now don't speak again for a while. Really I don't know if I'll be able to resist hurting you." She then turned back to Yukari before asking her another question. "You know this might be a bit more personal… but does that Patchouli girl like my son?"

Yukari couldn't help but giggle before answering. "Oh yes she does… in fact there are actually a few girls back home that like him. There's Reimu, Alice, Marisa, and even Youmou over there." At her comment the white haired swordswoman blushed heavily. But Yukari kept on talking uncaringly. "Trust me he doesn't mean to be but he is quite the ladies man."

Glynda could only sigh while nodding her head. "Yeah that sounds like him; really he's just too nice for his own good." Yukari could only laugh and agree with her fellow blonde's assessment.

"Yes but he wouldn't be Neos if he wasn't selfless, kind, and slightly crazy."

Glynda sighed before talking again. "Don't I know it…"

* * *

_**Line break**_

**Location Beacon's Dorm Rooms.**

* * *

"We've only been gone for four weeks, yet all of you have somehow gotten four weeks' worth of detention?! How did you manage that?! They were break days as well!" Yelling at his friends and teammates was Neos, while team JNPR, Weiss, Yang, Ichigo, and Velvet sat on their knees in front of them. They were currently in team Mercenary's room while Artemis, Charlotte, and Irukuku watch the scene play out from the table.

Eventually Jaune spoke up. "We're sorry… but we basically started a massive food fight in the cafeteria. Although it is more accurate to say that Nora did, when she threw a pie into Wiess' face by accident."

Neos sighed before turning to Velvet and Ichigo. "Now while that makes sense… how did you two get caught up in that mess? I thought you guys were much more level headed than that."

Laughing nervously Ichigo rubbed the back of his head before answering. "It was kind of a spur of the moment type of deal. Really we didn't mean to get involved but Yang kind of dragged us into it." Yang quickly glared at the soul reaper angrily before speaking up.

"Oh thanks for putting the blame on just me and Nora guys. Really appreciate that! Besides Irukuku has some blame here as well! After all if she didn't miss the apple Nora threw at her then it wouldn't have hit me. Then I wouldn't have thrown my banana at Nora, and then she wouldn't have thrown that pie!" Next to her Nora gave an agreement and the two of them high fived.

With a sigh Neos turned to Artemis. "Well it seems as if our teams can't be left unsupervised. So why didn't you try and stop them Arty?" Artemis' left eye twitched before he answered.

"Okay first off… don't call me Arty master. Secondly I'm not in charge of these renegades. I just decided to be nice and help train them." Next to him Charlotte nodded her head before going back to reading a book. Sighing Neos scratched the back of his head before speaking again.

"Alright then, I guess there's nothing we can do about this now. Still now that we're all here, let me introduce you to one of the ladies who will be helping us train from here on out." He then turned to Patchouli before introducing her. "This is my good friend Patchouli Knowledge, master magician and librarian of the Scarlet Devil library. Speaking of which… can I have my books back?"

Patchouli smirked at him before replying. "Consider them mine for having worried us for so long." The quickly made Neos start sulking while Flandre introduced herself. After all those were very rare and interesting books.

"Hello!~ I'm Flandre Scarlet Neos' adorable adopted sister." She then pointed to Chen who was still holding onto Blake's hand. "And this is Chen! She's also a good friend of mine." Chen bowed to everyone with a smile before speaking.

"It is good to meet you.~" That's when everyone finally noticed a couple of things. One Chen had two cat tails, two Blake's cat ears were more pronounced, even going down her head a bit. And three the most important thing… Blake had a tail.

Yang was the first to comment. "Um… Blakey I think you have something sticking out from your skirt…" Blake much to those who stayed at Beacon's surprise actually giggled.

"Yeah I know I was shocked at first, but then I eventually got used to it. Really it actually helps quite a lot as well; truly my tail helps out with my balance."

Very quickly did Weiss turn to Zach. "Just what happened while you four were gone? And what happened to the real Blake?" Zach smirked before ruffling up her hair and answering while the heiress pouted.

"Well Weiss we just trained and bonded. We also spent a lot of time with Yukari, especially Blake here. So you can thank Yukari for helping Blake out of her shell. Well her and Chen over there." Weiss than turned to the small cat girl who was now talking to Yang along with Blake. Although Yang still looked a bit dumbfounded.

"Well… I guess it isn't a bad thing… but this will take some time to get used to." And with that everyone started to just talk to one another, catching up and just getting to know the three newbie's. Although Patchouli and Ruby kept having glaring competitions. Something which Yang noticed and went to talk to Neos about.

"Hey did those two get off to a bad start or something?" Looking to the two girls and then back to Yang Neos shrugged.

Still his vocal answer made her stare blankly at him. "No idea they seemed to get along just fine back in Ozpin's office. Still now that you mention it they were glaring at each other in the elevator as well. Also they kept having strange conversations about me. What do you think that means?" After a bit of silence Yang answered him.

"You know… I thought you weren't a dense guy, but now I see that you are indeed dense." She then just left him to go to Ruby, leaving to ponder what she meant. As she approached Ruby she wrapped her arm around her before smiling at Patchouli. "Hey you wouldn't mind me borrowing my sister would you? Thanks I appreciate it.~" She then dragged Ruby away and out of the dorm much to the magicians confusion.

"Yang let me go! I can walk be myself!" She then shrugged off her sister and glared at her when they were outside the dorm. "Just what was that for?! You know it's rude to interrupt a conversation like that."

Yang gave out an airy sigh before looking at her sister sternly. "Ruby I think it's about time I talk to you about what you should, and shouldn't do if there is another girl who likes your boyfriend." Ruby gulped at her tone but nodded her head. "Number one… don't start picking fights with her especially if she is a friend of your man. Secondly don't try and be too pushy about her. Rule number three don't continue to glare at her all the time, even if she glares at you not glaring makes you the bigger woman."

Ruby couldn't help but ask her a question at that point. "And what if she's trying to take him from me?" Yang shook her head before answering.

"Well then you talk to her and make your claim clear. But unless she does anything first you're not allowed to go beyond that. So unless you for some reason decide to share the guy, then I suggest you just try and be courteous towards her at the least."

Ruby grumbled a bit before nodding her head. "Yeah fine… but if she steps one foot out of line I'm not going to let it go." Yang sighed but nodded her head, however despite everything she couldn't help but find Ruby's reaction cute.

_I never took Ruby for the possessive girlfriend type._ She then opened up the door again and stepped inside with her sister. However they were surprised to see Patchouli standing there. However before they could speak Patchouli did.

"I would like to apologize for my behavior earlier. It was quite unbecoming of me."

Not expecting this Ruby spoke uncertain of what really to say. "Uh… it isn't really a problem. I'm also sorry for how I acted." Patchouli nodded her head and then said something else which made Ruby twitch a bit.

"Yes thank you, I forgive you as well. But that doesn't mean I'm going to let this go. After all Neos has quite a few other girls who like him. However only three of them are here at this moment. And one of them won't try as hard since she's happy that's he's with you. I on the other hand have been trying to win him over for a long time. So while I respect you I can't just give him up without a fight. So while I hope we can still be get along for Neos' sake, I just want you to remember that Ms. Rose."

Ruby nodded her head stiffly before answering. "Don't worry I won't forget. I just hope you know that I'm not giving him up without a fight." The two then stared each other down as their aura's clashed creating tension.

At this point Yang was walking away from them very silently. _Okay… so that was not what I was expecting to happen. Hopefully Neos will survive this little… competition of theirs._ Now while that was going on a certain Bakeneko was speaking with Velvet.

"So… are you a Lunarian?" Blinking in confusion at the small girls question Velvet answered honestly.

"Um no I'm a rabbit faunus. What is a Lunarian exactly?"

The girl smiled before answering. "They are a bunch of alien Yokai from the moon! A lot of them have rabbit ears but some like princess Kaguya look like regular people. Although she is a banished princess…" Velvet could only smile strangely at the girl as she went off on a strange mumbling triad.

That's when Blake came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry she gets like this sometimes. Trust me she's more of a cat than I am." Velvet nodded her head slightly before giving out a yawn.

She then turned to the clock before speaking again. "Wow I didn't realize it was that late. Sorry I better get back to my dorm before Coco comes to find me. We all know that won't end well." She then turned to Ichigo who was talking to Zach. "Hey Ichigo I think I'll be heading back to my room now."

Turning around Ichigo nodded before speaking. "Do you want me to walk you back?"

Velvet blushed a bit before answering. "Sure if that's alright with you."

"Yeah it'll be fine." He then turned to everyone else. "Well I'll be right back you guys." Then both of them left the room as Ichigo opened up the door for the rabbit faunus. At that point Flandre couldn't help but speak up.

"Are those two dating?" However before anyone could answer her the door opened again and in walked Yukari.

"Hello everyone.~ Sorry but it's time for bed, now the headmaster was nice of enough to give us our own rooms. So everyone say goodbye now and we'll see you all in the morning." Everyone gave her an affirmative and then said goodnight to everyone. Although when Patchouli kissed Neos on the cheek, Ruby almost lunged at her but managed to hold herself back. Instead she kissed him on the lips before smirking at her rival.

At the scene Yang could only shake her head before grabbing her younger sister and leaving. They were soon followed by the rest of their team. Although Artemis and Kuros who had finally revealed himself, stayed with team mercenary as everyone else left.

At that Neos questioned him. "So why aren't you staying her for? I thought you two woulf go with Charlotte and Irukuku."

"Well it would seem as if I'm now part of your team master. While Charlotte and Irukuku have their own team now. In fact I do believe we'll be seeing the creation of two whole new teams very soon. Anyways I have a few things to say to you…" Artemis then took a deep breath before punching Neos. Then Kuros jumped on his head and whacked his face with his tail.

At that point Neos couldn't help but yell at them. "What is with people and hitting me today!"

* * *

**Slayer: Well that's that, although this was more of a transition chapter than anything else.**

**Judan: Yeah but at least we got more of the Touhou crossover here.**

**Patchouli: Oh yes… but in the end Neos will be mine.**

**Ruby: Over my dead body!**

**Patchouli: I guess we can arrange that.**

**Yukari: Ah my poor Godson… always getting into these crazy positions.**

**Glynda: Isn't that the truth.**

**Shadow: You know I don't really understand you females at all. By Manus I can't even understand my own sisters!**

**Slayer: Really? I can understand woman just fine.**

**Judan: That's because you were the only guy growing up in a house full of girls.**

**Slayer: Did you really have to put it like that?**

**Shadow: This is Judan Slayer really I thought you'd be used to this by now.**

**Yukari: Well he isn't perfect.**

**Glynda: No one is.**

**Slayer: Okay you know what? How about we end this so you all can stop insulting me!**

**Ruby: Yeah I guess that's fair. And although I'd like to do it… Patchouli is up next.**

**Patchouli: Thank you, now then this has been a Dark Guard production now signing off!**

**Everyone: Goodbye!**

**Ruby: I'm still not letting you take Neos.**

**Patchouli: Good I'm counting on a challenge.**

**Glynda: This can only end badly. Oh teenagers these days…**

**Yukari: Actually Neos and Patchouli are a lot older than they look.**

**Glynda: How old?**

**Yukari: Well…**

**Shadow: That's enough of that. After all it is rude to give out peoples ages.**


End file.
